Ashikabi No DxD
by RiseX-209
Summary: Guerra, todo mi vida ah sido una guerra, desde ser abandonado en un orfanato, hasta ser entrenado como un militar, mi vida solo ha sido el de matar o morir, tras una misión conocí a alguien que me llevo a una guerra mas, mi vida siempre estará ligada a la guerra y muerte... soy Hyoudou Issei... y esta, es mi historia.
1. Prologo

fanfiction escrito por diversión sin fines de lucro basado en la obra de Ichiei Ishibumi.

* * *

_**Diálogos:**_

-Uno nace solo en esta vida… y uno muere solo también, nada cambiara eso- persona hablando.

(Muchas veces deseo haber muerto como mis camaradas) persona pensando.

[La guerra y la matanza está ligada al genoma humano, eso nunca cambiara] Ddraig ser de nivel superior.

"La muerte nos llama siempre" llamadas telefónicas, holográficas, etc.

* * *

_**-En Algún Lado-**_

Ah… cuantas veces eh visto la muerta a la cara.

Cuantas veces eh visto a gente a la cual podía llamar… camaradas caer frente a mis ojos.

Cuantas veces eh salido de un maldito campo de guerra para entrar a otro.

Solo tengo 15 años y mis manos están manchadas con la sangre de un sinnúmero de personas.

¿Cuántas personas eh matado?, no lo sé, no me eh parado a contar, soy un mercenario, mi trabajo es matar a quien sea mi objetivo.

¿desde cuándo eh estado en esta vida de asesinar o ser asesinado?, desde que tengo memoria.

Tengo entendido que soy huérfano, no se equivoque, tuve padres, padres que debieron amarme y querían que mi vida fuera diferente.

Pero ellos esta muertos.

Muertos desde hace 12 años.

Solo tenía 3 años cuando mis padres murieron.

¿Cómo?, no lo sé, el orfanato donde crecí solo dijeron que mis padres murieron en un "accidente".

Dirán, "pobre, perder a tus padres a tan corta edad, sin ser capaz de poder recordarlos".

En cierto, algunas veces me gustaría recordar cómo era la cara de mi madre, o la voz de mi padre.

Pero no puedo, mi memoria no es como la de algún genio para recordar lo que pasaba cuando me cagaba en los pañales.

Vivo mi vida como puedo, una vida dura después de todo.

A los 5 años descubrí la maldad de las personas.

¿Cómo?, fácil, el orfanato donde vivía era una tapadera para algo mucho peor.

un lugar donde niños sin hogar eran acogidos, pequeños con las esperanzas de tener una nueva vida.

Niños que nunca tuvieron padres y esperaban con ilusiones encontrar a buenas personas a las cual llamar "Mama y Papa".

Lamentablemente… nada de eso ocurriría.

Pequeños de entre lo años eran vendidos a ricachones que buscaban mascotas.

Los más grandes eran obligados a arrastrarse o hacer las peores cosas para mantener el "orfanato".

Los pequeños que eran vendido sufrirían.

Algunos teníamos suerte y eran utilizados como esclavos.

Otros no la tenían tan fácil.

Algunos eran asesinados para extraerle los órganos y venderlos al mercado negro.

Otros eran utilizados como conejillos de indias para algunos científicos locos que querían experimentar con nuevos gérmenes.

Otros como yo, eran enviado a campos de concentración donde eran obligados a convertirse en asesinos.

Enormes campamentos alejados del mundo donde nos moldeaban en maquinas de matar.

Día y noche nos "entrenaban" para ser mercenarios, simples perros que enviaban los más recientes conflictos políticos.

Llevaban nuestros cuerpos al límite, nos golpeaban, cortaban, rompían nuestros huesos.

Todo para convertirnos en seres de sangre fría que no dudarían al momento de matar.

Nos enseñaban a pelear con armas de fuego y armas blancas.

Nos ponían en parejas de dos para practicar el combate con cuchillos.

Siempre sobresalí en esa parte, nadie podía vencerme cuando tenía un cuchillo en la mano.

Nos enseñaron a armar, desarmar, limpiar y todo lo que uno necesita saber sobre un Arma.

Prácticas de tiro con cualquier clase de arma.

Muchos se rompían dedos o articulaciones por el retroceso del arma.

Nos enseñaron de la manera más cruda y fría como desligarnos de nuestras emociones.

Cada año que pasaba los niños dejaban de ser niños, sus almas y mentes se rompían por las torturas que nuestros instructores llamaban entrenamiento.

Otros no llegaban tan lejos, caían en la locura y intentaban escapar o atacar a los instructores.

Bang

Para ellos todo se terminaba en un segundo, los mataban sin vacilar.

Después de todo, "si un juguete se daña solo tenemos que cambiarlo por otro" era lo que los instructores decían.

Cuando se llegaba a la edad de los 13 años se llevaba a cabo una prueba.

Una "prueba de madures" como ellos les decían.

Enviaban a un grupo de 100 chicos y chicas a un bosque, lo único que nos daban era un bolso militar.

Dentro encontrábamos: Medicinas, algo de comida, un cuchillo militar y… un arma de fuego, una Pistola Ram P99 calibre 43 y varios recambios de munición.

Ahí… comenzaba el horror.

La prueba era matarnos los unos a los otros, solo 10 podrían regresar, teníamos que pelear por nuestras vidas, aquellos con los que entrenamos se volvieron nuestros enemigos.

La prueba duraría 2 horas, si para ese tiempo no quedaban solo diez…

Quemarían por completo el bosque, matando a cualquiera que aun se encontrara dentro.

Con eso el infierno se desato.

Muchos murieron en los primeros minutos en un desesperado intento de escapar.

Después de todo, muchos pensaban "No hay forma que sepan que estamos haciendo, si escapamos seremos libre de una vez por todas".

Pobres ilusos, si nos monitoreaban, cámaras habían sido instaladas.

Todo lo que hacíamos y decíamos eran escuchado.

Los tontos que intentaros escapar fueron encontrados y baleados hasta morir.

Como castigo el tiempo se redujo a una hora.

Con el reloj en nuestra contra nos vimos obligados a actuar.

Trampas, ataques sorpresa, traiciones.

En ese bosque se hizo de todo, todo con el fin de sobrevivir.

Al final, yo y otros 9 sobrevivimos.

al regresar nos felicitaron, nos dijeron que ya éramos hombres y mujeres adultos, que ahora nos tocaría vivir la vida de adultos.

Nos vendieron a sindicatos de mercenarios.

No sé que habrá pasado con los demás, tampoco es como si me importara.

En los siguientes años estuve envuelto es un sinnúmero de conflictos.

Mate y mate y mate, seguí matando y matando, ante la mirada de mis compañeros de escuadrón, era un monstruo desalmado.

No mostraba ninguna reacción al matar, tampoco al hacer cualquier cosa, supongo que esos 10 años dentro de ese infierno se encargaron de borrar por completo mis emociones.

Cada lugar al que me enviaban, se volvía una carnicería, mis blancos, sean mujeres, niños o ancianos, si me ordenaban matarlos, lo hacía sin dudar.

Eh salido de lugares que harían que cualquier hombre adulto quedara traumatizado.

Irak, Rusia, china, corea del norte, no importa donde fuera.

Con el tiempo me apodaron como "dios de la muerte", o Shinigami debido a que era oriental.

Con el tiempo se forme un grupo con el cual trabajaba a gusto, "Dead Shadow", así era como nos llamaban, como algunos decían, la elite de elite entre los mercenarios.

Solo éramos 5 incluyéndome, pero eran las únicas personas con las cuales podía trabajar sin tener que hacerme responsable sobre las bajas.

Muchas veces tuve problemas debido a que era el único que regresaba con vida.

Pero con ellos, no tenia de que preocuparme, cada uno era profesional y sabían lo que hacían.

Eso nos lleva a nuestra mas reciente misión… nuestra ULTIMA misión juntos.

* * *

_**-Shanghái-**_

Nuestra misión sería una simple.

Teníamos que recuperar algunos datos robados de una empresa japonesa, MBI, una empresa que desde hace poco tiempo se avía alzado y tomado al mundo por sorpresa y ganando gran influencia en las ramas de la tecnología y medicina.

Al parecer un grupo no relacionado con el gobierno Chino avía robado datos sumamente importantes sobre un proyecto ultra secreto del MBI.

Con lo que no contaban es que el grupo rebelde comenzaría un golpe de estado y la guerra se desataría.

Los rebeldes sacarían provecho y venderían la información robada del MBI a algún país desconocido.

-¿proyecto S?, ¿a quien se le ocurrió el nombre?- Pregunto un hombre en sus 30, de nacionalidad rusa, cabello blanco y de gran constitución física.

-es una compañía Boris, no nos pagan por preguntar- respondió un joven en sus 24 años, de nacionalidad americana, cabello negro y corto, de lentes y constitución física promedio.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar al destino?, llevamos horas en este maldito APC?- dijo una mujer, en sus 28, cabello negro y largo sujeto en una cola de caballo, de constitución promedio y nacionalidad china.

-vamos Shuang, tampoco llevamos tanto, apenas han pasado 20 minutos desde la base, sigue el ejemplo de William y lee un libro- dijo un joven en sus 20 años, cabello gris y corto, de constitución promedio y nacionalidad japonesa.

-¿Qué esperas que lea?, los únicos libros aquí son novelas ligereas y todas están en ingles, a diferencia de todos ustedes yo no hablo o leo con fluidez todos los malditos idiomas- se quejo la mujer.

-entonces porque no imitas a Issei, el ah estado callado todo el tiempo- dijo el hombre ruso.

Al fondo del vehículo se encontraba un joven de cabello castaño, en sus 15 años, de complexión muscular ligeramente superior a su edad (N/A: el físico que tiene Ichigo tras terminar la saga arrancar).

-…- el joven japonés se acerco al castaño.

-¿Qué pasa Takashi?- pregunto William apartando su vista del libro.

-… Issei está dormido- dijo el pelinegro.

-¡cómo puede estar dormido si tiene los ojos abiertos!- exclamo la mujer.

-pues está dormido- dijo el joven.

El castaño se encontraba completamente dormido con los ojos abiertos.

El resto estaba por decir algo, pero el transporte se detuvo.

-llegamos- dijo el castaño.

-¡¿te despiertas justo ahora?!- dijo la mujer china.

-Shuang deja el escándalo- dijo el castaño parándose y abriendo la parte trasera del vehículo –¿están listos?-

-afirmativo- respondió el Ruso.

-afirmativo- el americano.

-lista para la fiesta- la mujer china.

-a la carga compañero- dijo el joven japonés.

-ok, Shadow Dead en movimiento- con esas palabras todos tomaron sus armas y salieron del vehículo.

* * *

El lugar donde los rebeldes venderían la información de MBI era un hotel de 80 pisos, justo en el último piso de llevaría a cabo la transacción.

Issei y el resto de Shadow Dead estacionaron el vehículo de transporte una cuadra antes del lugar del objetivo.

El plan es simple, entrar, despejar la zona, eliminar a cualquier elemento hostil, recuperar los datos, salir y dirigirse al punto de extracción.

Ya todos estaban listos, armas verificadas, munición y vestidos con ropas parecidas al SWAT solo que sin casco y en la espalda un logo, una calavera cubierta por una tela negra.

(N/A: para los que quieran saber cómo se ve, es igual al traje militar que lleva Chris Redfield en Resident Evil 6)

-informe- dijo Issei, como líder del grupo necesitaba toda la información posible.

-uno de los drones espías que nos brindo el MBI detecto a 20 personas en la planta- dijo William mostrando un panel digital del último piso del hotel –la información se encuentra en varios discos duros, estos son transportados en diferentes maletines-

William señalo a tres de las señales de calor en la pantalla.

-estos tres protegen los maletines-

-los alrededores-

-revisamos los tejados de los edificios aledaños, no hay rastro de francotiradores- dijo Shuang –la mayoría de las fuerzas armadas están repeliendo a los insurgentes-

-una vez asegurado el paquete, eso nos da vía libre al punto de extracción- dijo Issei -¿los pisos inferiores al objetivo?-

-encontramos resistencia fuertemente armada, el edificio está repleto de ellos, no podemos entrar a lo loco- dijo Boris –sin embargo, si logramos neutralizar a los de la entrada podemos hacernos con el ascensor de carga, este nos llevara hasta 3 pisos de diferencia al objetivo, desde ahí tendremos que apañárnosla-

-¿Cómo procederemos?-

-Takashi y yo neutralizaremos a los de la entrada, Boris, William y Shuang irán por la parte de atrás, aquí se encuentra la caja de fusibles del edificio, destrúyanla y dejen el edificio a oscuras, desháganse de cualquiera que se entrometa-

-afirmativo- respondieron los tres.

-una vez Takashi y yo nos hagamos con el ascensor, diríjanse aquí- dijo Issei señalando con el dedo un punto en el mapa digital del hotel –aquí podremos reagruparnos y subir todos juntos-

Después de una rápida inspección de su equipo, el grupo se separo y comenzó la misión.

* * *

Los guardias se mantenían alerta, según tenían entendido debían defender esta posición hasta que se hiciera la media noche, una vez pasado las 00:00 horas serian libres de marcharse.

Lastimosamente, la sombra de la muerte ya se había posado sobre ellos

Piush

Crack

Las luces del recibidor se apagaron, explotaron, así mismo la luz de todo el edificio fue cortada.

-¡¿Quién está ahí?!- los guardias apuntaron sus rifles en todas las direcciones.

-¡ghaaa!-

El alarido de la muerte se escucho.

El guardia mas cercano a el ascensor de carga escucho los alaridos de sus compañeros, como buen militar sabia que los estaban atacando, los miembros que protegían el lugar estaban siendo asesinados uno por uno.

-no me atraparan sin pelear malditos bastardos- el guardia entablo una barricada junto al ascensor, esperando pacientemente en que alguien se posara sobre la mira de su rifle.

Por suerte el tenia un lente de visión nocturna en la mira de su arma, solo tenía que esperar.

Una silueta humana apareció en la entrada y sin dudar un segundo abrió fuego.

RATATATATATTA

-¡chúpate esa cabron!-

Con cautela él se acerco al cuerpo, pateándolo para cerciorares que no se moviera.

Al mover ligeramente el cadáver, noto que se trataba de uno de sus compañeros.

-¿pero qué demonios?-

Una sombra oscura se coloco a las espaldas del guardia, sujetándolo por detrás y con un rápido movimiento corto la garganta de lado a lado.

-GHaa…- el militar moría, en sus últimos instaste pudo ver una cabellera castaña y un rostro carente de emociones.

El ultimo guardia de ese piso había muerto, todo despejado.

-aquí líder negro, zona despejada- dijo Issei por su comunicador.

"aquí águila americana, todo limpio"

-¿todo listo?- pregunto llegando al lugar Takashi.

-despejado, William y los demás vienen en camino, ¿deshabilitaste el elevador principal?-

-todo listo, me tome la libertad de dejarles una sorpresita-

-… mientras no dañe el objetivo, no habrá problemas- dijo Issei sin más.

-vamos Issei, siempre tan inherente de todo lo que te rodea como siempre, somos mercenarios, mas no robots, tenemos emociones- Takashi miro al cadáver degollado –aunque sea por unos momentos… duda de segar una vida-

-ya lo discutimos antes Takashi… yo no dudo, solo actuó-

-…-

El elevador de carga llego, solo era cuestión de que William, Boris y Shuang llegaran.

* * *

El grupo de Shadow Dead ya habían llegado a piso donde bajarían, y como esperaban.

RATATATATATA.

Estaban recibiendo una cálida bienvenida.

-¡¿esperábamos tanta compañía?!- exclamo Shuang.

Sin duda la situación era desfavorable para ellos, estaban encerrados y sin manera de escapar.

Atrapados dentro del elevador de carga utilizando las puertas semi-abiertas de este como un escudo.

-¡¿algún plan para no terminar como unas malditas coladeras?!- dijo Boris.

-de hecho tenemos uno- dijo Issei sacando una granada –la lanzo y ustedes sierren la puerta del ascensor-

-¡¿estás loco?!- exclamo William.

-¿Es una pregunta retorica?- respondió Issei.

-¡si lanzas la granada tan cerca, este maldito ascensor será nuestro ataúd!-

-es eso, o terminar como coladeras, tenemos un 50/50 de probabilidades-

Sin esperar respuesta de sus compañeros, Issei lanzo la granada contra sus enemigos.

-¡Demonios!- Boris y William utilizaron sus fuerzas para forzar a que las puertas del elevador se cerraran.

Los rebeldes vieron como la granada callo a sus pies, y corrieron para refugiarse de la explosión.

BOOONG

La granada exploto liberando esquirlas que mataron a algunos de los rebeldes.

-¡ahora!-

Las puertas del elevador de carga volvieron a abrirse, Issei y el resto de Dead Shadow salieron.

Bang

Bang

Bang

Un intercambio de disparos entre ambos grupos, la ventaja era para Issei y su grupo.

La granada dejo lastimados y aturdidos a los que estaban cerca.

Solo tenían que eliminar a los que bloqueaban el camino y dirigirse al último piso.

Bang

Issei disparo una ráfaga con su Heckler &amp; Koch HK416.

Los disparos eran certeros, un disparo en la cabeza y era todo para los rebeldes.

-¡sigan avanzando!- exclamo Issei al disparar.

* * *

Eliminados los enemigos de esa planta, Issei y el resto siguieron la avanzada a los pisos superiores.

Doblando en un corredor un rebelde apareció y golpeo a Issei obligándolo a soltar el arma, comenzando una pela con los puños.

-¡Issei!- Takashi intento ayudar pero la repentina aparición de refuerzos obligo a los demás a repeler el ataque.

Issei y el insurgente intercambiaron golpes, ambos tenían que moverse o de lo contrario terminarían siendo un blanco fácil.

Issei dio un derechazo un golpe con la izquierda, una patada en la rodilla del insurgente.

El insurgente dio un golpe, Issei lo detuvo con su brazo, luego sujeto el brazo del insurgente y le rompió la muñeca.

Aun con mucho dolor el insurgente lanzo una patada contra las piernas de Issei, Issei salto esquivando la patada.

Issei luego golpeo el mentón del insurgente con un gancho ascendente.

El insurgente cayó de rodillas, Issei aprovecho se coloco detrás de él y.

CRAKC

Rápidamente le rompió el cuello, luego sujeto el cadáver y lo coloco frente a él como un escudo.

Bang

Bang

Un insurgente disparo contra Issei.

El cadáver recibió tres impactos de bala, Issei saco la pistola de la funda del cadáver y disparo contra el insurgente dándole justo en la cabeza.

-¡no pierdas tu arma niño!- exclamo Shuang lanzándole su arma a Issei.

Issei la atajo y siguieron abriéndose paso para llegar al último piso.

Como esperaron, todo el escándalo que armaron causo que mas refuerzos empezaran a venir así como los que se encontraban en el último piso se atrincheraran ahí.

-¿algún plan para que no nos maten antes de llegar?-

-¡Takashi!-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-¡dijiste que preparaste una sorpresa ahí abajo, ¿verdad?!-

-¡el regalo les debe llegar en cuestión de segundos- dijo Takashi sonriendo ampliamente.

* * *

-¿Cuánto falta para que el puto ascensor llegue?- exclamo un insurgente.

Diferentes grupos se movilizaron en el momento de que fueron alertados de que intrusos se habían colado en el edificio y planeaban sabotear el intercambio de la información robada.

Las puertas del ascensor de abrieron, dentro recibieron una muy fea sorpresa.

PIIII

BOOONG

* * *

-¡¿colocaste una puta bomba en los ascensores?!- grito Shuang –buena esa genio, te cargaste nuestro método de salida-

La explosión más que beneficiar termino poniendo en aprietos al grupo.

La única forma de salir que les quedaba era por las escaleras, pero eso significaría tener que pasar por mas refuerzos enemigos.

-cambio de planes- comenzó a hablar Issei –tienen los modelos del traje de combate que nos dio el MBI puestos-

-si- respondieron todos.

-entonces no hay porque preocuparnos por cómo salir-

-¿?-

No había tiempo de preguntar, llegaron al último piso, Issei y el resto se colocaron a los lados de la puerta con la espalda pegada a la pared.

-¿y? ¿Cómo entramos?, lo más seguro es que si asomamos aunque sea un poco nos disparan con todo lo que tienen- dijo Boris.

-¿trajeron Flashbang?- pregunto Issei.

-no salgo de casa sin ellos- exclamo Takashi, no por nada era el especialista en explosivos del grupo.

-¿Cómo las utilizaran?. Traten de abrir la puerta y quedaran como queso suizo-

-Boris, William, creen una distracción-

-tomen esto- William les dio unos paquetes –son explosivos bomba, péguenlos en la pared contigua a la habitación y nos darán el tiempo suficiente para lanzar estas bellezas-

-solo a ustedes se les ocurre estas locuras- se quejo William, tomo los explosivos.

Los explosivos estaban listos, con ello volarían la pared y matarían a cualquier pobre diablo que se encontrara cerca de esa pared.

William y Boris regresaron y se colocaron al lado de la puerta, entregándole el detonador a Takashi.

-Its Show Time- dijo Takashi apretando el gatillo del detonador.

BOONG

* * *

-despejado-

-todo el lugar está despejado- informo Takashi.

Issei junto a el resto de Dead Shadow aseguraron el lugar, con la distracción del explosivo y las Flashbang lograron eliminar a todos los enemigos en la habitación y hacerse con los maletines que cargaban la información.

-procederemos a marcharnos de aquí cuanto antes- informo Issei.

-¿Cómo lo haremos?, el idiota de Takashi se cargo el ascensor y si bajamos por las escaleras nos toparemos con mas enemigos- exclamo Shuang.

-fácil- Issei disparo contra las ventanas –estos trajes que nos dio la MBI tienen el aditamento para planear, solo tenemos que arrojarnos desde aquí, maniobrar un poco y caer cerca de ese rio de ahí- dijo Issei señalando.

-¡¿Estas cosas tenían eso?!- preguntaron los miembros de Dead Shadow.

-no leyeron el informe, ¿no?-

-pues…-

-hah…- Issei dio un suspiro cansado –en todo caso, es mejor que nos vallamos rápido antes de que…- pero el castaño no pudo terminar la oración ya que.

BLAM

RATATATATA

Los refuerzos llegaron y comenzaron a abrir fuego contra ellos.

Issei y los demás tomaron posición defensiva, abriendo fuego contra los insurgentes.

-¡¿ahora qué?, como vamos a salir de aquí, estos tipos no nos darán tiempo para salir por la ventana!- dijo William

-nos asomamos aunque sea un poco y terminaremos como quesos suizo- dijo Takashi

-ustedes sigan, yo me quedare a darles tiempo- dijo Boris.

-¡¿Qué?, acaso estas tarado, si te quedas te mataran!- exclamo Shuang.

-… nos movemos, Boris te lo encargamos- dijo Issei tomando uno de los maletines y esperando el momento.

-¡espera! ¡¿vas a dejar a Boris a sus suerte?!- exclamo Shuang enojada, mas aun al ver que su líder no mostraba ninguna expresión ante abandonar a un compañero.

\- Shuang, Issei hace lo correcto, márchense ahora- dijo Boris parándose por alguna razón a duras penas.

-¿Boris?, ¿qué pasa?- pregunto William, pero dado a que es el médico del equipo logro darse una idea de que ocurría.

-cuando esos insurgentes entraron, recibí algunos disparos, perforaron un pulmón, no saldré de esta- dijo Boris, una línea de sangre salía por la comisura de su boca.

-¡!-

-Issei, ¿tu lo notaste?- pregunto Takashi.

(N/A: toda esta conversación ocurre mientras ellos siguen disparando contra los insurgentes)

-si- respondió Issei.

-tenemos que- dijo Shuang

-¡váyanse! ¡YA!- exclamo Boris.

-… Maldición- Takashi exclamo molesto, perderían a un compañero sin poder hacer nada –Boris, siempre fuiste alguien muy serio… pero eras nuestro compañero, ¡No puedo dejarte aquí!-

-pese a que no soportaba tu actitud infantil Takashi… eras lo más parecido a un hermano menor para mí- dijo Boris, su vista comenzaba a fallar -¡vete de aquí! ¡salgan y completen esta misión!-

-…-

-…-

Takashi se acerco a Boris y dejo algo en su mano, Boris por su parte retiro una de sus chapas del ejercito y se lo dio a Takashi.

Tragándose su coraje e impotencia, el resto de Shadow Dead tomo los maletines, los amarro fuertemente a sus espaldas y comenzaron a correr asía la ventana.

Los insurgentes apuntaron sus armas contra Issei y los demás miembros restantes de Shadow Dead.

-¡como si les dejaría!- grito Boris con sus últimas fuerzas, jalando el gatillo de su arma y abriendo fuego contra los insurgentes.

RATATATA

RATATATATA

El intercambio de disparos comenzó, Boris caería, pero se llevaría a todos los que pudiera con ellos.

* * *

Issei y el resto salto por la ventana, sería una caída libre de muchos metros, tomaron una posición de caída con los brazos y piernas extendidos.

-¡¿cómo demonios activamos el aditamento para planear?!- grito Takashi mientras caían.

-¡hay un pequeño gatillo al lado del lugar del corazón, solo jalen!-

Al hacer lo que su líder dijo los trajes de combate tomaron forma igual a un wingsuit, solo tenían que planear asía el rio mas cercano y de ahí regresar al vehículo para llegar al punto de extracción.

BOONG

Una explosión de escucho detrás de ellos, si ellos hubieran tenido tiempo para voltear, hubieran visto como el edificio comenzaba a derrumbarse sobre si.

* * *

Unos momentos antes, en el último piso.

Boris mato a un gran número de insurgentes, pero en el proceso recibió un disparo en el hombro, las piernas y los costados.

El gran cuerpo del ruso callo pesadamente al piso, su visión estaba completamente oscura, podía escuchar los gritos de los insurgentes chinos que lo rodeaban.

La vida poco a poco abandonaba su cuerpo.

(No me arrepiento de nada, viví una vida como yo quería, sin el control de nadie) pensaba Boris.

-¡este maldito robo la mercancía y mato a nuestros compañeros!- grito un insurgente pateando a Boris en los costados.

-ya déjalo, ya es un muerto mas, ahora tenemos que encontrar a sus compañeros y recuperar la mercancía-

-…nse- dijo débilmente Boris.

-¡este tipo aun no está muerto!-

Los insurgentes apuntaron sus armas a Boris, uno se acerco.

-últimas palabras-

-Púdranse- Boris abrió la palma de su mano derecha, esta tenía un detonador.

-¡mierda!-

CLIK

BOONG

* * *

Dead Shadow tuvo un mal aterrizaje, la explosión ocasiono que se salieran de curso y terminaran en medio de la calle principal, pero de milagro nadie más murió.

-maldita sea… creo que mi pierna está rota- dijo William tratando de pararse, pero sintiendo un dolor muy intenso al poner presión sobre su pierna derecha.

-¿Qué demonios paso con el edificio?- pregunto Shuang ayudando a William a pararse.

-coloque unas bombas en el edificio- revelo Takashi –le di el detonador a Boris antes de saltar…-

-tenemos que seguir, la explosión y la caída del edificio llamara a invitados no deseados- dijo Issei logrando escuchar el sonido de un helicóptero.

-tenemos que llegar al APC lo más rápido posible, la pierna de William esta horrenda- dijo Shuang ayudando a William

-Takashi, tu asegura la zona, de ser posible trae el APC, Shuang y Yo ayudaremos a William, perdimos a Boris, no pienso perder a alguien más-

-entendido- Takashi comenzó a correr en dirección donde dejaron el ACP.

-vamos a la cuenta de uno dos…- Issei jalo a William para que se pusiera de pie.

-¡ghaaa!- William soltó un alarido de dolor.

-deja de ser tan llorón- dijo Shuang.

-tenemos que movernos, ese helicóptero se escucha muy cerca- dijo Issei comenzando a sentirse intranquilo.

Issei y Shuang comenzaron a caminar en la misma dirección por la que se fue Takashi, a un ritmo ligeramente rápido.

RUNG

Para alivio de todos, Takashi ya regresaba montado en el APC.

-joder, eso fue rápido- dijo Shuang.

-tenemos que ir rápido, antes de que- dijo Issei pero entonces.

BANG

El helicóptero ya los avía divisado, abriendo fuego contra ellos.

-carajo, ¡corre!- Grito Issei.

Ellos comenzaron a correar al vehículo con todas sus fuerzas, Takashi tuvo que girar el vehículo ya que si no lo hacía estaba la posibilidad que dispararan contra él.

-¡solo un poco más!-

El helicóptero estaba por pasar sobre ellos, comenzando a disparar.

BANG

Una bala perforo la cabeza de William matándolo al instante.

-¡CARAJO!- Grito Issei, acababa de perder a otro compañero.

-¡maldición!- exclamo Shuang

-¡Shuang, toma el maletín y corre!- exclamo Issei apuntando su arma contra el helicóptero.

-¡¿acaso perdiste la cabeza?!-

-¡hare de señuelo, sube al ACP y lleguen al punto de extracción!- exclamo Issei abriendo fuego contra el helicóptero.

RATATATA

PIUSH

Las balas no tenían mucho efecto contra el helicóptero, algunos disparos daban contra el cristal del piloto, mas no perforaban lo suficiente para matarlo.

-¡ya muévete de una vez, es una orden!- grito Issei.

Shuang apretó los dientes frustrada, haciendo lo que dijo Issei tomo los dos maletines y comenzó a corre al ACP.

-Takashi arranca-

-¿pero Issei?-

-son ordenes de Issei, el nos dará unos instantes, tu trabajo es llegar al punto de extracción-

Takashi miro asía atrás, pudo ver como el castaña corría con todas sus fuerzas hacia otra dirección, disparando hasta la última bala que le quedaba.

-esto es una puta mierda- exclamo Takashi pisando el acelerador a fondo.

El ACP arranco y aprovechando los mínimos momentos, condujo a través de calles angostas para perder al helicóptero.

* * *

RATATATA

Issei corría con todas sus fuerzas, hace tan solo unos momentos se le acabo la munición de su rifle.

Y para empeorar las cosas, un giro errado en una esquina lo dejo en campo abierto, sin ningún lugar para poder esconderse.

-hah…hah ¡maldición!, ¡soy una puta diana en estos momentos!- grito Issei.

El helicóptero le pisaba los talones, disparando todo el arsenal con el que contaba.

Entonces Issei vio algo que sería su salvación.

-¡haaaaaaaaaa!- Issei aumento el ritmo, corriendo un poco más rápido.

El objetivo, una moto tirada que se encontraba encendía.

Issei corrió, llego, la paro, se subió en ella y emprendió marcha.

La moto arranco a toda velocidad.

-maldición, gane algo de velocidad con la moto pero no puedo quitarme ese puto helicóptero de enzima-

Issei maniobraba con la motocicleta esquivando por los pelos las balas que disparaba el helicóptero.

-si mal no recuerdo… es la única opción que me queda- Issei giro a la izquierda en una esquina.

El helicóptero se elevo ya que los edificios podrían ser un problema.

(es bueno que me haya seguido, Takashi y Shuang podrán llegar al punto de extracción sin ningún problema… ¿pero porque es tan insistente con tratar de matarme?) pensó Issei.

Issei recorría la pista a toda velocidad, el sonido de disparos y explosiones eran claramente audible.

-llegue- Issei siguió de frente

El lugar al cual llego era el campo donde las fuerzas del gobierno chino se estaban enfrentando a los insurgentes.

Soldados, insurgentes, tanques, vehículos militares, disparos y muchas explosiones por todos lados.

-tengo que perder de vista a ese helicóptero, o encontrar algo con que derribarlo- exclamo Issei.

BOONG

Un auto cercano a Issei exploto, producto del disparo de un tanque, si se hubiera demorado un poco, el hubiera recibido el disparo o la moto hubiera sido atrapada en la explosión del auto.

BONG

RATATA

PIUSH

Disparos venían de todas las direcciones, Issei tenía que ser precavido o una bala perdida terminaría con todo.

El helicóptero seguía con su persecución, los soldados en tierra apuntaban sus lanza cohetes contra él, pero ninguno lograba disparar ya que el helicóptero o algún otro disparaba contra ellos.

-Tch, debo deshacerme de ese puto helicóptero de una vez por todas- dijo Issei, acelerando la moto.

La moto corría a gran velocidad, esquivando a guerrilleros, vehículos de asalto de las fuerzas tanto del gobierno chino como insurgente, y autos que quedaron destruidos.

RUNG

Ratatataa

Los disparos del helicóptero estaban matando a todos los que se interponía, pero no lograba darle a Issei.

Issei se acerco a una rampa de un edificio en construcción, entro por medio de la rampa, y subió algunos pisos.

El helicóptero estaba justo a su lado disparando desde los costados.

Issei acelero, y la moto dio un salto al acabarse la rampa, cayendo sobre el techo de otro edificio, siguió avanzando hasta caer sobre el techo de un edificio de menor tamaño.

Issei ya tenía un plan solo era cuestión de esperar el momento.

BBOONG

Al parecer los disparos del helicóptero llamaron la atención de ambos bandos, ya que ambos comenzaron a disparar contra la moto y al helicóptero.

-ahora esto se pone aun peor- Issei maniobraba la moto de una manera superior a un profesional con creces, esquivando cada posible final.

-¡disparen!- un grupo de militares chinos se posicionaron frente a Issei y apuntaron sus armas.

-oh?, justo lo que necesitaba- Issei saco la pistola que tenía en el costado y disparo contra los militares.

BANG. BANG, BANG

Los disparos fueron precisos, un disparo en la cabeza para cada uno incluso a esa distancia.

Issei inclino la moto a la derecha, casi tocando el suelo, entonces paso por los cadáveres de los militares y recogió un arma de uno de estos.

-con esto me cargare a ese molesto helicóptero- exclamo Issei, el arma que recogió era una Escopeta lanzagranadas M79 –tengo solo un disparo-

Issei freno, el helicóptero se encontraba de frente, viniendo en picada contra él, apuntando sus misiles.

-como diría Takashi, "Its Show Time"- Issei acelero.

Ambos se disponían a terminar con esto, una justa se volvió.

La moto iba a toda velocidad, el helicóptero disparo sus misiles.

Issei giro la moto asía la izquierda esquivando el impacto, el misil impacto contra un tanque volándolo en pedazos.

Issei aumento la máxima velocidad de la moto, subiendo por los escombros de un edificio dando alzando la parte delantera de la moto.

La moto salto muy alto al llegar al final de la rampa, quedando sobre el helicóptero.

-comete esta infeliz- Issei apunto a las hélices del helicóptero con la escopeta lanza granada.

BONNG

La granada impacto contra las hélices, estas explotaron, el helicóptero comenzó a girar sin control hasta impactar contra el suelo y explotar.

Issei logro que la moto aterrizara al suelo, fue una jugada muy arriesgada ya que pudo morir por cualquier fallo.

-bueno, será mejor que me dirija al punto de extracción mientras no haiga nadie centrado en mi- Issei puso en marcha la moto y se marcho de la zona de batalla.

* * *

Issei ya había llegado al punto de extracción, se trata de un viejo edificio abandonado de 5 pisos.

Issei vio que el acp estaba estacionado ahí, por lo que dedujo que Shuang y Takashi llegaron sin ningún problema.

Issei estaciono la moto y se bajo de esta, entrando por la entrada principal del viejo edificio.

El edificio era viejo y estropeado con el tiempo, lo que uno esperaría de un edificio que fue abandonado hace muchos años y no fue demolido.

Grafitis con caracteres chinos en las paredes, viejas cajas y camas de cartón de los vagabundos.

En el último piso se encontrarían con un funcionario de la MBI al quien le darían los datos robados y ellos recibirían su paga.

-el trabajo de mercenario es duro y mal pagado- dijo Issei abriendo la puerta.

-¡Issei!- exclamaron Takashi y Shuang.

Dentro Takashi y Shuang lo esperaba, en la habitación también se encontraba un sujeto de traje, junto a él habían dos militares.

-me alegro de que estés en una pieza- exclamo Takashi.

-puedo decir lo mismo de ustedes- respondió Issei.

-¿tu?, ¿feliz?, creo que me volvería heterosexual antes de que tu muestres alguna emoción- exclamo Shuang, si, ella era lesbiana.

-¿te deshiciste del helicóptero?-

-fue algo difícil, pero lo conseguí, informe-

-es un honor conocer al líder de los mercenarios de Shadow Dead, al tan famoso "Shinigami", me sorprende que seas tan joven- exclamo el hombre de traje –mi nombre es Hiruma, encargado del control informático de la compañía MBI, no saben lo mucho que les debemos por entregarnos la información robada-

-deberían de estarlos, esta misión nos costó a dos de nuestros compañeros- exclamo Shuang enojada.

-tengo entendido que el trabajo de mercenario está ligado a la muerte, es trágico su perdida, pero son perdidas aceptables-

-¡maldito!-

-ya ya, cálmate Shuang- intento detener Takashi.

-en todo caso, ahora que estamos aquí me darían la información-

Issei, Shuang y Takashi le entregaron los maletines al hombre del MBI.

Este abrió los maletines, dentro de ellos se encontraban pequeñas tablets, una vez encendida, estas mostraron una pantalla que pedía una contraseña.

Tras teclear en la pantalla la clave, la información comenzó a aparecer.

-bien, no hay ningún fallo, la información se encuentra completa- dijo el hombre del MBI

-¿entonces el trabajo está terminado?- pregunto Takashi acercándose unos pasos al hombre.

-si, es momento de marcharnos-

-bien- Takashi sonrió, entonces llevo sus manos a su espalda.

BANG

Takashi desenfundo su pistola y disparo contra Shuang, la bala perforo la cabeza de esta matándola al instante.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Takashi?- grito Issei, pero el que los militares y Takashi lo estuvieran apuntando impedía que pudiera hacer algo.

-simples negocios Issei- respondió Takashi, este se acerco a Issei y le quito la pistola y el cuchillo que guardaba en su pierna, después pateo a Issei en el estomago.

Issei vomito por el fuerte golpe, estaba intentando de recuperar aire.

-sabes, toda esta misión fue una farsa, las personas que matamos en el edificio no eran insurgentes, eran el gobierno chino en una misión secreta para entregar la información al MBI-

-entonces, ¿Quién demonios es el que está a tu lado?-

-es un funcionario de la MBI, el fue el que robo la información y planea venderla al mercado negro, pero, el que nos llamaran a nosotros no estaba en sus planes-

-de primera mano conocemos los logros de Shadow Dead, por eso mismo hable con Takashi-kun, gustosamente acepto el ayudarnos, por una módica suma de dinero-

-¿Por dinero?, ¿Por eso mataste a Boris, William, Shuang?- pregunto Issei.

-somos mercenarios Issei, nos movemos por dinero, pero no… tu por muy inhumano que seas siempre seguías un código, nunca dudabas de matar pero siempre seguías al pie de la letra cualquier misión que nos encomendaban, no viste que esta información nos daría mucha pasta, la suficiente para no tener que preocuparnos de nada-

-no sé cómo, pero te matare- exclamo Issei mirando a Takashi con esos ojos fríos como el hielo.

Takashi mas que sentirse asustado, se mofaba de Issei.

-dime Issei, ¿Cómo lo harás?- pregunto Takashi colocando el cañón del arma sobre la frene de Issei listo para jalar el gatillo.

BAAAM

De repente, algo callo en el techo del edificio rompiéndolo en pedazos, el sonido de un helicóptero era audible.

-¿Qué demonios?- exclamo el traidor de la MBI

El lugar se lleno de polvo impidiendo que cualquiera pudiera ver.

Issei aprovecho el momento y golpeo la mano de Takashi con la cual sostenía el arma, lanzándola a un lado.

-demonios- Takashi no perdió tiempo y dio un rodillazo en la cabeza contra Issei, buscando el arma.

Issei recibió el golpe, su cerebro se sacudió por el impacto, pero no se dejo vencer, entonces tacleo a Takashi.

Ambos atravesaron la ventana y cayeron por la altura de 5 pisos.

Mientras tanto los otros tres que estaban en el quinto piso no prestaron atención a que esos dos desaparecieron, sus miradas aterradas se centraron en lo que estaba delante de ellos, lo que atravesó la pared.

-¿p-p-p-porque estas tu aquí?!- exclamo el traidor del MBI

-solo vine a encargarme de una rata que decidió darse a la fuga- exclamo una mujer de cabello gris claro atado en una cola de caballo, traía puesto Un top ajustado negro de cuero, una minifalda y medias, sobre los hombros llevaba un haori gris, en su cintura llevaba una Katana –díganme, ¿quién morirá primero?-

-¡maldita seas! ¡enviarte a ti perra del MBI, Kuro no Sekirei, Karasuba!- grito Hiruma segundos antes de que su cabeza fuera separada de su cuerpo.

En un parpadeo la mujer desenfundo su Katana y decapito al hombre.

-¿Quién sigue?- pregunto Karasuba con una cara psicópata.

Los dos militares estaban aterrados, abrieron fuego contra ella, pero su velocidad era tanta que podía esquivar las balas.

RATATA

SLASH

-GHA-

* * *

BAAM

Issei y Takashi cayeron sobre el techo del ACP, el golpe dejo muy lastimados a ambos, ambos rodaron y cayeron del techo del vehículo.

Bam

El primero en reponerse fue Takashi, quien se acerco a Issei y le dio una patada en los costados.

-tenían que echar a perder todo no, ¿acaso llamaste a alguien?-

-no… se dé que me hablas… no se qué o quién atravesó el techo- respondió Issei intentándose parar pero Takashi volvió a patearlo.

-siempre, siempre es lo mismo contigo, por una vez, solo por una vez no podías dejar pasar esto- dijo Takashi limpiándose un poco de sangre de la comisura de la boca –pero se acabo, Shadow Dead termino, y a ti te toca morir Issei- exclamo Takashi sacando un chuchillo militar de su bota.

Issei veía como Takashi se acercaba con el cuchillo, por lo que se lanzo contra Takashi en un intento de desarmarlo.

Takashi lanzo una estocada contra Issei, Issei esquivo la estocada y sujeto el brazo de Takashi.

Takashi le dio barios golpes con su puño libre haciendo que Issei retrocediera, atacando con el cuchillo que Issei esquivo.

Issei dio un golpe, Takashi lo esquivo e iba a apuñalar a Issei en un costado, Issei usando su brazo derecho bloque el corte.

Takashi giro su brazo y intento apuñalar por debajo del pectoral de Issei, Issei uso ambas manos para detener el brazo de Takashi.

Entonces Takashi apunto al cuello de Issei, Issei puso precio en sus manos para que el filo del cuchillo no se enterrara en su cuello.

Bam

Issei dio un rodillazo en el costado de Takashi, pero este atrapo la pierna de Issei y de un giro lo lanzo contra el capo del vehículo.

Issei trato de levantarse pero Takashi lo pateo en el pecho golpeando con la espalda el vehículo de nuevo.

-esto es el fin- exclamo Takashi, girando el cuchillo y lanzándose contra Issei.

Issei lo esquivo y sujeto el hombro de Takashi para golpearlo, este lanzo una estocada descendente sobre Issei.

STAB.

El cuchillo se enterró en el brazo izquierdo de Issei, sin preocuparse por perder tiempo para sentir el dolor, Issei dio un derechazo contra Takashi lo que hiso que este retrocediera un paso, luego Issei saco el cuchillo que estaba enterrado en su brazo y de un tajo.

SAS

Corto la yugular de Takashi, este comenzó a retorceré sujetándose el cuello antes de caer al piso muerto por falta de sangre.

Issei mato a su compañero, a un camarada con el cual pele varias batallas.

No se sentía triste, tampoco enojado, no sentía nada.

Entonces antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Issei sintió por todo su ser un peligro inminente, así como sed de sangre.

Doblando su cuerpo asía a atrás, Issei evito que su cabeza fuera cortada por el filo de una Katana, dando un salto hacia a tras para ver a quien lo intento matar.

-¿oh?, interesante, tienes habilidades- hablo una mujer de cabello gris claro.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?- pregunto Issei sosteniendo con firmeza el chuchillo militar, no había tiempo para pestañar o preocuparse por la pérdida de sangre de su otro brazo.

-no es necesario que sepas eso chico, solo muere- la peli gris en una fracción de segundos estuvo cerca de Issei, lista para que su Katana perforara el cráneo de Issei.

Issei veía en cámara lenta como la punta de la Katana estaba a centímetros de su ojo.

[muévete a la izquierda]

[Bosst]

Issei escucho una extraña voz en su cabeza, y como si su cuerpo se hubiera vuelto mas ligero, olvidando de todo lo demás, Issei se movió a la izquierda, esquivando el corte.

-¿?- Karasuba se vio sorprendía, que un humano fuera capaz de esquivar su ataque.

Su sorpresa fue mucho mayor, cuando vio como ese mismo humano tomaba impulso, apuntando el cuchillo en su mano contra ellas, una reacción llego al cuerpo de la mujer.

SAS

En una fracción de segundo, todo termino, Issei estaba vivo, lastimado pero vivo, y Karasuba.

-estoy sin palabras, eres alguien diferente al resto- exclamo Karasuba recogiendo la sangre de un ligero corte en su mejilla –pero… tal parece que esa subida de adrenalina te dejo agotado-

Era cierto, tras ese momentáneo segundo, las fuerzas de Issei fueron completamente absorbidas, no le quedaban fuerzas y sentía como todos sus músculos dolían.

La mujer comenzó a acercarse lentamente a Issei.

(ah… supongo que esto es todo… que mas da… tal vez cuando muera acabe toda esta maldita vida)

Issei ya se había preparado para morir.

-no tienes miedo a morir- pregunto Karasuba mirando a los ojos a Issei.

-todos morimos, solo cambia el cuándo y cómo- respondió Issei sin una pisca de miedo en sus ojos.

La mujer mostro una sonrisa extraña.

-parece que de alguna forma, encontré a mi Ashikabi- respondió la mujer

-¿Qué?- antes de que Issei pudiera preguntar, la mujer lo tomo por el chaleco lo levanto y beso.

Issei estaba confundido, que demonios estaba pasando, entonces vio como unas alas de mosquito de forma esquelética emergieron de la parte de atrás de la mujer.

-ahora estamos juntos por y para siempre- dijo la mujer.

Issei estaba sumamente confundida, y cuando estaba por preguntar.

BAAM

Algo callo junto a ambos, ambos centraron su mirada en lo que callo.

Se trataba de una persona, Enterrado de la parte del cuerpo para abajo, con solo las piernas al aire.

-¿Qué?- dijo Issei con una cara de Póker.

La mujer se separo de Issei y se acerco al que estaba enterrado en el suelo, enfundado su espada y sujetando a la persona por la pierna, sacándola de un solo tirón.

-presidente, ¿qué le dijo la doctora Takami sobre lanzarse del helicópteros sin paracaídas?-

-me lance con paracaídas, solo que no funciono y le lo saque en el aire- respondió el extraño hombre.

Issei se dio cuenta de quién era.

-t-tu eres, Minaka Hiroto, el presidente de MBI, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-oh, es un gusto de conocerte Hyoudou Issei-kun, yo fui quien los contrato para esta misión-

-¿tu?-

-si, sabía desde un principio que había un traidor en mi empresa, de hecho varios, Karasuba-kun se adelanto y se encargo del último, en cuanto a ti, te estuve vigilando desde que se entrego tu misión-

-¿ah?-

-el traje que llevas mide tu capacidad y te monitorea, todo por un propósito-

-¿Qué propósito?-

Minaka sonrió ante la pregunta.

-el propósito, de que te conviertas en el Ashikabi de la tercera generación del escuadrón disciplinario-

Issei tenía muchas preguntas, que demonio pasa.

Lo que Issei no sabía es que esta no fue más que la antesala, a unos eventos que marcarían su vida de ahora en adelante.

* * *

Continuara….

* * *

Espero que les guste este nuevo fic, denle una oportunidad y no se arrepentirán, sin más que decir me despido, chao.


	2. Formacion

fanfiction escrito por diversión sin fines de lucro basado en la obra de Ichiei Ishibumi.

* * *

**_Diálogos:_**

-Uno nace solo en esta vida… y uno muere solo también, nada cambiara eso- persona hablando.

(Muchas veces deseo haber muerto como mis camaradas) persona pensando.

[La guerra y la matanza está ligada al genoma humano, eso nunca cambiara] Ddraig ser de nivel superior.

"La muerte nos llama siempre" llamadas telefónicas, holográficas, etc.

* * *

_**-Jet Privado De Minaka Hiroto-**_

Habían pasado menos de una hora desde lo sucedido en Shanghái, tras ese "extraño" incidente, tanto Issei como el presidente del MBI y su acompañante obligaron a Issei a seguirlos.

Los tres abordaron un helicóptero que rápidamente los dejo en el aeropuerto de Shanghái, una vez ahí un avión ya estaba preparado para partir asía la ciudad de Tokio en Japón.

una vez dentro del avión, Issei busco y tomo el botiquín medico, utilizando un torniquete, Issei evito perder más sangre por su brazo herido.

-¿necesitas ayuda?, tenemos médicos abordo- dijo Minaka.

-no hace falta, no es la primera vez que algo así pasa- Issei tomo un lápiz que encontró por ahí, se lo llevo a la boca, luego destapo el frasco de alcohol medico y lo vertió sobre su herida.

-¡GHHH!- Issei mordió con fuerza el lápiz, casi rompiéndolo por la fuerza de la presión de sus dientes.

Una vez esterilizada la herida, prosiguió a serrar la herida, de uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco militar saco hilo y aguja y comenzó a coserse el mismo la herida.

-¿oh?, estás haciendo un buen trabajo cosiendo tu propia herida- dijo Minaka.

-es algo simple, aprendí por la mala el curarme mis propias heridas-

Mientras Issei cosía su herida, la mujer que acompañaba a Minaka miraba al castaño con suma fascinación.

(interesante, el es muy diferente a los miembros militares con los que eh tenido el desagrado de toparme, no tiene miedo a morir, ni a ser herido, sin duda, es alguien fascinante)

Al terminar las revisiones, el avión partió.

-bien, ¿Qué es todo eso que estuviste hablando hace un rato?- pregunto Issei tras terminar de coser la herida.

-directo al grano, ¿Eh?, ¿no quieres algo, alguna comida, bebida?-

-… algo con carne, ayudara a recuperar la sangre que perdí-

-fantástico, ¡aromosa, tráiganos un bistec término medio, Karasuba-kun, ¿Quieres uno también?-

-paso- respondió la mujer.

Issei paso su mirada del presidente del MBI a la misteriosa mujer que lo acompañaba, sin duda Issei notaba que había algo raro con ella, así como un extraño sentimiento dentro del.

-"Ashikabi" ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Issei recordando las palabras de la mujer tras besarlo.

-antes de responder a eso, Hyoudou Issei-kun, ¿sabes que era la información por la cual tú y tu equipo fueron llamados?-

-proyecto S, es lo único de información que se nos fue dada-

-correcto- Hiroto paso a mostrar una actitud más seria, de manera misteriosa sus lentes resplandecieron dándole un aspecto sumamente serio –te contare sobre ese proyecto… no, mejor es llamarlo el plan Sekirei-

El vuelo de china a Japón fue largo, dándole tiempo a Issei el escuchar toda la historia y saber cuál era su papel en este "plan Sekirei"

* * *

_**-Aeropuerto Internacional De Narita-**_

el avión ya había llegado a su destino, ahora era cuestión de el transporte a la ciudad de Tokio.

-ya veo, así que las "Sekirei" son seres que se desconoce su procedencia, los Ashikabi son gente con habilidades para ser los o las compañeras de las Sekirei- dijo Issei entendiendo rápido.

-¿Oya?, ¿no hay sorpresa?, ¿o alguna reacción de asombro?- pregunto Minaka esperando algo.

-no… he sido mercenario desde los 13, he visto muchas cosas raras, esto ni de cerca es lo más extraño- dijo Issei.

-che, yo esperaba algo mas- el presidente del MBI hizo un berrinche.

-¿siempre es así?- pregunto Issei a su "compañera".

-la mayor parte del tiempo- respondió Karasuba.

Al bajarse del avión, una limosina ya los esperaba para dirigirse a la torre del MBI en Tokio.

-me dijiste que son las Sekireis y mi papel como Ashikabi, pero no has respondido lo más importante, ¿Qué esperas e mi?-

-Hyoudou Issei-kun, llamaste mi atención en el momento que supe de ti, criado como mercenario, viviendo una vida rodeada de muerte, dime ¿No te gustaría dejar esa vida?-

-¿Qué?-

-te hago una oferta, trabaja para mí en la MBI-

-esa es tu oferta, ¿eh?-

-ahora eres el Ashikabi de Karasuba, ambos formarían parte del escuadrón disciplinario-

-ya lo mencionaste antes, ¿Qué es el escuadrón disciplinario?-

-como su nombre lo dice, son aquellos que se encargan de mantener la disciplina en el proyecto Sekirei, una vez comience, habrán Sekireis y Ashikabis que no seguirán las reglas estipuladas, tu trabajo será ayudar a Karasuba de ser necesario-

-vi de primera mano sus habilidades, no necesita mi ayuda- respondió Issei.

-no es técnicamente cierto, las Sekireis no tienen permitido atacar a los Ashikabis, para eso es necesario que un Ashikabi se encargue de un Ashikabi-

-básicamente quieres que sea tu perro guardián… ¿Qué gano a cambio?-

-dime tu precio, como mercenario ya estas acostumbrado a vender tus servicios al mejor postor-

-te equivocas en algo, puedo ser un mercenario, mas yo elijo a quien seguir, una vez aceptado un trabajo lo cumpliré al pie de la letra-

-muy honrado de tu parte, además, ahora eres el Ashikabi de Karasuba-kun, un valioso elemento para nosotros-

-podrán encontrar a otro no?-

-lamentablemente no es posible, una vez que las Sekireis reciben sus alas de alguien, no hay forma de que otra persona sea el Ashikabi de esa Sekirei, ahora ambos están unidos-

-puf, una burrada de cursi…-

-entonces qué me dices, ¿tenemos un trato?- Minaka extendió su mano asía Issei.

Issei se plantaba la situación, un nuevo trabajo, uno de tiempo completo y de tiempo indefinido, dejaría de ser un mercenario para ser un simple guardia de seguridad.

-… acepto- Issei estrecho la mano de Minaka.

-esplendido- dijo Minaka.

Minutos después la limosina se detuvo, llegaron a la torre del MBI.

Al bajar de la limosina Issei contemplo el enorme edificio.

-era de esperarse del presidente del MBI, aunque no esperaba el edificio se encontrar en medio de Tokio- hablo Issei entrando en el edificio junto a Minaka y Karasuba.

Entonces algo mas paso.

-¡Miiinaaakaa!- apareciendo de improviso y dando una patada voladora contra el presidente del MBI, una mujer de cabellos plateados vestida con una bata de laboratorio.

El impacto lanzo asía atrás a Minaka, lanzándolo por fuera de la entrada y estrellándose en la limosina.

Pensando que se trataba de un atentado, Issei se preparo para intervenir, siendo detenido por Karasuba antes de poder hacer algo.

-¿Por qué me detienes?- pregunto Issei al ver que la Sekirei coloco su Katana enfundada al frente del para evitar que avanzara.

-no es un enemigo, es la doctora Takami, la investigadora principal del MBI y la principal responsable del plan Sekirei- explico Karasuba volviendo a colocar la Katana en su cintura.

Issei procedió a mantenerse tranquilo y observar la situación.

La mujer salió fuera del edificio y sujeto por el cuello de la camisa al caído Minaka Hiroto.

-¡Maldito!, ¡sabes los problemas que me dejaste por irte en tu pequeña excursión!- exclamo la doctora Takami zarandeando al fundador del MBI.

-n-no sé de qué me hablas Takami-kun- dijo Hiroto desviando la mirada.

-¡te fuiste en plena reunión de negocios dejándome todo el maldito trabajo a mí!- la furia de la peli blanco excedía los limites.

-¡Piedad!- rogo Minaka

Mientras Issei y Karasuba miraban de forma neutra lo ocurrido, sin sentir empatía, burla o cualquier emoción ante lo que veían.

-es normal que pase esto?- pregunto Issei.

-sucede a menudo, el presidente es propenso a actuar como un niño crecido y dejar todas su obligaciones en la empresa a manos de la doctora Takami-

Luego de que la doctora golpeara unos momentos a Hiroto, entro de regreso al edificio y poso sus ojos en Issei, después de todo, alguien vestido con atuendos militares llamaba mucho la atención.

-¿Quién eres tú?-

-P-permíteme que te lo presente- dijo Hiroto arrastrándose –el es nuestro mas reciente miembro, así como el Ashikabi de Karasuba-kun-

-¡!- el rostro de la mujer paso a uno sorprendido -¿Karasuba consiguió su Ashikabi?-

-muy ruda la forma en que lo dice doctora Takami, pareciera que dijera que nunca encontraría un Ashikabi- dijo Karasuba con una sonrisa falsa.

-de todas las Sekireis que están funcionando, tu serias la ultima que esperaría que recibiera sus alas- dijo la doctora encendiendo un cigarrillo –entonces, ¿tú eres?-

-Hyoudou Issei- respondió Issei, sin mostrar algún cambio en su actitud.

-que son esas ropas, ¿acaso eres un fanático del cosplay militar?- dijo la doctora.

-no, soy… solía ser un mercenario a sueldo- respondió Issei.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamo sorprendida la doctora -¿Qué edad tienes?-

-15-

-…-

Takami estaba sorprendía, un chico tan joven, solo unos años mayor a sus hijos era un mercenario, alguien que está dispuesto a matar si el trabajo lo estipulaba.

-Takami-kun, prepara un lugar para que Issei-kun descanse, ha pasado por mucho el día de hoy, que asimile un poco los eventos recientes-

-… tu y yo tenemos cosas que hablar Hiroto, por ahora preparare un lugar para que el chico descanse- Takami le dio la espalda al chico, no sin antes darle una última mirada de pena.

* * *

Era ya de noche, tras unos chequeos para cerciorar que su estado de salud estuviera bien, Issei fue llevado a una amplia habitación dentro de la torre del MBI, una vez a dentro se despojo de su atuendo militar ya que habían dejado una nueva muda de ropas esperándolo en la cama.

-tomare un baño- Issei entro al baño de la habitación, uno muy grande cabe decir, con múltiples regaderas como para que más de una persona pudiera tomar una ducha.

Mientras las gotas de agua mojaban el cabello del castaño, este se tomo esos momentos para pensar.

(todo acabo, soy el último superviviente de Shadow Dead, todos se han ido, Takashi nos traiciono, ahora soy el perro guardián del MBI en su extraño proyecto, je, pensar que más cosas extrañas ocurrían en este mundo)

Sumido en sus pensamientos, Issei no noto que alguien más se había colado a su habitación, acercándose peligrosamente a él.

-este mundo tiene muchos misterios inexplicables- dijo Issei.

-¿Cómo cuales?- se escucho una voz al lado de Issei.

Al voltear Issei vio a su Sekirei, Karasuba completamente desnuda, tomando una ducha en la regadera contigua.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- pregunto Issei normalmente, el tener a una bella mujer a su lado no lo emociono en lo más mínimo.

-ocurre algo, soy tu Sekirei, cosas como esta pasaran de vez en cuando-

-no, mi preguntan es, ¿Por qué estas en mi habitación?-

-pase por órdenes del presidente para dejarte unas cosas, aproveche para darme un baño, limpiar la sangre seca es algo difícil si se toma mucho tiempo- dijo Karasuba enjabonándose cada rincón de su buen formado cuerpo.

-ya veo, dime, según el plan Sekirei, una vez quede solo una a esa Sekirei se le concederá un deseo, ¿Cuál es tu deseo Karasuba?- pregunto Issei lavándose con cuidado la herida del brazo.

-no tengo- respondió simplemente Karasuba –solo estoy buscando pelear contra gente fuerte, no me importan las basuras débiles- respondió Karasuba.

-ya veo-

Ambos eran indiferentes el uno con el otro, podrían ser Sekirei y Ashikabi, pero ninguno de los dos creía que era necesario eso de "estar juntos por y para siempre".

* * *

_**-Semanas Más Tarde-**_

Ya habían pasado algunas semanas de que Issei ingresara al MBI, en el tiempo que había pasado, la doctora Takami había intentado que el chico se encontrar a gusto.

Tratando de que el chico dejara atrás esa vida como mercenario y se ajustara a algo más normal para un chico de su edad.

-¿Dónde se metió ese chico?- dijo Takami para si misma buscando al castaño.

Cosa algo difícil debido a la gran cantidad de salas, laboratorios y demás que tenia la torre Teito.

-Doctora Takami, ¿está buscando a alguien?-

-ah Miyajima, estaba buscando a Issei-

-ah, el chico nuevo que trajo el presidente, si mal no recuerdo creo que se dirigió a la sala de entrenamiento físico en el piso 34 hace unas horas-

-te lo agradezco- tras un fugaz saludo al doctora se dirigió al piso indicado.

-bueno, tengo que afinar a la Numero 09-

* * *

Takami bajo al piso numero 34, ahí habían diferentes equipos de acondicionamiento físico, era principalmente utilizados por las Sekireis cuyos cuerpos ya estaban en pleno funcionamiento y para aquellas aun en un estado de desarrollo más elevado.

Caminando por los pasillos, Takami buscaba al castaño sin éxito alguno.

Accediendo a otra sala, una sala especial donde se llevaban a cabo las pruebas de las habilidades de diferentes Sekireis.

Una amplia habitación , donde a través de vidrios altamente resistentes se llevaba a cabo el estudio de las habilidades.

Takami pudo ver parada a la Sekirei Numero 04, Karasuba, mirando fijo a través del panel de vidrio con una sonrisa algo macabra mientras sostenía con fuerza la empuñadura de su Katana.

-me sorprende encontrarte aquí, ¿Qué atrajo tanto tu interés para que estés de ese modo?- le pregunto Takami a la Kuro no Sekirei.

-algo sumamente interesante Doctora Takami- respondió Karasuba sin dejar de mirar al frente.

Cuando Takami miro en la misma dirección, se sorprendió a la vez que enfado.

Dentro de la habitación de pruebas, Issei se estaba enfrentando con 5 militares del MBI.

-se puede saber que está ocurriendo- pido una respuesta Takami.

-Issei estaba haciendo acondicionamiento físico normalmente, entonces esas basuras llegaron y comenzaron una discusión, Issei no les prestó atención, entonces uno comenzó a pelear y luego los demás, al ver que esto no acabaría Issei prefirió enfrentarse a todos ellos-

-¿no pudiste hacer algo?-

-Issei decidió pelear porque si hubiera hecho algo- entonces Takami interrumpió.

-no necesitas decir más, se cómo habría acabado-

Ahora ambas mujeres miraban el encuentro, sería algo injusto ya que eran 5 contra uno, además que esos cinco eran hombres adultos en contra de un chico de 15 años, pero la realidad era toda la contraria.

* * *

Crack

-¡Haaaaaaa!- gritaba uno de los hombres sujetándose su muñeca rota.

-¡Maldito!- otro de los hombres se lanzo dando un derechazo contra Issei.

Moviéndose de manera como si bailara, Issei sin ninguna dificultad esquivaba cada golpe, esquivando un ultimo, colándose en la zona desprotegida que dejo el soldado, dando un golpe muy fuerte con su palma en el mentón dejándolo K.O.

Otro intercedió lanzando una patada contra Issei quien lo esquivo agachándose y con un giro barriendo la pierna del hombre obligándolo a caer, entonces Issei dio un giro golpeando con su talón en la boca del estomago al soldado dejándolo inconsciente.

-¿q-que es este chico?- preguntaron los dos soldados restantes entendiendo que provocaron a quien no debían.

-quien es el siguiente- dijo Issei calmado, cosa que solo aumento el miedo en los soldados.

-¡Haaaaaaaaa!- uno de esos dos salió gritando contra Issei sin tener un plan.

-¡no vallas tarado!- grito el restante congelado del miedo.

Issei simplemente esquivo el golpe entonces Issei sujeto el brazo del soldado y con un giro lo lanzo contra el suelo, luego sujeto el brazo del soldado y puso su pie en el cuello del soldado, jalando el brazo intentando zafar el hueso de su lugar.

-¡me rindo!- exclamo el soldado sintiendo que su brazo estaba punto de zafarse de su hombro.

-¡es suficiente!- se escucho la vos de la doctora Takami por los parlantes –los aun consientes, lleven a ese a que revisen su muñeca, y a los otros a la enfermería, ¡Rápido!-

-¡Hai!- los soldados aun consientes se llevaron a los caídos en un parpadeo, el temperamento y lo aterradora que podía ser la doctora Takami era muy conocido por todas las personas de la torre.

-supuse que esas basuras no serian nada para ti- dijo Karasuba apareciendo en la sala, lanzándole una toalla a Issei para que se secara el sudor.

-no, simplemente tenían la cabeza caliente, si uno no pelea con la mente fría será más propenso a cometer más errores- respondió Issei, admitía que esos militares estaban bien formados, pero aun cometen muchos fallos.

-desde que nos conocimos en China eh querido pelear contra ti Issei estando en plena forma-

-¿Qué?-

-eres el primer ser humano capas de lastimarme, aunque fue una herida superficial es algo que admirar-

-en tu caso puedo decir que fue un simple golpe de suerte- respondió Issei, eso pensaba.

(aunque… ¿Qué fue esa voz que escuche en ese momento?)

* * *

Mientras, en la sala de observación.

-Issei-kun es sumamente interesante, ¿no?, Takami-kun- en algún momento el presidente del MBI, Minaka Hiroto había hecho aparición en el lugar.

-interesante será lo último que esperaría, donde conseguiste a este chico Minaka, muerte, guerras, esas cosas no son para un chico de su edad-

-la vida es dura Takami-kun, es aun más dura para algunos más que otros, si te intriga el pasado del chico, aquí lo tengo, recolecte toda la información que pude de el- Hiroto tenía en su mano un folder con documentos.

Takami se los arrebato y comenzó a leerlos uno a uno, cabe decir que no le gusto nada de lo que vio.

-qué clase de enfermo puede mandar a un niño de 13 años a tantas guerras-

-…- Hiroto se mantuvo callado mientras veía con detenimiento al castaño.

* * *

_**-Meses Más Tarde-**_

Los meses pasaban e Issei comenzaba a adaptarse al MBI, el proyecto Sekirei iba viento en popa, aun faltaban algunos años para que se llevara a cabo el plan Sekirei que tomaría la ciudad de Tokio como principal campo de batalla.

-Karasuba, el presidente Minaka dijo que somos el tercer escuadrón disciplinario, ¿Qué paso con el primero y segundo?- pregunto Issei sentado en su escritorio tras finalizar papeles que por alguna razón se le fueron encomendados.

-la primera generación estaba formada por los primeros números, la Número 01, 02, 03, yo y el 05- respondió Karasuba sentándose sobre el escritorio del castaño.

-¿el?-

-si, el numero 05 era un hombre, ¿acaso es extraño?-

-un tanto, todas las Sekireis que eh podido presenciar hasta los momentos han sido mujeres, ¿qué paso con ellos?-

-la número 01 dejo el proyecto Sekirei, ella es la esposa del investigaros Takehito-

-¿oh?, no sabía que Takehito-san era casado, las otras-

-la número 02 es actualmente buscada por el MBI, la número 03 al parecer se escapo y anda vagando por Japón, y el 05 se encuentra en paradero desconocido-

-¿está bien que los dejen a los números 03 y 05 libres en quién sabe dónde?- pregunto Issei levantando la ceja en duda.

-el presidente lo quiso así, tampoco pareció muy afectado cuando la número 02 se fugo llevándose consigo información del MBI consigo-

-me sorprende que TU hayas sido la que se mantuvo con el MBI-

-que puedo decir, estar aquí me pareció más emocionante- respondió simplemente Karasuba.

-no lo creo, dime la verdad, algo del MBI atrajo tu atención, ¿no?-

-somos Sekirei y Ashikabi, logras entenderme a la perfección, si había algo- dijo Karasuba admitiendo que si avía algo por lo que se quedo.

-déjame adivinar, el que te quedaras tenía que ver con la segunda generación, ¿o me equivoco?-

-bingo, me quede… porque encontré una presa sumamente interesante- Issei noto que los ojos de Karasuba se iluminaron peligrosamente.

-¿Quién fue capaz de llamar tanto tu atención?-

-numero 08, la Sekirei del destino, Yume, ella fue la líder de la segunda generación, ella fue la única Sekirei cuya cresta estaba completa-

-¿ella no necesito de un Ashikabi?-

-no, ella y la número 01 eran las únicas con las que siempre eh querido batirme a un duelo a muerte-

-entiendo a la 01, ella ya no forma parte del plan… ¿pero qué paso con la 08?-

Los ojos de Karasuba se ensombrecieron, Issei logro sentir que Karasuba cambio emocionalmente, la siempre neutra ahora estaba enojada.

-ella está muerta, murió para darles un nuevo camino a las jóvenes Sekireis-

-… no necesito preguntar mas- Issei sabía que había una historia tras de ello, pero prefirió no saber, tampoco le importaba mucho.

-eso nos deja a ti y a mí como la tercera generación, aunque seamos solo nosotros dos-

-lo haces sonar como si quisieras ayuda, no creo que haiga algunas Sekireis por ahí que despierte tu interés, o sea capaz de darte un reto-

-quien sabe, quizás en un futuro encuentre alguna presa de calidad- dijo Karasuba recordando a la niña por la cual Yume se sacrifico.

* * *

**_-Años Mas Tarde-_**

Los años pasaron, ahora Issei era uno de los principales funcionarios del MBI, con la edad de 21 años era la mano derecha de Minaka Hiroto, el plan Sekirei ya estaba listo para iniciar, las 108 Sekireis estaban listas para buscar a sus Ashikabis y una vez una gran cantidad de Sekireis recibieran sus alas, el juego empezaría.

Una gran tragedia ocurrió años atrás, el principal investigador y ayudante de la doctora Takami, Asama Takehito murió debido al descontrol de uno de los Jinki, la pérdida fue un duro golpe para el MBI, y mucho más aun… para su esposa, la Sekirei 01 Asama Miya.

Issei recuerda ese día, el día en que Karasuba fue a darle las malas noticias a la 01, algo dentro de Issei le decía que algo malo ocurriría, su intuición se lo decía.

Sus hipótesis se completaron cuando horas más tarde Karasuba regreso al borde de la muerte, el encuentro con al enojada 01 dejo a Karasuba en un estado deplorable el cual aun con los avances médicos del MBI le tomo meses en recuperarse.

Ahora Issei estaba sobre la sima de la torre, entregando el informe de rutina.

-alrededor de 15 Sekireis han recibido sus alas en esta última semana, 5 de las cuales intentaron escapar de la ciudad de Tokio y por las cual nos movilizamos, 3 de los 5 casos lograron resolverse de manera pacífica, en los últimos dos casos tuvo que ser resuelto de una manera más extremista- informo Issei leyendo los documentos que tenía en la mano –también de los Ashikabis que hay, es algo a resaltar que muchos de ellos comenzaron a reunirse en el este-

-ya veo, tal parece que las cosas preceden según lo estipulado, ¿alguna novedad por tu parte, Takami-kun?-

-los números 107 y 108 han pasado las pruebas estipuladas, el número 107 ha salido en búsqueda de su Ashikabi en estos momentos, creo que aun es muy pronto para que 108 salga por si misma, me encargare de su cuidado hasta que reaccione ante su Ashikabi-

Tras dar unos cuantos informes mas, tanto al doctora Takami y Issei se retiraron del lugar.

-¡muy pronto este gran juego empezara!- exclamo Minaka en la punta de la torre, solo para resbalarse y casi caer desde ahí.

* * *

Mientras caminaban asía sus respectivos lugares, Issei le pregunto algo a la doctora Takami.

-dígame doctora Takami-

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Takami sacando un cigarrillo el cual Issei encendió.

-no siente preocupación porque su hijo se haya visto incluido en el plan-

El día anterior, el hijo de la doctora Takami, Sahashi Minato le dio alas a la número 88 Musubi, por lo cual lo volvía un participante del proyecto Sekirei.

-es mi hijo, confió en el… además el lugar donde está ahora es seguro- dijo Takami soltando una bocarada de humo.

-eso es verdad, después de todo, ahora vive en la posada que tiene la Hannya del norte- dijo Issei.

no era una regla escrita ni nada, pero era sabido que no era bueno meterse con la 01, no solo por lo fuerte que era, sino también por lo aterradora que podía ser.

Solo el fallecido doctor Takehito podía ser más aterradora que ella.

-¿Qué me dices de ti?-

-¿hmm?-

-han pasado alrededor de un mes desde que esas dos se te unieron, ha habido algún percance o algo-

-no, ellas- Issei estaba por decir algo pero fue interrumpido por alguien aparte.

-¡Issei!- quien llamo al castaño era una chica de estatura promedio, un poco más baja que Issei, de cabello rosado y atado en una cola de caballo al lado izquierdo, con dos clips para el cabello con formas de margaritas, traía puesto una camisa Kimono color negro con el emblema Sekirei y pantaloncillos de ciclista, también traía unos guantes de combate color rosa.

-¿Qué sucede, Benitsubasa?- pregunto Issei, la chica presente era otra Sekirei de Issei, la número 105 Benitsubasa.

-tenemos trabajo, esas Sekireis que atacan a las sin alas volvieron a aparecer- informo Benitusubasa.

-otra vez… ¿Dónde están Haihane y Karasuba?-

-no sé donde andará Kuro, Haihane ya se dirige donde las vieron por última vez-

-entiendo, hablaremos después doctora Takami- Issei se marcho junto a la peli rosa.

-parece que cambio un poco, fue una buena idea de Hiroto el darle a Issei a esas dos- dijo a nadie exactamente la doctora, antes de marcharse a paso normal.

* * *

Era de noche e Issei conducía en su convertible rojo asía el lugar indicado, su copilota estaba preparándose para entrar en una pelea, cosa que ansiaba ya que no había tenido mucha acción en mucho tiempo.

-esta vez no escaparan, acabare con esas dos de una vez por todas- dijo Haihane tronándose los nudillos.

-te veo muy emocionada Benitusubasa-

-y-yo no estoy emocionada- negó la peli rosa con las mejillas completamente rojas.

A lo lejos se vio un relámpago que se alzo al cielo, Issei acelero el convertible para llegar rápido, manejando de manera casi profesional entre los autos sin golpear a ninguno.

Benitsubasa se abrocho el cinturón de seguridad, no es como si lo necesitara, al ser del tipo físico, algo como un choque de autos no la lastimaría mucho, su preocupación era el que su Ashikabi y la persona del cual estaba enamorada sufriera algún daño.

-¡Issei abróchate el cinturón de seguridad!-

-no hay tiempo-

RUUM

El auto acelero aun mas, cuando estaban por llegar al lugar indicado, algo caía contra el convertible, Issei al reconocer que era maniobro el auto para que cayera en los asientos traseros.

BAAM

El o mejor dicho, la persona que cayó impacto en los asientos, algo golpeada pero sana.

-odio las alturas- dijo una chica de cabello gris despeinado, ojos estrechos, vestida con un kimono negro andrajoso con el logo de la marca Sekirei, así como vendas cubrían su cuerpo debajo del Kimono, traía una gargantilla en su cuello y en sus manos habían filosas garras.

-¿te encuentras bien, Haihane?- pregunto Issei, la chica nombra era la tercera Sekirei de Issei, numero 104 Haihane.

-si, solo que odio las alturas-

-¡qué demonios haces Haihane!- exclamo Benitsubasa -¡¿Qué paso con las Sekireis eléctricas?!-

-escaparon, al perseguirlas me engañaron para que mirara abajo y al hacerlo me dieron mareos, luego me mandaron a volar con un ataque- informo Haihane.

-¡ah maldición!- se quejo Benitsubasa.

-parece que esta vez fue nuestra derrota- dijo Issei, el bajo la velocidad y estaciono el carro.

-¡aaah! ¡esto me saca de quicio!- dijo Benitsubasa pateando un buzón de correo dejándolo hecho pedazos -¡si tan solo hubiéramos llegado un poco antes!-

-fue mi culpa por caer en una trampa tan tonta- Haihane se había colocado en posición fetal en el asiento trasero, mientras un aura depresiva la envolvía.

-no fue tu culpa Haihane, hiciste lo que pudiste- trato de consolar Issei –en todo caso hay que reportar esto, además… no somos los únicos tras ellas- dijo Issei mirando a la cima de cierto edificio.

Parado ahí, se encontraba una persona, cabello gris y vestido de negro, así como parte de su rostro estaba cubierto.

Esa persona miro a los miembros del escuadrón disciplinario para después desaparecer entre un cumulo de llamas.

* * *

-ah maldición, ya las teníamos, si tan solo hubiéramos llegado un poco antes- exclamo Benitsubasa dándose un baño en una de las regaderas junto a las demás Sekireis del Escuadrón Disciplinario -¡Donde estuviste todo el día Kuro!-

-estaba resolviendo algunos… asuntos- dijo Karasuba sumergida de la cintura para abajo dentro de la espaciosa bañera.

-tus quejas suenan mas a como que le echas la culpa a Issei- dijo Haihane al lado de Benitsubasa, en la regadera contigua.

-¡yo nunca le echaría la culpa a Issei!- exclamo Benitsubasa -¡La culpa es tuya Haihane! ¡¿cómo rayos pudiste caer en un truco tan simple?!-

-es que odio las alturas, cuando peleo no me molestan, pero en ese momento me distraje y termine así- respondió Haihane –aun así, tal vez debí haber aguantado unos minutos más, Issei y tu estaban casi por llegar-

-¡eso debiste hacer! ¡ahora Issei está recibiendo un castigo por nuestra incompetencia!-

-Beni se molesta más de la cuenta cuando Issei recibe el lado malo, aun tratas de que Issei se fije en ti, lástima que Issei se homosexual- se burlo Haihane.

-¡no es Homosexual! ¡ya veras, le enseñare a Issei que estar con una mujer es mucho mejor!-

-jeje, suerte en eso, Kuro lleva más tiempo que nosotras con Issei, ella sabe que Issei es Homo-

-no sé si será Homosexual o no, pero no creo que Issei se interese en niñas-

-¡solo dices eso porque de las tres eres la que mas busto tiene!- exclamo furiosa Benitsubasa.

-será, si quieren estar más cerca a Issei traten de ganar algo más de busto-

-¡serás malditaa!- Benitsubasa estaba ella una furia.

-jeje, Beni se volvió loca- se burlo Haihane.

(Issei no siente cosas como amor, odio o cualquier emoción, pierden su tiempo intentando que el llegue a sentir algo) eran los pensamientos de la Kuro no Sekirei.

* * *

Por otro lado, Issei no estaba recibiendo un castigo, más bien estaba dando un informe relacionado con el crecimiento en número de los Ashikabis.

-todo indica que un gran número de Ashikabis están reuniéndose en el Este, lo más probable es que estén aliándose o sean forzados a trabajar con Higa Izumi, también el crecimiento en números de Sekireis en el Sur, por parte de un chico llamado Mikogami Hayato, Karasuba descubrió que el chico tiene entre sus filas al número 04 y la numero descartado- termino de decir Issei a la doctora Takami.

-así que el Este y el Sur empiezan a moverse, ¿alguna información del Oeste?- pregunto la doctora Takami.

-se sabe que hay un Ashikabi predominante ahí, pero aun no tenemos información de él o de su o sus Sekireis-

-… eso deja libre el norte, aunque no creo que nadie sea capaz de controlarlo-

-yo no estaría tan seguro Doctora Takami- dijo Issei

-¿a qué te refieres Issei?- a Takami le molesto el hecho de que el castaño estuviera insinuando algo.

-quien sabe, solo creo que pronto el norte tendrá a un Ashikabi predominante también-

* * *

Unas semanas después, lo que Issei dijo se cumplió, ya que el Ashikabi Sahashi Minato había conseguido mas Sekireis, el se encargo del asunto de la número 108 Kusano, mas tarde la prófuga, la número 02 Matsu también se unió a el, y sumado a la Sekirei mas reciente, la número 09 Tsukiumi, todo indicaba que el Ashikabi predominante del Norte era el hijo de la doctora Takami y el presidente Minaka, aunque el chico no supiera quién era su padre.

Otro hecho interesante es que la hija menor de esos dos también se convirtiera en una Ashikabi, Sahashi Yukari, la Ashikabi del Sekirei numero 107 Shiina.

-el plan Sekirei sin duda es algo sumamente divertido- dijo en voz alta Issei conduciendo su convertible rojo.

-a que se debe eso- dijo Karasuba como su copilota algo intrigada por las palabras del castaño.

-nada, solo pensaba algo y sin querer se escaparon algunas palabras, ¿algún motivo por el que quieras visitar la posada de la Hannya del norte?-

-simplemente quería visitar a una vieja amiga- respondió Karasuba, ella sabía que en estos momentos la número 01, Asama Miya se encontraba fuera de la posada Isumo, por lo que aprovecharía para visitar y confirmar con sus propios ojos el crecimiento de la número 88, Musubi.

-¿amiga?, o quisiste decir presa-

-…- Karasuba no dijo nada, pero esa expresión en su rostro lo decía todo.

(empiezo a sentir lástima por quien sea que fuese que Karasuba busca)

* * *

Mientras que por otra parte de la ciudad, una batalla acababa de acabar, el cuerpo de 2 Sekireis estaban en el piso, mientras helicópteros del MBI beniana a recogerlas.

-tch, otro estúpido intento de escape- dijo Benitsubasa.

-cada vez se vuelven más frecuentes, jeje patético- se burlo Haihane.

Los intentos de escape de los participantes comenzaban a hacerse más frecuentes, fuerzas de seguridad del MBI así como el escuadrón disciplinario eran enviados a encargarse.

-hah… Haihane, no te parece que últimamente Issei y Karasuba pasan más tiempo juntos- dijo Benitsubasa con pesadez.

-…- Haihane se le quedo mirando de manera extraña, hasta que digo las siguientes palabras -estas tonta-

-¡QUE!- se enfado Benitsubasa por el comentario.

-es Issei y Kuro, algo así no pasara, es más probable que Issei se interese en ti a que algo así pase-

-¡que dijiste maldita!- grito Benitsubasa lanzando un golpe contra Haihane, esta la esquivo dando un salto y quedando sobre un poste de luz.

-jeje, es divertido ver como Beni explota-

-¡repite eso frente a mí!- grito Benitsubasa pateando el poste, doblándolo por la mitad.

Era un grupo sumamente raro el Escuadrón disciplinario, pero estas dos últimas lograron alivianar un poco le ambiente tenso que siempre llevaba Issei.

El siempre frio Issei sonreía de vez en cuando, aunque alguna veces no eran más que sonrisas falsas, algunas realmente eran sinceras.

* * *

Ya era la noche de ese día, Issei miraba por la ventana de la torre del MBI mientras una extraña sonrisa de dibujaba en su rostro, detrás de él, sentado en el sillón se encontraba Karasuba, afilando su Katana.

-¿Qué te tiene tan contento, Issei?- pregunto Karasuba con sus ojos sobre el filo de su Katana.

-nada en concreto… solo que creo que esta noche será sumamente divertida, algo muy emocionante esta por ocurrir-

-¿es una intuición tuya?-

-podríamos decir que si-

-entonces- Karasuba se paro y se dirigió a la puerta –supongo que iré a divertirme un poco, tus intuiciones siempre son acertadas- tras esas palabras se marcho del lugar.

-sin duda, no me arrepiento de haber estrechado su mano esa vez, una vida como mercenario es muy bacía y sin emoción en comparación a esto-

La vida de Issei cambio mucho hace 7 años, desde esa vez en china, donde conoció a ese ángel de la muerte de cabellos plateados claros.

* * *

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno, capitulo Listo.

Aclaratorias sumamente importantes, ¡Issei no es Gay!, al tener esa vida, cosas como estar con mujeres no le eran importantes, era cosa de mantenerse vivo, aunque tampoco es que Issei sea "santo" si saben a lo que me refiero ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).

La trama constara con un inicio de la historia de Sekirei, y luego pasara al DxD, aunque ya se hacen a la idea de que habrá cambios en la trama con un Issei de 21 años.

Algo que olvide mencionar, es que a pesar que es un Cross DxD y Sekirei, también contara con algunas cosas de Battlefield, y algunos juegos más, tal vez algo de otro anime pero eso lo pensare luego.

Sin más que decir, me despido y espero que les guste el capitulo, déjenme algunos Reviews sobre si tienen algunas dudas y recomendaciones (nada que exceda ciertos aspectos de la historia).

Me despido aquí, les hablo Rise Paz.


	3. Numero 7 y Berseker

fanfiction escrito por diversión sin fines de lucro basado en la obra de Ichiei Ishibumi.

* * *

_**Diálogos:**_

-Uno nace solo en esta vida… y uno muere solo también, nada cambiara eso- persona hablando.

(Muchas veces deseo haber muerto como mis camaradas) persona pensando.

[La guerra y la matanza está ligada al genoma humano, eso nunca cambiara] Ddraig ser de nivel superior.

"La muerte nos llama siempre" llamadas telefónicas, holográficas, etc.

* * *

_**-Onsen Del MBI-**_

Hoy era el día libre para todas las Sekireis y sus Ashikabis, después del atentado terrorista en el puente, y el examen médico de las Sekireis, el MBI distribuyo información sobre un día fuera de la rutina, ninguna Sekirei tenía permitido el pelear hoy.

En cuanto a los Ashikabis, ellos se tomaría un momento de tranquilidad en un Onsen preparado por el MBI, al igual que las Sekireis, los Ashikabis tenían prohibido el iniciar cualquier clase de trifulca o pele.

-Ite, las heridas todavía tardaran un poco en sanar- decía cierto Ashikabi de cabello marrón, con el pasar de los años su cuerpo creció y su físico también, antes tenía un cuerpo bien torneado para alguien de su edad, ahora su físico era más definido, pero oculto al siempre llevar traje.

Hyoudou Issei, el Ashikabi del escuadrón disciplinario también estaba tomando este momento para relajarse y recuperarse de lesiones sufridas hace poco.

En estos momentos el se encontraba sumergido de la cintura para abajo en las aguas termales, de hecho unas especiales que fomentan la regeneración celular y ayudan a que las heridas sean sanadas más rápido, todo cortesía del MBI.

-aun así… corrí con suerte, el poder de las Sekireis es algo con la cual no podemos jugar, experimentarlo de primera mano me mostro lo débiles que somos los humanos en comparación- dijo Issei para si mismo apretando su puño.

Issei había estado a segundos de morir en manos del poder abrumador que tienen las Sekireis todo se debió a una razón, algo simple o complicado dependiendo del punto de vista.

-espero que esas cuatro se estén llevando bien… bueno, dos de ellas no creo que se molesten, me preocupa es Benitsubasa- dijo Issei recordando el porqué fue dañado y el porqué su Sekirei estuvo furiosa, aunque en un principio se alegro momentáneamente para luego enfurecer sin razón aparente.

la razón detrás de todo lo ocurrido se debió a una persona, no es mejor dicho a una Sekirei, la más reciente miembro del escuadrón disciplinario, el numero descartado Akitsu.

_**Flashback:**_

* * *

_**-Días Atrás-**_

_Hace solo minutos desde que Karasuba abandono la habitación en la torre del MBI, todo siguiendo la intuición de Issei de que algo sumamente emocionante estaba ocurriendo afuera._

_Una vez la fase dos del proyecto Sekirei inicio, las batallas entre Sekireis dieron inicios, hasta los momentos, 29 Sekireis ya habían perdido sus respectivas batallas, aquellos que no querían seguir las regalas establecidas trataron de escapar de la capital, solo para que fueran detenidas por las fuerzas militares del MBI, o de lograr pasar a estos últimos, por las miembros del escuadrón disciplinario._

_Issei sentía que esa intuición suya era otro intento de escape, Haihane y Benitsubasa ya se encontraban fuera, lo más seguro es que de darse esa situación, ellas se encargarían, pero el que Karasuba también quisiera ir solo logro que el castaño sintiera lastima por quien fuera su presa._

_-bueno… creo que saldré también, el estar tanto tiempo encerrado no es bueno para la salud- Issei se dispuso a salir de la torre también, bajo a la última planta y del aparcamiento saco su convertible rojo._

_Encendiendo el motor del coche y saliendo a plena calle, se dispuso a pasear por ahí, o recoger a sus Sekireis, lo que viniera primero._

_Lo que Issei no sabía, es que esta noche traería sorpresas no solo para sus Sekireis, si no para el mismo también._

* * *

_Tras unos minutos de conducir, Issei pasaba por la plaza de la capital, dispuesto a pasar de largo, pero algo llamo su atención, un extraño sentimiento lo invadió._

_Frenando el automóvil y estacionándolo en una esquina Issei se bajo del coche y se dispuso a entrar en el parque._

_(¿Qué es esto?, esta extraña sensación… es muy parecido a cuando…) pensaba Issei caminando por el oscuro parque, alumbrado solamente por los focos que iluminaban el lugar._

_Entonces los ojos de Issei la vieron, sentada sobre una banca del parque se encontraba una chica, piel clara cubierta con una abrigo medico ensangrentado, cabello marrón claro, una expresión vacía en su rostro, lo mas resaltante era la marca en su frente._

_-la cresta Sekirei- Issei reconoció la marca que toda Sekirei lleva detrás de su nuca -¿Por qué la tiene en la frente?-_

_La chica fijo su atención en el castaño, Issei noto esa mirada vacía que ella tenía… de alguna forma… le recordó a él misma años atrás._

_-¿Quién eres?- pregunto la chica._

_-nadie- respondió Issei sacando un cigarrillo y encendiéndolo y llevándoselo a la boca -¿Qué haces aquí sola?, ¿Dónde está tu Ashikabi?- pregunto Issei._

_-Ashikabi… no tengo uno… nadie puede darme alas- el tono con lo que lo dijo, demostró una gran tristeza y pesar._

_-… ya veo…- Issei dejo escapar una bocanada de humo, Issei recordó quien era ella._

_(el numero 07, Akitsu, debido a fallos ella sufrió un desperfecto tras un experimento y obtuvo un estado de medio-alar, ella tras el experimento le fue imposible reaccionar a su Ashikabi por la cual fue desecha como un juguete inservible)_

_-has pasado por mucho-_

_-…-_

_Si bien Issei la había encontrado, no sabía exactamente qué hacer, fácilmente podría dejarla ahí abandonada a su suerte, pero, algo en Issei le decía que no debía hacerlo._

_-porque estás aquí- pregunto la Sekirei._

_-simplemente salía respirar algo de aire-_

_La chica siguió mirando a Issei, por alguna razón este se sentía incomodo por las miradas de la castaña._

_Antes de que Issei pudiera decir algo más, alguien los interrumpió._

_-lamento pedirte esto, ¿pero podrías alejarte de ella?- se escucho una voz detrás de Issei._

_Se trataba de un hombre alto, cabello color plata y desordenado, ojos grises, Su atuendo se compone de pantalón negro y una camisa de manga larga del mismo color.__La camisa está abierto en la parte delantera, deteniéndose a pocos centímetros por debajo de su plexo solar, con bandas de cuero que entrecruzan formando una X, detrás del habían un total de 3 chicas mas._

_-… numero 05, Mutsu, puedo preguntar ¿qué hacen las Sekireis de Mikogami aquí?-_

_-si nos conoces, ¿o tienes bastante información… o trabajas para el MBI?- dijo Mutsu sin confiarse en el castaño._

_-digamos que acertaste, la pregunta es en cual, y bien, ¿Qué quiere el Sekirei de Mikogami del sur aquí?-_

_-vinimos a llevarnos a esa chica- dijo Señalando a la Sekirei detrás de Issei._

_-me lo suponía, ¿acaso Mikogami no cuenta ya con un gran número de Sekireis?-_

_-por desgracia nuestro Ashikabi tiene una extraña manía por querer atrapar al mayor número de Sekireis-_

_-¿intenta ser un Maestro Sekirei o algo así?- dijo Issei sarcásticamente._

_-no lo sé, en todo caso, te recomiendo que te apartes del camino, perro del MBI- exclamo Mutsu apuntando al castaño con su Katana aun envainada._

_-Ruda forma de llamarme... para alguien que tiempo atrás también fue un perro del MBI- dijo Issei, mirando con una mirada filosa al Sekirei masculino._

_-eso fue hace mucho tiempo, déjate de tonterías y apártate, o tendremos que hacerlo por la fuerza- dijo Mutsu, las Sekireis tras de él se prepararon._

_-Oi, Oi, ¿acaso olvidaron que tienen prohibido atacar a un humano?-_

_-las reglas estipulan que se nos prohíbe matar a los Ashikabis enemigos, pero no mencionaron nada sobre herirlos sin matarlos-_

_-bastardo astuto, encontraste un hueco legal en las leyes- Issei se encontraba en una situación precaria, Sus Sekireis estaban por otro lado, por estúpidas razones estaba actuando como un maldito héroe y ahora estaba hasta el cuello de mierda._

_-ahh… hoy no es mi día, oye tu- le dijo Issei a la Sekirei detrás del sin perder de vista a sus contrincantes._

_-¿Qué?- respondió Akitsu con una voz monótona y carente de emoción._

_-te recomiendo que salgas de aquí, aun no todo está perdido, se que encontraras a tu Ashikabi-_

_Akitsu escuchaba con atención a las palabras de Issei, sería posible?, ¿podría ella encontrar a su Ashikabi?._

_-¡Así que vete de aquí!- exclamo Issei fuerte sorprendiendo a la castaña._

_-¡como si te fuéramos a dejar!- una de la Sekireis detrás de Mutsu lanzaron una cuchilla circular contra Akitsu -¡si evitamos que ella se mueva será más fácil!-_

_Las cuchillas se acercaron peligrosamente a la castaña, cuando estaban a centímetros de ella._

_ZAS_

_Issei moviéndose rápido aparto a la Sekirei del camino de las cuchillas, lamentablemente no lo suficiente ya que algunas cuchillas dejaron cortes en el brazo y espalda del castaño._

_La Sekirei sin numero miraba algo sorprendía cosa que su rostro no aparentaba, el acto que hizo el castaño para protegerla._

_-tch, falle- dijo al Sekirei que lanzo las hojas cortantes._

_-¿Por qué me proteges?- pregunto Akitsu._

_-no lo sé- respondió Issei, su brazo derecho estaba sangrando mucho –realmente… no tengo una puta idea de porque lo hago- dijo Issei mirando al Sekirei masculino y las otras._

_-este tipo- Mutsu sintió peligro emanando de los ojos del castaño._

_-¡este tipo molesta, acabemos de una vez!- la Sekirei de las navajas lanzo una gran cantidad contra la castaña._

_-¡quítate!- Issei aparto a Akitsu de la línea de fuego, cruzando sus brazos en forma de X cubriendo su cara._

_ZAS_

_ZAS_

_Las navajas iban a toda velocidad, cortando en diferentes partes del cuerpo a Issei, la tela de su traje empezó a ser rasgada poco a poco._

_-deténganse, si continúan lo mataran- trato de detener Mutsu a las Sekireis._

_Pero algo sorpresivo paso, Issei aun recibiendo todo ese daño, se las arreglo para sujetar algunas de las navajas y lanzarlas de regreso contra sus agresores._

_CLANK_

_CLANK_

_Pero para Mutsu no fue tan difícil el bloquear las navajas con su Katana._

_-esto es…- Mutsu no completo la oración ya que vio al castaño acercarse muy rápido sujetando una de las navajas y apuntándola contra el ojo de peli platino._

_Cuando estuvo a centímetros de cegar al Sekirei numero 05._

_BAAM_

_Una patada muy poderosa impacto en los costados del castaño lanzándolo metros lejos._

_-¡Gha!- Issei escupió sangre debido al daño de la patada, salió disparado con tanta fuerza que quedo estampado en un árbol._

_Una de las Sekireis que acompañaban a Mutsu fue responsable de dar ese potente golpe contra Issei._

_-que hiciste tonta, ese golpe debió haberlo matado- reprocho Mutsu, regañando a la Sekirei, girándose para tomar a su objetivo y salir de ahí antes de que el MBI se diera cuenta._

_Pero para sorpresa de ellos, al girar la vista vieron como el castaño se levantaba, a duras penas pero se levantaba mostrando una sonrisa propia de un Espartano._

_-que… pasa… eso… fue todo- dijo Issei escupiendo una gran cantidad de sangre, comenzando a acercarse a ellos._

_-o-oye, esto es una broma, ¿verdad?, no me contuve, ese patada debió haberlo matado- dijo la Sekirei luchadora sintiendo algo de miedo ante la apariencia del castaño._

_Después de todo, Issei tenia su traje roto, la camisa hecha girones y la sangre cubría su cara dándole un aspecto aterrador._

_Los Sekireis del Sur se sentían ligeramente intimidados por lo que veían, se preguntaban si ese chico era humano._

_Pero en cambio la causante de todo esto miraba al castaño con un deje de preocupación, el hecho de que querían llevársela llevo a que el castaño estuviera recibiendo semejante daño._

_-…- cuando Akitsu trato de acercarse al mal herido castaño, una cuerda la inmovilizo._

_-no creas que te irás ahora, estamos aquí para llevarte ante Mikogami-sama, así que quédate quieta- afirmo la Sekirei apretando las cuerdas que retenían a Akitsu._

_-¡aléjate de ella!- sorprendiendo a todos, Issei se lanzo a toda velocidad para socorrer a la Sekirei presa._

_-¡tch, este tipo es muy molesto!- la Sekirei luchadora se adelanto a Issei y de un golpe lo estrello contra el piso duramente._

_CRAK_

_Un cráter de tierra se formo producto del impacto del cuerpo de Issei impactando duramente quien vomito una gran cantidad de sangre, sus huesos habrían sufrido daño considerable._

_-con esto ya no molestara- la Sekirei se disponía a salir del cráter que ella formo al golpear al castaño, pero entonces._

_-n-no…te…dejare- Issei casi muerto sujeto de la pierna a la Sekirei._

_-¡cómo puede estar consiente tras recibir ese golpe!- exclamo incrédula la Sekirei de las navajas._

_(esto es malo, este sujeto… ¿qué demonios es él?)_

_La intranquilidad de Mutsu aumento cuando vio a Issei pararse otra vez, sangre por todo su cuerpo, literalmente estaba con un pie en la tumba, pero se negaba a ceder._

_-detente… por favor- pidió Akitsu, sentía dolor al ver como el castaño sufría tal daño –iré con ustedes así que déjenlo- rogo Akitsu._

_-¡cállateeeeeeee!- rugió Issei con fuerza sorprendiendo a Akitsu -¡si te atreves a irte con ello solo por tenerme lástima! ¡juro que no te lo perdonare!-_

_-¡!- Akitsu pudo sentir algo, algo que creyó nunca sucedería, una reacción, estaba reaccionando ante el castaño, indicándole que él era la persona que esperaba._

_-¡basta de tonterías!- la Sekirei peleadora desato una lluvia de golpes a alta velocidad sobre el castaño._

_-¡ah!- Akitsu se tenso ante tal acto._

_Issei ya asia enterrado en el suelo, su cuerpo completamente dañado, con sangre por todos lados y su ojos en blanco._

_-¡idiota! ¡lo mataste!- grito Mutsu enojado, esto no estaba previsto por lo cual tenían que largarse rápido._

_-no…no- las lagrimas comenzaban a correr por la cara de Akitsu, su expresión estoica se había esfumado._

_-tenemos que irnos de una vez- dijo Mutsu –sujétenla y vámonos de aquí rápido-_

_BAAAM_

_Un fuerte ruido llamo la atención de Mutsu y el resto de las Sekireis._

_Al parecer algo callo con mucha fuerza, creando un pequeño cráter en el suelo de la plaza._

_-Ite... ¡esa maldita de la número 88 me las pagara la próxima vez que la vea- exclamo sumamente molesta una chica de cabello rosa atado en una coleta._

_-p-pesas- dijo debajo de la peli rosa otra persona, de cabello plateado._

_Las dos Sekireis que habían caído eran las miembros del escuadrón disciplinario, Benitsubasa y Haihane._

_-¿eh?- la atención de las dos Sekireis que acababan de caer del cielo se centro en el grupo de Mutsu._

_Por su parte Mutsu reconoció los atuendos que ambas llevaban._

_-tch, el escuadrón disciplinario- Mutsu no necesito mas para saber que lo que paso aquí termino llamando la atención -¡Nos marchamos Ya!- grito Mutsu._

_-yare yare, tal parece que esta noche está llena de sorpresas, no espere rencontrarme con tanta gente- otra voz se hizo audible para todos._

_Acercándose oculta por la oscuridad de la noche, su cabello color gris claro, sus ropas negras, su Katana lista para ser desenvainada y su expresión sonriente que solo inspiraba miedo._

_-cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Mutsu-_

_-si… mucho… Karasuba- el sudor frio que corría por la frente de Mutsu demostraba su nerviosismo –¿así que viniste para darnos escarmiento por atacar a ese sujeto del MBI?- dijo Mutsu señalando el cráter detrás de él._

_-De que estás hablando- Karasuba no entendió a que se refería Mutsu._

_Benitsubasa fue la más cercana al cráter por lo que decidió echar una mirada, al hacerlo._

_-¡ISSEEEEI!-_

_-¡!- Tanto Karasuba como Haihane se sorprendieron por el repentino grito de la peli rosa, Haihane se acero y vio como el castaño se encontraba sumamente lastimado, con sangre por todos lados._

_-esto es malo, Issei está sumamente grave- dijo Haihane perdiendo su típica actitud burlona._

_-puedes explicarme que ha pasado aquí, Mutsu- dijo Karasuba mirando al Sekirei masculino con una mirada cortante, sosteniendo el mango de su Katana lista._

_-je, tratamos de llevarnos a esta chica- dijo Mutsu señalando a Akitsu –pero él se metió, por lo cual tuvimos que tomar… medidas más drásticas-_

_-¡MALDITOOOOOOOS! ¡COMO SE ATREVEN EL HACERLE ESTO A ISSEI!- bramo Benitsubasa sumamente furiosa y con lagrimas en los ojos._

_-esto ya no es una pelea… es __**una ejecución**__\- dijo Haihane cruzando sus garras y lista para despedazar a todos._

_Ambas se prepararon para pelear, dejando al castaño aun en el cráter._

_-Mutsu, acabas de cometer una graaaaan equivocación- dijo Karasuba desenfundando su Katana leentamente –no puedo permitir que alguien dañe a mi Ashikabi, por lo cual tendrás que morir, ahora-_

_-sin duda…- Mutsu miro a las tres Sekireis que le hacían frente, sudando frio por lo precaria de su situación –hoy no es mi día-_

_La batalla estaba a punto de estallar, Mutsu y las Sekireis con el contra el escuadrón disciplinario._

_Pero, no contaban con que algo sumamente aterrador estaba por ocurrir._

_Crack._

* * *

_**-En algún lugar-**_

_Sobre un pedestal, en una habitación completamente a oscuras, cuatro esferas de diferentes colores reposaban, cosa que habían hecho por muchos años._

_Una de color purpura oscuro._

_Una de color rojo intenso._

_Una de color naranja pálido._

_Una de color azul oscuro._

_Cada una emitiendo un leve resplandor._

_CRACK_

_Sorpresivamente, grietas empezaron a aparecer en la de color Purpura._

_-vaya, parece que uno ya está despertando, lamentablemente aun no es el momento- se escucho una voz lúgubre en el lugar sombrío, una mano esquelética se acerco a la esfera de color purpura –aun no es el momento de tu despertar, aquel que lleva consigo la sombra de la muerte-_

* * *

_De regreso con el enfrentamiento de las Sekireis._

_-¡malditos, pagaran por lo que le hicieron a Issei!- rugió Benitsubasa._

_-el muy estúpido se lo busco, nosotras solo seguimos las ordenes de Mikogami-sama- dijo al Sekirei que golpeo a Issei._

_-pedazos, las cortare en muchos pedazos- decía Haihane moviendo sus garras._

_-quiero verte intentarlo, perra del MBI- bramo la Sekirei que traía las navajas consigo._

_-Mutsu, siempre quise matarte, gracias por darme un motivo- dijo Karasuba apuntando el filo de su Katana contra el peli plateado._

_-desgraciadamente no quería tener que vérmelas contigo, pero dado a lo que le hice a tu Ashikabi, supongo que no nos queda de otra- Mutsu se preparo para iniciar el contra ataque._

_Todas estaban listas para lanzarse sobre su enemigo cuando._

_Unas sensación de peligro embargo a todos los presentes._

_-q-q-que… es esto- Benitsubasa no podía moverse, una presencia aterradora la envolvía, así como un desagradable sentimiento, algo sumamente aterrador estaba detrás de ella._

_El resto estaba igual, incluso Karasuba tuvo que sujetar su brazo con fuerza para detener esos temblores que la invadían._

_Glup_

_Tragando duro, Haihane se atrevió a mirar asia atrás, entonces vio, como una aura negra se arremolinaba desde el cráter donde estaba tirado el castaño._

_TAP TAP_

_Lentamente, la figura del castaño comenzó a emerger del cráter, cosa que no alegro a Haihane y Benitsubasa, ya que el castaño estaba rodeado por esa aura sumamente negra, una garra metálica color rojo avía remplazado su brazo izquierdo a la altura del codo, sumado a unos ojos sumamente rojos daban un aspecto lúgubre._

_-e-es imposible, ¡el estaba sumamente lastimado, no hay forma que pueda estar de pie!- exclamo la Sekirei que golpeo a Issei._

_-¿I-Issei?- Benitsubasa trato de tocar al castaño, pero alguien la sujeto y la alejo de ahí -¡qué demonios estás haciendo Kuro!-_

_-¡Haihane, aléjate rápido!- grito Karasuba._

_En ese momento Haihane obedeció y tomo una gran distancia del castaño._

_-¿Qué esta ocurriéndole a Issei, Kuro?- pregunto Haihane._

_-no tengo idea, solamente… que algo sumamente malo está pasando- por primera vez en su vida, Karasuba sintió palpable en su piel ese miedo a la muerte._

_El castaño paso a mirar con sus ojos rojos a las Sekireis responsables de dejarlo tan herido._

_-¡n-no trates de asustarnos! ¡eres un simple humano, no puedes hacernos nada!- las Sekireis se prepararon para lanzar un ataque combinados de golpes y navajas._

_-¡IDIOTAS, CORRAAAAAAN!- Grito Mutsu._

_Pero simplemente fue muy tarde._

_BAAM_

_CRAAK_

_En unos segundos, Issei había sujetado la cabeza de ambas y las estrello contra el suelo creando dos inmensos cráteres por todo el lugar._

_-¡!-_

_Todos estaban con la boca abierta, algo así, hecho por un humano era imposible._

_La mirada enrojecida del castaño paso al único hombre aparte de él en el lugar._

_Moviendo ligeramente la garra metálica._

_ZAS_

_Cuatro ondas en forma de media luna color purpura salieron disparadas contra Mutsu, este logro esquivarlas, pero estas siguieron su camino devastando todo a su paso._

_Las sorpresas al parecer no querían acabar._

_-¿cómo hiso eso?- pregunto Haihane atónita –¿en serio es Issei?-_

_-¡Issei detente por favor!- suplico Benitsubasa._

_El castaño no respondió, simplemente se quedo quieto ahí, analizando a sus siguientes presas._

_-esto es algo sumamente malo, Issei no atiende a la razón, ha entrado en un modo Berseker, dudo mucho que siquiera sepa quiénes somos- Karasuba apunto su Katana contra el castaño, el miedo aun permanecía en su interior, pero sus ansias por pelear la estaban impulsando a seguir._

_-¡Detente Kuro!- Reclamo Benitsubasa -¡¿Acaso piensas matar a Issei?!-_

_-dudo mucho que el matarlo sea algo posible ahora, mira- Karasuba señalo al castaño._

_Para sorpresa, las heridas que antes tenía el castaño, poco a poco comenzaban a cerrarse emitiendo un leve vapor de ellas._

_-¡¿eh?! ¡¿Qué demonios le está pasando a Issei?!-_

_Aprovechando el pánico, Mutsu junto a la única Sekirei que la acompañaba, planeaban largarse de ahí rápido, llevándose a Akitsu con ellos._

_-muévete, si queremos salir de aquí tenemos que movernos rápido- dijo Mutsu sacando de su estado de pánico a la Sekirei del lazo._

_-¡h-hai!, nos vamos!- Ella halo a Akitsu y se dio vuelta para salir corriendo como podía, pero sintió un jalón en su hombro derecho, al voltear._

_-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!- Issei la había jalado, sus ojos rojos brillantes, colmillos así como el vapor que emanaba de su boca fue lo último que pudo ver esa Sekirei._

_Porque un golpe en el estomago la mando a volar muy lejos cayendo en algún lado muerta._

_El impacto libero a Akitsu, pero la arrojo lejos, al reponerse y levantar su vista, vio asustada como el castaño que la ayudo, ahora estaba en un estado de demencia sin control listo para matara a quien tuviera cerca._

_-esto es mi culpa, si no me hubiera ayudado- se reprocho ella liberando algunas lagrimas._

_El impacto obligo a Mutsu a caer cerca del escuadrón disciplinario._

_-tch, que clase de Monstro tienes por Ashikabi, Karasuba- dijo Mutsu._

_-ciertamente, ahora parece más un monstro que lo que era antes- dijo Karasuba_

_-el atacara a quien sea, dudo mucho que no las ataque a ustedes también-_

_-el termino estar jodida te viene a la cabeza- dijo Karasuba._

_-creo que se invento solo para este momento… dudo mucho que alguno de nosotros logre escapar con vida de su frenesí, por lo que te propongo… que ambos lo detengamos-_

_-¡maldito, el que Issei este así es tu culpa!- reclamo Benitsubasa._

_-ciertamente, no detuve a esas dos a tiempo, en todo caso, si queremos salir de aquí con vida, el que tu y Yo trabajemos juntos para derrotarlo es algo necesario, me atrevería a decir que en estos momentos el es más fuerte que la Hannya-_

_-ciertamente, como está ahora, Issei es más fuerte que Miya- el filo de la Katana de Karasuba resplandeció –acepto-_

_-¡KURO!- reprocho Benitsubasa -¡no lo hagas, mataras a Issei!-_

_-Benitsubasa, no te metas o yo misma te matare- dijo Karasuba, nadie se metería en medio de su diversión._

_-No te dejare- Benitsubasa trato de interponerse, pero Haihane se puso en medio de las dos –quítate del medio Haihane-_

_-Beni, temo decir que es el único método para detener a Issei…- Haihane miro a lo que una vez fue su Ashikabi –temo… que si lo dejamos como esta, terminara destruyendo toda la ciudad-_

_-GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Issei libero una rugido al cielo, así como la energía negra cada vez mas rodeaba su cuerpo._

_Mutsu toco el suelo con su Katana, entonces un pilar de tierra alzo al castaño._

_-mi turno- Karasuba corrió a toda velocidad escalando por el pilar, quedando a centímetros del castaño –trata de no morir por esto, Issei-_

_Karasuba dio un corte lateral con el filo de su Katana contra Issei._

_CLANK_

_Para asombro completo de Karasuba, Issei detuvo el filo de la Katana con sus dientes, y al hacer presión termino rompiendo la Katana, apuntando su objetivo contra la peli gris._

_-¡demonios!- Karasuba se preparo para recibir el impacto, pero._

_BAAM_

_Un golpe en el costado saco de balance a Issei, lanzándolo contra el suelo._

_-¡Issei perdóname!- Benitsubasa fue la responsable del golpe._

_Issei cayó al suelo fuertemente, optando una posición cuadrúpeda se abalanzo contra el Sekirei más cercano, Mutsu._

_ZASS_

_Cortes en los brazos y piernas de Issei lo obligaron a arrastrarse por el piso._

_-lamento eso Issei- dijo Haihane._

_Cuando Issei estaba por levantarse, cuatro paredes de tierra lo aprisionaron, aplastándolo._

_-hah…hah… dio guerra el infeliz- dijo Mutsu cansado de utilizar su control sobre la tierra tan seguido._

_-Issei- Benitsubasa trato de acercarse._

_CRACK_

_Issei atravesó los muros de piedra y se dirijo contra la peli rosa._

_Cuando la garra roja de su brazo izquierdo estaba por dar contra Benitsubasa, un muro de hielo se interpuso, bloqueando el ataque y reteniendo al castaño por unos instantes dándole tiempo a Benitsubasa para retroceder._

_-las ayudare- dijo Akitsu, todo esto paso por culpa de ella, por lo que tenía que ayudar._

_-¿Quién rayos eres tú?- pregunto Benitsubasa molestar por la gran delantera de la Sekirei castaña._

_-son más grandes que las de Kuro- dijo Haihane también sorprendida por el tamaño._

_-podríamos centrarnos en el principal problema- dijo Mutsu, mal ser el único hombre cuerdo en el lugar._

_-no veo en cómo podremos someterlo- Karasuba miro su Katana rota, para luego arrojarla a un lado –creo que nos matar antes de que podamos siquiera retenerlo._

_-¡GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Issei volvió a rugir, entonces apunto con la garra metálica a Karasuba y el resto._

_-¿Qué va a hacer?- pregunto Haihane._

_-no lo sé, pero no quiero averiguarlo- dijo Mutsu listo para crear una defensa._

_[Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst]_

_Ese extraño sonido se repitió una y otra vez._

_-¿Qué es eso?- Exclamo Benitsubasa._

_En la punta del dedo índice de la garra, una esfera de color purpura del tamaño de una canica apareció, cada vez que ese sonido se escuchaba, esta aumentaba de tamaño._

_-¡mierda! ¡Cúbranse!- Mutsu creó un domo de tierra que refugio a todos._

_Akitsu creó barreras de hielo para detener el impacto._

_La esfera tomo el tamaño de un auto pequeño_

_-¡GHAAAAAAAA!- Issei estaba listo para disparar el ataque._

_Sin duda era el final para Karasuba, no había forma que salieran libres de ese ataque._

_Cuando Issei estaba por dispara el ataque._

_-bien, es suficiente- alguien apareció y alzo el brazo izquierdo de Issei, haciendo que el ataque se perdiera en el firmamento, explotando en el cielo._

_La onda expansiva de la explosión azoto por completo la ciudad, rompiendo los vidrios de los edificios y causando mucho caos._

_Aun incrédulos de que se salvaron, Mutsu retiro la barrera._

_-¿Quién es él?- dijo Benitsubasa._

_Junto al descontrolado Issei se encontraba un hombre con una apariencia en sus 30 años, cabello negro y largo, vestido con un traje negro y gafas de sol._

_-aun no es tiempo chico, así que- un extraño emblema apareció en el puño derecho del hombre –duerme un poco mas- lanzo un golpe contra Issei._

_BAAAM_

_El golpe impacto de lleno en el pecho de Issei, el aura negra que cubría a Issei desapareció tras ese golpe, los ojos de Issei dejaron de brillar en rojo y cayó al piso inconsciente de nuevo._

_-demonios, porque tengo que encargarme de esto, una vez estos cuarto despierten causaran muchos problemas, además que este nació con ese Dragon en su brazo izquierdo yo me lavo las manos, no quiero tener nada que ver con esto- dijo el hombre sacando un cigarrillo y encendiéndolo –las Nee-chan de por allá, tomen- de una patada el hombre mando a volar el cuerpo de Issei._

_-Issei- Benitsubasa atrapo el cuerpo de Issei._

_Issei estaba inconsciente, herido aun salvo que no tanto como al comienzo, pero ya normal._

_-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto Karasuba con una mirada filosa._

_-oh, aterrador, sin duda eres alguien apta para ser su pareja, uhm… puede que sea algo interesante a futuro- El hombre despareció y apareció detrás de Karasuba arrancando uno de sus cabellos._

_-¡!- cuando Karasuba trato de dar un golpe con la saya de su Katana, el hombre había vuelto a desaparecer._

_-creo que esto será suficiente, en todo caso, les recomiendo que no dejen que ese chico vuelva a pisar de primera mano un campo de batalla- el hombre se dispuso a marcharse._

_-espera, regresa aquí y explica todo esto- Haihane se lanzo para detener al hombre, pero cuando sus garras estaban por darle, el cuerpo del hombre se disipo como humo -¿eh?, ¿Eh?, ¡¿EHHHHHHHH?!-_

_-Qué demonios- dijo Benitsubasa sorprendida y confusa._

_Karasuba por su parte solo mostro una expresión de enojo, cuando giro la cabeza, Mutsu también se había marchado._

_-¿qué rayos ah pasado esta noche?- pregunto Karasuba, muchas sorpresas para una sola noche._

_Después de eso, las miembros del escuadrón disciplinario (y Akitsu) llevaron al castaño a la torre del MBI._

_**Fin Del Flashback:**_

* * *

Tras ser casi asesinado a mano de la Sekireis del Ashikabi del Sur, Issei no recordaba nada de lo que paso después, tal parece que estuvo inconsciente por una semana, su cuerpo le dolía enormemente.

-aunque fue mi culpa, Benitsubasa no tenía que molestarse tanto- el castaño recibió un regaño de horas por parte de su Sekirei, este lo regañaba mientras lloraba sin control aliviada de que estuviera bien.

Haihane también parecía feliz de que él estuviera consiente, aunque no lo demostraba tanto como al peli rosa, Karasuba no estaba por ningún lado, y Akitsu también estaba contenta aunque su expresión no lo demostraba.

-creí que Benitsubasa volvería a mandarme a un estado de coma luego de lo que paso con Akitsu- dijo Issei sintiendo un leve escalofrió.

Al día siguiente de despertar, aun estando mal herido, fue y hablo con Minaka para que Akitsu se uniera al escuadrón disciplinario, al parecer, ella logro reaccionar al castaño.

Por lo que tras unas leves evaluaciones de la doctora Takami, y de que Benitsubasa armara un escándalo, Issei le dio alas a Akitsu, revelando que ella era la número 07.

-Oya, a que se deben esas heridas, acaso Karasuba es amante del sexo rudo- se escucho una voz detrás de Issei.

-Seo-san, sigues tratando de mantener a tus Sekireis, o son ellas las que te mantienen- respondió Issei.

Seo Kaoru, anterior miembro del MBI, de 25 cabello negro y mirada mordaz, el junto a Takehito estuvieron a cargo de algunas Sekireis, conocido de Issei también y compañero de tragos en algunos momentos.

-y bien, ¿te atropello un auto o algo?- pregunto Seo entrando en las aguas termales.

-quien sabe, y, ¿tuviste mala suerte y te golpeo un rayo?-

-tch, tan pretencioso como siempre… como te trata la vida-

-mejor que a ti por lo visto, ¿Por qué abandonaste el MBI?-

-eso no es de tu incumbencia, pero es ligeramente bueno ver que ya no eres tan vacio como antes, cuando te conocí por primera vez pensé que eras un robot-

-eso crees, no creo que sea diferente a años atrás- dijo Issei mirando el techo del Onsen.

-no… todo en ti parece cambio, eres más humano ahora-

-¿?- Issei no entendió a que se refería Seo.

-me voy, hablar contigo es como hablarle a una pared- sin más, seo se marcho del lugar.

Issei prefirió seguir tranquilo a que sus heridas se recuperaran, esta agua estaba haciendo maravillas, pero no contaba con algo.

Crack

De repente todo el Onsen se sacudió con violencia, y empezó a derrumbarse.

-otra vez no- dijo Issei, no necesitaba preguntar para saber quien fue la responsable.

Ya que algo parecido paso justamente ayer, en el examen médico de las Sekirei.

* * *

_**-Torre Del MBI-**_

Una vez de regreso en la torre del MBI, Issei, Benitsubasa, Haihane, Akitsu y Karasuba abordaron el elevador que los dejaría en el último piso, ya que el propio Minaka Hiroto mando a llamar a todas las Sekireis del escuadrón disciplinario y su Ashikabi.

Issei estaba frente a la puerta del elevador, su traje tenía algo de tierra, al igual que su cabello, una curita sobre su nariz y algunos cuantos rasguños en la cara además de un cigarrillo en su boca.

-Issei… yo- trato de disculparse Benitsubasa.

-Jeje, Beni esta en problemas- se burlo Haihane.

-¡cierra la boca!- bramo Benitsubasa.

-Benitsubasa es propensa a romper las cosas cuando está molesta- dijo Akitsu con su típica expresión neutra, ahora su marca Sekirei ya no estaba en su frente sino en el lugar que correspondía, detrás de su nuca, (N/A: lleva las mismas ropas que en manga y Anime, solo que con los colores al inverso, el kimono de color negro y el obi color blanco).

-¡a ti nadie te pregunto perra tetuda!-

-jeje, lo sabía, sigue molesta por ser la única al cual no le creció nada en tanto tiempo-

-¡juro que me las pagaras Haihane!-

Mientras tanto, Issei y Karasuba se mantenían callados, esta ultima examinando con la mirada a su Ashikabi, al parecer despertó mas fascinación en su Ashikabi tras verlo en ese estado Berseker.

PIN

El elevador había llegado a su destino, Issei y el resto del escuadrón disciplinario salieron y se dirigieron donde Minaka los esperaba, en el balcón de la cima de la torre.

* * *

-¡bienvenidos!- grito Minaka Hiroto sobre la cima de su torre.

-se puede saber que necesita de nosotros esta vez, presidente, estoy algo voluble hoy… después de todo, no todos los días se te cae una casa enzima- dijo Issei liberando una bocanada de humo.

Benitsubasa se tenso ante esas palabras y comenzó a sudar a mares, mientras que Haihane literalmente se moría de la risa.

-como sabes, con el reciente numero de Sekireis que ya encontraron su pareja, es el momento de iniciar este maravilloso juego-

-¿y?, el escuadrón disciplinario no empezara a moverse si no es hasta la fase 3 del plan, ¿o es que acaso piensa cambiar las reglas?-

-ni loco, las leyes puestas por este grandioso juego no podrán ser alteradas, simplemente que ahora será necesario que se movilicen mas, no queremos que otro intento de escape se realice-

-ya veo, así que nos da el permiso de acabar con cualquier potencial problema, ¿o me equivoco?-

-entiendes rápido Issei-kun, sin duda no me equivoque al traerte aquí hace años, tu vida es mejor que antes ¿verdad?, al no continuar con tu antigua forma de vida-

-no me quejo, aunque sigo estando en la misión que usted me dio, una que ha durado varios años, en otro tema, ¿se sabe quien fue el responsable de la explosión que azoto la ciudad?- pregunto Issei sin saber que fue él, el responsable.

Ante esa pregunta, tres de la Sekireis se sintieron nerviosas y afligidas, rogaban porque el castaño nunca volviera a ponerse así.

Mientras que la ultima, deseaba volver a pelear con el castaño en ese modo de destrucción.

(estoy deseando que vuelvas a enloquecer Issei, la próxima vez pelemos como se debe, hasta que uno de los dos muera) pensó Karasuba.

Tras unas palabras más, el grupo se retiro, volviendo a tomar el elevador y bajando al piso donde los miembros del grupo disciplinario tenían sus respectivas habitaciones.

-ustedes regresen a sus habitaciones, tengo algo que revisar- dijo Issei presionando un botón en el ascensor y descendiendo al garaje.

Mientras las Sekireis se regresaban a sus habitaciones sin decir una palabra.

-oye, Kuro- pregunto Benitsubasa.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-a que se refería el presidente con su antigua forma de vida-

-yo también me siento intrigada por eso- dijo Haihane levantando la mano como si estuvieran en la escuela.

-yare yare, será mejor que no sepan de eso, no es algo que niñas pequeñas como ustedes deban saber- dijo Karasuba siguiendo de frente y entrando a su habitación.

-esa vieja bruja, habla tan arrogante solo por ser la primera Sekirei de Issei- bramo Benitsubasa apretando el puño con furia –solo espera, juro que la derrotare y me quedare con Issei para mi solo-

-jeje, eso es imposible, típico de Beni, hablar sin pensar- se burlo Haihane.

-¡cállate!- rugió Benitsubasa con las mejillas pintadas de rojo -¿acaso tú no quieres quedarte con Issei?-

-…no- Haihane giro la vista, mientras sus mejillas se tornaron levemente rojas, de no ser por su pálida piel nadie se hubiera dado cuenta.

-yo quiero quedarme con Issei-sama- dijo atrás de ellas Akitsu.

-… casi me olvido que estabas ahí- dijo Haihane.

Akitsu era muy callada por lo que más de una vez sorprendía a esas dos al acercarse mucho sin anunciarse.

-¿tal vez debamos ponerle una campanilla?- dijo Haihane tocándose la cabeza, olvidando que llevaba sus garras y pinchándose.

-eres tonta, en todo caso, ¡No te daré a Issei! ¡ni a ti ni a Kuro!-

-simplemente te sientes inferior por tus escasos pechos- dijo Haihane tirada en el suelo.

-¡tu cállate y desángrate ahí!-

-… no pienso dejar que nadie me aleje de mi Ashikabi- dijo Akitsu cruzando sus brazos y resaltando sus grandes atributos.

-¡lo estás haciendo a propósito verdad!- grito Benitsubasa.

-no sé de lo que hablas- dijo Akitsu, aunque una leve sonrisa se vio en sus labios.

-¡ghhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Haihane vámonos!- Benitsubasa agarro por el cuello y la arrastro.

-¿A dónde?- se pregunto sin saber a donde la llevaban.

-¡vamos a vengarnos!- con esas palabras ambas abordaron el ascensor y se dispusieron a irse.

Akitsu se quedo ahí sola sin saber qué hacer.

-… supongo que esperare a que Issei-sama regrese en su habitación-

* * *

Por otra parte el castaño se encontraba deambulando por la ciudad en su convertible rojo.

-qué demonios me está pasando- se pregunto Issei, desde el incidente, ha estado teniendo extraños sueños, sueños donde todo era negro, luego un mar de llamas consumían todos, una gigantesca criatura trataba de hablarle pero antes de poder escuchar se levantaba.

-¿me estaré volviendo loco?-

La incertidumbre así como un extraño sentimiento albergaban al castaño, sin saber, que en un futuro no tan lejano, algo que el mismo desconoce vendrá para reclamar su vida.

* * *

_**-En algún lugar-**_

En un lugar sumamente alejado en el mundo, ciertos individuos discutían cierto hecho reciente.

-debes dejar de encargarme estos trabajos, esos 4 empiezan a manifestar su verdadero potencial, en especial ese- dijo el mismo hombre de traje que detuvo a Issei.

-ho ho ho, sin duda el desarrollo de ellos excede mis expectativas, pronto no necesitaras seguir vigilándolos, ya que dentro de poco ellos por decisión propia buscaran su poder, mientras tanto… vigilaremos a estos cuatro- dijo un ser huesudo envuelto en una túnica azul, de grandes cuernos cuyas cuencas vacías brillaban en llamas azul.

-por cierto, te traje algo que quizás te interese- el hombre saco de sus ropas una bolsa con dos cabellos, uno castaño y otro gris claro –después de todo… siempre hay que tener un plan B, ¿no?-

-ho ho ho, sin duda sabes hacer tu trabajo- el esqueleto tomando la bolsa y sujetando con sus esqueléticos dedos el cabello gris claro –un magnifico espécimen, es como si este ser hubiera nacido con la finalidad de volverse su pareja-

-pensé lo mismo… esos dos, son ángeles de la muerte-

Algo desconocido se estaba cosiendo, un mal seria desatado en el mundo y nadie sabía cuando ni como impedirlo.

* * *

Continuara…

* * *

Muy bien, otro capítulo listo.

No tenía planeado tener el siguiente capítulo tan pronto, pero al inspiración llego y no hay que desperdiciarla.

Como verán, Issei aun no sabe sobre Ddraig, así como que es él en realidad.

Cosas que se aclararan en el futuro, mas en especifico en el canon de DxD, sin más me despido, trabajare en el capítulo del clan perdido.

Los invito a pasar por mi pagina de Facebook que se encuentra en el perfil de Fanfiction.

Se despide Rise Bay.


	4. La Fase Final

fanfiction escrito por diversión sin fines de lucro basado en la obra de Ichiei Ishibumi.

* * *

**_Diálogos:_**

-Uno nace solo en esta vida… y uno muere solo también, nada cambiara eso- persona hablando.

(Muchas veces deseo haber muerto como mis camaradas) persona pensando.

[La guerra y la matanza está ligada al genoma humano, eso nunca cambiara] Ddraig ser de nivel superior.

"La muerte nos llama siempre" llamadas telefónicas, holográficas, etc.

* * *

_**-¿?-**_

Oscuridad.

Muerte.

Dolor.

No sabía donde rayos estaba, no… inconscientemente ya lo sabía… eh visto este lugar varias veces en los últimos meses.

Un paramo oscuro, donde ni el menor rayo de luz llegaba, por horas y horas caminaba y caminaba, no encontraba el menor indicio de vida.

-_**Acepta tu legado**_-

Las voces lúgubres volvían a sonar, cientos de veces las escuchaba, lo que indicaba una sola cosa.

-_**Acepta tu legado**_-

Cadáveres, muertos, figuras corpóreas de todas las personas que asesine se levantaban de la tierra, cuerpos putrefactos, arrastrándose asia mi.

Corro, corro como puedo, ¿acaso esperaban que hiciera algo diferente?, simplemente soy un humano, no estoy armado, no hay nada que pueda hacer contra algo así.

Algo irónico si me pongo a pensar, después de todo, trabaje para la BSAA por medio año, me tope con criaturas como estas antes, pero eso es una historia aparte.

Corro y corro, no entiendo como no me casaba a pesar de estar corriendo por horas.

Pero en cierto punto, como muchas veces pasa, me atrapan, usando sus putrefactas manos empiezan a tírame asia abajo, tratando de hundir mi cuerpo en la tierra, mientras repiten esas mismas palabras una y otra vez.

Trato de resistirme, jalando mi cuerpo como puedo, usando mis manos para romperles el cuello, trato y trato, pero como siempre, es inútil, su agarre es muy fuerte, poco a poco empieza a arrástrame al averno, pero… eso no es lo peor.

La peor parte… solo empieza, ellos…aparecen.

-_**acepta tu legado**_\- como si un lodo oscuro comenzara a caer del cielo, mostrando estas 4 figuras… las 4 figuras que siempre me arrastran a las profundidades del abismo.

Takashi, William, Shuang, Boris, ellos 4, las personas con las que logre entenderme mejor y poder llamarlos… ¿familia?.

Entonces sucede, soy llevado a una oscuridad muy profunda, se siente como si me estuviera ahogando en una mar negro.

Sentimientos negativos comienzan a llegarme, resentimiento, miedo, odio, frustración, apatía.

Las primeras veces trate de salir de ahí, pero tarde o temprano entendí… que no había forma de salir, ¿para qué me esforzaba?, no sería mejor si simplemente muriera y ya.

Dejándome presa de mis propios sentimientos, deje que esa oscuridad hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera.

[ja, ciertamente eres lamentable, valla compañero el que me ha tocado, tenía más esperanzas en ti que en mis anteriores anfitriones]

Una voz que había escuchado antes en varias ocasiones, aunque nunca fui capaz de ver quién era.

FLUSH

Toda esa oscuridad desapareció, un mar de llamas cubrían todo el lugar, la sensación de estar flotando me dejo confundido por unos momentos.

[parece que esas malditas opresiones que evitaban que me contactara contigo comenzaron a ceder] exclamo un gigantesco ser.

Abrí mis ojos ampliamente, frente a mí se encontraba una criatura de gran tamaño, de apariencia reptiliana… no… un Dragon, era un Dragon lo que tenia frente a mí, de color rojo intenso y ojos verdes como esmeraldas.

[quieres morir, deseas terminar con tu vida ya, no crees que habrán quienes lamenten tu partida, eres alguien patético, pensar que mi actual anfitrión deseara morir simplemente por ver los pecados que el mismo cometió, sería mejor que el blanco apareciera y acabara con esto de una vez]

Me encontraba sumamente confundido, que demonios estaba diciendo esta cosa, ¿blanco?, ¿quién demonios es el blanco?.

STAB

Antes de que pudiera pensar, una materia oscura que había tomado forma de un brazo había perforado mi pecho, podía ver como esa materia tenia entre su mano mi corazón, el cual sangraba y palpitaba.

¿Qué fue lo que paso?, me pregunte, alguien me había atacado por la espalda, eso es seguro, débilmente gire mi cabeza, para ver si lograba ver quien era mi atacante.

Abrí mis ojos aun mas si era posible, quien me avía atacado y…matado era.

-yo- logre balbucear como mi boca, mientras cantidades de sangre salían de ella.

-_**Acepta tu destino**_\- con esas palabras, esa forma oscura que tenía mi apariencia, aplasto mi corazón y con sus colmillos me arranco un pedazo de carne del cuello.

* * *

_**-Torre Del MBI-**_

Me desperté agitado, mi cuerpo empapado de sudor, revise son mi vista el lugar, era mi habitación en la torre del MBI, a mi lado se encontraba Karasuba, mi primer Sekirei, completamente desnuda como yo, ya era una costumbre el que cuando Karasuba se emocionaba tras matar, viniera a buscarme para liberar algo de la lujuria que invadía su cuerpo tras emocionarse tanto, en raras ocasiones Akitsu se nos unía.

No es como si me molestara, de vez en cuando era bueno para liberar un poco de estrés, además que ayudaba a dormir un poco más a gusto.

Pero el dormir era el problema, noche tras noche tenía ese mismo sueño, esto comenzaba a afectarme, fui entrenado para soportar cualquier cosa, mi cuerpo es más resistente, los venenos no surten efecto en mi, puedo soportar descargas eléctricas sin mucho problema, pero esto… mi mente comenzaba a resquebrajarse.

Lentamente y si despertar a Karasuba me levante de la cama, me coloque mis bóxers nada mas, y tras abrir un mini-bar en mi habitación saque una botella y comenzó a beberla como si no hubiera un mañana.

Patético, tratando de resolver mis problemas con la bebida, mire por la ventana, sobrevolando el cielo se encontraba **Kouten **el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la final del proyecto Sekirei, 7 Ashikabis quienes ganaron los Jinki fueron escogidos para llevar a cabo la fase final.

Dos Sekireis subirán a ahí y solo una bajara como la ganadora, los 7 Ashikabis junto con nuestras Sekireis pelearemos en la isla donde todo inicio, la isla **Kamikura, **ahí es donde solo las 2 últimas quedaran.

-así que ya es el momento de terminar… ¿eh?- me pregunte a mí mismo, mientras le daba otro sorbo a la botella.

-yare yare, otra vez bebiendo, últimamente has estado bebiendo mucho, Ise- escuche una voz a mis espaldas, así como unos brazos que me sujetaron por el cuello -¿acaso tuviese otro sueño?-

-si… que haces despierta, pensé que queridas guardar energía, mañana comienza una gran diversión para ti-

-me siento refrescada, como mi Ashikabi sirves para ayudarme a "refrescarme"-

-…-

-¿Qué pasa? ¿te comieron la lengua los ratones?-

-… dime Karasuba-

-¿hum?-

-una vez que el plan Sekirei acabe…. Si ganas o no, eso no importa simplemente…-

-¿Qué piensas pedirme algo?-

-mátame-

-¿?-

-una vez este trabajo… no, mi último trabajo esté listo, quítame la vida, no será un impedimento para ti ¿verdad? Después de todo, solo me utilizas para llegar hasta aquí-

-… se puede saber en qué piensas- los ojos de Karasuba denotaban molestia, ¿la enfade al preguntar esto?.

-que pasa, acaso te enojaste, no creo que me estimes lo suficiente como para molestarte porque quiera morir-

-lo que tú hagas me importa una mierda, simplemente no puedo dejar que mueras, o acaso olvidas que todas las Sekireis estamos ligadas a nuestros respectivos Ashikabis-

-lo sé, pero lo más seguro es que el presidente ya tenga algún plan de continencia para cuando finalice el proyecto… yo ya…-

-eres patético, no queda nada de ese niño que encontré en China, me voy a mi habitación- tras decir eso Karasuba agarro sus ropas y se marcho.

-ciertamente…. Me eh vuelto patético-

* * *

Ya el día de mañana, todo el escuadrón disciplinario se encontraban esperando cerca del puerto.

-¡haaa! ¡estoy aburrida! ¡Muy aburrida!- se quejo Benitsubasa -¡hemos estado en este lugar a la espera por cinco horas ya! ¡¿Por cuánto tiempo más tendremos que estar aquí sin hacer nada?!-

-relájate Benitsubasa- dijo Issei acercándose a sus Sekireis.

-Issei-

-¿puedes sentirlo, el viento?...significa que se acerca un tifón. Parece que el agua está bastante intranquila también, así que parece que el tiempo estimado de la llegada estuvo un poco mal calculado- explico el castaño –estoy seguro que el jefe llamara si hay algún movimiento-

RING

-¿ven?, hablando del diablo- dijo Issei, para alejarse un poco y recibir la llamada -¿si?, habla Hyoudou, por supuesto…si, ¿has desplegado tu armada privada como preparación para su llegada? Wow-

Mientras Issei recibía las instrucciones de Minaka, las Sekireis de Issei esperaban.

-si estas tan aburrida, ¿Qué tal si te cuento **una historia **mientras esperamos?- dijo Karasuba.

-¿Q-que? ¿tu Kuro que inusual?... ¿Ah?, ¿historia?- exclamo Benitsubasa extrañada por la reacción de la peli gris.

-jeje, esto sucedió mientras ustedes aun dormían en el MBI- comenzó a contar Karasuba.

-ya veo- por su parte Benitsubasa y Haihane escuchaban la historia.

-oh si, casi fuiste destruida en tu sueño debido a que un Jinki se saliera de control la otra vez ¿lo sabías?-

-¡N-No, No lo sabía! ¡Nadie nunca me dijo eso! ¡¿ah?! ¡¿Qué sucedió?!- exclamo Benitsubasa asombrada.

-hubo un humano idiota que se sacrifico a si mismo para salvar al resto de ustedes y todo lo que yo hice fue ir personalmente y entregar "**Su**" recuerdo a ella- comento Karasuba teniendo un leve flashback del pasado mientras seguía contando la historia.

El cómo llego a la posada Isumo, entregando la bata de laboratorio del doctor Takehito, solo para ser casi asesinada por la N°1.

-No sabía que había pasado. Cuando entre en razón estaba medio-muerta… en realidad tengo suerte de estar viva- comento Karasuba con su típica expresión.

-¡¿Kuro?! ¡¿medio muerta?!- Benitsubasa no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-si, baje mi guardia y eso sucedió ya cuando tenía mis alas, pero gracias a la medicina regenerativa del MBI, solo quedo una cicatriz de lo que sucedió ese día- comento Karasuba riéndose.

Por su parte Haihane se sentía tanto asustada y confusa por la ración de la peli gris.

-jeje, fue muy emocionante… el miedo… el dolor, quiero poder **Sentirlo denuevo** sin embargo, la persona que realmente quiero matar ahora es…- a la mente de Karasuba vino la imagen de Yume, Musubi.

-¿ah? Espera… ¡¿Quién?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡dime!- exclamo Benitsubasa.

-lo sabrás pronto, bueno si logras sobrevivir hasta entonces, claro- Karasuba se percato –ah, por fin llego-

Una masa de tierra comenzaba a acercarse por el mar, una isla de tamaño considerable.

-es la isla Kamikura- dijo Karasuba entonces poso su vista en la isla flotante –**Kouten** el dios puede vernos desde los cielos, mientras nosotros los Sekireis nos asesinamos en esta isla bajo los cielos **empecemos… el final**-

El escudaron disciplinario se ponía en movimiento, tras subirse a un helicóptero militar, todos fueron llevados a la isla Kamikura.

* * *

tras un corto viaje, ya habían tocado tierra firme, bajando del helicóptero Issei y el resto de sus Sekireis pudieron escuchar unas voces, los otros participantes.

Benitsubasa reconoció una voz y se dirigió asia ese lugar, al llegar vio a alguien que le causo muchas molestias en el pasado y la arriba fácilmente.

-¡ahhh! ¡N° 88! ¡estas muerta! ¡te matare en este momento!- Benitsubasa se giro para ver a su Ashikabi –está bien, ¿cierto, Issei? Puedo hacerlo, ¿cierto?- exclamo Benitsubasa.

-jaja eres tan impaciente Benitsubasa, pero el presidente no nos ah dado señal para comenzar aun- comento Issei con su típica expresión de sonrisa falsa –hola a todos- saludo Issei al resto de los Ashikabis.

Issei ya empezaba a sentir los efectos, igual que el resto de los Ashikabis.

Algunos se desplomaron al suelo sintiéndose mareados.

-¡¿ah?! ¡¿Qué está sucediendo?!- exclamo Benitsubasa para voltear y ver que Issei también se desplomaba, en tanto Akitsu lo sujetaba ya que Haihane no podía atraparlo debido a sus garras.

-maldición… esto va más rápido de lo que esperaba- comento Issei.

"**¡permítanme explicarlo!**"

Los parlantes en la isla comenzaron a emitir la voz del Presidente del MBI.

"**debido a que esta isla ah estado expuesta mucho tiempo al Jinki y a los Sekirei, tiene unas "característica especial" normalmente, activar el núcleo de una Sekirei o un Jinki requiere ciertas reglas para llevarse a cabo pero esas reglas no aplican aquí**"

"**en otras palabras esta isla se encuentra emitiendo una cierta energía constantemente, aquellos que tienen un núcleo Sekirei, los Sekirei e inversamente los humanos regulares son inmunes a esta energía. Sin embargo cuando esta energía es expuesta a aquellos que posen algunas propiedades del núcleo Sekirei… ósea los "Ashikabi", sus efectos son iguales a los de gas venenoso. En corto, las vidas de los Ashikabis están siendo sacadas de sus cuerpos al estar en esta isla, y eventualmente…**"

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Presidente?! ¡¿Qué Dijo?! ¡N o haga bromas!- exclamo Benitsubasa para luego ver a Issei -¡Eh! ¡No puede ser! ¡Issei! ¡Issei! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Exclamo Benitsubasa zarandeando a Issei.

"**Cálmate Benitsubasa. Naturalmente hay una manera de detener el proceso ¡la llave para sobrevivir es el Jinki! ¡espero que todos hayan recordado traer el suyo! ¡ahora comienza la etapa final! ¡Comencemos con la primera parte!**"

Un gran resplandor ilumino el cielo, entonces números del 1 al 8 aparecieron.

"**todos juntos, hay ocho puntos alrededor del perímetro de la isla que forman parte de un sistema que eh creado capas de anular los efectos del veneno cada número en el cielo representa un punto y cada sistema es activado con un Jinki, observen en número gravado en su Jinki**"

Todos los Ashikabis revisaron el numero en su Jinki.

"**El numero en cada punto y el numero en cada Jinki corresponde a donde un Jinki en especifico debe ir, deberán todos al punto numerado igual que su Jinki y ahí deberán poner su Jinki en el lugar designado**"

-¡TENEMOS QUE APURARNOS SINO ISSEI!- exclamo Benitsubasa llorosa.

"**Sin embargo, el proceso deber ser realizado por un Ashikabi de otra manera el Jinki no se activara y una cosa más**"

Minaka hizo una pausa lenta antes de hablar.

"**La energía de la isla no se disipara a menos que los Jinki estén instalados en las ocho locaciones, por cierto, tampoco podrán usar la Norito bajo estas condiciones**"

Issei se percato de que… ¡Minaka estaba tomándose mucho tiempo es esta explicación!.

"**¡Vamos! ¡no hay tiempo para relajarse! La vida de su Ashikabi está siendo succionada incluso mientras están ahí de pie ¡mi error, este discurso tomo más de lo esperado jajajaja! Lo importante es que los Ashikabis no tienen mucho tiempo así que todos ustedes solo duraran más o menos ¡cinco minutos!**"

Todos estaban listos para colocar su respectivo Jinki, pero recordaron que el norte tenía 2 los cuales eran el Jinki númer los cuales estaban muy lejos el uno del otro.

Todos (excepto Issei) estaban matando al Ashikabi del norte con la mirada, todos se preguntaban como saldrían de esta.

"**No si buscan otro Ashikabi hay uno más aquí mismo!**"

Minaka apareció frente a Minato, el Ashikabi del norte.

(¿habrá querido ayudar a su Hijo?) pensó Issei.

-Sahashi-kun uno de los Jinkis que posees perteneció al MBI en primer lugar no importa ya porque lo tengas en tus manos pero la responsabilidad de ese Jinki aun recae en mi, llevare el Jinki número 8 a su lugar ¡ahora entrégamelo!-

Tras unas palabras, el Ashikabi del norte le entrego el Jinki.

Tras tomar el Jinki… Minaka se desplomo igual que el resto.

"**probando, probando uno, dos, tres ya que también soy un Ashikabi, tengo los mismos riesgos que ustedes y con eso, N° 88 luchadora de puños Musubi-kun ¿me prestarías tu fuerza monstruosa y me llevarías a la locación ocho?**

Tras unas breves palabras, Minaka fue llevado por la N° 88 y 09 al lugar designado.

(me sorprende ver al Presidente actuando como un padre) pensó Issei

-¿hasta el presidente está aquí? Esa persona es realmente interesante ¿deberíamos irnos también?- comento Karasuba.

-Y-Y-Yo l-ll-llevare a Is-Issei- comento Benitsubasa nerviosa.

Solo para ver como Karasuba se montaba en el hombro a Issei.

-bueno vamos, Mu-chan, nos vemos pronto- se despidió Karasuba de la joven Sekirei.

* * *

5

4

3

2

1

Y de alguna forma todos los Ashikabis se las arreglaron para colocar su Jinki en el lugar indicado en el paso de los 5 minutos.

-hah… el malestar ya paso… ¿Qué clase de veneno seria? Mi cuerpo ya es inmune a cualquier clase de venenos- comento Issei por lo bajo sin que sus Sekireis lograran escucharles –jeje, apenas sobrevivimos ¿Ah?-

-no te dejare morir Issei, ¡Nunca jamás te dejare morir!- exclamo Benitsubasa, siendo imitada por Akitsu y Haihane.

-en todo caso, parece que ya empezara-

FLUSH

Pilares de luz atraparon a todos los Ashikabis en sus respectivas estaciones.

-todo ah sucedido como el MBI esperaba hasta el momento. A continuación sigue…-

-**la matanza**\- dijo Karasuba.

A lo lejos, tras la neblina que disipaba la isla, dos figuras comenzaban a verse.

Karasuba reconoció a la Sekirei de hace unos días, vestida con una ropa de miko llevando consigo una Naginata.

Sin contenerse, Karasuba ya estaba lista para iniciar la matanza como ella misma dijo.

-Así que, ¿tú eres mi primer oponente? Uhm si mal no recuerdo tu eres la número 87. La primera vez que te vi fue durante la "invasión de la isla Kamikura" ah… cierto, donde fuiste **secuestrada por un humano inútil**\- comento Karasuba viendo a la Sekirei con ojos cargados de desprecio.

-ese día el escuadrón disciplinario dejo la isla para proteger los cuerpos que acababan de terminar sus ajustes y eran transportados hacia la capital imperial. Así fue como sucedió todo con su poder militar el MBI ocupo la isla y modifico el exterior para hacerlo un "barco" y estableció su nuevo edificio de ajuste Sekirei. "**La cámara Sekirei**", en aquel entonces habían muchos investigadores del MBI y dos Sekireis con mala suerte esas eran las numero 87 y… numero 88- Karasuba comenzó a recordar ese día.

El cómo los investigadores fueron asesinados, y como trataron de sacar a la fuerza la información de una de las Sekireis destruyendo su núcleo por completo, él como Yume le encargo rescatar a la Sekirei restante, lo cual le pareció sumamente aburrido, y como… no pudo evitar que Yume diera su núcleo a la Sekirei rota.

-es una historia vieja e insignificante-

-Karasuba-sama, yo te tenía miedo… no aun lo tengo, ¡aunque así!- la Sekirei hizo girar su Naginata y apunto el filo de esta contra Karasuba –quien soy ahora, desde ese día, te he odiado. No soy cualquier debilucha-

-…-

-he conocido a mi persona destinada y como tal, he perdido toda duda. Estoy aquí para destruir la oscuridad que está dentro de ti. ¡Eh venido a vencerte! ¡Te traspasare… con los sentimientos de mi cuchilla!-

-interesante creo que jugare contigo entonces es un buen calentamiento al menos- dijo Karasuba dando un paso al frente desenfundando su Katana.

-_**[Sakuhime Kusa No Mai]**__(Danza De Batalla Princesa Floreciente)_\- al dar una estocada descendente, una ráfaga de aire cortante salió disparada contra Karasuba.

Karasuba simplemente movió su espada lateralmente, cortando la rafa de aire.

-¡-

Karasuba se percato de algo acercándose a gran velocidad.

CLANK

La hoja de la Katana de Karasuba y la punta de la Naginata de Kaho, dando un salto quedando justo sobre Karasuba.

-_**[Tsuwamono No Mai Hyakka]**__(Danza Del Guerrero: Sien Flores)_\- una ráfaga de barias estocadas a toda velocidad contra Karasuba.

Moviendo su espada logro repeler todas, salvo una que corto su mejilla.

Donde Issei y sus demás Sekireis miraban el combate.

-Hey Kuro, ¿porque te tardas tanto? Te puedo dar una mano si tienes problemas- comento Benitsubasa.

-te matare- dijo Karasuba en respuesta, generando que Haihane se burle de la peli rosa –esta es mi presa, si la tocas **te matare**-

El encuentro continuo, Kaho seguía lanzando golpe tras golpe con su Naginata, pero Karasuba fácilmente lograba repelerlos presionándola con su defensa.

-¡Kaho, el Norito! ¡pelemos Juntos!- la vos del Ashikabi de la número 87 fue escuchado.

-si- Kaho retrocedió hasta donde estaba su Ashikabi.

Por su parte, Karasuba mas que sentirse intimidada, se sintió emocionada, paso a decirle unas palabras a Issei.

-¿Escuchaste, Issei? Tendremos que responder a ese reto, ¿No?-

-si- respondió Issei, cosa que provoco el enfado de Benitsubasa, la burla de Haihane a la peli rosa y inconformidad de Akitsu –como quieras-

Karasuba se acerco a Issei, entonces coloco su mano en la mejilla del castaño y acerco su rustro con el de él, uniéndose en un beso, de la cual unas alas de insecto esqueléticas emergieron.

-_este es el filo de mi plegaria ¡extermina los enemigos jurados… de mi Ashikabi…!_-

Amabas Sekireis estaban listas para el ataque final, Kaho fue la primera en lanzarse contra Karasuba.

-_**[Sekirei Kagura Hiyoku No Mai]**__(Danza Sagrada Sekirei: Danza De Los Amantes)_-

-_**[Mei No Tachi Kuon]**__(Espada Larga Del Inframundo: Furia Eterna)_-

Los ataques de amabas colisionaron devastando todo en su camino.

-Ngh- Kaho estaba poniendo todas sus fuerzas en este ataque.

-he he…?- Karasuba se sorprendió.

(estoy… ¿siendo empujada hacia atrás? ¿Por qué?) Karasuba no salía de su asombro, acaso estaba siendo superada?.

-¡HAAAAAA!- balanceando su Naginata, el ataque de Kaho aumento su intensidad.

Karasuba fue lanzada y atrapada por el ataque, a lo lejos, el haori que utilizaba y su cabello se veían tiradas en el suelo.

-¡Karasuba-sama!, ¡esta es nuestra fuerza! ¡la fuerza de los que considera inútiles… la fuerza de los lazos entre humanos y Sekireis! Esta es…-

STAB

Karasuba había aparecido detrás de Kaho y la atravesó en el pecho con su Katana, retirando con fuerza su espada del pecho de la Sekirei embarrando de sangre el piso al agitar su arma.

-N°87 "Kaho" creo que lo recordare, ha pasado tiempo desde que tuve que ponerme seria… fue divertido-

Fue la derrota de Kaho, Karasuba gano usando todo su poder, aunque con daños menores, algunos cortes y parte de su cabello fue cortado.

Karasuba se acerco a donde estaba su Ashikabi y "compañeras" Sekireis.

-oye, buen trabajo- comento Issei –te contuvo por un momento, ¿verdad? ¿Qué pasa? Tus habilidades no debieron funcionar con el Norito-

GRAB

Karasuba se descontrolo por unos momentos y apretó el cuello de Issei, mientras que Issei la seguía mirando de igual forma, desinteresadamente.

-oh, cierto… esto es lo que quieres no, no se me permite matarte- Karasuba soltó a Issei y se alejo un poco.

-¡Kuro! ¡¿Qué fue eso?! ¡Issei! ¡¿estás bien?! ¡Issei!- exclamo Benitsubasa preocupadísima.

-aunque fue solo por un leve momento, ver ser obligada a retroceder por alguien inferior…- comento Issei sobándose el cuello –Karasuba… probablemente eso fue porque…**estamos vacios**-

* * *

"!**Atención todos! ¡Atención! ¡ya hemos tenido nuestra primera baja!**"

Informo Minaka desde su puesto de control, en el cielo de la isla se proyecto la imagen de la Sekirei derrotada y su Ashikabi.

"**¡el ganador fue nuestro Hyoudou Issei! ¡Y las Sekirei ganadoras son el cuarteto del escuadrón disciplinario! ¡eso deja a seis Ashikabis!**"

"**Supongo que para estos momentos, los combatientes restantes ya encontraron a sus oponentes. ¿correcto?**"

* * *

STROOM

Un repentino temblor azoto la isla, algo no estaba ocurriendo como era planeado.

Issei junto a Benitsubasa, Haihane y Akitsu comenzaron a movilizarse, Karasuba los seguía de lejos.

-las paredes de luz han desaparecido- dijo Haihane.

-tal parece que algo mas está ocurriendo, pero…no tenemos tiempo para eso- Issei logro divisar una pelea al frente.

Por lo cual se acerco logrando divisar a los Ashikabis del norte y sur, Sahashi Minato y Higa izumi.

-hola, hola, ¿ustedes son los únicos que quedan?- pregunto Issei, a sus lados sus Sekireis estaban listas para entrar en combate.

-¡Issei! No te molestaría se me encargo de ellas ¡¿cierto?!- exclamo Benitsubasa chocando sus puños sumamente irritada.

-si, creo que está bien, la pared de luz desapareció, y no tenemos nuevas órdenes… así que sería normal que ahora se convirtiera en una batalla campal ¿cierto?-

-¡¿Cómo eso puede ser normal?!- exclamo Minato.

-¡Haihane, Akitsu! ¡el chico del norte es mío! ¡**te matare si lo tocas**!-

-jeje, ya entendí-

-no me meteré- dijo Akitsu con su típica expresión y voz carente de emociones.

-¡¿estás bien con eso, Kuro?! ¡nada de entrometerse, ¡¿está bien?!-

Por su parte Karasuba miraba a lo lejos sin prestarle la mas mínima atención a Benitsubasa, con una mirada perdida.

-¡maldita sea! ¡no me ignores!-

-jeje… Karasuba ah estado así… incluso desde que derroto a N° 87-

-¡Haihane, Akitsu! Encárguense del chico del este, no dejes que se meta en mi camino-

-jeje entendido- respondió Haihane.

Akitsu solamente asintió con la cabeza.

Haihane y Akitsu pasaron su atención a el Ashikabi del este y sus Sekireis.

-este… has sobrepasado un poco los limites de las reglas… nosotras… o solo Benitsubasa… ah estado en su límite también… al límite de su paciencia… jejeje y ¡voy a cortarte a ti y a tu Ashikabi en pedacitos, prepárate- dijo Haihane lamiendo sus cuchillas.

-prepárense- el aire alrededor de Akitsu se puso sumamente frio.

Las Sekireis del este se preparan para pelear.

Por el lado de Benitsubasa.

-la primera vez fue en el puente…luego fue en la tercera etapa, esta la hace la tercera bes que peleamos- Benitsubasa se encontraba sumamente molesta -¡es hora de hacerte pagar por todo lo que has hecho!, es una verdadera lástima que la N° 88 no esté aquí, ¡pero no será la diferencia mientras tanto mate al Ashikabi!- Benitsubasa se lanzo contra el Ashikabi del norte.

-Atrás, Sahashi- la Sekirei de ropajes negros se coloco en medio para proteger a su Ashikabi.

-_**[Gekishin]**__(Terremoto Extremo)_\- Golpeado la tierra con su puño, todo el suelo se rompió elevando grandes piedras por los aires teniendo como objetivo al Ashikabi del norte.

-_**[Honoo No Kabe]**__(Pared De Flamas)_\- creando un muro de fuego, la Sekirei de negro derritió las piedras que iban en su dirección.

Benitsubasa se vio rodeada de grandes llamas, pero más que preocupada esto solo logro enfurecerla más.

-¡ja! ¡el mismo movimiento no funcionara dos veces en mi! _**[Funsai]**__(Pulverizar)_\- dando un palmada con ambas manos, enviando una ráfaga de aire que apago las llamas.

-Nhg- segada momentáneamente, la Sekirei de negro no vio como Benitsubasa paso de ella y se dirigió contra el Ashikabi caído.

-ríndete ¡Issei va a Ganar! ¡ya muérete!- estando a escaso centímetros de asentar un golpe.

-_**[Kumaaaaa Kiiick]**__(Patada De Oso)_\- descendiendo de quien sabe dónde, la Sekirei N° 88 Musubi se unía a la pelea dando una fuerte patada en la cara de Benitsubasa.

-¿Qué?- Benitsubasa recibió el fuerte golpe que la sacudió por unos momentos, para después pararse hecha una furia.

* * *

Por su lado, Karasuba comenzaba a entrar en un estado de descontrol, el casi ser derrotada ante un oponente débil, recordar las palabras que la Sekirei del Destino Yume le dijo, todo empezaba a llevarla a estallar.

-… Yume… se suponía que yo sería… la que te matara… pero te fuiste por tu cuenta. ¿dijiste que no entendí nada porque aun no tengo mis alas? ¿Por qué perdería contra un débil oponente? ¡Yume…!- balbuceo llevándose una mano al rostro, apretando su Katana con fuerza.

-_**[Kumaaaaa Kiiick]**__(Patada De Oso)_-

Karasuba volteo en la dirección de esa voz, viendo con ojos inyectados en sangre la aparición de Musubi.

-¡Yume!-

Por su lado, Benitsubasa ya estaba de malas, y no se reprimiría mas.

-¡mierda! ¡ese oso! ¡ella me molesta mucho! Hoy definitivamente es el día ¡que mueras!- Benitsubasa se lanzo contra Musubi, lanzando un potente golpe.

BAAAM

Musubi opto por una posición de defensa, y con su antebrazo detuvo el golpe de Benitsubasa.

-¿Qué?- exclamo Benitsubasa sorprendida de que su golpe fuera fácilmente detenido.

Por su parte Musubi mostro una sonrisa, entonces extendiendo sus brazos, mando a volar a Benitsubasa para atrás quien cayó con el trasero cerca de Issei.

-¿estás bien?- le pregunto Issei a Benitsubasa arrodillándose a su lado.

-¡ah! ¡Issei! ¡N-No mires!- dijo Benitsubasa sintiéndose apenada del que el castaño la viera en esa situación.

Musubi comenzaba a decir unas palabras referentes al "Amor" cosa que solo enfado a Benitsubasa quien rápidamente se paro para atacar a la castaña otra vez.

-¡¿de qué estás hablando?!- Benitsubasa se lanzo contra Musubi otra vez, pero una pared de llama impidió su paso -¡está caliente!- dijo cubriéndose el rostro de las intensas llamas.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡quítate de mi camino!- grito Benitsubasa furiosa a la Sekirei de negro.

-es de mala suerte que te pateen el trasero y no devolver el favor, yo seré tu oponente- exclamo el Sekirei N° 06, Homura.

-¡No te metas con el escuadrón disciplinario!-

-y tu deberías tomar más enserio al guardián Sekirei- respondió Homura.

Mientras que Benitsubasa se enfrentaba a Homura, Musubi centro su atención en la peli gris claro.

-¡Karasuba-sama! Intercambiemos ¡nuestros puños y sentimientos! ¡aquí en la isla donde nos separamos!- por unos momentos, Karasuba pudo ver la imagen de Yume al lado de Musubi -¡el ganador ira a **Kouten**!-

-¡Yu…me…!- Karasuba miro fijamente a Musubi, entonces –Jejeje, ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!- Karasuba comenzó a regir como una desquiciada.

-¡jeje jeje…! Realmente estabas ahí. Escondida, protegiendo al pichón… es muy injusto… es muy cruel pero… **ahora no escaparas **¿**Kouten**? A quien le importa eso. Estaba esperando por esto… esperando el momento para matarte-

El éxtasis salvaje de Karasuba estaba dominando su cuerpo, ya no le importaba en lo mas mínimo el plan Sekirei o la batalla, solo y solamente quería MATAR a Musubi.

Desenfundando su Katana, preparándose para cruzar golpes contra Musubi.

-¡Karasuba-sama! Lo que está frente a ti, retándote con sus puños, la que ahora mismo está en tu camino… ¡es la Numero 88 Musubi!- Musubi era movida por los sentimientos que Yume dejo con ella, ayudar a eliminar el dolor por la pérdida de una amiga y toda la oscuridad en el corazón de Karasuba.

-¡Karasuba-sama! ¡Soy Musubi! ¡míreme por lo que soy por favor!- golpeando el suelo con su puño, liberando un gran estruendo que lanzo piedras al aire, bloqueando la vista de Karasuba.

Dando un salto Musubi se coloco detrás de Karasuba dándole una patada, Karasuba se agacho y contrarresto con un corte de su espada el cual paso muy cerca del estomago de Musubi.

El enfrentamiento destinado de ambas Sekireis, no… de esas 3 Sekireis había dado inicio.

* * *

Por otro lado, Haihane se estaba encargando de las Sekireis del Ashikabi del este, cuando sus ojos captaron a cierta rubia de ojos azules.

-¡N° 09 me lanzaste al rio ¡casi me ahogo…! No he… ¡devuelto el favor!- Haihane decidió enfrentar a la Sekirei del agua para cobrar venganza por lo de la vez pasada.

-¡donde crees que estar mirando!- la Sekirei del este se lanzo para atacar a Haihane, grave error.

-_**[Zankaku No Tsume]**__(Garras Asesinas)_\- Haihane utilizo su ataque para dañar a la Sekirei del sur, la cual cruzo sus brazos para resistir el golpe aun siendo dañada severamente.

Entonces se lanzo contra la rubia.

-¡N° 09!- grito Haihane.

-¡el escuadrón disciplinario!- Tsukiumi aparto a su Ashikabi para comenzar su pelea contra Haihane.

Ambas se veían con hostilidad, preparadas para matarse la una a la otra.

Lo que ninguno sabia, es que el este estaba planeando lanzar un potente ataque contra el Norte y al escuadrón disciplinario.

-N° 09, estas muerta- dijo Haihane, pese a la apariencia de Haihane, ella era bien rencorosa.

Haihane se lanzo contra la Sekirei rubia apuntando con sus garras a la garganta de la Sekirei.

-_**[Mizu No Tsurugi]**__(Hojas De Agua)_\- Tsukiumi contrarresto con su propio ataque.

BAAM

Ambos ataques chocaron destruyendo lo que estaba en su rango, pero el ataque no acabaría ahí, las dos continuarían.

-_**[Reppaku No Tsume]**__(Grito De Garras)_\- Haihane lanzo rápidos ataques con sus garras.

-_**[Mizu No ya]**__(Flechas De Agua)_\- Tsukiumi lanzo varias flechas de agua contra Haihane.

Haihane a gran velocidad contrarrestaba las flechas cortándolas de una en una.

* * *

Por otro lado, Benitsubasa y Homura seguían en su encuentro.

-_**[Geki Shin]**__(Terremoto Extremo)_\- Benitsubasa golpe el suelo y lanzo grandes piedras contra Homura.

Homura salto alto, esquivando las piedras y girando en el aire apunto contra Benitsubasa.

-_**[Bakuen]**__(Explosión De Fuego)_-

El escuadrón disciplinario estaba en una batalla encarnices, la única quien no tenía un oponente propio era Akitsu quien terminaba de congelar y derrotar a alguna de las Sekireis del Sur.

(Pero el comportamiento del este era extraño, como si estuvieran esperando algo) pensó Issei notando la extraña sonrisa en Higa.

-¡¿Láser?!- exclamo Minato.

Entonces Issei lo entendió, el satélite del MBI había sido hackeado y apunto su láser contra ellos, issei levanto la vista, y vio un resplandor en el cielo.

-¿Laser, huh?... me pregunto si moriré si me toca- Issei se sentía preparado para morir, su vida ya había durado mucho, era mejor morir ya.

-¿laser?- exclamo Haihane confundida.

-¡Issei/Sama!- Benitsubasa y Haihane las primeras en lanzarse para proteger al castaño.

Mientras que en el norte, las Sekireis de agua y fuego preparaban un ataque combinado.

La cual termino en un Dragon hecho de vapor.

* * *

Por su lado, Karasuba estaba muy concentrada en su pelea con Musubi como para importarle la salud de su Ashikabi.

BAAM

CLANK

Karasuba agitaba su espada a gran velocidad contra Musubi, la cual esquivaba pero de vez en cuando un corte aparecía en sus ropas.

Musubi dio un salto hacia atrás, para luego saltar con fuerza contra Karasuba.

-_**[Kuma No Teee]**__(Palma De oso)_\- una energía de luz con la forma de la palma de un Oso salió de la mano de Musubi.

-¿Liberar energía de luz de tu cresta Sekirei?... eso es algo que Yume haría- Dando un tajo lateral, Karasuba corto el ataque de Musubi.

-¡increíble!- Musubi se mostraba mucho mas emocionada de cuando comenzó la batalla.

Karasuba por su parte aun seguía intentando matar a la Sekirei, entonces noto como una neblina comenzaba a rodearla a ambas.

-…las cosas se han puesto algo ruidosas alrededor de nosotras-

-¿Estas preocupada por tu Ashikabi?- pregunto Musubi.

Karasuba se quedo estática unos momentos, pero respondió.

-… oh cierto, no podre seguir peleando si mi Ashikabi muere… así que si, estoy preocupada- cosa que era una mentira, Karasuba no tenía el más mínimo interés en Issei, el cual disminuyo cuando escucho que el castaño quería morir como un cobarde -¿tú no?-

-¡yo tengo fe! Mis amigas definitivamente van a proteger a Minato-san. Así que puedo pelear aquí sin ningún miedo, no es como si estuvieras peleando sola tampoco, ¿No?-

-¿?- Karasuba se mostro confundida ante las palabras de Musubi.

-si como una Sekirei aun no te has dado cuenta de eso, ¡no habrá forma de que me ganes!- exclamo Musubi fuertemente.

* * *

Oscuridad, nuevamente me encontraba en este sitio oscuro, ¿abre muerto ya? O simplemente volví a perder el conocimiento.

[que pasa con ese afán por querer morir ya]

El lugar volvió a cubrirse de llamas, entonces ese gigantesco Dragon rojo volvió a aparecer frente a mí.

-otra vez tu… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

[yo, nada, es lo que tú quieras compañero, yo simplemente estoy aquí en tu cuerpo]

-¿Eh?- me confundió las palabras del Dragon, ¿dentro de mi cuerpo?.

[Puedo preguntarte, ¿Por qué quieres morir?]

-porque no- le respondió, si esa era mi respuesta –acaso puedo hacer algo mas, mi vida siempre ha sido ver muerte por todos lados, eh matado a mucha gente, no es justo que por fin reciba mi castigo-

[Ja, eso se escucho como la típica excusa de un cobarde]

-bien, llámame cobarde, patético, lo que quieras… simplemente quiero que esto termine ya… de todas formas, no eh sacado nada bueno de esta vida-

[a no, porque por lo que eh podido ver, tienes 3… 4 cosas importantes que proteger, y que están junto a ti]

-¿Qué cosas?, no tengo nada que proteger, solo soy alguien patético que se canso de vivir- agache mi cabeza, la oscuridad comenzaba a envolverme de nuevo.

[Ah… desde cuando me toca hacer estos trabajos, ¡Márchense escorias productos del rencor!] escupiendo algo de fuego sobre mí, el Dragon quemo esa oscuridad que me envolvía.

[escucha bien porque solo te lo diré una vez, tu vida ah sido una mierda, lo sé, pero aun no es momento de que mueras, nosotros siempre morimos contra el Blanco, ahí afuera están quienes más te necesitan y quienes tu mas necesitas, párate en alto con un demonio, somos el Sekiryuttei, el Dragon emperador celestial rojo, si tenemos un problema, lo resolvemos nosotros mismos, nunca escapamos]

El lugar comenzó a iluminarse, estaba despertando, ¿Sekiryuttei?, muchas preguntas sin respuesta comenzaron a bombardearme, mientras regresaba en mi, logre escuchar las últimas palabras que me dirigió el Dragon.

[Tu y esa chica osa, son los únicos que puede eliminar la oscuridad en ella]

* * *

-¡issei! ¡issei! ¡¿estás bien?! ¡Issei!- exclamo Benitsubasa muerta de la preocupación del castaño quien aun no despertaba.

Abriendo los ojos lentamente, Issei regresaba a sus sentidos, viéndose dentro de un pequeño iglú de hielo que se derretía a paso rápido.

-…Benitsubasa, Akitsu- dijo Issei.

-¡Perdón! La brisa caliente del vapor me golpeo un poco… ¿pero estas bien? ¿te duele algún lado?- exclamo Benitsubasa examinando al castaño con la mirada.

Por su parte Akitsu al ver que le castaño despertó, logro relajarse un poco y aun cansada tras usar mucho de su hielo, enfrió un poco el ambiente.

Por fuera del pequeño iglú, Haihane se encargaba de cortar el vapor con sus garras.

-rayo laser… difundido con el Dragon de vapor, estamos en el centro… mucha brisa caliente pero no golpearas mas a Issei voy a cortar una abertura… me quemare un poco pero mientras issei esté bien- exclamo Haihane sudando a mares, agitando sus garras por todos lados cortando el vapor en el aire.

-¡maldita sea! ¡debieron ser ellos quienes nos salvaran! ¡primero muerta antes que agradecerles!- Bramo Benitsubasa.

Por su parte issei, se veía decaído, como si se lamentara el no haber muerto con ese ataque.

-…oh… no morí-

-¡No te dejaría!- grito Benitsubasa sorprendido al castaño.

-¿Benitsubasa?-

-¡Issei! ¡nunca! ¡te dejare morir! ¡¿entiendes?! ¡no te dejare morir!- exclamo Benitsubasa liberando algunas lagrimas.

-¿Benitsubasa?- entonces, un dolor repentino afecto el pecho de issei, pero no se sentía como dolor era algo diferente.

(¿mi pecho… duele? Oh, ya entiendo, este dolor. Es el mismo dolor que ustedes están sintiendo).

Las Sekireis de issei lo miraban fijamente, aunque Haihane mas pegada a Akitsu para refrescarse tras quedar mal por toda esa briza caliente.

(…ustedes lo notaron ¿cierto?, que no me importara que esté vivo o muerto, que este vacío por dentro "el" también debe estar…)

_**Flashback:**_

Esto ocurrió tiempo atrás, issei fue llamado por Minaka para algo importante, al llegar el lo esperaba, y junto a él habían dos personas más.

-Issei-kun, permíteme presentarte a N° 104 Haihane y N° 105 Benitsubasa- ahí parada estaban las dos Sekireis vestidas con las ropas del escuadrón disciplinario –estaba pensando que el escuadrón disciplinario podría estar falto de personal solo con N° 04 Karasuba-kun y tu, por supuesto garantizo sus capacidades de batalla. ¿y bien? ¿Qué tal si les das las alas?-

-si esas son sus ordenes señor- respondió Issei.

-si así es como lo quieres poner entonces así debe ser-

-además espero que ustedes estén bien con esto- le dijo Issei a Benitsubasa.

La cara de Benitsubasa estallo en rojo al escuchar al castaño.

(jeje su aspecto y vos… son del tipo de Beni, el parece una buena persona) pensó Haihane divertida por la reacción de su compañera.

-uhm, juntos por y para siempre, ¿Era así?- dijo Issei.

-¡Eso es lo que nosotras las Sekirei decimos!- exclamo Benitsubasa roja como un tomate.

Minaka sonreía ante eso.

-Issei-kun, en momentos como estos, cuantos más mejor. Y rezo que estas Sekireis te traigan un nuevo significado a tu vida-

_**Fin Del Flashback:**_

(honestamente, no tenía idea de lo que él estaba planeando antes, pero… los efectos que tienen en una persona darles alas a una "Sekirei"… ese lazo mental… soy un tono… pero después de tanto tiempo finalmente me di cuenta del significado de esas palabras)

-ustedes estaban ahí para ayudarme a levantarme-

-¿?- las Sekireis de issei no entendían a que se refería el castaño.

-creo que presidente vio a través de todo- dijo issei (el vacio dentro de mí, la oscuridad de Karasuba, el panorama sombrío que teníamos…) –ese hombre astuto… no soy oponente para él, ¿huh?, Benitsubasa-

-¡S-Si!- exclamo Benitsubasa sorprendida de que el castaño la llamara tan de repente.

-¿puedes… ayudarme?- dijo Issei extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

La cara de Benitsubasa se pinto de rojo, así como un rostro de felicidad.

-¡S-SI!- Benitsubasa extendió su mano para ayudar a levantarse a issei.

* * *

Donde Karasuba y Musubi estaban peleando, Karasuba sintió algo extraño.

-¿Qué es esto? En lo profundo… donde estoy conectada a mi Ashikabi… está caliente y duele… se siente asqueroso…- dijo Karasuba tocándose el pecho, donde estaba su corazón.

-¡esa es la prueba de nosotras las Sekirei!- dijo Musubi ganándose la completa atención de Karasuba –están grabadas en nuestra cresta Sekirei y en nuestro núcleo Sekirei ¡es la prueba de que no estamos solas!. Es la cosa que Yume jamás tuvo, la cosa muy… MUY importante que Yume jamás pudo tener no importa cuánto lo buscara-

-la cosa que… Yume… quería…- repitió Karasuba tocándose el pecho.

Entonces a lo lejos, el sonido de helicópteros fueron fácilmente audibles para todos.

La invasión en la Isla Kamikura se repetía otra vez.

* * *

Por su lado, Issei se logro comunicar con Minaka, el cual le dijo que por un desperfecto (causado por el Sekirei N°05 Mutsu), las defensas de la isla quedaron inhabilitadas, y que otro ataque estaba llevándose a cabo.

A lo lejos vio a los otros Ashikabis, por lo cual fue preferible informarles de lo sucedido.

Ellos ya estaban hablando de lo que estaba pasando en estos momentos, de seguro fue algo del Presidente, mientras trataba de comunicarse con el exterior sin éxito.

-…he oído que durante la última invasión, fue el toque carismático del presidente lo que presiono a los países y empresas a retirarse- dijo Issei.

-¡!- el resto de los Ashikabis se sorprendieron por la repentina aparición de issei.

-pero ni siquiera podemos comunicarnos con ellos… lo que ellos piensan que el esta "desaparecido en una misteriosa isla y no hay forma ni vía de comunicación", para ellos es una razón más que suficiente para invadir la isla-

-¡más bien es ahora o nunca!- se escucho otra voz –lo hiciste sonar como que no tienen nada que ver contigo- Issei y sus Sekireis se giraron, quien grito fue el Ashikabi del este.

-dejando de un lado lo que respecta a la publicidad, hay un montón de empresas que ven al MBI como un enemigo. Todos quieren un pedazo de la "súper reliquia" o "Sekirei" o lo que sea. Tan mal que el precio no es un problema… probablemente ellos están respaldando toda esta operación- dijo higa.

-¿Oíste eso Benitsubasa?-

-¿Eh? Espera ¡¿dices que suena como que no tiene nada que ver nosotros?! ¡eres un sucio bastardo!-

-jejeje… eso es todo lo que ella puede decir…- Haihane y sus burlas contra la peli rosa.

-¡Voy a eliminarte!- Benitsubasa se lanzo contra el Ashikabi del este.

Pero alguien mas interrumpió la pelea.

-¡deténganse! ¡ahora no es el momento para estar peleando!- grito el Ashikabi del Sur, Mikogami.

Todos detuvieron sus acciones.

-la primera vez estaba la N°01… luego la N°08… debido a que teníamos a esas dos "anormales" hemos sido capaces de detener las invasiones anteriores, pero ahora… ¿conseguirlo? ¡¿ven lo mal que se ve?!- exclamo Mikogami dejando ver una gran verdad, ¿Cómo detendrían la invasión que estaba ocurriendo?.

-si dejamos que se apoderen de esta isla, la nave, las Sekirei, incluso nosotros los Ashikabi. ¡si por alguna casualidad nos dejan vivir, seremos enviados a quien sabe dónde y no puedo ni empezar a imaginar las cosas que ellos harán con nosotros!-

-¡no podemos… dejar que eso suceda!- exclamo el Ashikabi del Norte.

-eso es correcto, así que por mucho que odie decirlo, el juego tendrá que esperar. ¡tenemos muchos más peligros a los que enfrentar!-

Los Ashikabis ya habían decidido, la fase final podía esperar, era cuestión de parar la invasión.

El norte se encargaría de derribar a los helicópteros, utilizarían a… ¡¿**Kouten**?!.

FLUSHHHHH

Un gigantesco rayo de energía salió disparado desde la isla flotante **Kouten**, el haz de energía era sumamente brillante y muy poderoso.

El resplandor fue tanto que encegueció a los Ashikabis que había.

-¡¿Qué es eso?!- grito Benitsubasa, cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

El rayo de energía fallo en dar a los helicópteros y siguió de largo perdiéndose en el espacio.

El primer ataque fallo, pero después Kouten libero una onda que desestabilizo a los helicópteros lanzándolos a tierra.

Ahora tocaba eliminar a los buques de guerra que se acercaban.

Antes de que el norte pudiera derribar a los buques, los helicópteros sobrevivientes comenzaron a desplegar fuerzas armadas.

Si perder el tiempo, El Ashikabi del norte y su Sekirei de agua activaron su Norito, creando grandes dragones de agua quienes derribaron los buques de guerra.

-Ashikabi del este, el satélite que tienes conectado al oído, deja que te comuniques con el exterior, ¿no?- dijo Issei.

-si- respondió Higa.

-bien, podemos utilizarlo para hacer saber allá afuera que el presidente está vivo, ¿hum? Espera…. el presidente está vivo, ¿verdad?- le pregunto Issei al sur, no sabía cómo se contacto el presidente y el sur pero había que estar al tanto.

-seguro, el esta vivito y coleando- respondió Mikogami.

-lo entiendo, si hacemos esta diferencia, entonces la gente detrás de esta invasión no tendrá más remedio que retirar sus fuerzas, ¿correcto?-

-podrías hacerme ese favor- dijo Issei.

El Ashikabi del este asintió y empezó las labores para que las comunicaciones pudieran restablecerse.

"**Atención a todos los Ashikabis de la isla**"

Los transmisores de la isla comenzaron a emitir, pero al voz no era la de Minaka.

"**Yo soy uno de sus compañeros, mi nombre es Sanada, sé que no quieren llegar a recursos extremos, se que quieren estar junto a sus Sekireis y por supuesto asegurar su propia seguridad, pero tenemos 10 minutos para reunirnos en el centro de la isla, espero por ustedes y les deseo lo mejor para todos**"

Con esas palabras la transmisión se corto.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Benitsubasa.

-no lo sé, pero en todo caso, las batallas Sekirei tendrán que detenerse, la prioridad es acabar con las fuerzas invasoras- dijo Issei quitándose el nudo de la corbata –lo primero-

RING RING

Issei se vio confundido, así como el resto de los presentes, ¿el teléfono de el acababa de sonar?.

Issei contentaste la llamada.

-¿hola?-

"¡Issei-kun, estamos en grandes aprietos!" la voz del otro lado pertenecía a Minaka Hiroto.

-ya lo sabemos presidente, en estos momen-

"¡No es por eso! ¡algo peor está pasando!" grito Minaka dejando levemente sordo al castaño.

-¿Qué cosa es peor a lo que está ocurriendo?-

¡Los Jinki se desestabilizan!

-¡Que!- Tanto Issei como Minato quienes sabían de los peligros del Jinki gritaron -¡¿Por qué se están desestabilizando?!-

"No tengo idea, de repente los 8 Jinki comenzaron a entrar en un estado crítico"

-¡¿Los ocho?!- exclamo Issei, uno ya era un problema pero los 8.

"estoy tratando de estabilizarlos, pero me tomara un tiempo, además que creo saber de un requisito para evitar su desestabilización"

-¿requisito?-

"no sé porque, pero la mayoría dejo de funcionar en el momento que las batallas entre las Sekirei se detuvieron, el que no entraran en fase crítica tal vez se deba a que las números 04 Karasuba-kun y 88 Musubi-kun aun están peleando"

-¿me está diciendo que la manera para evitar que los Jinkis dejen de entrar en estado crítico es que las Sekireis continúen peleando?-

-¿Cómo?- los otros Ashikabis escucharon lo que el castaño dijo.

"en todo caso, se que las cosas se han puesto difíciles, pero es necesario que las batallas continúen, ¡aha está caliente!" el ruido de una explosión leve se escucho de fondo para luego cortarse la comunicación.

-…-

Ningún Ashikabi ni Sekirei sabía que decir o hacer, pero el momento no era el indicado, ya que fuerzas militares comenzaron a rodearlos.

-tch, estos tipos ya empezaron a molestar, ¿todo lo que tenemos que hacer es seguir peleando mientras nos despachamos a estos tipos?- dijo Benitsubasa chocando sus puños.

-me temo que si, Benitsubasa, Akitsu, ustedes quédense aquí- dijo Issei.

-¿Qué? A dónde vas Issei-

-como van las cosas, es necesario el poder de todos los de un digito, traeré a Karasuba, Haihane acompáñame-

-¿yo?-

-¡¿Por qué ella?!- exclamo Benitsubasa.

-se los encargo, Haihane vamos- issei comenzó a correr en la dirección donde Karasuba estaba peleando.

-h-hai- Haihane comenzó a seguir al castaño.

-I-Issei- Benitsubasa se sintió derrotada al ver como issei se alejaba con Haihane -¡¿Por qué demonios se llevo a Haihane?!-

-no creo que sea momento de preocuparse por eso- comento Akitsu –tenemos que seguir peleando y acabar con las fuerzas de invasión-

-¡no tienes porque repetírmelo! ¡los utilizare para desahogar ni enojo!-

-… Celosa acomplejada- comento Akitsu con su típica expresión neutra.

-¡deja de juntarte con Haihane!-

* * *

Mientras tanto en el lugar donde Karasuba y Musubi pelaban.

BAAAM

Un estruendo producto de un choque resonó, Musubi había lanzado una potente patada descendente contra Karasuba, ella alzo su espada para perforar el pie de la castaña, pero más que perforar, la punta de la espada no logro cortar nada de piel.

-¿?- Karasuba vio como Musubi giro en el aire, conectando una potente patada en su rostro.

-me eh vuelto muchos más fuerte desde que deje el MBI Karasuba-sama, entrene mucho y MUCHO con la casera-sama para poder pelear contra usted-

El golpe dejo aturdida a Karasuba, provocando que una de sus rodillas tocara el suelo mientras ella recuperaba aire.

-jeje, si duda eres más fuerte, Mu-chan, pero es algo claro, cuando dos de mis objetivos se aliaron para fortalecer a este pequeño pichón- Karasuba dio un tajo lateral.

Musubi se hizo para atrás para evitar daños, pero cortes en su brazo y piernas la obligaron a caer al suelo.

-bien Mu-chan, no es momento de terminar con esto- Karasuba se acercaba peligrosamente a la castaña, lista para dar el ataque final.

-me divertí peleando contigo Mu-chan, pero es la ley del más fuerte, la basura débil siempre trata de salir adelante trabajando en "juntas"- comento Karasuba recordando a la Sekirei de antes.

-nosotras las Sekirei siempre estamos juntos-

-¿?-

-peleamos para poder estar junto a nuestras personas esperadas, Sekirei y Ashikabis, los dos peleamos juntos para poder ser más fuertes, eso es lo que Yume nunca tubo y siempre quiso, mientras Sekirei y Ashikabi trabajen juntos, ambos podrán ser infinitamente poderosos- dijo Musubi comenzando a pararse.

-eso no son más que-

BANG

BANG

El sonido de disparos se escucho, Karasuba comenzó a sentir mucho dolor en su espalda.

-¡Karasuba-sama!-

Sangre comenzó a caer por la comisura de la boca de Karasuba, cuando se giro, pudo ver a dos militares armados apuntándola.

-aquí escuadrón A, tenemos a dos "Sekireis" a la vista, pasamos a abatir a los objetivos y capturarlas- dijo el militar.

El odio en los ojos de Karasuba era fácilmente visto, los eventos del pasado vinieron a su mente, la muerte de Yume.

-**escorias inmundas, si no fuera por ustedes… ¡Si no fuera por alimañas como ustedes!**\- Karasuba comenzó a acercarse a los militares, su Haori salió volando al viento –¡**Los matare a todos ustedes!**\- grito Karasuba liberando toda su furia.

Los militares temblaron de miedo ante las palabras de Karasuba, ellos apuntaron sus armas para abrir fuego.

-**¡Malditas basuras humanas!**\- grito Karasuba atacando a ambos militares, pero antes de poder cortarlos con su Katana.

CLAP

Musubi se interpuso atrapando el filo de la espada con sus dos manos.

-deténgase por favor Karasuba-sama- exclamo Musubi –si continua su cuerpo saldrá lastimado, si usted muere su Ashikabi se entristecerá-

-¿?- las palabras de Musubi no parecían llegar a Karasuba, ya que ella mostro una expresión de confusión así como de rabia pura.

-Yume no quería que usted siguiera ese camino de destrucción, ella como su amiga quería que fuera feliz y encontrara a su persona destinada-

-¿?-

* * *

Issei se acercaba donde Karasuba estaba peleando, no sabía en qué momento Karasuba y la número 88 se habían alejado tanto, conforme avanzaban un sentimiento de dolor llegaba a issei, su unión con Karasuba.

-hasta donde se fue Kuro?- pregunto Haihane algo cansada ya de tanto correr sumado a todo el trabajo hecho hasta ahora.

-¡alto ahí!- sin saber, issei y Haihane se vieron rodeados por militares quienes apuntaron sus armas contra los dos, en total eran 5 militares.

Issei evaluó la situación, Haihane se veía agotada, pero había una oportunidad.

(Haihane, atácalos, simplemente corta sus armas) le comunico telepáticamente Issei a Haihane.

-entendido- Haihane moviéndose rápido, corto los rifles que llevaban los 5 militares.

Los militares sorprendidos estaban por sacar sus pistolas cuando.

Sin perder tiempo, issei se movió rápido, dando un golpe en la boca del estomago a uno, rompiendo el brazo de otro, dándole una patada en el cuelo a uno, golpeando detrás de la nuca a uno y sacando su pistola disparándole en la pierna al restante.

Todo eso en unos segundos, dejando a Haihane literalmente con la mandíbula en el piso al ver los movimientos rápidos y centrados de su Ashikabi.

-¿co-como?- logro balbucear Haihane.

-antes de entrar al MBI fui militar, parece que no perdí el toque, en todo caso sigamos, solamente deje inmovilizados a algunos e inconscientes a otros- exclamo Issei retirando el cargador de la pistola y sacando la bala de la recamara y dejando la pistola en el piso.

-h-hai- Haihane siguió a su Ashikabi.

* * *

Mientras donde Karasuba y Musubi, sin querer la castaña había dicho palabras que trajeron a la memoria de la peli gris, memorias de su primer encuentro con Yume.

-Yume quería que usted dejara toda esa oscuridad en su interior, que aprendiera a valorar a los humanos y pudiera encontrar a quien le trajera paz y amor- exclamo Musubi poniendo presión en sus manos rompió la hoja de la Katana de Karasuba, justo como Yume lo hiso en el pasado.

-¡¿?!- Karasuba se vio asombrada por eso, la historia se repetía.

-Yume se sentía triste de no poder ayudarla, ella sabía que como Sekirei cuya cresta estaba completa, nunca podría experimentar el alado ni conocer el amor de estar junto a su Ashikabi, ella esperaba que el conocer a su persona destinada lograría hacerle entender-

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-

-como tenía un núcleo y cresta completo, y yo al perder mi núcleo en esa ocasión, Yume me salvo y me brindo el milagro de poder conocer a mi Ashikabi- Musubi se llevo la mano al pecho y comenzó a pensar en su Ashikabi –es por eso que no quiero que usted se arriesgue de esa manera Karasuba-sama, usted tiene a su Ashikabi, si llegase a pasarle algo, su Ashikabi se sentirá mal-

-¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo?, apartarte Mu-chan-

-no son tonterías Karasuba-sama-

-¡**Apártate!**\- exclamo Karasuba aun con ganas de asesinar.

Justo en ese momento.

-Karasuba… Karasuba- en ese momento Issei llego.

-issei- el calor en el pecho de Karasuba comenzó a crecer -¿Qué demonios estas haciendo aquí? No te metas en mi pelea-

-es suficiente Karasuba, lo sientes no, ese ardor en tu pecho-

-…-

-sabes, me alegro de haberte conocido ese día en china, tú me cambiaste, rodeado de guerra y muerte, me ayudaste a cambiar, incluso ahora que me sentí de nuevo como si mi vida no valiera nada, ustedes me ayudaron a cambiar, me mostraron que aun tengo cosas por las cuales vivir-

-¿Qué…tonterías estás diciendo?-

-tú también lo sabes no, las Sekireis cambian al Ashikabi, tú me cambiaste, ahora es el momento de que yo te ayude a cambiar a ti-

-…- las palabras de Issei estaban causando un lio en la cabeza de Karasuba.

-ambos estamos vacios, los dos solo veíamos el lado más oscuro del mundo, ambos aperando ver el mundo arder, pero ustedes me mostraron que hay más de ese panorama sombrío que tenemos, quiero que lo veas conmigo Karasuba-

-gh- Karasuba cayó de rodillas al piso, su núcleo comenzaba a sentirse muy caliente –que demonios está pasando, ¿Por qué mi núcleo arde tanto?-

-esa es la prueba de nosotras las Sekirei, el amor y lazos que hay entre Ashikabi y Sekirei son capaces de iluminar hasta la sombra más oscura de sus almas- dijo Musubi.

-Karasuba, es momento de-

-**Asqueroso**-

-¿Eh?-

-**Asqueroso ¡Asqueroso! ¡ASQUEROSO! Estos sentimiento asquerosos no me sirven, lo único que necesito es pelear y masacrar a mis enemigos, ver su sangre correr por mi espada, no necesito de un Ashikabi inútil como tu**\- La furia de Karasuba creció, su cabeza estaba delirando por la furia y muchas otras emociones.

-gh- Issei cayó al suelo, el dolor en su pecho comenzaba a ser insoportable.

-no necesito a un Ashikabi, simplemente déjenme pelar y morir de una maldita vez- Karasuba opto por tirar todo a la basura, comenzando el proceso de quemar su propio núcleo -¡haaaaaaaaaaaa!-

-el dolor, ¿desapareció?... ¡Karasuba!- Issei ya no podía sentir la concesión que tenia con Karasuba.

La energía que Karasuba estaba liberando era mucha, sus alas comenzaron a manifestarse llenando todo el lugar con una luz, su cresta Sekirei comenzó a arder al rojo vivo y poco a poco comenzaba a desaparecer.

-terminemos con esto Mu-chan, Yume-

-Karasuba-sama, no haga esto, si consume su núcleo morirá, y en caso de sobrevivir ya nunca podrá ser la Sekirei de su Ashikabi-

-¡No me importan esas tonterías! ¡no necesito de un Ashikabi que se ha ablandado, ¿Dónde quedo el niño sin alma que conos una vez?! ¡¿Dónde está ese monstruo de destrucción que vi una vez?! ¡simplemente todo debe desaparecer!-

-Karasuba-sama…- Musubi no se daría por vencido, le demostraría a la figura que admiraba sus errores, y la liberaría de ese mal que mantenía preso su corazón -¡Karasuba-sama! ¡ahora la liberare, le enseñare el Amor que Yume siempre le tubo!- Reuniendo energía en sus manos, Musubi planeo acabar con todo de un solo golpe.

-¡haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- segada por la ira y consumiéndose en su propio poder, Karasuba ataco con su espada rota.

BAAM

El choque del puño y Katana libero una gran onda expansiva, que lleno el lugar de luz.

CRACK

-¡!-

La espada de Karasuba se rompió en pedazos, era su derrota.

* * *

Karasuba se encontraba en un lugar completamente blanco, no sentía dolor, no sentía nada, pero entonces escucho una voz, una voz que no había escuchado en mucho tiempo, una voz que hizo que su corazón se acelerara.

"Karasuba"

En ese momento, rodeada de Luz, Karasuba pudo ver claramente la figura de Yume.

"te quiero"

-Yume- Karasuba trato de alcanzar a Yume con sus manos.

"no, no es tu momento" Yume puso sus dedos para tapar la boca de Karasuba "tienes a gente que te espera, conseguiste a alguien que te ama por quien eres y siempre permanecerá a tu lado, no lo hagas sentir mal"

-Yume… si… creo que eh conseguido algo importante-

"siempre estaré contigo Karasuba, puede que tu no me veas, pero velo por ti, estoy feliz de que pudieras encontrar el amor, escucha a tu corazón y se feliz"

-si eso hare- Karasuba cerró los ojos, lista para regresar.

* * *

Rodeados de prado, dos personas una tirada en el suelo y la otra arrodillada a su lado, se unían en un beso.

Karasuba abrió sus ojos lentamente, para observar a la persona frente a ella, a sus espaldas, la marca Sekirei comenzó a brillar con bastante intensidad.

-¿issei?- balbuceo Karasuba.

-que bueno… qué bueno que despertaste- issei estaba llorando, aliviado de que Karasuba avía vuelto en si, sin poder contenerse, Issei abrazo a Karasuba.

-¿issei?-

-por favor… no me dejes, sin ustedes… temo que mi vida vuelva a pintarse de negro, ustedes le han dado color a mi vida, por eso, no mueran, no me dejen solo- Issei abrazaba con más fuerza a Karasuba mientras lloraba.

Gotas comenzaron a caer en el traje de issei.

-¿he?, porque… ¿Por qué estoy llorando?- se pregunto Karasuba, ella levo sus dedos a su rostro y si estaba llorando, su corazón se sentía muy cálido.

"el es tu Ashikabi, quien estará junto a ti para siempre, asegúrate de cuidarle, ¿si?" Yume había apareció detrás de issei, de forma que solo Karasuba la podía ver "te deseo mucha felicidad Karasuba"

-si…- Karasuba correspondió el abrazo de issei.

La oscuridad y el panorama oscuro que ambos tenían, se había esfumado, ya todo avía acabado.

* * *

Mientras por otro lado.

-¡si que son molestas!- exclamo Benitsubasa golpeando el suelo y destruyendo escombros, le molestaba que desde hace unos momentos, donde se conectaba con su Ashikabi se sintiera un sentimiento de intranquilidad -¿Qué está pasando por haya Haihane?-

-no lo sé, luego de correr y correr issei me dijo que me regresara, sabes lo cansado que fue hacer estos viajecitos, aun me siento hecha polvo por lo del vapor- dijo Haihane.

-tenemos que seguir las instrucciones de Issei-sama, dejemos que el se encargue de Karasuba-sama, nosotros tenemos que seguir peleando- comento Akitsu lanzando varias estalactitas de hielo contra sus oponentes.

"Benitsubasa, Haihane, Akitsu"

-ah, ¿o-oyeron eso? Era la vos de issei- pregunto Benitsubasa.

-Telepatía, issei ya lo había utilizado antes conmigo- menciono Haihane.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿cómo que lo utilizo antes contigo?!-

-jeje, ¿celosa?-

-¡deja de molestar!-

"ya voy en camino, espérenme, utilizaremos el Norito"

-¡eh! No-No-Norito!- la cara de Benitsubasa se volvió completamente roja.

-e-eso quiere decir… co-contacto bucal- Haihane estaba en las mismas.

Por su parte Akitsu se mostro normal, salvo por leves tintes rojos en sus mejillas.

Las batallas seguían, al parecer los otros Ashikabis pensaron en lo mismo e iban a activar sus Noritos.

En tanto el castaño se dirigió donde Karasuba estaba, el Ashikabi del norte utilizo el Norito de la número 108 Kusano, la cual creo barias plantas que llenaron la isla y curaron a las Sekireis lesionadas que estaban fuera de combate.

Las cosas se empezaban a poner feas y no solo para el escuadrón disciplinario.

* * *

-ah, tecleo y tecleo pero esto no parece tener fin, los Jinkis ya pasaron de la fase de peligro pero aun es preocupante estas reacciones- dijo Minaka moviéndose de lado a lado tratando de contener daños.

BOOM

Los paneles de control comenzaron a explotar uno tras uno, los Jinkis comenzaron a brillar con más intensidad.

-e-esto es o algo muy bueno… o algo muy malo- dijo Minaka sudando a mares.

* * *

Un gran estruendo, barias Sekireis salieron volando por los aires producto de un poderoso ataque.

-de-demonios, mi pierna- Benitsubasa había estado peleando por mucho, su resistencia estaba llegando a sus límites y el último ataque había lesionado su pierna izquierda.

-jeje, que pasa Beni, ¿cansada?- comento Haihane, pese a reírse tampoco estaba en buena situación, las garras de su mano derecha se habían roto dejándole solo la mano izquierda como arma.

-¡si tienes tiempo para burlarte derrota a esas molestas!-

-dejen de pelear, no es momento de pelear entre nosotras- dijo Akitsu, sus ropas tenían varios cortes dejando al aire sus bien dotados pechos así como algunas heridas por diferentes lados.

-¡deja de exhibir tu maldito gran pechos!- grito Benitsubasa.

Barias explosiones comenzaron a escucharse por diferentes partes de la isla.

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto Haihane.

-¡Issei!- lo primero en que la peli rosa se preocupo fue en su Ashikabi.

-han comenzado a bombardear la isla- se escucho detrás.

-¡issei!- sus Sekireis se voltearon aliviadas de ver al castaño bien, en sus a su lado se encontraba Karasuba quien utilizaba los hombros del castaño como apoyo.

-¿Qué paso?-

-perdí, Mu-chan me derroto- comento Karasuba.

-¡¿Kuro perdió?!- exclamaron todas las Sekireis de issei.

-en tondo caso, hay que detener el bombardeo, de lo contrario toda la isla explotara, con ella los Jinkis y todo se volverá peor si eso ocurre-

-¿Qué podemos hacer?-

-donde está el Ashikabi del norte-

-¿EH?- dijo Benitsubasa en duda.

-¿qué planeas Issei?- pregunto Karasuba.

-la Sekirei de Agua del norte, lo más probable es que ella pueda hundir el barco que está disparando contra la isla-

-no hemos visto al norte desde que la batalla empezó- dijo Haihane –tengo ganas de desquitarme con la N° 09-

-rayos… tenemos que contactar con el Presidente, ¿las comunicaciones con el exterior aun no están lista?-

-perdimos de vista al Este, solo algunas de sus Sekireis se mantuvieron peleando, peor al iniciar el bombardeo todos quedamos esparcidos- comento Akitsu.

-demonios… en todo caso, hay que entrar en la nave- dijo Issei -¿Puedes caminar Benitsubasa?-

-claro que Ite- Benitsubasa trato de pararse, pero el dolor en su pierna no la dejo.

-Akitsu, ayuda a Benitsubasa, Haihane, ayúdame a cargar a Karasuba-

-entendido-

Tras ayudarse mutuamente para transportar a los heridos, el escuadrón disciplinario se puso en movimiento.

BOOM

BOOM

Múltiples explosiones se escuchaban en toda la isla, por suerte o milagro el escuadrón disciplinario podía moverse sin recibir daño.

-¿Cómo entraremos a la nave?, con lo jodida que están las cosas no veo una forma de poder ingresar- dijo Karasuba.

-no lo sabes, pero mientras peleabas con la N°88, una Sekirei que al parecer había entrado en la nave dejo abierto un pasaje para ingresar en la misma, tenemos que darnos prisa- explico Issei.

-¡alto ahí!-

Un grupo de militares los habían rodeado, nuevamente, apuntando sus armas contra el escuadrón disciplinario.

-todos levanten sus manos- dijo Issei cosa que creó una confusión en sus Sekireis.

-¿issei?- dijo Benitsubasa confundida.

-¿tienes algo en mente o simplemente te estás rindiendo?- dijo Karasuba.

Por su parte Haihane y Akitsu se conformaron con seguir las ordenes de su Ashikabi levantando sus manos, a regañadientes Benitsubasa también alzo las manos.

-me conoces por años Karasuba, dejare que tú misma- Issei levanto sus manos igual que sus Sekireis.

En ese momento, los militares cometieron el error de bajar sus armas si quiere por unos instantes.

BANG

BANG

BANG

BANG

Clinck

el sonido de cacillos tocando el suelo se escucho, las Sekireis de issei (excepto Karasuba) serraron los ojos al escuchar el primer disparo, tras acabar los disparos, trataron de revisarse en busca de algún disparo.

-nada mal, parece que no has perdido el toque- comento Karasuba con una sonrisa algo siniestra.

Con una pistola en mano, de la cual humo salía del cañón, issei había abatido a todos los militares.

-¿Qué, como, cuando, donde?- Benitsubasa estaba en una completa confusión.

Haihane sintió que este momento de suma tención le había costado años de vida, y Akitsu mostro una expresión de relajación al haber pasado el susto inicial.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- exclamo Benitsubasa.

-deja de gritar niña, Issei se encargo de todo al parecer- dijo Kuro.

Mientras tanto issei se retiro el chaleco del traje, y tomo una de las armas de los militares caídos quitando la munición del resto y también quitando uno de los chalecos de estos para guardar la munición.

-¿Cómo, Issei?- Benitsubasa nunca estuvo más confusa en toda su vida, no podía imaginar que su Ashikabi había hecho esto.

-ya se lo comente a Haihane, pero antes de entrar al MBI fue militar, en mi última misión conocí al presidente y a Karasuba, desde entonces estoy en el MBI-

-¡ehhhh!- Benitsubasa no salía de su asombro, Akitsu estaba ligeramente igual, Haihane al ya oírlo antes no mostro sorpresa.

-lo conoció de muy pequeño, apenas tenía 15 cuando nos conocimos en china- comento Karasuba –tal parece que los años no te afectaron, sigues igual a como te vi antes…. No, puedo apostar a que estas mejor que antes-

-cosas como esta nunca se olvidan, además de que siempre mantuve mi condición física, contra las Sekireis no sería mucho de ayuda, pero es bueno no perder masa muscular- issei termino de equiparse –no tenemos tiempo que perder, hay que movernos-

El bombardeo había cesado, eso solo traería más problemas ya que si dejaron de bombardear, significaba que las fuerzas terrestres volverían a desplegarse.

* * *

RATATA

-¡Estos tipos no paran de llegar!- exclamo Benitsubasa oculta en una esquina y cubriéndose los odios por el incesante ruido producto de los disparos.

Issei y el resto había logrado encontrar el pasaje que los llevaría dentro de la nave, pero fueron vistos por los militares quienes lo siguieron y comenzaron un intercambio de disparos.

Issei comenzaba a quedarse corto de munición, no tenían un método de escape ahora que los militares bloqueaban la salida, y el ser capturados no era una opción.

-malditas plagas, me encargare de eliminarlas de una vez- Karasuba aun lastimada trato de salir y encargare de ellos, golpearlos con la vaina de su Katana sería suficiente, pero antes de poder salir, alguien la sujeto de la mano –suéltame Issei-

-no, estas muy lastimada tras recibir esos disparos y de tus peleas con las numero 87 y 88, si sales ahí literalmente estás diciendo que te maten-

-oye oye, acaso parezco tan débil como para que vaya a morir por una tontería como esta, soy la Sekirei número 04, no soy una debilucha que vaya a morir por una tontería como esta- dijo Karasuba.

Issei soltó la mano de Karasuba, su cabello impedía que sus ojos pudieran ser vistos por la peli gris, suponiendo que el castaño le había dado "permiso" de salir, se dispuso a lanzarse contra los militares cuando.

BAM

-Gha… I-ssei- Karasuba se giro para ver al castaño, no entendió porque su lo había golpeado –mal…dito…- el golpe fue detrás de la cabeza de Karasuba, con todo el daño recibido esto bastó para que ella perdiera la conciencia.

Antes de caer, issei la sujeto para que no golpeara el suelo.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Issei?- reclamo Benitsubasa.

-Karasuba no está en condiciones de pelear ahora, si sale solo terminara muriendo, no pienso permitir que ninguna de ustedes muera aquí- exclamo Issei cargado a Karasuba como una princesa y dándosela a Benitsubasa –escuchen con atención, llamare la atención de ellos, ustedes corran hacia allá, si no me equivoco, la sala de control debe estar por ahí-

-¡Eh, no podemos abandonarte issei!- reclamo Benitsubasa.

-es una orden, váyanse de aquí, Akitsu te encargo en la protección de todas, siendo un numero único puedo confiar en que las protegerás- Exclamo Issei sujetando con fuerza el rifle.

-… entiendo, nos movemos- respondió Akitsu.

-¡espera, no dejare a Issei aquí!- exclamo Benitsubasa.

-tenemos que hacerlo Beni…. Confía a en issei, confía en nuestro Ashikabi- Dijo Haihane perdiendo por completo su actitud burlesca.

-… ¡Tienes prohibido morir me escuchaste issei!- exclamo Benitsubasa liberando algunas lagrimas apretando sus dientes.

-dalo por hecho, eh visto que tengo muchas cosas importantes en mi vida como para darme el lujo de morir aquí, una vez acabe el plan Sekirei… no creo que es mejor cuando todas estén despiertas, ¡váyanse ahora!- issei abrió fuego contra los militares.

Eso indico a las Sekireis que salieran de ahí, comenzando a correr en dirección donde el castaño les informo.

-bien, supongo que es momento de recordar viejos tiempos- cambiando a su ultimo cargador, issei se lanzo contra los militares.

RATATATA

Disparando una ráfaga corta de balas, issei dio un tiro certero en la cabeza de 5 militares, entonces comenzó a acercarse.

PLISH

Unos disparos se enterraron en el hombro de issei pero eso no impidió su avance.

Siguió y siguió disparando, eliminando a cuantos pudiera, el dolor no era importante, tenía que poner a salvo a sus Sekireis, tenía que salir de esta vivo para poder estar junto a ellas.

* * *

-aquí líder C, tenemos a un Ashikabi, repito tenemos a un Ashikabi- informo el líder de ese pelotón.

Un pequeño grupo de militares había abatido a un Ashikabi, lo que en un comienzo eran 30 fueron reducidos solamente a 4, un solo Ashikabi se encargo de eliminarlos a todos.

Tirado, con su espalda apoyando en la pared, diferentes heridas de bala en su cuerpo, sangrando mucho, y al borde de la muerte, su cabello castaño cubría sus ojos impidiendo ver cualquier señal de vida en el, los militares lo daban por vivo ya que lograba balbucear algo aunque por lo bajo en lo que lo decía no podía determinar qué.

-este maldito desgraciado, mato a todos, un simple sujeto mato a todos- exclamo uno de los que apuntaban al cuerpo del castaño temeroso.

-una simple persona se encargo de masacrarnos a todos, eso es… como-

-Shinigami, acaso este sujeto es ese rumoreado mercenario-

-malditos del MBI, contratar a tal monstruo y volverlo un Ashikabi-

Los militares no perdían de vista cualquier movimiento del castaño, la luz de sus ojos comenzaba a apagarse con cada segundo que pasaba.

(maldición… ¿esto es el final?... lo peor de todo es la ironía… yo quien quería morir descubrí que tengo mucho porque vivir, y ahora me muero… simplemente esto es algo estúpido, aquel que este escribiendo mi historia debe ser un bastardo de lo más grande… diablos…. Y ahora que esperaba estar con ellas, si logran salir de esta de seguro que me odiaran por abandonarlas… en especial Karasuba...)

El castaño comenzaba a dar sus últimos alientos, la vida comenzaba a abandonar su cuerpo, pero… si iba a morir… porque no hacerlo con estilo.

BIP

-¿?- Uno de los militares escucho un raro pitido, acercándose al castaño un poco lo movió y para su horror, vio un gatillo electrónico.

-¡Mierdaaaa!-

BOOOM

En algún momento, el castaño había logrado colocar explosivos plásticos que había robado de los militares caídos, estos explotaron todos en conjunto provocando que partes de la nave empezaran a venirse abajo.

Los escombros comenzaban a caer alrededor del castaño, sus fuerzas lo habían abandonado, no había forma de que él pudiera moverse, por lo cual, esperando sus últimos momentos pensó en lo que quería decirles a sus Sekireis.

(si hubiera podido vivir… me hubiera gustado casarme y pasar el resto de mi vida con ustedes, Benitsubasa, Haihane, Akitsu… Karasuba… adiós….)

Las partes de la nave cayeron sobre el cuerpo del moribundo Ashikabi conocido como Hyoudou Issei.

* * *

¿Continuara?…

* * *

Muy bien aquí está el capitulo, espero que les guste y dejen Reviews nos vemos, la mayor parte del cap se vaso en lo sucedido en el manga, incluso los Raw en japones, pero el final es cosa mia.


	5. Buscando El Pasado

fanfiction escrito por diversión sin fines de lucro basado en la obra de Ichiei Ishibumi.

* * *

_**Diálogos:**_

-Uno nace solo en esta vida… y uno muere solo también, nada cambiara eso- persona hablando.

(Muchas veces deseo haber muerto como mis camaradas) persona pensando.

[La guerra y la matanza está ligada al genoma humano, eso nunca cambiara] Ddraig ser de nivel superior.

"La muerte nos llama siempre" llamadas telefónicas, holográficas, etc.

* * *

_**-¿?-**_

Oscuridad.

Mue.

-Ok ya basta ¿no?, la primera vez dio miedo, la segunda me dejo confundido, pero ahora ya hasta ridículo es- dije -¿Qué carajo hago otra vez en este lugar?, ¡Estas hay Dragon!-

[¿oh?, parece que ahora podemos hablar más a gusto] dijo el enorme Dragon rojo.

Otra vez había terminado en este lugar oscuro, creo que esto es un umbral entre la vida y la muerte, o ya estoy muerto, quien sabe.

Supongo que si estoy muerto, no veo como saldría vivo después de recibir tantos disparos y de que se me callera la nave encima.

-oye, Dragon-

[mi nombre es Ddraig, compañero] me corrigió el Dragon.

-¿Ddraig?, en todo caso, ¿estoy muerto? Porque no siento nada en absoluto- le pregunte al dragon.

Me relaje un poco esperando a que el dragon me respondiera, por los momentos no parecía que esa materia negra hiciera acto de presencia, por lo que supongo que podre hablar con tranquilidad con el dragon.

[no lo creo, de estar muerto, ya me hubiera transferido a mi siguiente anfitrión]

-¿anfitrión? A todo esto, ¿que eres tú? Además que pareciera que me conoces muy bien-

[como no conocerte, como dije antes, eh estado contigo desde tu nacimiento, pero por razones que desconozco, no he podido contactarme contigo, en algunos momentos mi voz te llego por unos momentos pero más de ahí nada]

-¡ah! ¡Ya sabía que tu voz se me hacia conocida! Cuando conocí a Karasuba, una voz me dijo que me moviera para evitar que ella me decapite, ¿fuiste tú?-

[En efecto, pero debo decir… que tienes unos gustos para las mujeres algo extraños, una sociópata homicida, una Tsundere volátil, una estoica y la única ligeramente normal es la chica de las garras]

-oye, si has estado conmigo desde mi nacimiento, sabes que mi relación con las mujeres antes de conocer a mis Sekireis no era muy buna que digamos, Shuang era lesbiana, y las chicas que estuvieron conmigo en ese infierno eran más una caja de sorpresas que una mujer, molestarlas mucho y terminaba en una zanja- me justifique, además que aun era joven.

[me suenan a puras escusas]

-me estas molestando sabes- era oficial, esta lagartija súper-desarrollada me estaba sacando de mis casillas.

[jajaja, Así que ahora estas enojado, pues si que esas chicas han hecho maravillas contigo, antes eras más un robot sin emociones que un humano] rio estrepitosamente el dragon.

-carajo, esta lagartija si que es molesta, lo que daría por un cigarrillo ahora…. En todo caso- ya que aquí no hay gravedad, me acerque a la cara del dragon –me puedes explicar porque estas en mi cuerpo-

[para eso primero tengo que presentarme, mi nombre es Ddraig, el Welsh Dragon, el dragon celestial emperador rojo] dijo El dragon con aires de orgullo reflejados en su voz.

-no te estás alabando mucho, no me pareces más que un producto residual de las películas de Godzilla a mi parecer- me burle.

[¡QUE DIJISTE!] el dragon comenzó a exhalar fuego.

-cálmate lagartija, acaso no continuaras, porque tu nombre no me dice nada-

[tch, malditos humanos] el dragon pareció calmarse un poco [¿sabes lo que son las Sacred Gear?... no me respondas]

-eso, porque te diré que no te entendí ni J, ¿Sacred Gear?- algo confuso para mi sin duda.

[hah… esto tomara un rato…]

-tenemos tiempo, creo… empieza a hablar lagartija- me acomode como pude para escuchar la historia.

La lagartija me conto muchas cosas, ángeles, caídos, demonios, dios, armas creadas por él, Longinus, muchas pero MUCHAS cosas.

-déjame ver si entendí, milenios atrás las tres facciones Bíblicas estallaron en una guerra, en medio de ese conflicto, tu y el ¿Blanco? Se metieron ajenos a todos, simplemente porque su pelea se topo con ellos, ya que los ángeles, caídos y demonios pensaron que ustedes serian muy problemáticos, los derrotaron a ustedes dos, los cortaron en pedazos y los sellaron en Sacred Gear del tipo Longinus, ¿me olvido de algo?-

[no, esa es la historia]

-sin duda esto es algo raro, ¿Ángeles, caídos y demonios?-

[oye, no es lo más raro con lo que nos topamos, o tengo que recordarte Escocia, La Dullahan, o los Zombis en Dinamarca el mes que operaste con la BSAA]

-toche- la lagartija acertó en eso, comparado a los sucesos raros que viví en mi juventud, algo como ángeles, caídos y demonios no era tan raro –entonces, como activo la… ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama?-

[Bossted Gear]

-eso, ¿como la activo?-

[ahí está el problema, por razones que están fuera de mi control, no puedes activar la Bossted Gear, como dije antes, algo evita que nos comuniquemos así como despertar la Bossted Gear]

-entonces me puedes explicar, ¿Cómo es que nos estamos comunicando ahora?-

[sea lo que sea que nos impedía comunicarnos se está debilitando, pero aun es lo suficientemente fuerte para evitar que manifiestes la Bossted Gear]

-tch… más problemas que resolver, ¿Es que no puedo tener una vida tranquila?... bueno, si hubiera tenido una vida tranquila, no estaría donde estoy ahora- para bien o para mal, no detestaba del todo, todo lo que me ah pasado hasta los momentos.

-_**Acepta tu legado**_-

Otra vez, esa cosa negra comenzaba a juntarse nuevamente, ya volvía a ponerse molesta la situación.

[tal parece que vinieron a molestar, ¿Qué aras?] me pregunto el dragon.

Por extraño que parezca, tenía un plan así como sabia que hacer.

-me encargare, después de todo… este es un problema mío- comencé a acercarme a esa materia negra.

La materia oscura comenzó a cambiar nuevamente, de ella los cadáveres putrefactos de mis compañeros, de la gente que mate a lo largo de mi carrera militar volvían a atormentarme.

[necesitas ayuda, debo recordarte que tu y yo habitamos el mismo cuerpo y la misma mente y alma, si esto te domina, me dominara a mi también] el dragon extendió sus alas, era alentador pensar que tenía un apoyo de tal calibre como un dragon celestial, pero.

-no, yo mismo me encargare de acabar de una vez con esto- me gire para ver a la cara al dragon, a pesar que tenía que mirar hacia arriba.

[Jajajaja, tienes una buena mirada compañero, ya no pareces ese ser patético que buscaba su propia muerte, entiendo, me quedare aquí y veré como terminas con esto]

-te lo agradezco lagartija-

Comencé a caminar hacia esa oscuridad, con cada paso que daba, mas y mas cadáveres empezaban a aglomerarse.

-¡ya es suficiente!- grite con todas mis fuerzas, incluso yo me sorprendí por lo fuerte que fue mi vos -¡lo que hice no tiene perdón y lo sé, los masacre, jugué con sus vidas y las segué sin dudar!-

Era cierto, todo esto había sido mi culpa, todas esas personas eran la personificación de mis pecados, todas esas almas que quite me perseguirán hasta mi muerte eso no cambiara.

-¡pero!… ¡están muy equivocados si piensan dejare que me arrastren!- es verdad, ahora tenía algo por que vivir, mis pecados no desaparecerán, los llevare conmigo siempre pero es hora de dejar de lamentarme por ello -¡es por eso que desaparezcan!-

Extraño, una energía color negro comenzó a rodearme pero no me sentía mal, es como si esa energía fuera parte de mi, como si esa energía negra que cubría mi cuerpo fuera una extensión de este.

-_**Acepta tu legado**_-

Ahí estaba, despedazando alguno de esos cuerpos a su paso, una figura de mi mismo completamente negra emergió, sus ojos brillaban en un rojo intenso, sus dientes mas parecían colmillos y un vapor purpura emanaba de ellos.

-eres repugnante amigo, me molesta que tengas mi cara, pero eso se puede arreglar fácilmente-

Esa energía negra que me envolvía me recordó algo, era muy parecida a lo que ella utilizaba, esa "chica" a la que pude llamar amiga si lo quieren ver de ese modo.

Reuniendo esa energía negra en mi mano, juntándola todo hasta volverla algo que podía manejar, una espada de sombras de gran tamaño y grosor.

-¡desaparescaaaaaaaan!- utilice todas mis fuerzas para agitar la gigantesca espada, necesito hacer más trabajo físico, creo que perdí algo de condición.

ZAS

La espada se sombra corto el cuerpo de todos esos cadáveres como si fueran mantequilla, cortando a mi ser oscuro en el proceso, al hacerlo, el lugar empezó a cambiar, la oscuridad estaba desapareciendo siendo llenada con mucha luz.

[jajaja, buen ataque chico, utilizar las sobras de ese modo, es como esa chica Dullahan lo hacía, tal parece que la "Oscuridad" que albergaba tu corazón comenzó a disiparse] dijo el dragon mirando a sus alrededores, como esa oscuridad se resquebrajaba en pedazos como si de vidrio se tratase.

Lleve la espada y la pose sobre mi hombro, al desmoronarse esa oscuridad, es como si la espada se hubiera vuelto más ligera al igual que el ambiente.

-aun no me queda muy claro que fue todo esto de la "oscuridad en mi corazón" pero pienso que podre dormir tranquilo otra vez, en todo caso, estoy vivo no-

[se, no te lo había dicho ya]

-entonces, ¿dónde está mi cuerpo real? Puedo decir sin ánimos a equivocarme, que este debe ser un plano en mi sub-consiente, por lo que mi cuerpo debe de estar en un lugar-

[hum… buena pregunta, pero lástima que no tenga la respuesta, si tu no lo sabes, entonces yo menos]

-ah… entonces no se qué hacer…. Aunque ahora que lo pienso… si Karasuba me llega a encontrar después de lo que le hice… mejor me quedo aquí, no quiero ver de que es capaz esa mujer realmente molesta, Tienes TV con cable aquí-

Entonces una luz aun más brillante apareció.

-¿Qué pasa?-

[lo que temías, estas despertando, reza a todos los santos que tu loca y sicópata novia no te mate] con esas palabras el dragon se despidió.

Enserio, que mal me deparara al momento de despertar.

* * *

-huh… ¿Dónde… estoy?- el castaño abrió sus ojos pesadamente, una bolsa de sangre estaba conectada a su brazo -¿un hospital?-

Issei parecía estar en una habitación de hospital, equipos médicos que regulaban su ritmo cardiaco y otras cosas estaban conectados a él.

-¡ISSEI!- de repente, una voz que el castaño conocía se escucho, acorde con alguien que se lanzo sobre él, dañando sus costillas en el proceso.

-¡GHA! ¡mis costillas! ¡creo que me rompiste las costillas Benitsubasa!- grito issei.

-¡qué bueno que estas despierto!- ignorando por completo lo que el castaño decía, la peli rosa empezó a llorar a moco tendido sobre el pecho del castaño.

-issei despertó- unas voces más se escucharon, entonces otras dos personas entraron.

-Haihane, Akitsu…- dijo el castaño, ahí junto a él se encontraban sus dos Sekireis, vestidas con las ropas del escuadrón disciplinario (salvo a que Haihane no traía sus garras)

-hah… es un alivio ver que estas al fin despierto, los médicos dijeron que no sabían si despertarías- dijo Haihane acomodándose en el asiento al lado del castaño, Akitsu la imito.

-¿Dónde estoy?, ¿qué fue lo que paso en la isla?- pregunto Issei.

-el conflicto termino, al igual que el plan Sekirei- una voz más se escucho, mirando hacia la puerta.

-Karasuba, ¿el plan Sekirei termino?- pregunto Issei.

-si, pero antes que nada- Karasuba se despego de la puerta, y se acerco al castaño levantándolo por la bata del hospital –tienes muchas agallas para hacer eso, sermonearme sobre tonterías de no morir, solo para que me dejes inconsciente e ir a morirte tu, algo que decir antes de recibir tu castigo?-

-implorar por piedad contigo es inútil, así que has lo que tengas que hacer- Issei cerró los ojos, esperando que su Sekirei hiciera lo que fuera a hacer.

-hah… tan solo verte ha hecho que se me quiten las ganas- Karasuba soltó al castaño y volvió a dirigirse a la puerta –que ellas te cuenten lo que paso, una vez terminen cámbiate, el presidente quiere verte- con eso Karasuba se marcho de la habitación, imperceptible para todos, Karasuba sonrió un poco.

-bueno… eso fue raro… esperaba que me matara en el acto- dijo Issei, tal parece que Karasuba cambio un poco.

-pensamos lo mismo- dijeron sus otras tres Sekireis, entre las tres se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza, parándose al mismo tiempo y encarando al castaño.

-¿Qué hacen?-

BAM

Issei recibió un triple golpe en la cabeza.

-¡¿Por qué hicieron eso?!- se quejo Issei con un triple chinchón.

-¡eso fue por preocuparnos!- exclamo Benitsubasa llorando un poco mas -¡¿sabes lo asustadas que estábamos al pensar que te perderíamos?!-

-fue muy egoísta de tu parte irte por tu cuenta y casi morirte- dijo Haihane más tranquila.

-usted es nuestro importante Ashikabi, nosotras no podemos vivir sin usted- dijo Akitsu.

-es por eso que no vuelvas a hacer algo así, poner tu vida en peligro- dijeron las tres al unisonó.

Issei se quedo sorprendido por unos instantes, para luego sentirse muy feliz

-gracias… por ser mis Sekireis- Issei se paro y Abrazo a las tres, Benitsubasa estaba como un tomate, Haihane estaba casi igual y Akitsu con un leve tinte en sus mejillas –les prometo que no hare algo tan peligroso de nuevo-

En ese momento Benitsubasa se desmayo de felicidad.

* * *

-entonces, ¿el plan Sekirei acabo?- pregunto Issei.

-si- respondió Haihane, Benitsubasa se hallaba en la cama contigua al castaño descansando.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-

-tras que nos separáramos en la nave, los Jinkis volvieron a activarse creando una barrera en la isla y restableciendo las comunicaciones, el presidente se encargo de todo el resto, logramos encontrarte mal herido por lo que nosotras nos retiramos del juego y nos movilizamos a la torre para darte los tratamientos médicos- explico Haihane

-ya veo… por mi culpa tuvieron que retirarse de la batalla, lo lamento-

-ya no importa, después de eso las batallas continuaron, al final la número 88 y la número 09 fueron las 2 Sekireis finalistas, la 88 gano-

-ya veo- dijo Issei, se preguntaba a si mismo como habrá reaccionado el Ashikabi del norte al ver pelear a sus dos Sekireis -¿Cuál fue el deseo de la Numero 88?-

-el que todas las Sekireis fueran libres, libres de estar junto a sus Ashikabis si así ellas lo deseaban, y aquellas quienes fueron aladas a la fuerza, buscar a quien sería su verdadero Ashikabi-

-ya veo… debí suponerlo, después de todo esa chica es lo opuesto a Karasuba- dijo Issei

-tienes que darle las gracias a ella, ella fue quien te encontró y trajo con nosotras para llevarte a que recibas atención medica, unos minutos más tarde y no estarías aquí con nosotros-

-ya veo, tendré que agradecérselo entonces, podrían salir, me cambiare y veré que quiere el presidente- dijo Issei.

Las chicas acataron la orden de su Ashikabi, llevándose a la inconsciente Benitsubasa fuera del cuarto.

-… supongo que… mi misión en el MBI termino-

* * *

Una vez ya cambiado, aun con unos cuantos vendas por debajo, issei se dirigió a la oficina principal donde Minaka Hiroto lo esperaba, una vez frente a la puerta.

"¡QUE HICISTE QUE!" un grito se escucho desde dentro, issei reconocía la voz de la doctora Takami.

-ah… ¿qué hiso esta ves?, Presidente- dijo Issei entrando en la sala -¿oh?, parece que hay barias visitas-

Ahí, además de Minaka y la doctora Takami, también se encontraban los dos hijos de estos, con sus respectivas Sekireis acompañándolos.

Aunque algo extraño paso, todos, Humanos y Sekireis detuvieron lo que hacían tan pronto vieron al castaño.

(ok… ¿está pasando algo raro o es idea mía?)

-i-issei…- la doctora Takami fue la primera en hablar, aunque su voz sonaba algo extraña.

-¿Qué ocurre doctora Takami?- dijo Issei sin rodeos -¿Qué hizo el presidente?-

Nadie en la sala sabia que hacer ni que decir, pero el ambiente que había en el lugar era sumamente tenso.

Pero alguien se encargo de quitar el ambiente, una castaña vestida con un kimono.

-tú eres el hermano mayor de Minato-san, encantada de conocerte, soy Musubi- dijo la castaña.

-…-

Como si el aire que había en la sala hubiera desaparecido, nadie respiraba, Minaka lentamente se escabullía hasta la salida.

Extendiendo su brazo de forma casi anormal, issei sujeto a Minaka por el cuello de la camisa y lo acerco hasta el quedando cara a cara.

-**¿podría explicarme de que está hablando, presidente?**\- dijo Issei con un rostro sonriente, pero detrás del había aparecido la máscara de un Hannya color azul.

-¡es como la casera!- gritaron los del norte.

-¿Cómo sabe hacer eso?, es que Takehito emitió alguna clase de virus?- dijo Takami haciendo propias conjeturas antes de sacar su celular –si soy Sahashi, todos aquellos investigadores que se relacionaron con Asama Takehito deben entrar en cuarentena, no es un simulacro, háganlo ya-

-bu-bueno Issei-kun, lo que pasa es que- Minaka estaba sudando a mares.

-**Sera mejor que lo explique Presidente, no queremos que el puesto de presidente del MBI quede bacante**-

Las Sekireis de issei llegaron en ese momento, y vieron lo que su Ashikabi estaba haciendo.

-a-aterrador- dijeron Benitsubasa y Haihane abrazándose entre ellas.

-yare yare, tal parece que Miya no es la única- dijo Karasuba ligeramente intimidada.

Por su parte Akitsu se había escondido detrás de las Sekireis que se estaban abrazando.

* * *

-uhmp, primero que todo tengo cosas que explicar- dijo Minaka sintiéndose tranquilo de que su pellejo no corriera peligro.

En la gran oficina todos se habían reunido, con Issei, Minato y Yukari sentados al frente encarando a su ¿padre? Al parecer

Las Sekireis estaban a un lado también atentas a la conversación, aunque algunas emitían un fuerte instinto de hostilidad contra unas.

-maldita 88, si hubiera participado te hubiera ganado- se escucho entre las Sekireis.

-bruja de agua-

-¡que me dijiste!-

-Kazehana, podrías dejar de mirarme así, ¿o es que quieres que mas arrugas aparezcan en tu cara?- dijo la doctora Takami.

Los 4 de al frente supieron que mejor no meterse por ahí.

-empezare contigo Issei-kun-

-hable, ¿a que se refieren con "hermano mayor"? usted sabe muy bien que soy huérfano-

-ese es el asunto… me tome la libertad de adoptarte años atrás, 1 meses desde que llegaste-

CLANK

De la nada un chuchillo militar se había incrustado en el escritorio de Minaka.

-**¿Qué hizo qué?**\- dijo Issei, la máscara Hannya volvió a aparecer detrás de él, pero ahora su cara no mostraba una sonrisa, su rostro era serio y sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente.

-¡es-espera, lo hice con buenas intenciones!- trato de excusarse Minaka –quería que cambiaras, que dejaras atrás tu pasado y que olvidaras todo ese mal-

-…hah… ya que importa, el que ellas llegaran a mi vida también ayudo mucho- dijo Issei señalando con su pulgar a sus Sekireis –así que… se lo agradezco profundamente, Minaka-

-I-Issei-kun- Minaka estaba llorando cómicamente -¡desde ahora llámame Oto-sama gha- Pero todo acabo cuando issei le dio un fuerte golpe que lo dejo incrustado en la mesa.

-no se pase tampoco- dijo Issei tronándose los nudillos.

-h-hai- respondió Minaka con media cabeza incrustada en el escritorio.

Issei entonces paso a ver a sus "hermanastros"

-ah… es la primera vez que hablamos, aunque tuve el gusto de hablar con Minato-kun durante la tercera fase, un gusto en conocerte, Sahashi Yukari-san, mi nombre es Hyoudou Issei, o mejor dicho Sahashi Issei-

-aun conservas tu apellido Issei-kun- dijo Minaka sacando la cabeza del escritorio con la ayuda de Takami –es el apellido que tus padres te dieron eso es algo que no podremos quitarte, eres legalmente nuestro hijo pero no llevas el apellido Sahashi-

-ya…veo- dijo Issei, lo alegro un poco saber que aun conservaba su apellido, después de todo… era lo único que sus padres le habían dejado.

Tras conversar las cosas entre esta algo extraña familia, lograron entenderse.

* * *

_**-Una Semana Después de Acabar El Plan Sekirei-**_

En una furgoneta color negro estacionada en un callejón de Tokio.

-¿Cómo va la situación?- pregunto Issei, el bestia con su típico traje negro.

-hasta los momentos hemos logrado borrar gran parte de los datos referentes al plan Sekirei de las distintas organizaciones que robaron datos, así mismo la corporación Higa está dando su granito de arena en el asunto- dijo el subalterno de Higa Izumi, Kakizaki.

-es una gran ayuda la que están dando-

-no como ustedes, mira que borrar todo lo referente a las Sekireis-

Si, el plan para borrar cualquier dato e información residual sobre las Sekireis se estaba llevando a cabo, todo comenzó hace solamente 2 días.

_**Flashback:**_

_-¿borrar todo dato sobre las Sekireis dice?- dijo Issei asombrado, el había sido llamado con urgencia a la oficina de Minaka._

_-si, como sabes, ahora que el plan Sekirei acabo, y las Sekireis serán puestas en libertad para que estén con sus Ashikabis, esto se volverá algo muy tentador para aquellos que traten de llevarse a una Sekirei e investigarla, por eso borraremos todo sobre las Sekireis- dijo Minaka, su expresión era una muy seria._

_-¿pero cómo lo haremos?, una cosa será borrar los datos, pero que pasara con las Sekireis en si, no hay forma que podamos dejarlas en libertad, el riesgo de que la-_

_-ya lo tengo todo planeado Issei-kun, mira esto- Minaka saco un control remoto de una de las gavetas de su escritorio, al apretar un botón, una pantalla apareció._

_-esto es- Issei abrió los ojos muy sorprendido._

_Era un reportaje en vivo._

"_aquí Tokio noticas continuando con el reportaje, la misteriosa isla móvil que fue avistada en las bahías de Tokio hace unas semanas atrás, fue completamente destruida, como pueden ver"_

_La imagen paso a la isla Kamikura la cual estaba envuelta en llamas, y por sorpresiva que parezca, comenzaba a hundirse en el profundo mar._

_-¿cómo?- balbuceo issei._

_-ya tenía esperado que las cosas terminaran así-_

_Issei se volteo para ver a Minaka._

_-sabía que si las Sekireis eran puestas en libertad, en algún momento los gobiernos de distintos países vendrían y tratarían de llevárselas, por eso prepare un plan de contingencia-_

_-¿plan de contingencia?-_

_-el primer paso fue eliminar por completo todo rastro de la isla Kamikura y de la nave, el segundo paso es borrar los datos del plan Sekirei en el MBI y cualquier corporación que se haya hecho con ellas-_

_-¿Cómo haremos eso?-_

_-con nuestro apoyo- unas voces se escucharon en la entrada de la oficina._

_-¿Higa Izumi, Minato?-_

_Tanto el Ashikabi del Norte y el Este se habían reunido._

_-con las ayuda de la corporación Higa y la Sekirei de Minato-kun nos encargaremos de eliminar cualquier información sobre las Sekireis que haya por el planeta-_

_-ciertamente es posible, con la ayuda de la corporación Higa, y con la Numero 02, pero que hay sobre las Sekireis que ya han sido vistas, con la invasión de Kamikura y el ataque a la MBI, los rostros de algunas Sekireis y Ashikabis pudieron ser ingresados en alguna clase de base de datos-_

_-para eso, tenemos la ayuda de estos dos- Dijo Minaka, un par de personas entraron a la habitación, uno era un hombre de unos 25 años, bestia una bata de laboratorio, cabello corto color negro y gafas, la otra era una niña pequeña vestido con un kimono negro._

_-Shouhei Mikado y Numero 46 Imari-kun-_

_-¿Una Sekirei?-_

_-ella tiene una habilidad especial, una por la cual ella no participo en el plan Sekirei- dijo Minaka –la habilidad de Imari-kun es la alteración de la memoria, al utilizar su Norito, es capaz de modificar los recuerdos en un rango de 10 Metros a la redonda, con ella, modificaremos los recuerdos de todos para que piensen que las Sekireis murieron en la Isla Kamikura-_

_Issei estaba sin habla, de funcionar, todo sobre las Sekireis serian borrados y ellas serian libres para vivir sus vidas._

_-ayudare en todo lo que pueda Presidente- dijo Issei_

_-esplendido, cuento con ustedes- dijo Minaka_

_(esta será mi última misión en el MBI)_

_**Fin Del Flashback:**_

Issei había salido del la furgoneta para encender un cigarrillo.

-ya falta poco… la pregunta es…una vez esto acabe, ¿Qué hare?-

-planeas dejar el MBI- se escucho una voz femenina junto a issei.

-se, yo soy o mejor dicho era un mercenario, yo simplemente entre en el MBI porque fue una misión que me dio Minaka, esa misión culminara una vez que ustedes sean libres, Karasuba-

Karasuba había venido a ver cómo iba el trabajo, muchas Sekireis estaban ayudando, pero dado a que ella era mas de entrar y eliminar a todos, se le prohibió el meterse.

-¿Qué aras cuando dejes la MBI?, ¿volverás a trabajar como mercenario?-

-claro que no, eh ganado muchas cosas importantes como para regresar a un tipo de trabajo como ese, iré a una ciudad llamada Kuo-

-¿Kuo?-

-el presidente descubrió algo sobre mi pasado, mis padres al igual que la doctora Takami y sus hijos… mis hermanos son de esa ciudad, al parecer hay una casa ahí que está a mi nombre, información de mi pasado-

-… nunca me contaste mucho sobre tu pasado antes de conocerme- dijo Karasuba intrigada.

-no hay mucho que contar, mis padres murieron cuando tenía 3, fue dejado en un orfanato, el orfanato era en realidad un sitio donde vendían a los huérfanos, fui comprado y entrenado como un militar en un puto infierno, a los 13 nos graduábamos de una iniciación donde de 200 solo 10 sobrevivían y de ahí nos mandaban a cualquier matadero político, y el resto es historia-

-… mierda de vida la que tuviste-

-y que lo digas, pero eso ya quedo en el pasado, me iré a Kuo y pasare el resto de mi vida ahí, tengo un buen ahorro guardado, modificare la casa que dejaron mis padres para que ustedes puedan mudarse y buscare un trabajo ahí-

-¿trabajo de qué?-

-hace unos años saque un titulo de educación, la doctora Takami me dijo que buscara trabajo en la academia donde ella estudio de joven, recientemente se volvió una escuela Mixta-

-oh… así que iras a una escuela donde su mayoría son estudiantes mujeres, ¿puedo tomar esto como una clara señal de infidelidad?-

-si llegara a hacerlo me cortarías la cabeza, y ahora no quiero morir gracias-

-cambiaste, para mejor creo-

-puedo decir lo mismo, el principal cambio es que pareciera que me tomaste mas estima, ¿acaso ahora si sigues eso de por y para siempre?-

-si- respondió Karasuba.

-ah- Issei quedo sin palabras ante lo que Karasuba, se sintió desubicado –ah, bueno… no esperaba eso-

-en todo caso, si tú te vas a esa ciudad, nosotras tendremos que quedarnos por un tiempo aquí, los ajustes tomaran alrededor de unos meses-

-sabes, cuando Minaka me dijo eso, no esperaba que tú fueras mayor que yo, desde que te conozco te veías igual-

-que, acaso ya no te parezco atractiva solo por ser mayor que tu niñito-

-para nada, una belleza madura, aunque tampoco es mucha la diferencia, 21 a 23, unos simples años de diferencia- dijo Issei –eso no cambia el hecho de que quiero casarme con ustedes-

-otra vez con eso, bueno no me opongo, aunque ahora que todo acabo, siento que las cosas se volverán aburridas, ya no habrá peleas-

-tú no puedes vivir sin pelear no-

-que puedo decir, soy alguien que ama el campo de batalla –

-la única con la que no podre casarme aun seria con Benitsubasa-

-irónico, ella era la que mas "enamorada" de ti estaba, y resulta que por la edad no podrá casare contigo ya- se burlo Karasuba.

Para explicarlo mejor, las Sekireis no eran afectadas por los estragos del tiempo, por lo que aun cuando muchos años pasaran, ellas no cambiaban nada, por lo que ellas recibirían ajustes para que pudieran vivir como unas "humanas" y poder vivir con sus Ashikabis por el resto de sus vidas.

Algunas fueron estudiadas y determinaron que edad tendrían ya que algunas no llegarían ni a los 2 años de vida, pero se saco un porcentaje muy acertado de sus edades.

-tú tienes 23 siendo la mayor, la siguiente es Akitsu con mi misma edad, la siguiente es Haihane con 19 y Benitsubasa la ultima con 16 años, no puedo casarme con ella porque sería ilegal-

-¿aun sigue encerrada en su cuarto llorando?- pregunto Karasuba.

-si- respondió Issei –bueno tengo que regresar a esto, nos vemos en la torre-

-si-

Karasuba se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la torre a matar algo de tiempo.

* * *

_**-Un Mes Después De Terminal El Plan Sekirei-**_

Ya estaba hecho, todo dato sobre las Sekireis se habían borrado por completo, ya todo se había ocultado y las Sekireis ya eran libres de seguir su camino.

-¿te vas ya?- pregunto la doctora Takami

-si, mi trabajo en el MBI termino, esta fue mi última misión- dijo Issei, el cabio su traje negro por unos pantalones Jeans una camisa blanca con una chaqueta negra, en su espalda llevaba una maleta con todas sus pertenencias.

-Issei- desde la puerta, Benitsubasa lloraba sin control –no te vayas aun, quédate con nosotros hasta que acabe las modificaciones-

-deja de llorar Beni- dijo Haihane, aunque sus ojos la traicionaban ya que también empezaron a llorar.

-Issei-sama- Akitsu era la más preocupada.

-no lloren- Issei se acerco a ellas abrazándolas –simplemente me adelantare para preparar la casa, una vez acaben sus modificaciones las vendré a buscar, ustedes son lo más importante la vida por lo que nunca las abandonaría-

-Issei- Benitsubasa comenzó a llorar mas.

-ya sepárense- Takami puso orden separando a las Sekireis del castaño –toma, una recomendación para que te den el trabajo en la academia Kuo, espero vernos pronto Issei, después de todo soy tu… madre-

-no espere que la llame así, nuestra relación es igual que antes-

-gracias a dios, ya tengo mucho problema con mis dos hijos para tener uno más, aun así ustedes deben llamarme Oka-sama desde ahora- dijo Takami refiriéndose a las Sekireis de issei.

-¡ah!- las Sekireis no supieron que hacer.

-deje de molestarlas doctora Takami- dijo Issei defendiendo a sus Sekireis –bueno, llego el momento de irme-

-toma- Takami le lanzo algo a issei.

-¿las llaves del convertible?-

-tómalo como un regalo de Minaka-

-se lo agradeceré- issei salió de la habitación.

* * *

Una vez ya frente a la torre del MBI, issei le daba un último vistazo a la torre.

-nos despedimos por ahora- unos brazos atraparon a issei, abrazándolo por el cuello.

-pero vendré por ustedes pronto, Karasuba-

-ah dejemos estas cursilerías- Karasuba se puso frente a issei y lo beso, lo bueno es que no había nadie cerca que viera el despliegue de las alas de Karasuba –mas te vale no engañarnos-

-lo tendré en mente-

-cuídate-

-lo hare- issei subió al convertible y lo encendió –trata de no pelearte mucho con las demás-

-no prometa nada-

Issei entonces arranco, alejándose dejando a sus Sekireis, esperando el inicio de una nueva vida, así como saber más sobre su pasado.

* * *

Continuara…

* * *

Listo, capitulo completo.

Ya acabamos la Saga de Sekirei diré desde una que este no es el final canon de Sekirei ya que el manga aun no acaba, simplemente puse un final más o menos creo que será.

Issei como muchos pensaron, será un profesor en la academia Kuo, las Sekireis de issei no aparecerán por un tiempo ya que tendrán que pasar por unas modificaciones.

Ahí algunas cosas sobre los origines de issei que no verán venir así que los invito a que sigan este fic hasta el final.

Sin más que decir, me despido les hablo Rise, BAY


	6. Kuoh

fanfiction escrito por diversión sin fines de lucro basado en la obra de Ichiei Ishibumi.

* * *

**_Diálogos:_**

-Uno nace solo en esta vida… y uno muere solo también, nada cambiara eso- persona hablando.

(Muchas veces deseo haber muerto como mis camaradas) persona pensando.

[La guerra y la matanza está ligada al genoma humano, eso nunca cambiara] Ddraig ser de nivel superior.

"La muerte nos llama siempre" llamadas telefónicas, holográficas, etc.

* * *

_**-Ciudad De Kuoh-**_

Ciudad de Kuoh, una pequeña ciudad situada cerca de Tokio, lugar que traería a nuestro héroe grandes cambios, revelaciones, y muchos pero MUCHOS problemas con las mujeres.

-así que esta es la ciudad de Kuoh, ¿eh?, a simple vista se siente como una ciudad normal, pero por alguna razón siento que esta ciudad es todo menos normal- dijo Issei conduciendo por la ciudad.

Por lo que podía ver, la ciudad era tranquila, no tan bulliciosa como Tokio pero aun movida, issei aprovecho la luz roja en el semáforo para revisar los papeles que le dio Minaka.

-a ver… la casa se encuentra cerca de aquí, creo que debería de llegar en unos… ¿10 minutos?- dijo Issei examinando el mapa que Minaka incluyo en los documentos.

Conduciendo por las callas de Kuoh, issei paso por una escuela donde se notaba a leguas que la población femenina era mayor a la masculina.

-esa debe de ser la academia Kuo, ¿las clases ya empezaron?... bueno luego de revisar la casa y terminar algunos trámites mas, iré a buscar empelo ahí, creo que no será problema gracias a la recomendación de la doctora Takami-

Luego de exactamente 10 minutos, y con ayuda del mapa, issei por fin llego a su viejo "hogar", una casa de dos pisos por lo que lograba verse.

-así que… esta es…-

[ocurre algo, compañero] en la mente del castaño se escucho la voz del dragon rojo.

desde que estuvo a punto de morir, Issei podía escuchar la voz de Ddraig, mas aun no podía mostrar su poder.

-no… simplemente que tengo algo de sentimientos encontrados con este lugar, alguna vez viví aquí, pero no es como si pudiera recordarlo- dijo Issei, pasando su mano por el marco en la entrada que decía Hyoudou.

[entiendo, para esa fecha aún no había notado que eras mi portador, me encontraba durmiendo en tu interior]

-en todo caso, no es momento para estar sentimentales, hay que entrar en la casa- issei saco de su bolsillo un par de llaves viejas.

Metiendo la primera llave en la reja de entrada.

CLIK

La reja se abrió fácilmente, haciendo un ruido chirriante debido a lo oxidada y mal tratada de la reja.

Luego Issei abrió la puerta principal de la casa entrando en ella.

-wow, si que está sucia, hay tierra y tela de arañas por todos lados, ¿de verdad dejaron abandonada esta casa por tanto tiempo? Los vecinos no dijeron nada- reprocho issei.

A issei ya se le hacía raro que la casa aun estuviera libre, después de todo, han pasado una gran cantidad de años desde que sus dueños murieron o en su caso desapareció, por lo que uno esperaría que la casa hubiera sido vendida y la tuviera alguien más, pero ese no fue el caso, la casa simplemente quedo sola sin que nadie se preocupara por ella.

-veamos, aparte de que será una molestia limpiarlo todo, la casa cuenta con 6 habitaciones, 2 en el primer piso y las demás en el segundo, concina, la cual tengo que reparar y comprar más cosas, sala de estar, garaje, 2 baños, que limpiar y mandar a reparar, tengo que pagar luz, agua y pedir instalación de gas... muchos problemas- dijo issei simple, el arreglar su hogar tomara su tiempo.

-qué bueno que las chicas tardaran en venir, quiero que la casa este arreglada para entonces-

[Oh, de verdad que pareces más humano ahora, preocupándote por tus chicas]

-cállate lagartija, oye Ddraig-

[Que sucede]

-… ¿hay algo raro conmigo, con mi cuerpo?- pregunto Issei.

[así que ya lo notaste] la voz del dragon tenía un tono más serio.

Desde que estuvo casi por morir, y desde que acepto sus pecados así como alminar a los muertos que rondaban en su mente, issei había cambiado, su fuerza física había aumentado, a qué punto aun no lo sabía, sus sentidos eran más agudos que antes, sus reflejos también estaban a un nivel más alto que nunca, al punto de rayar en lo extraño, y el cambio más drástico

SLASH

Al ejercer presión en su mano derecha, esta cambio ya que las venas de esta eran más notorias y sus uñas se afilaron como si fueran garras.

-¿esto tiene que ver contigo?-

[No, esto no es algo propio del Sekiryuttei, una vez despiertes la Bossted Gear, esta simplemente te permitirá doblar tu poder cada 10 segundos, además que ganaras algo de las habilidades propias de un dragon, pero eso no es algo que alguno de mis antiguos portadores tuvieran]

-mis uñas parecen navajas, ¿Qué tanto cortaran?- se pregunto Issei, entonces vio una vieja silla en mal estado, por lo que decidió probarlas en ella.

SLASH

Agitando su mano levemente, la silla fue cortada en pedazos.

-afilado, no sé cuanto pero puedo decir que están muy afiladas- dijo Issei, respirando normalmente, su mano regreso a la normalidad -¿Por qué paso esto?-

[algo en tu interior está despertando, algo mas aparte de mi, aun no sé que es, pero creo que si me dejas unos días… tal vez unas semanas, podre averiguar que]

-te lo encargo lagartija… yo… yo me limitare a limpiar- dijo desanimado issei.

Las aventuras de nuestro héroe en esta ciudad acababan de empezar, el futuro le deparara muchas cosas así como descubrir mas de si mismo en el trayecto.

* * *

D-Gray Man Opening 4 Gekidou.

_**Instrumental**_

Se ve a Issei de pequeño, corriendo con una pistola en su mano, la imagen se sobrepone a issei de adulto junto a sus Sekireis.

_**Oh ¡Fight! Baby No**_

Se ve a Rias y Sona con sus respectivos siervos.

_**Togisumasu EYES Kikiakita PHRASE Ya**_

Se ve a Karasuba empuñando dos espadas, dando un potente salto y cortando a dos grandes dragones.

_**Dare Ka No COPY Ja Mitasarenainda Yo**_

Se ve a Benitsubasa golpeado el suelo con su puño, creando un terremoto que devasta todo, Haihane y Akitsu cortando y congelando a varios demonios.

_**SPARK Kiete Kure**__**Mata Tora Mo I O Karite Fuitekundarou**_

Se puede ver a Reynalle lanzando una lanza de luz, Raiser atacando con una bola de fuego, Kokabiel utilizando sus alas y finalizando con Vali entrando al Balance Breaker.

_**Makki No Dosu Kuro No BEST PLAY IN THE HOUSE Daiissen No STAGE De**__**Koreppochi Mo Makeru Ki Ga Shine Na**__**24/7 Come On, Fight It Out**_

Se ve la silueta ennegrecida de una persona quien destaza a varios enemigos con una guadaña, a otro quien elimina a sus enemigos con rápidos disparos de sus pistolas gemelas, la silueta de una mujer quien con su látigo parte a la mitad a sus oponentes y culmina con una persona cortando por la mitad a enemigos gigantes con su espada de gran tamaño.

_**Taiyou O Ushinatte Boku Wa**_

Se ve un fondo lleno de tubos científicos y una figura enmascarada saliendo de un tanque lleno de un liquido verde.

_**Tsuki No Arika O Sagasu**_

Se ve a issei en Balance Breaker chocando su puño contra alguien vestido con una armadura de un león dorado.

_**Mieteita Mono Made Miushinatte Bokura Wa**__**Omoide No Umi No Naka Oboreteiku No Ni**__**Doushite**_

Se ven a Issei y Rias juntos, cuando Rias trata de tocar a issei, este se rompe en varias partículas pequeñas, quedando solamente tus piezas de [Peón], entonces Rias rompe en llanto.

_**Chikai Atta Koto Made**__**Nakatta Koto**_

La escena inicia una batalla entre dragones, unos de color dorado y Azul peleando contra uno de color verde oscuro y otro que parece estar hecho de madera.

_**Ni Shite Tsugi no PASSPORT**__**Rebel One Towa No Koe Again Kokoro Ni Itsu Todoku**_

Se ve a Issei quien es rodeado por una sombra la cual cubre por completo su cuerpo, una sombra se centra en su mano y comienza a tomar forma de un arma, un pequeño objeto de color blanco emerge de entre las sombras.

_**Rebel One Towa No Koe Again Kikasete**_

Se ve a issei cubierto por las sombras chocar su arma contra un hombre de cabellos largos color negro quien utiliza un traje del mismo color que su cabello.

_**Rebel One Towa No Koe Again Kokoro Ni Itsu Todoku**_

Se ve cuatro orbes de diferentes colores los cuales empiezan a brillar intensamente antes de partirse por la mitad cada uno.

_**Rebel One Turning Point**__**Again**_

La escena termina con un hombre de cabellos castaños seguido de un pequeño niño de cabellos castaños también.

Fin del Opening.

* * *

_**-Residencia Hyoudou-**_

-hah… eh limpiado gran parte, pero aun me falta mucho- exclamo Issei.

Hace horas que limpiaba la casa, tirando a la basura cosas viejas, metiendo todo en bolsas de basura, se tomo su tiempo para cortar el césped crecido de la parte de atrás de la casa.

-ya page la re conexión del servicio eléctrico, de agua y gas, aunque aún tengo que comprar los artículos indispensables como cocina, nevera y demás… no pensaba que esa casa me trajera tantos problemas- comento Issei pasando por el pasillo del segundo piso, entonces sus ojos notaron algo.

-¿y esto?- Issei noto una pequeña cuerda que colgaba del techo, inspeccionándola mejor, noto que era una cuerda que bajaba unas escaleras que permitían entrar al ático –no sabía que esta casa tuviera ático-

Al subir al ático, utilizando su teléfono celular como una linterna, issei noto un gran número de cajas viejas.

-esto que es- issei tomo una de las cajas del montón y abrió una -¿cuadernos?- dentro habían varios cuadernos viejos, así como otros utensilios básicos de escuela, secundaria y preparatoria.

-"Hyoudou Kasumi"… es-esto es- no era necesario ser un genio para saber qué era eso –Hyoudou, estos cuadernos… le pertenecían a mi madre- dijo Issei.

Según datos que Minaka recogió con mucho esmero, la casa originalmente era propiedad de los padres de su madre, ósea sus abuelos, años más tarde su madre se conoció con su padre y ambos tras casarse pasaron a vivir junto con sus abuelos, años después, mas especifico 1 año antes de su nacimiento sus abuelos murieron.

-que habrá por aquí, necesito fotos, algo para recordar a mis padres- Issei se puso a buscar entre las diferentes cajas, buscando una por una en busca de algún álbum familiar o algo.

Dentro de las cajas descubrió varias cosas, el nombre de su padre era Kazuki pero él no poseía un apellido propio por lo que paso a apellidarse Hyoudou tras casarse con su madre.

-e-esta es la ultima caja- algo nervioso y ansioso, issei tomo la ultima caja y la abrió, entonces para su suerte la ultima caja contenía barios alumes de fotos viejas.

Abriendo uno, issei vio a su madre de niña, a sus abuelos algo más jóvenes, su madre entrando en la escuela secundaria notando que su madre vestía con un uniforme que el reconoció.

-así que mi madre estudio en la academia Kuoh- por la fotos podía notar que su madre era del tipo de chica que irradiaba energía, muy alegre y positiva.

Pasando de pagina, issei vio que ahora su madre aparecía en una foto con un chico, de cabello negro algo largo, de una constitución algo robusta para un chico de su edad, y a diferencia de su madre, su rostro parecía cansado y aburrido.

-apostaría a que es mi padre- dijo Issei riendo levemente.

Las fotos donde ambos aparecían se volvían mas comunes, en una se veía a ambos peleando, con su madre jalando del cabello a su padre y su padre tirando de las mejillas de esta.

Otro donde ambos estaban en la playa con su padre enseñándole a nadar a su madre, una donde estaban más crecidos con su padre y madre entrando en la universidad.

Otra donde se ve a su madre llorando con un rostro contento enseñando a la cámara que traía una sortija de compromiso en su dedo y a su padre desviando la mirada algo sonrojado.

La foto de la boda de ambos, una boda tradicional japonesa, luego una donde se vía a su madre cargando a un bebe de cabellos castaños.

-ese soy yo… mis abuelos ya no aparecen en las fotos- dijo Issei con una mirada triste en su rostro.

CLIK

Levantando la caja un poco, issei vio que un colgante cayo de esta, un colgante que tenía una calavera.

-esto…- mirando de nuevo las fotos, issei noto que en todas se veía a su padre con ella puesta –debe ser de mi padre… me la quedare, es un recuerdo de mi padre después de todo- issei se coloco el colgante llevando así consigo un recuerdo de su padre.

Issei se quedo mirando las fotos, sin saber las horas iban pasando hasta que se hizo las 4 de la tarde.

-rayos, debo de ir a comprar las camas para mí y las chicas, me quede muy distraído mirando las fotos- issei volvió a meter todas las cosas dentro de las cajas y las dejo en una esquina.

Bajando por las escaleras y volviéndola a meter cerrando la entrada al ático.

Entonces issei bajo a primer piso y entro al garaje, abriendo las puertas de este para sacar el convertible, al sacarlo se bajo para cerrar las puertas del garaje.

-otra cosa que mandar a reparar, es algo pesado el tener que abrir y cerrar manualmente esto- cerrando todo bien, issei saco el coche a la calle y fue a comprar las cosas para la casa.

_**-Centro Comercial De La ciudad De Kuo-**_

Issei había llegado al centro comercial, era un lugar amplio muy parecido a los que se encuentran en Tokio, issei bajo con el convertible al estacionamiento subterráneo donde lo estaciono.

-no es muy diferente a Tokio, aquí encontrare donde comprar la mayoría de las cosas, luego será de pagar para que envíen lo que no pueda meter en el auto- issei se bajo del coche.

Caminando para llegar a las escaleras e ir a la planta de arriba, issei empezó a pensar en las cosas que debería de comprar, así como preguntándose que estaban haciendo Karasuba y las demás.

(llamare esta noche a la doctora Takami para saber cómo van las cosas) pensó issei.

Tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no noto a un grupo de hombres vestidos con ropas de limpiadores, chocando con uno y tirándolo al suelo.

-lo siento, no preste atención- dijo Issei intentando ayudar al hombre dándole la mano, pero este la aparto de un golpe.

-fíjate por dónde vas imbécil- le dijo el hombre molesto, recogiendo saco que tiro al chocar con el castaño.

Issei noto algo raro en las manos del hombre, así como le pareció sospechoso los sacos que cada uno cargaba, todos estos mirando a issei de mala manera.

Los hombres pasaron de Issei y se subieron en una furgoneta que tenia impresa en un lado el logo de una trabajadora de limpieza.

-eso… será posible…- issei le pareció muy raro el comportamiento de ese grupo, además que las manos del sujeto -… no, esta ciudad se nota tranquila, serán paranoias mías- dijo Issei olvidando el asunto.

Siguiendo su camino, subiendo por las escaleras para ir a la planta de arriba y comprar las cosas necesarias para la casa.

* * *

-muy bien señor Hyoudou, tendremos subiremos las cosas al camión y se las enviaremos a su casa en media hora- dijo un hombre joven, un trabajador del lugar.

-aquí está mi tarjeta- issei entrego su tarjeta de crédito para pagar las cosas.

-como usted diga-

Issei había comprado unas camas, televisor para la sala, nevera, concina y demás.

Tras recibir de regreso su tarjeta, issei abandono la tienda, las cosas compradas llegarían más o menos en media hora a su residencia, donde ya sería cosa suya el instalarlo.

Paro unos momentos para ir a una cafetería y comprar un café, tomando el camino que conducía al ala derecha del centro comercial, el cual se dividía en el centro y dos alas laterales, izquierda y derecha cada una con diferentes tiendas.

-pero este centro comercial tiene de todo, incluso tiene un banco propio…- entonces issei se dio cuenta de algo, algo que debió haber sido muy obvio para el -…banco… entonces esos sujetos-

BANG

El inolvidable sonidos de disparos llego a los oídos de Issei.

-¡muy bien todos muévanse! ¡estamos tomando este lugar!- grito un hombre con el rostro cubierto por un pasamontañas y cargando un subfusil.

-¡Kyaaa!- los gritos empezaron a sonar, así como algunas personas trataron de escapar solo para recibir disparos fatales.

Issei sabía que tenía que moverse rápido y salir de ahí.

-a donde crees que vas- uno de los ladrones se acerco por detrás de issei, colocando el cañón del arma en su espalda.

-tranquilo amigo, ya las cosas se pondrán malas para ti y tu grupo, no compliquemos más las cosas- dijo issei subiendo las manos, no podía arriesgarse a hacer algo.

-muévete- el hombre empujo a Issei para que empezara a caminar.

(ah… ¿acaso el que me pasen este tipo de cosas no cambiara?)

[tienes una suerte horrenda compañero, mira que meterte en un lio así en tu primer día en esta ciudad]

(cállate lagartija, estoy atado de manos ya que si intento algo, este tipo me dispara en la cabeza y adiós para mí y para ti)

[bueno será para ti, ya que al morir tu yo me iré a mi próximo anfitrión]

(eres una condenada lagartija parasitaria lo sabías?)

[oh cállate, no creo que mueras por algo tan simple, has pasado por peores cosas]

Lo que el dragon rojo decía era una gran verdad, issei había experimentado muchas cosas peores a que un simple intento de robo, pero ahora estaba en una difícil posición ya que lo tenían desarmado y atrapado.

* * *

-¡quédense quietos ahí!- uno de los hombres tiro a Issei junto a otras personas dentro de una tienda, ahí tenían metido a los rehenes en caso de que las cosas se pusieran feas.

El grupo de ladrones habían venido a robar la caja fuerte que hay en el banco del centro comercial, un grupo armado y bien posicionado de alrededor de 15 personas.

Mientras que a los que habían tomado como rehenes eran personas que no habían corrido y que fueron capturadas, unas estudiantes y los trabajadores de las tiendas.

(haber, ¿Cómo me salgo de esta?) pensó Issei.

Todos los rehenes estaban esposados de manos a la espalda haciendo casi imposible el pararse o hacer algo.

Los hombres trajeron a un grupo mas, unas estudiantes que no llegaron a salir a tiempo, unas tres chicas de cabello negro, dos con lentes una con el cabello atado en una cola de caballo y la mas resaltante una chica de cabello rojo.

(raro, a parte de una que otra Sekirei, nunca había visto a alguien de cabello rojo, es carmesí creo, además de que su rostro es del tipo extranjero)

Otro hombre trajo a otra persona, un hombre de la edad de Issei, de cabello rubio pálido vestida con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros con un cinturón café.

Tirándolo al lado de issei.

-vamos amigo, ¿porque tanta agresión?- dijo el rubio, a diferencia de todos los de ahí (excepto issei) el no parecía para nada asustado, como si esto le hubiera pasado muchas veces o fuera algo común para él.

(podría ser…) issei noto algo peculiar en el.

-cierra la boca o quieres que te dispare- amenazo uno de los ladrones.

BOOM

Una explosión se escucho.

-jeje, parece que ya empezaron- se rio el hombre.

-¿Qué están tramando?- pregunto el rubio.

-eso no te importa, tu simplemente eres un rehén-

-oh vamos, al menos quiero saber el ¿porqué me agarraron como rehén?-

-je, bueno, que mas da en decírtelo, hemos planeado este golpe por semanas, robar todo el dinero del banco-

-eso parece obvio, pero por la forma que están armados y bien organizados… ustedes no son simple ladrones normales, ¿No?- una sonrisa se pinto en los labios del rubio.

(lo sabia) pensó issei imitando la sonrisa del hombre, y sabia que sucedería al ver lo que hacia el rubio sin que el otro hombre lo viera (Bueno, pondré de mi parte entonces)

-hablas mucho, ¿acaso eres policía?-

-¿Quién sabe?-

-maldito, no te pases de listo- el sujeto levanto al rubio por el cuello de la camisa.

CLAP

El sonido de algo metálico cayendo al suelo se escucho cuando el hombre vio al suelo, justamente detrás del rubio, pudo ver unas esposas abiertas.

-¿pero qué?-

BAM

Un golpe inesperado en el rostro hizo que el ladrón diera unos pasos hacia atrás, cosa que le permitió a issei con sus piernas barrer las del ladrón provocando que callera duramente al piso y darle un golpe en la cara con su talón que lo dejo inconsciente.

-buen golpe- dijo el rubio, entonces reviso al ladrón inconsciente, sacando una llave del bolsillo de su pantalón.

Prosiguió en liberar a todos los rehenes de sus esposas.

-gracias muchas gracias- los rehenes llorando agradecieron al rubio.

-no hay de que, es mi trabajo-

-déjame adivinar, ¿policía?- dijo issei sobándose las muñecas.

-detective de la prefectura de Kuoh, Saji Genshirou- saludo el rubio extendiendo la mano –puedo notar que no estabas asustado, ¿acaso tu si eres policía?-

-ni mucho menos, fui militar- respondió simple y llanamente Issei –puedo notar que las cosas se pusieron movidas por aquí, ¿acaso estos tipos no son simples ladrones?- pregunto Issei esposando de manos y pies al ladrón inconsciente.

-no, es un grupo criminal que ah estado robando casi todos los bancos en la ciudad, se sabe que forman parte de una gran red criminal- dijo Saji, entonces tomo el subfusil del ladrón y la pistola.

-¿Qué planeas?- pregunto Issei.

-aun hay algunos rehenes en otros locales, tratare neutralizar a todos y ponerlos a salvo, el equipo de rescate ya debe de estar por llegar, así como varios equipos de policías están afuera- dijo Saji revisando las armas por última vez –me arias el favor de sacar a esta gente de aquí, si sigues el camino que da al estacionamiento subterráneo no los verán-

-… entiendo, pero- entonces issei extendió su mano hacia Saji.

-¿?-

-la pistola, no creo que las cosas sean tan fáciles, al menos tratare de no utilizarla, pero de ser el caso necesito de algo con que defenderme-

Saji entendió la lógica del castaño, pero como detective de policías no podía hacer algo como eso, además de que no conocía en lo más mínimo al castaño.

-descuida, estoy de tu lado, somos aliados- dijo issei como para despejar las dudas que tenía el rubio.

-hah… no sé si es por la situación o tienes algún don con la palabra, pero te creo- Saji entonces le dio la pistola a issei, pero no la soltó aun –no hagas alguna locura, sacar a esta gente de aquí es la prioridad-

-lo sé, no hare nada tonto, sacare a todos rápido y vendré a ayudarte-

-tch, no eres agente de la ley, no te metas en esto, si logras salir entonces informa a los de afuera que envíen al equipo de asalto-

-hai hai, informare lo sucedido, pero trata de mantenerte vivo hasta que los refuerzos lleguen-

-no puedo darme el lujo de morir tan pronto, en todo caso balance-

-ok, todos síganme- dijo Issei.

Issei se encargo de sacar a los rehenes mientras que Saji fue a liberar a los rehenes aun capturados.

* * *

_**-En el estacionamiento-**_

-¡vamos salgan de aquí rápido!- le grito issei a las personas, estas corrieron con todas sus fuerzas a la salida.

BANG BANG

Como issei pensó, las cosas no fueron tan fáciles produciéndose un enfrentamiento contra otros 3 ladrones, estos iban a disparar contra los rehenes pero issei disparo primero de forma que no les daba tiempo a los ladrones para abrir fuego.

Los disparos llamaron la atención de los policías afuera empezando a ayudar a sacar a todos los rehenes del lugar.

CLIK CLIK

-oh vamos, buen momento para que se me acabe la munición- dijo Issei.

RATATATA

Al ver que el castaño no continuo disparando, los 3 ladrones abrieron fuego con sus subfusiles contra issei.

-¡Wha!- issei salto detrás de un coche para evitar terminar como un queso suizo… otra vez –ahora que hago, los rehenes ya salieron pero al estar aquí atrapado no puedo moverme, además que si siguen disparando así, el auto terminara explotando-

[asustado compañero, ¿Dónde quedaron tus agallas?]

-¡quien te entiende maldita lagartija! ¡primero dices que me olvide de mi pasado y ahora esto! ¡Decídete de una puta vez!- exclamo Issei ante lo contradictorio que puede ser el dragon.

(N/A: escuchar Nanatsu No Taizai OST Perfect Time**)**

[¡No me refería a eso gran idiota!, nunca podrás olvidar tu pasado, tú mismo lo has dicho, has uso de las habilidades que labraste en tantas batallas, vuelve a tus épocas de gloria, se el tan temido Shinigami una vez mas y enséñales a esos idiotas el temor de la muerte]

Las palabras del dragon resonaban profundamente en la mente de issei

-debo… matar otra vez-

[NO, simplemente lesiónalos, muéstrales el terror que inspiras, no manches nuevamente tus manos con sangre, no juntes mas pecados que te perseguirán el resto de tu vida]

Issei sabía lo que debía hacer, tenía que regresar a ser su viejo yo… no, unir su yo de ahora con su yo anterior, volver a ser el Shinigami… pero ya no ensuciar sus manos.

Issei activo el interruptor en mucho tiempo, sus ojos mostraron un vacio como la noche eterna, sintió su cuerpo tan ligero como una pluma, el **Shinigami **avía regresado.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Disparen! ¡no dejen que la policía se acerque!- exclamo uno de los tiradores.

Entonces mientras los tres siguieron disparando, sintieron una frio sepulcral en su espina dorsal, viendo la figura oscura de algo acercándose a gran velocidad.

-¡FU-FUEGOOOOOOO!- presa del pánico, los tres empezaron a disparar.

Con cada paso que issei daba, sentía como si todo empezara a ir más lento, las balas que se dirigían contra su persona iban tan lento que podría atraparlas con sus manos sin ningún esfuerzo.

Acercándose a toda velocidad al mas cercano, alargando sus uñas y cortando los dedos de este.

-¡GHAAAAAAAAAA! ¡MIS DEDOOOOOOOOOOS!- Grito este en agonía, pero entonces.

BANG

Issei sujeto el arma que el hombre tiro al perder sus dedos, apuntando a las piernas de los tres, dando tres disparos precisos que perforaron cada uno las piernas de sus respectivos objetivos.

-¡GHaa!- los tres gritaron en agonía.

Entonces el que perdió sus dedos miro el rostro neutro y frio con el que issei lo miraba, aterrado hasta la medula desmayándose por el dolor y el miedo que el castaño difundió.

-hah…- issei respiro profundamente dejando caer el subfusil al suelo –parece… que aun lo conservo- dijo issei mirando sus manos apretando sus puños.

[el como eres es algo que ni con mil años podrás cambiar, tu siempre serás así, pero no significa que tengas que utilizar tus dotes tan seguido, estas buscando una vida tranquila, ¿verdad?]

-se, esta fue la última vez que utilizare eso- dijo Issei.

Momentos después al policía llego encargándose de todo.

* * *

Lo que issei no noto, es que 4 personas fueron testigos de todo.

-ara ara, eso fue algo interesante, tal vez no fue tan malo el que esto ocurriera- dijo una chica de cabello negro atado en una cola de caballo, ojos morados y gran figura.

-ciertamente, esa persona, tiene un aura rara sobre él, es algo que no sabría describir, no es demoniaca ni caída o la de un ángel, ¿una Sacred Gear quizás?- dijo una chica de cabello rojo carmesí, ojos azules y al igual que la otra una gran figura.

-puede que sea eso, pero presiento algo mas en esa persona- dijo una chica de cabello negro coro, ojos color violeta con lentes y a diferencia de las otras tres, con una figurar algo escasa.

-si eso cree usted Kaicho, pero de tener una Sacred Gear, ¿no sería motivo para vigilarlo?, las recientes muertes han sido de gente que pose Sacred Gear- exclamo la ultima chica, cabello negro y largo suelto y ojos naranja, como las otras dos con una gran figura.

-por el momento dejémoslo así, lo ocurrido hoy nos dejo cortas de tiempo- dijo la chica de cabello corto.

Las 4 chicas desaparecieron desapercibidas de todos, en un extraño circulo que apareció debajo de sus pies.

* * *

Una vez terminado todo, con todos los ladrones siendo esposados y llevados a la cárcel.

-oye, tú- de entre la multitud, Saji llamo a Issei –te debo una, ayudaste a toda esta gente a salir de ese problema-

-no hay de que- respondió Issei-

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Hyoudou Issei, un gusto- dijo Issei estrechando la mano con Saji.

-vuelvo a presentarme, Saji Genshirou, detective del departamento de la ciudad de Kuoh, aunque recién me transferí aquí desde Tokio, volví a mi ciudad natal después de un tiempo-

-coincidencia, lo mismo, vengo de Tokio y nací aquí, aunque yo estaré trabajando como maestro-

-rara coincidencia, ¿Dónde trabajaras?-

-la academia Kuoh-

-buen lugar, recientemente se hizo mixta, trata de no hacer una tontería ahí, no quisiera arrestar a un maestro por sobrepasarse con una estudiante-

-conmigo no será, estoy comprometido- dijo Issei al parecer ambos se llevaron bien, entablando una amistad.

* * *

Unos días más tarde, issei había terminado de arreglar la casa y todo, viendo en las noticias de la ciudad lo ocurrido en el centro comercial.

Unos días más tarde fue a dejar su hoja de vida en la academia Kuoh, gracias a Minaka, la mayoría de su pasado fue borrado, dejando como si hubiera tenido una vida normal.

Y gracias a la recomendación de la doctora Takami le dieron el trabajo, sería un maestro en etapa de prueba, dando clase solo para los estudiantes de primero y segundo año y profesor de ayuda para la clase de tercero.

-esta será tu primera semana como maestro, Hyoudou-kun- dijo una maestra de la escuela seguida por el castaño.

-si, estaré a su cuidado y intentare aprender de usted, Oikawa-sempai- dijo el castaño, vestido con una traje negro de oficinista.

GACHA

La puerta del aula de los de tercero se abrió, entrando primero la sensei de tiempo.

-escuche, desde ahora recibiremos a un maestro de apoyo, el empezara desde ahora, salúdenlo-

Entonces issei paso, las chicas del salón no pudieron evitar sonrojarse al ver al castaño, sumado a su buena apariencia y ese aire gentil que emitía.

-un gusto, me llamo Hyoudou Issei y seré su profesor, espero que nos llevemos bien- dijo el castaño dando una sonrisa sincera.

Casi todas las chicas se sonrojaron por eso, solo 4 quedaron en estado de shock al ver al castaño.

(Esto

tiene

Que

ser una broma) pensaron al unisonó las 4 chicas, conocidas como Akeno Himejima, Tsubaki Shinra, Sona Sitri y Rias Gremory.

* * *

Continuara…

* * *

Avance narrado por issei.

Ya empecé a trabajar en la academia Kuoh, los estudiantes son algo divertidos a mi parecer, aunque hay un par que me resulta problemático por su conducta pervertida, pero espero mucho de esa ciudad.

En el próximo capítulo de Ashikabi No DxD

Las ruedas del destino empiezan a girar.

* * *

Muy bien chicos, aquí el capitulo listo.

Como se dieron cuenta habrá un gran cambio, no solo issei sino también Saji tendrán edades no como el canon, Rias y las demás estarán completamente igual a lo que sería el inicio del canon de DxD, sin más que decir, me despido les hablo Rise BA BAY BAY


	7. Las Ruedas Del Destino Empiezan A Gir

fanfiction escrito por diversión sin fines de lucro basado en la obra de Ichiei Ishibumi.

* * *

_**Diálogos:**_

-Uno nace solo en esta vida… y uno muere solo también, nada cambiara eso- persona hablando.

(Muchas veces deseo haber muerto como mis camaradas) persona pensando.

[La guerra y la matanza está ligada al genoma humano, eso nunca cambiara] Ddraig ser de nivel superior.

"La muerte nos llama siempre" llamadas telefónicas, holográficas, etc.

* * *

_**-Residencia Hyoudou-**_

Ya han pasado alrededor de dos semanas desde que Issei inicio como maestro de la academia Kuo.

Trabajaba para los tres grados, como maestro de apoyo para los de tercero y maestro de idiomas y literatura para segundo y primero.

Era por la noche en la residencia Hyoudou, Issei acababa de tener su cena y de haber corregido algunos trabajos de los estudiantes de primero.

-hah… ¿Qué hora es?- issei se quito sus lentes que usa al leer y se fijo en la hora de su reloj de pared, indicando que eran las 09:00 de la noche.

-hum… las llamare, me interesa saber cómo está la situación por allá- issei tomo su celular y llamo a un numero de su agenda.

Bip….Bip…. Bip…. Clic

"hola"

-doctora Takami, soy yo Issei-

"vio el identificador de llamada, ¿Qué quieres?" dijo la mujer desde la línea altaneramente.

(me sorprende que sus hijos no tengan su carácter) pensó Issei –llamo para saber cómo van las cosas-

"los ajustes para las Sekireis van viento en popa, de las 108 Sekireis llevamos un total de 11 que ya terminaron con los ajustes, pero no podemos dejar libres a todas hasta que las 108 terminen los ajustes"

-ya veo, ¿ah habido algún problema?- pregunto Issei.

"por los momentos ninguno, salvo una que otra pelea entre Sekireis que tenían riñas personales, Benitsubasa ha estado hostigando a Musubi desde que todas fueron reunidas, igual con Haihane con Tsukiumi" por el tono de voz de la doctora, estaba reprochando al castaño por no estar ahí para controlar a sus Sekireis.

-jeje, lamento lo que ellas hace, ¿Qué hay de Karasuba y Akitsu?-

"no sé porque preguntas por la número 07, ella es carente de emociones aun por lo que casi ni sobresale, ha asustado a muchas Sekireis que no notaron cuando se acercaron, y extrañamente Karasuba ha estado tranquila, ¿acaso hiciste algo con ella?"

-que yo recuerde no, ¿algo sobre los Ashikabis?, tengo entendido que varios están ahí en el MBI acompañando a sus Sekireis-

"no ha habido muchos altercados, algunas peleas ya que al reiniciarse el sistema de alado, Sekireis que fueron forzadas a ser aladas por alguien que no era su Ashikabi se mantuvieron alejadas, algunos intentaron volver a halarlas por la fuerza, pero la Hannya se encargo de ellos"

-no preguntare como terminaron por mi propia salud mental, en los últimos meses estuve a punto de colapsar gracias- dijo Issei, tras conocer a la número 01 y notar cómo era, cosa que aunque el también podía enojarse como el doctor Takehito, era aterrador cuando la número 01 se enojaba.

"mejor, solo diré que aun limpiamos lo que quedo del último"

Issei no quería preguntar si fue una broma o estaba diciendo la verdad.

"en todo caso, al reiniciarse los alados, algunos Ashikabis ganaron una que otra Sekirei mas…"

-déjeme adivinar, ¿Minato consiguió otra Sekirei?-

"numero 54 Kuruse… las Sekireis de Minato se pusieron furiosas al enterarse, principalmente Tsukiumi"

-jaja, su hijo es de alguna forma un gigoló, no creo haber visto a un hombre rodeado de tantas mujeres- rio el castaño por lo cómico que le parecía la situación que pasaba su hermanastro.

"cállate, al menos eduque bien a mi hijo para que no fuera alguien que jugara con los sentimientos de una chica enamorada"

-amen por eso- dijo el castaño.

"aunque al parecer tus Sekireis también han cambiado un poco, principalmente porque escuche a Karasuba decir que si conseguir a una Sekirei mas o se enteraba de que estabas tirándotela de galán por ahí, te cortaría… no necesitas que continuo, ¿No?"

-me quedo claro, ¿tan poca fe en mi tienen?-

"hablando del diablo, aquí esta ella, te la pasare"

-¿eh? ¡E-Espere!-

"yare yare, mira que pasar tanto tiempo y nosotras sin recibir una llamada de ti, ¿encontraste algo divertido por allá?" por el tono de Karasuba, podía decir que estaba ligeramente molesta.

-enserio, ¿tan poca fe tienen en mi?- dijo issei mosqueado de que no confiaran en el –tengo que repetir que tu, Benitsubasa, Haihane y Akitsu son las únicas mujeres con las que puedo relacionarme-

"no, pero es bueno escucharlo" por el tono se noto como que Karasuba se reía ante lo que el castaño dijo.

-te parece muy divertido el joderme ¿no?-

"un poco"

-tch… ¿Cómo te encuentras?-

"me siento… normal, los ajustes no fueron algo tan radical, me siento igual al igual que mis habilidades no desaparecieron, según Takami, eso no hay forma de eliminarlo ya que en si forma nuestro ser"

-ja, y yo que pensé que dejarías las armas para vivir la vida de una mujer del hogar-

"sigue soñando"

-dijiste que ya recibiste los ajustes, ¿las Sekireis están recibiendo los ajustes por su número?-

"si, yo y Akitsu ya pasamos por los ajustes, peeeero nos toca esperar a Benitsubasa y Haihane, es un dolor en el culo el que ellas dos sean de las tres cifras"

-La doctora Takami me dijo que apenas van por el 11, por lo que falta MUCHO para que terminen-

"si, debo admitir que es algo divertido ver a Benitsubasa desesperarse porque no estás aquí, la pobre a veces se pone a llorar y a abrazar a un oso de felpa"

-¿tan grave esta?, además haces sonar como si fuera la única que me extraña, que pasa con Haihane, Akitsu y tu-

"Haihane no expresara abiertamente que te extraña, Akitsu simplemente se deprime si te mencionan ya que aun teme el que vuelva a ser abandonada y en cuanto a mi…"

-¿tú qué?-

"confió en ti, o de lo contrario te cortare lo que te hace hombre"

-¡Oye!- exclamo Issei asustado de que enserio cumpliera la amenaza.

"simplemente te recuerdo el que no nos engañes con alguien de ahí, en especial con tus "estudiantes" profesor"

-que voy a hacer contigo-

"en todo caso, estamos esperando el poder regresar contigo, ¿encontraste algo en esa casa?"

-si, viejas fotos de mis padres-

"no recordabas nada de tu familia ¿verdad?"

-si, fue algo emotivo el ver las fotografías de mi madre y padre así como de mis abuelos-

"así fue, sentimos tu cambio emocional, recuerda el lazo que une a las Sekireis con su Ashikabi es fuerte"

-¿así si?-

"si, además que tras los ajustes, creo que se ah potenciado un poco"

-vaya, ¿Otra cosa que me pueda enterar de esas modificaciones?-

"me creció el busto"

-… no era lo que me esperaba, pero tampoco me quejo-

"¿oh?, que está pasando por tu cabeza en estos momentos"

-te has estado juntando con la pervertida ¿no?, enserio, ya casi ni te reconozco, aunque… es mejor-

"puedo decir lo mismo de ti, para bien o para mal, ambos nos cambiamos el uno al otro"

-chorrada cursi-

"Cállate, por cierto, al parecer las Sekireis incluso las que no han pasado por el ajuste son capases de quedar embarazadas"

En ese momento Issei se quedo congelado, así como un sudor frio empezó a recorrer por su rostro.

"tranquilo, no soy yo" por el tono de voz, parecía que Karasuba estaba tratando de contener su risa.

-no me des unos sustos así, aun no estoy mentalmente preparado para un hijo, ¿acaso conozco a los padres?-

"si, son Min-chan y Mu-chan y Tsu-chan"

-¿Quién?- Issei no conocía esos nombres.

"el hijo de la doctora Takami, Musubi y la N° 09 Tsukiumi"

-¡oye eso fue rápido!- exclamo Issei asombrado por la revelación.

"pues las cosas por aquí también fueron algo chocantes para todos, tras enterarse, Takami ordeno a toda Sekirei femenina que haya cruzado esa línea con su Ashikabi que se hiciera un test de embarazo"

-¿y?-

"al menos un total de 15 Sekireis resultaron positivos en la prueba, ni yo ni Akitsu dimos positivo"

-Fiu- issei dio un muy merecido suspiro de alivio.

"pero las cosas se pusieron mal para ti"

-¿yo?-

"Takami nos dio la prueba a mí y a Akitsu estando frente a Benitsubasa y Haihane"

-no veo el problema-

"Benitsubasa estaba insegura por mucho tiempo ya que pensaba que eras Gay"

-… ¿Cómo demonios llego a esa conclusión?-

"no la culpes, antes no parecías estar interesado en nada, por lo cual la chica pensó que bateabas para el otro lado al no mostrar el mínimo interés en ella"

-bueno… en cierto modo tienes razón, pero cambie, así que no entiendo porque dices que las cosas estarán mal para mí-

"pues porque la chica esta molestar por qué no tuviste intimidad con ella, solamente conmigo quien tengo más tiempo a tu lado y Akitsu quien se unió de ultimo"

-oh… ¿Qué tan jodido estoy?-

"que a lo mucho creo que al llegar, ella terminara o golpeándote o violándote"

-eso es malo…- issei empezó a que tal vez debería de prepararse para lo peor.

"tampoco es para tanto, te conozco, y sé que tienes más vidas que un gato"

-si algo aprendí de mi época como militar, es que la suerte determina si vives o mueres, y como es para todos, la suerte termina agotándose en el momento más necesario-

"la conversación está tomando un rumbo no muy bueno, dejémosla aquí"

-pienso lo mismo, ¿aún falta mucho para que terminen los ajustes?-

"por cómo van las cosas, digo que en un mes o mes y medio ya debería de acabar, eso si no aparece algún contratiempo"

-bueno, ya tengo preparada la casa para su llegada, estaré esperando por ustedes-

"ahora eres tu el que suena cursi"

-cállate, adiós-

"adiós"

Clic Bip…Bip…

La llamada finalizo, issei dejo el teléfono en su escritorio y volvió a mirar al reloj de la pared.

-¡Mierda! ¡son las 12:00, tengo que terminar de calificar estos trabajos- exclamo Issei.

El castaño se paso una gran parte de la noche corrigiendo trabajos y luego se fue a la cama sin saber que muy pronto su vida daría un giro de 180 grados.

* * *

D-Gray Man Opening 4 Gekidou.

**_Instrumental_**

Se ve a Issei de pequeño, corriendo con una pistola en su mano, la imagen se sobrepone a issei de adulto junto a sus Sekireis.

**_Oh ¡Fight! Baby No_**

Se ve a Rias y Sona con sus respectivos siervos.

**_Togisumasu EYES Kikiakita PHRASE Ya_**

Se ve a Karasuba empuñando dos espadas, dando un potente salto y cortando a dos grandes dragones.

**_Dare Ka No COPY Ja Mitasarenainda Yo_**

Se ve a Benitsubasa golpeado el suelo con su puño, creando un terremoto que devasta todo, Haihane y Akitsu cortando y congelando a varios demonios.

**_SPARK Kiete Kure Mata Tora Mo I O Karite Fuitekundarou_**

Se puede ver a Reynalle lanzando una lanza de luz, Raiser atacando con una bola de fuego, Kokabiel utilizando sus alas y finalizando con Vali entrando al Balance Breaker.

**_Makki No Dosu Kuro No BEST PLAY IN THE HOUSE Daiissen No STAGE De Koreppochi Mo Makeru Ki Ga Shine Na24/7 Come On, Fight It Out_**

Se ve la silueta ennegrecida de una persona quien destaza a varios enemigos con una guadaña, a otro quien elimina a sus enemigos con rápidos disparos de sus pistolas gemelas, la silueta de una mujer quien con su látigo parte a la mitad a sus oponentes y culmina con una persona cortando por la mitad a enemigos gigantes con su espada de gran tamaño.

**_Taiyou O Ushinatte Boku Wa_**

Se ve un fondo lleno de tubos científicos y una figura enmascarada saliendo de un tanque lleno de un liquido verde.

**_Tsuki No Arika O Sagasu_**

Se ve a issei en Balance Breaker chocando su puño contra alguien vestido con una armadura de un león dorado.

**_Mieteita Mono Made Miushinatte Bokura Wa Omoide No Umi No Naka Oboreteiku No Ni Doushite_**

Se ven a Issei y Rias juntos, cuando Rias trata de tocar a issei, este se rompe en varias partículas pequeñas, quedando solamente tus piezas de [Peón], entonces Rias rompe en llanto.

**_Chikai Atta Koto Made Nakatta Koto_**

La escena inicia una batalla entre dragones, unos de color dorado y Azul peleando contra uno de color verde oscuro y otro que parece estar hecho de madera.

**_Ni Shite Tsugi no PASSPORT Rebel One Towa No Koe Again Kokoro Ni Itsu Todoku_**

Se ve a Issei quien es rodeado por una sombra la cual cubre por completo su cuerpo, una sombra se centra en su mano y comienza a tomar forma de un arma, un pequeño objeto de color blanco emerge de entre las sombras.

**_Rebel One Towa No Koe Again Kikasete_**

Se ve a issei cubierto por las sombras chocar su arma contra un hombre de cabellos largos color negro quien utiliza un traje del mismo color que su cabello.

**_Rebel One Towa No Koe Again Kokoro Ni Itsu Todoku_**

Se ve cuatro orbes de diferentes colores los cuales empiezan a brillar intensamente antes de partirse por la mitad cada uno.

**_Rebel One Turning Point Again_**

La escena termina con un hombre de cabellos castaños seguido de un pequeño niño de cabellos castaños también.

Fin del Opening.

* * *

_**-En Alguna Parte Del Mundo Humano-**_

una isla en la parte más alejada del mundo, una isla cubierta por densas nubes de tormenta por la que los rayos del sol nunca tocan.

En esa isla se emitía un aire de muerte y desolación, un lugar donde solamente los seres más fuertes podrían sobrevivir y los débiles serian simplemente otro pedazo de carne.

En esa isla, un imponente castillo se alzaba, un lugar de muerte y desesperación.

Dentro de ese castillo.

-jujuju, falta poco… dentro de muy poco ellos despertaran- la lúgubre vos de un ser esquelético resonaba en un laboratorio del castillo.

-llevamos tiempo en esto, ¿pero crees que ellos te obedecerán?- quien pregunto era un hombre de mediana edad, con cabello negro y largo, barba y vestido con un traje negro y lentes de sol aun estando en interiores.

-oh…. Lo harán, después de todo…- el ser esquelético busco algo que se encontraba en el centro del laboratorio, un pedestal con 4 orbes brillantes, tomando uno con sus esqueléticas manos –ellos ya me pertenecen, jejejeje- exclamo el ser acariciando el orbe que traía en sus manos con adoración.

-no te confíes, si ellos son al menos un 01% iguales a "**Ellos**" lo que has ideado se irá a la basura- dio su opinión en hombre.

-no te preocupes, el tener varios planes de contingencia está en mi naturaleza, tu ya eres uno, y para el chico…- tanto el ser como el hombre miraron a una esquina del laboratorio –ya se está formando su plan B-

Lo que ambos veían, era un tubo de gran tamaño el cual estaba lleno de un liquido verde, y en su interior algo empezaba a formarse.

-eres un maldito despiadado y desalmado-

-acaso lo olvidaste, NO tengo alma, jajajajaja, pero… creo que es momento de enviarle a los chicos unos… "Regalitos" jajajaja-

La risa del ser era tan fuerte que se escucho en toda la isla.

* * *

_**-Academia Kuoh-**_

Otro día tranquilo en la academia para issei, en estos momentos el terminaba de dar la clase para los chicos de primero.

-eso es todo por hoy, antes de terminar les entregare sus trabajos- dijo issei.

Uno a uno issei fue llamando a sus estudiantes para darles sus trabajos.

-Toujou Koneko-san- issei llamo a la mas callada de su clase por lo poco de tiempo en que llevaba.

La chica en cuestión paso al frente para tomar su trabajo, tras obtenerlo se le quedo mirando unos momentos al castaño.

-¿ocurre algo Toujou-san?- pregunto amablemente issei.

-… no, no es nada Sensei- Koneko no dijo nada y regreso a su asiento

La clase termino, siendo un leve tiempo de receso entre clase y clase para issei, la siguiente clase seria para los de segundo.

Issei fue al salón de maestros, siendo recibido como ya era costumbre por un amigo.

-yo issei- saludo un hombre de complexión robusta vestido con un ropas deportivas, de cabello negro y corto.

-yo, Kenzan- issei devolvió el saludo, sentándose en su escritorio.

-¿ya te adaptaste a ser maestro?-

-un poco, aunque aún hay algunos estudiantes que me traen problemas- dijo issei.

-déjame adivinar, el par pervertido de segundo, ya he recibido varias quejas del club de Kendo con respecto a ellos-

-lo siento por eso-

-no es tu culpa, desde primero que ese par trae esa conducta, lo peor es que no escarmientan ya que en varias ocasiones fueron atrapados y casi molidos a polvo por la vieja capitana del club-

-tengo entendido que las actuales capitana y vice-capitana del club son Murayama-san y Katase-san- dijo Issei revisando en la lista de nombres de su salón.

-esas mismas, siguiendo el ejemplo de su antigua sempai, ellas le dan algunos "Escarmientos" a ese par cuando los atrapan, pero ninguno de los dos piensa dejar de espiar- el maestro exhalo un profundo suspiro.

-… bueno, no es como si pudiéramos hacer mucho, es decisión de ellos el hacer esas cosas, y tampoco podemos el estar al pendiente de ellos todo el tiempo- dijo Issei.

-supongo que cuando maduren un poco dejaran de hacer esas cosas, después de todo, cuando uno era joven también hacia esas cosas-

(a su edad yo aun trataba de llegar vivo al próximo día) pensó Issei pero sacudió esas ideas de su cabeza.

-en todo caso, te apuntas para ir a beber esta noche-

-¿tu esposa no se molesto dado a que eres malo con la bebida?-

-vamos aguafiestas, lo que ella no sepa no le hará daño-

-¿Oh? **Y de que cosa no me debo enterar**-

Glup

Tragando duro Kenzan giro la cabeza para ver a la dueña de la voz.

-n-no es nada ca-cariño, ¿verdad Issei? ¿Issei?- cuando Kenzan giro para ver al castaño, este ya no estaba -¡será hijo de la gran puta!- de repente Kenzan sintió un potente agarre de oso en su cráneo.

-tú y yo tenemos MUCHO de qué hablar-

* * *

Por su parte el castaño había salido corriendo en el momento en que vio a su sempai detrás de su compañero de trabajo, haciendo uso de sus habilidades para moverse sigilosamente sin levantar sospechas.

-fiu, Oikawa-sempai puede ser muy aterradora también cuando está enojada- dijo issei caminando por los pasillos de la academia.

Su estadía en la escuela había sido muy buena, salvo por algunos estudiantes (la mayoría masculinos) fue fácilmente aceptado entre sus alumnos.

Siguiendo caminando por los pasillos normalmente, disponiéndose a subir las escaleras para ir al aula de los de segundo, issei se topo con una chica de cabello rojo carmesí, chica a la cual ya conocía de antes, siendo ella una de las chicas que fueron tomadas como rehenes en el incidente pasado y también siendo una de sus estudiantes.

La chica en cuestión era Rias Gremory, una de las One-samas de la academia, extranjera de un país el cual Issei no lograba reconocer por su cara, aunque apostaría por algún lugar de los países escandinavos.

-…- la chica se le había quedado mirando por un corto tiempo.

-¿acaso hoy tengo algo en la cara?, porque no es muy común en mi ser tanto tiempo observado- dijo Issei amablemente dándole una sonrisa a la chica -¿necesitas algo de mi Gremory-kun?-

-… no es nada Sensei, y con lo referente a mirarlo, debería de acostumbrarse, ya que posee un lindo rostro-

-gracias…- respondió Issei.

-si me disculpa Sensei- Rias se despidió y subió las escaleras para ir a su respectivo salón.

-bueno, por alguna razón siento que este día esta algo raro- Se dijo a si mismo issei rascándose la cabeza luego miro el reloj de su muñeca –se me hace tarde-

Issei apresuro el paso y llego a su salón.

-muy bien chicos tranquilos-

Al entrar al salón, todos los estudiantes regresaron a sus respectivos asientos.

-antes de iniciar la clase, Matsuda-kun, Motohama-kun, me gustaría hablar con ustedes después de clases-

-¿EH? ¿Qué hicimos?- exclamaron el dúo al unisonó.

-que fue lo que no hicieron par de pervertidos- dijo una de las chicas del salón.

-cualquier cosa que digan es mentira Issei-sensei-

-no se los estoy pidiendo, se los estoy ordenando, luego de terminar la clase vendrán al salón de maestros, ¿Me entendieron?-

-ehh- ambos no querían hacer caso.

-eh dicho ¿**Me entendieron?**\- la máscara Hannya apareció detrás de issei, asustando al par y a todos sus estudiantes.

-¡HAI!- asustados, el par acataron las ordenes.

-muy bien- la máscara desapareció de detrás de issei –chicos saquen sus libros-

Después del susto inicial, las clases reanudaron como normalmente lo hacían, hasta que fue el termino de las clases.

* * *

_**-Salón Del Club Del Ocultismo-**_

Mientras nuestro héroe terminaba algunas cosas en el salón de maestros, cierta pelirroja y su grupo tramaban algo.

-¿conseguiste algo de información sobre Issei-sensei? Akeno- pregunto Rias Gremory sentada en el escritorio del salón del club.

-si, aunque no es como si fuera mucho- respondió su mano derecha y vise-presidenta del club, Akeno Himejima.

-¿Cómo es eso?- pregunto la pelirroja.

-ten y velo por ti mismo- Akeno le entrego un folder a la pelirroja.

Este se sentía muy ligero por alguna razón, cuando Rias lo abrió vio porque la morena lo decía.

Nombre: Hyoudou Issei.

Estado: Soltero.

Edad: 21 años.

Nacionalidad: Japonés.

Trabajo: actualmente Trabaja en la academia Kuo.

Nada más, eso era simplemente lo que los archivos decían.

-Akeno, ¿Qué es esto?- pregunto la pelirroja por la falta de información.

-es cómo ves Rias, salvo pequeños detalles como el nombre de sus padres y abuelos y de que nació aquí, así como que sus padres murieron cuando el tenia una edad de 3 años, eso es todo lo que podemos encontrar de él, no se sabe nada de él desde que desapareció al creérselo muerto con sus padres hasta ahora-

Como la morena explicaba, todo sobre el castaño se encontraba en duda, no había ninguna información de él, ni donde vivió antes, ni donde trabajo ni siquiera el que estuvo haciendo en estos años.

-misterio, todo lo que ronda al Sensei es un misterio, desde esa extraña aura que pose- dijo Rias.

-lo más probable es que sensei posea una Sacred Gear- el que hablo ahora fue el príncipe de la academia Kuo, Kiba Yuuto –pero el aura que él tiene es diferente al de una Sacred Gear-

-puedes saberlo Yuuto?- pregunto Rias.

-aunque sean diferentes, cada Sacred Gear emite un aura base igual para todos, es por eso que uno puede saber una persona tiene o no una Sacred Gear- explico por su parte Yuuto –pero el aura que emite el sensei es diferente, no parece estar ligada a su Sacred Gear-

-entonces es un poder aparte- dijo Akeno.

-el aroma que Sensei despide también es algo confuso- la que hablo ahora fue la mascota de la academia, Koneko Toujou.

-¿Qué clase de aroma?-

-uhm… ahí varios aromas diferentes que provienen de él, pero… hay uno que parece estar muy pegado a él, como si ya fuera un aroma natural en el-

-¿y ese cual es?-

-… sensei huele a pólvora-

-¿Pólvora?- repitieron los chicos en duda.

-si-

Los chicos se preguntaban cada vez más sobre su extraño y misterioso sensei.

-en todo caso, Koneko podrías seguir vigilándolo-

-hai Buchou- la peli platino se levanto del sillón y salió del salón del club.

-ara ara, pareces muy interesada en nuestro sensei Rias-

-un poco- admitió la pelirroja –pero estoy más interesada en saber ¿Qué Sacred Gear? Pose, el aura que emite es grande-

-se que suena improbable pero… ¿podría ser una Longinus?- dijo la morena.

-de ser así… sería una buena idea el que se una a nosotros, después de todo, no hay mucha diferencia en las edades- dijo Rias.

Con esas palabras dichas, un no muy elaborado plan se llevaba a cabo.

* * *

Esa noche.

Después de acabar con lo que tenía que hacer en el salón de maestros, issei fue al estacionamiento de la escuela para montarse en su convertible y regresar a su casa.

Una vez ahí tubo una conversación seria con el dragon que habita en su cuerpo.

[concéntrate un poco mas compañero, emite todas tus energías a tu mano izquierda]

Issei se encontraba en medio de su habitación, por pedido del dragon estaba intentando materializar de una vez su Sacred Gear.

-eso intento Ddraig, enviar mis energías a un solo punto es muy diferente a esa técnica-

[vamos, solo es hacer lo contrario, falta un poco mas]

Reuniendo todas sus energías en su brazo izquierdo, mientras tenía sus ojos cerrados issei no noto que a la par de que su energía se reunía en su brazo iluminándolo de un color verde, un aura negra aparte comenzaba a cubrir el resto se su cuerpo.

La energía oscura que issei estaba emitiendo, sumado a todo el control que tenia para invocar de una vez por todas a su Sacred Gear, empezaron a emitir una fuerte presencia que fue fácilmente notada por los seres que habitaban la ciudad.

[BOSST]

Con un sonido que issei nunca antes había escuchado y sintiendo un ardor en su brazo izquierdo, al abrir sus ojos pudo ver una garra mecánica de color rojo que cubría su brazo como una armadura.

-hah…hah… así… que esta es la Bossted Gear…- agotado issei se dejo caer al suelo, observado con detenimiento su Sacred Gear.

[al parecer ya puedes hacer uso de ella, pero al hacerlo drenamos una gran energía para romper ese sello que bloqueaba la activación] la voz del dragon se notaba cansada.

-es por eso que me siento tan cansado?-

[tomara algo de tiempo el restablecer nuestras energías, por lo que te recomiendo no meterte en alguna clase de problemas]

-lo dices como si atrajera problemas-

[oh no?, ¿Qué me dices sobre que algunos de tus alumnos no sean humanos?]

-… Toche maldita lagartija-

como el dragon dijo, issei noto (gracias a Ddraig) que alguno de sus alumnos tenían algunas energías extrañas, para después enterarse que varios de ellos eran Demonios.

[además de que no solo te tienes que preocupar por ellas, además han estado vigilándote desde que llegaste aquí, no puedo determinar bien si son demonios o algo mas, pero se nota un aura siniestra]

-más problemas, creo que debería rendirme sobre eso de tener una vida pacifica-

[no veo el caso, ya has demostrado que si deseas algo en tu vida, debes pelear por ello]

-poético-

[haaa…. Me iré a dormir para recobrar energías]

-a poco duermes-

[cállate] y con esas últimas palabras, el dragon rojo se fue a dormir.

-se durmió… y no me dijo como hago para desaparecer esto…-

El resto de la noche issei trato y trato hasta que consiguió logar desmaterializar la Bossted Gear.

* * *

En algún lugar de la ciudad de Kuoh, algo pasaba, un grupo de criaturas desconocidas se adentraban en la ciudad, un grupo muy grandes de seres que tenían como único objetivo, **Casar a su presa pre-establecida**.

* * *

Mientras por otro lado esa misma noche.

En un edificio de la ciudad acababa de ocurrir un suceso horrible, y las fuerzas de la Ley ya habían llegado.

-maldición, es una puta masacre- dijo Saji Genshirou entrando en la escena del crimen.

El edificio era una vivienda de 5 pisos que era utilizado como dormitorios para estudiantes de la universidad de Kuoh, este se hallaba a unos kilómetros del bosque que da a las montañas nortes, en total un numero de 30 estudiantes viven o mejor dicho ahora, vivían allí.

El lugar estaba destrozado, sangre y cadáveres despedazados por todos lados, cuerpos con órganos regados por todos lados, sangre pintando paredes, pisos y ventanas.

-¿Qué clase de monstro pudo hacer algo así?- se pregunto Saji.

Ya había pasado 10 minutos desde que la policía había acordonado la zona, iniciado al investigación de la escena del crimen.

Quien se encargo de hacer la llamada para informar fue una chica que vivía en el complejo, quien había salido para pasar un fin de semana con sus padres, y cuando regreso encontró la traumática escena.

-¿Qué demonios pasa ahora en esta ciudad?- Saji al ser local no recordaba que las cosas fueran tan malas en el pasado, en lo que lleva de mes trabajando aquí, ha tenido que ver varios casos de muertes misteriosas, desaparecidos y ahora un puto asesino en serie.

* * *

Continuara…

* * *

Avance narrado por Rias.

Extrañas criaturas han aparecido en la ciudad, no son ni demonios rebeldes ni nada que haya visto antes, así como los ángeles caídos de la zona han empezado a moverse y su blanco es… Issei-Sensei.

En el próximo capítulo, Chaos

* * *

Muy bien aquí otro capítulo, uno algo aburrido pero sirve para poner las bases sobre como issei interactúa con sus estudiantes, así como poco a poco algunas cosas empiezan a revelarse en la trama.

Un dato, la ropa que issei utiliza al enseñar es el mismo conjunto que usa Hitman, no necesito explicar quién es, ¿verdad?.

Como ven algunas cosas cambiaron con las Sekireis pero no se preocupen, en algunos cuantos capítulos más ellas regresaran.

Ahora una cosa que creo que hay que cambiar, creo que la caída que debe engañar a issei no debería de ser Raynare ya que ella en el canon se hace pasar por una chica de prepa y por su apariencia queda, aquí creo que la que debe "engañar" a issei sea la otra esa cuyo nombre no recuerdo pero luego investigare, así que, que me dicen, la cambio por ella o dejo las cosas como están y meto a Raynare.

Bueno, sin más que decir me despido, Les Hablo Rise Bay Bay.


	8. Chaos

fanfiction escrito por diversión sin fines de lucro basado en la obra de Ichiei Ishibumi.

* * *

**_Diálogos:_**

-Uno nace solo en esta vida… y uno muere solo también, nada cambiara eso- persona hablando.

(Muchas veces deseo haber muerto como mis camaradas) persona pensando.

[La guerra y la matanza está ligada al genoma humano, eso nunca cambiara] Ddraig ser de nivel superior.

"La muerte nos llama siempre" llamadas telefónicas, holográficas, etc.

* * *

_**-Viejo Edificio Abandonado-**_

Una batalla se había desatado en uno de los viejos edificios abandonados de la ciudad de Kuoh, un viejo almacén de carga que fue abandonado luego de 30 años de uso ya que la situación se volvió insegura para sus trabajadores dado a lo apartado que estaba de la ciudad.

-Buchou… estas criaturas son muy difíciles de matar…- dijo un joven rubio de 16 años de edad empuñando una espada y vestido con el uniforme de la Academia Kuoh, [Caballero] de Rias Gremory Kiba Yuuto.

-ya lo veo Yuuto… además que son inteligentes… se retiran antes de que pueda darles con mis poderes de Destrucción y se cubren de los ataques de Akeno- dijo una chica pellirroja de unos 17 años vestida con el uniforme de la academia Kuoh, heredera de la casa Gremory y [Rey] de su sequito, Rias Gremory.

BOOM

Alguien fue lanzado fuertemente contra una pared atravesándola y rodando por el suelo ligeramente lastimada.

-¡Koneko!- exclamo Rias alarmada.

-estoy bien Buchou… solamente me tomo desprevenido…- dijo una chica pequeña de cabello color plateado y corto, [Torre] de Rias Gremory, Toujou Koneko.

Ella estaba ligeramente lastimada, con una ceja rota por la cual sangre corría por su rostro y su uniforme levemente rasgado.

BOOM

Uno de los extraños seres contra los que combatían atravesó el muro siguiendo a la peli platino, de apariencia humana muy robusta de color negro completamente y antenas de insecto sobre su cabeza y con una expresión neutra perpetua. (N/A: de una para que lo entiendan, a lo que se enfrentan son los Terraformas)

El extraño ser se lanzo nuevamente contra ellos tres.

Koneko lo intercepto dándole una patada que apuntaba a la cabeza, pero el ser cruzo sus brazos para parar el golpe.

La patada de la peli platino rompió los brazos del ser partiéndolos por la mitad y dando de lleno en la cabeza del ser que fue lanzado con fuerza muchos metros hacia la derecha impactando contra un viejo contenedor atravesándolo.

BAAM

El sonido del cuerpo del extraño ser impactando contra el contenedor resonó en el almacén.

-… hah… hah…- la pequeña peli platino estaba agotada, el último golpe que dio fue uno donde puso toda su energía, además de que golpear los brazos de esa cosa había dejado adolorida su pierna.

Un estallido se escucho fuera del almacén y donde tres cuerpos carbonizados atravesaron el techo de este.

-ufufu, estas cosas eran muy molestas, son como cucarachas que no mueren- se escucho una voz proveniente arriba, quien flotaba en el cielo vestida como una sacerdotisa aun cuando algo de sus ropas estaban rasgadas, de cabello negro atado en una cola de caballo, la [Reina] de Rias Gremory y su mano derecha, Akeno Himejima.

-ciertamente, estas cosas no mueren con facilidad- dijo Rias disparando una esfera con poder de destrucción contra los tres cuerpos carbonizados para asegurarse de que no volverían a levantarse.

Los cuerpos de esos seres fueron borrados hasta no quedar ni una partícula de ellos.

-con esta es la segunda vez que nos enfrentamos a estas cosas- dijo Kiba apuñalando la cabeza cercenada de uno de estos seres notando como el cuerpo que se encontraba no muy lejos para sus movimientos –son fuertes, rápidas, agiles, inteligentes y muy difíciles de matar-

-además de que sus cuerpos son duros- dijo Koneko caminando con dificultad por su pierna herida –aun con mi fuerza me fue difícil aguantar uno de sus golpes-

-pero exactamente, ¿Qué? Son estas cosas…- dijo Rias examinando lo que quedaba de uno de estos seres.

Hace una semana que estos raros seres se habían colado en la ciudad, ellos por hipótesis de Rias y Sona fueron los responsables de la masacre a una casa de universitarios no muy lejos de Kuoh.

Su primer encuentro con estos seres fue cuando casaban a un demonio exiliado, ellos ya habían acorralado al demonio cuando de la nada un grupo de 5 de estas cosas aparecieron y sin previo aviso mataron al demonio exiliado despedazándolo para luego cargar contra el grupo Gremory.

Esa ves casi fueron asesinados por la fuerza que estas cosas poseían, por un golpe de suerte Sona Sitri la otra heredera de la casa demoniaca Sitri en la ciudad apareció para ayudar a su amiga.

-¿enviamos los cuerpos a Sirzechs-sama?- pregunto la [Reina] Gremory.

-si, necesitamos averiguar que son estas cosas y cuan peligrosas pueden ser…- dijo Rias pensativa –hoy por alguna razón siento como que el aire que ronda la ciudad tiene una extraña sensación de peligro y muerte-

-hay más de estas cosas ahí afuera, Kaicho dijo que ellos se encargaron de unos 10 mas la noche pasada- informo Kiba luego entonces recordó algo -… creo que estas cosas están evolucionando…-

-¿Evolucionando?- dijo en shock la [Reina] Gremory.

-¿a qué te refieres Yuuto?- pregunto Rias.

-a diferencia de los que nos enfrentamos la ves pasada… estos parecían mas rápidos y fuertes… además de que fueron más inteligentes evitando entrar en combate a distancia con Buchou y Akeno-san-

Como el [Caballero] decía, una vez que el combate inicio, las criaturas se centraron en atacarlo a él y a la pequeña [Torre] tomando distancia de la pelirroja y morena separándolas y de tener oportunidad arremeter de cerca contra ellas.

-hah… más problemas se juntas uno detrás de otros…- suspiro pesadamente Rias –si esto ya no fuera complicada, también están esos Ángeles Caídos que traman algo en nuestro territorio-

Otro problema que ellos tenían que resolver, es que un grupo no determinado de Ángeles Caídos y Exorcistas callejeros se habían infiltrado en la ciudad desde hace un tiempo, capturando y eliminando a humanos aparentemente normales, solo para descubrir que esos humanos eran gente que poseía Sacred Gear en su interior.

-por ahora hemos terminado, pero tenemos que aumentar la seguridad en los puntos donde estas criaturas puedan infiltrarse, no atacan por el día pero una vez es de noche atacan a quien se interponga en su camino- dijo la pelirroja.

-Buchou, ¿aun tengo que seguir vigilando a Issei-sensei?- pregunto la peli platino.

-si Koneko… ese repentino incremento de energía de hace unos días provenía de la casa de Sensei, es probable que el haya despertado su Sacred Gear, y si nosotros pudimos sentirla, entonces los Caídos también lo habrán hecho-

-ufufu, Buchou parece muy interesada en el sensei, ¿acaso quieres tener una pequeña "Aventura" con tu sensei Buchou?- dijo la morena burlándose un poco de su [Rey].

-mantén tus imaginaciones en tu cabeza Akeno, lo único que veo en Sensei es un futuro Aliado, es mas incluso puede que se nos una- dijo Rias siendo ese su principal plan para agregar al castaño a su grupo y tal vez así librarse de ese compromiso al cual fue atada.

-ufufu… puede que sea divertido tener a Sensei con nosotros, después de todo no hay muchos años de diferencia y es soltero-

-Akeno… acaso piensas en algo así- pregunto Rias incrédula.

-ufufu, claro que no Rias, solamente lo decía para bromear contigo- dijo la morena actuando como siempre.

-eso espero Akeno, jugar con algo así…- dijo la pelirroja reprochando la actitud de la morena.

Una cosa era cierta, Hyoudou Issei sin saberlo había sido puesto en la mira de muchas diferentes facciones así como de seres misteriosos.

* * *

D-Gray Man Opening 4 Gekidou.

_**Instrumental**_

Se ve a Issei de pequeño, corriendo con una pistola en su mano, la imagen se sobrepone a issei de adulto junto a sus Sekireis.

_**Oh ¡Fight! Baby No**_

Se ve a Rias y Sona con sus respectivos siervos.

_**Togisumasu EYES Kikiakita PHRASE Ya**_

Se ve a Karasuba empuñando dos espadas, dando un potente salto y cortando a dos grandes dragones.

_**Dare Ka No COPY Ja Mitasarenainda Yo**_

Se ve a Benitsubasa golpeado el suelo con su puño, creando un terremoto que devasta todo, Haihane y Akitsu cortando y congelando a varios demonios.

_**SPARK Kiete Kure Mata Tora Mo I O Karite Fuitekundarou**_

Se puede ver a Reynalle lanzando una lanza de luz, Raiser atacando con una bola de fuego, Kokabiel utilizando sus alas y finalizando con Vali entrando al Balance Breaker.

_**Makki No Dosu Kuro No BEST PLAY IN THE HOUSE Daiissen No STAGE De Koreppochi Mo Makeru Ki Ga Shine Na24/7 Come On, Fight It Out**_

Se ve la silueta ennegrecida de una persona quien destaza a varios enemigos con una guadaña, a otro quien elimina a sus enemigos con rápidos disparos de sus pistolas gemelas, la silueta de una mujer quien con su látigo parte a la mitad a sus oponentes y culmina con una persona cortando por la mitad a enemigos gigantes con su espada de gran tamaño.

_**Taiyou O Ushinatte Boku Wa**_

Se ve un fondo lleno de tubos científicos y una figura enmascarada saliendo de un tanque lleno de un liquido verde.

_**Tsuki No Arika O Sagasu**_

Se ve a issei en Balance Breaker chocando su puño contra alguien vestido con una armadura de un león dorado.

_**Mieteita Mono Made Miushinatte Bokura Wa Omoide No Umi No Naka Oboreteiku No Ni Doushite**_

Se ven a Issei y Rias juntos, cuando Rias trata de tocar a issei, este se rompe en varias partículas pequeñas, quedando solamente tus piezas de [Peón], entonces Rias rompe en llanto.

_**Chikai Atta Koto Made Nakatta Koto**_

La escena inicia una batalla entre dragones, unos de color dorado y Azul peleando contra uno de color verde oscuro y otro que parece estar hecho de madera.

_**Ni Shite Tsugi no PASSPORT Rebel One Towa No Koe Again Kokoro Ni Itsu Todoku**_

Se ve a Issei quien es rodeado por una sombra la cual cubre por completo su cuerpo, una sombra se centra en su mano y comienza a tomar forma de un arma, un pequeño objeto de color blanco emerge de entre las sombras.

_**Rebel One Towa No Koe Again Kikasete**_

Se ve a issei cubierto por las sombras chocar su arma contra un hombre de cabellos largos color negro quien utiliza un traje del mismo color que su cabello.

_**Rebel One Towa No Koe Again Kokoro Ni Itsu Todoku**_

Se ve cuatro orbes de diferentes colores los cuales empiezan a brillar intensamente antes de partirse por la mitad cada uno.

_**Rebel One Turning Point Again**_

La escena termina con un hombre de cabellos castaños seguido de un pequeño niño de cabellos castaños también.

Fin del Opening.

* * *

_**-Residencia Hyoudou Sótano-**_

Curiosamente issei descubrió algo que no aparecían en los planos originales de su casa, resulta que en el primer piso había un pasadizo secreto que daba al sótano, el lugar era amplio algo más que la casa pero completamente vacío, por lo cual issei dispuso de el limpiándolo, iluminándolo y volviéndolo un salón de entrenamiento para no perder condición física.

-hah… hah…- Issei entrenaba dando varios golpes y patadas rápidos a un saco de boxeo, vestido con un guardacamisa blanco, pantalones de entrenamiento y guantes de combate.

El entrenamiento que issei llevaba era de varios tipos, físico, velocidad y reflejos.

Mientras daba golpes contra el saco de boxeo, 5 maquinas modificadas de pelotas de Tenis apuntaban al cuerpo del castaño disparando las pelotas a gran velocidad, superior a lo que debería.

Las pelotas iban rápido, pero no al mismo nivel de una bala por lo cual issei podía esquivarlas con facilidad mientras daba golpes y patadas contra el saco sin siquiera girar para enfocarse en las maquinas.

Su entrenamiento y constante vida en guerra habían agudizado sus sentidos a tal punto que era capaz de esquivar al menos unos 10 disparos de armas de fuego.

Sumado a las nuevas habilidades que obtuvo tras "Casi" morir en la isla elevaron todas sus habilidades.

-¡HAH!- issei dio una patada poderosa que partió por la mitad el saco de arena, desparramando su contenido por el piso.

Las maquinas se quedaron sin pelotas y dejaron de disparar.

-fiu… este entrenamiento sirve para no oxidarme, aunque aun no es suficiente- exclamo el castaño quitándose la guardacamisa, dejando ver un cuerpo bien tonificado con los años, el cual tenía barias heridas y cicatrices en el pecho y espaldas, y una gran cicatriz en el costado izquierdo.

-ya eh entrenado… pero como esta lagartija se durmió y no me dijo como acceder rápidamente a la Bossted Gear no puedo entrenar con ella- dijo Issei mirando su mano izquierda luego de secarse el sudor con una toalla la cual paso al redero de su cuello.

Escuchando en su mente como el gran dragon rojo roncaba fuertemente.

-hah… bueno tengo que ir a comprar algunas cosas y luego terminar de calificar los exámenes- dijo Issei parándose de nuevo y saliendo del sótano.

Mientras salía del sótano issei se preguntaba porque esta habitación solo podía accederse a través de un pasillo secreto, al igual de que le intrigaba sobre que este sótano fuera en ancho más grande que la casa misma.

Antes de salir por completo del sótano, issei se quedo parado en la entrada y miro hacia atrás.

-¿Qué había aquí?, ¿Qué otro misterio guarda esta casa?- pregunto Issei a nadie en concreto.

Issei se quedo mirando fijamente al sótano, antes de recordar que el tiempo que tenia era limitado regresando a lo que debía hacer, comprar comida y revisar exámenes.

* * *

Luego de terminar de corregir los exámenes de los chicos de segundo, issei salió a comprar los sustentos vacios del día a día, cerrando bien la casa y sacando su convertible del garaje.

PIP

Ahora más fácil ya que tras arreglos instalo una puerta automática, subiéndose en el auto y saliendo a comprar, sin saber que no muy lejos de ahí estaba siendo vigilado.

* * *

_**-Academia Kuoh-**_

Otro día normal en la academia para issei, luego de unas clases, un leve descanso en el salón de maestros y de declinar la oferta de su compañero de trabajo y maestro de educación física sobre salir esta noche a beber (luego de obtener la aprobación de su estricta mujer), issei continuo dando la última clase del día que serian con los estudiantes de primero.

-muy bien chicos, eso es todo por hoy, ya saben que el trabajo que les mande será para el lunes de la semana que viene- dijo Issei terminando de borrar el pisaron.

Los estudiantes animados por ser fin de semana guardaron sus cosas y se apresuraron a la salida rápidos como un rayo.

-ja, estos chicos son rápidos para irse de clases… ¿hubiera sido igual a ellos si mi vida hubiera sido diferente?- dijo issei en voz alta imaginando por unos instantes como hubiera sido su vida de no haber muerto sus padres, de no haber estado en una guerra interminable la mayor parte de su juventud.

Tan centrado en eso estaba que no noto que no todos sus estudiantes habían abandonado el aula.

-¿a qué se refiere sensei?- pregunto una pequeña peli platino.

-ah… no es nada Toujou-kun…- negó rápidamente issei, entonces por primera vez en el día noto que la peli platino tenía una venda en su pierna -¿Qué te paso en la pierna?-

-sufrí una pequeña lección mientras arreglaba unas cosas en mi departamento- dijo Koneko claramente mintiendo, aunque su expresión siempre neutra no dejaba ver si mentía o no para alguien experimentado como issei en lo que a leer las expresiones faciales se refiere.

-ya veo, ¿puedes caminar bien?- pregunto el castaño algo preocupado por su estudiante.

-si… no es nada sensei…- tras eso la peli platino se dispuso a marcharse, aunque lento ya que quiera o no su pierna no se había recuperado al 100% del daño tras enfrentarse a esas criaturas.

Issei noto que a Koneko se le dificultaba caminar y pensó que podría ayudar a su estudiante.

-Toujou-kun- llamo Issei.

-¿si, Issei-sensei?- dijo Koneko quien ya estaba por irse.

-déjame que te lleve a tu casa, con tu pierna lastimada se te ah de ser difícil caminar hasta ella, ¿Verdad?- dijo issei sonando sincero y preocupado por la pequeña, sin tener motivos ocultos.

-no es necesario, Issei-sensei, puedo caminar normalmente-

-no es necesario que seas tan orgullosa Toujou-san, soy tu sensei, puedes confiar en mi… ¿o te parezco sospechoso?-

-…-

-¿de verdad parezco sospechoso?- dijo Issei agriando un poco el rostro al pensar que en realidad si sonaba sospechoso.

-…no, no luce sospechoso, Issei-sensei, le agradezco que me lleve a mi apartamento, antes de ir tengo que ir a mi club a informar que me retirare temprano-

-ah cierto, estas en el club del ocultismo de Gremory-kun- dijo Issei recodando el raro club que se hallaba en el viejo edificio escolar –está bien, te esperare en la sala de maestros una vez termines lo que debes hacer- respondió Issei sonriendo naturalmente.

Con una reverencia Koneko se despido y se fue al salón del club, por su parte issei se dirigía al salón de maestros.

(puede que Toujou-kun sea un demonio al igual que Gremory-kun y su grupo, pero no noto indicios de que vallan a hacer algo malo o algo así, supongo que no todos los "Demonios" son malvados… aunque no es como si hubiera conocido a alguno antes) pensó Issei, pero al hacerlo sufrió unos repentinos dolores de cabeza.

-gh… que pasa… siento que la cabeza me va a estallar…- dijo issei sufriendo de mucho dolor al punto de tener que apoyarse en la pared para poder mantenerse en pie.

Repentinamente, unas imágenes llegaron a la cabeza de issei, fuego, ruido de disparos, explosiones y a el mismo mirándose a un espejo embarrado en sangre, viéndose más joven, como cuando tenía 13 años de edad.

-se encuentra bien, Issei-sensei- quien llego y vio al castaño en ese estado era una de sus estudiantes, Sona Shiritori de tercero.

-Shiritori-Kun… s-si… simplemente un leve dolor de cabeza, no tienes de que preocuparte…- negó rápidamente el castaño… aun cuando sus pensamientos estaban muy centrados en lo que acababa de pasar.

-… entiendo Sensei- la morena se retiro a la oficina del consejo estudiantil, pero al igual que su amiga ella comenzaba a ganar algo de interés (no romántico) sobre su Sensei.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el salón del club de ocultismo.

Rias Gremory acababa de enterarse de lo que su [Torre] le había contado sobre su sensei.

-ya veo Koneko… ¿me pregunto si es que Issei-sensei sabe que estamos monitoreándolo, o simplemente es un buen maestro que ayuda a sus estudiantes?- dijo la pelirroja pensando con detenimiento la actitud de su sensei.

-no creo que Issei-sensei sepa que lo seguimos, aunque es más precavido que una persona normal… no duda de mi… pero aun así le informare si algo pasa Buchou-

-te lo encargo Koneko- dijo Rias, entonces la pequeña peli platino se marcho del salón del club dejando solamente a la pelirroja ahí –Hyoudou Issei… ¿Qué misterios encierras contigo?- pregunto la pelirroja mirando los documentos de información del castaño.

* * *

Ya una vez fuera de la academia, y de que el castaño se librara por los pelos de que un extraño rumor de él y la pequeña peli platino se extendiera, Issei se encargo de llevar a su estudiante al departamento donde ella vivía.

-gracias por traerme Issei-sensei- dijo Koneko bajando del convertible de su maestro.

-no hay problema Toujou-kun, es mi deber como maestro ayudar como pueda a mis estudiantes- dijo Issei alegremente.

Por unos instantes Koneko sonrió al notar lo buena persona que era su Sensei, dándole aun más motivos para evitar que los Caídos atentaran contra él.

-nos vemos, Issei-sensei- se despidió la peli platino.

-hasta el lunes Koneko-san- se despido el castaño también.

La peli platino entro al edificio perdiéndose de vista ya.

El castaño estaba por encender el coche eh irse cuando.

-d-disculpe- una voz detuvo a issei, cuando volteo a ver quien lo llamo.

Vio a una chica de unos 16 o 17 años, cabello negro y largo, ojos violetas y vestida con el uniforme de una escuela la cual no reconocía.

-¿puedo ayudarte?- dijo el castaño, pero entonces los sentidos de Issei se activaron alertándolo de que la chica frente a él era peligrosa, principalmente por ese olor a sangre que despedía y que de una forma lograba ocultar.

-usted es un maestro de la academia Kuoh, ¿verdad?-

-así es… ¿necesitas algo?- pregunto Issei más cauteloso (sea quien sea actúa natural, es buena actriz)

-mi nombre es Amano Yuma, ya que usted es un maestro de esa academia, me preguntaba si podría ayudarme, pienso tomar la prueba de ingreso y dado a que la academia es una de las mejores de la ciudad, quisiera estar lista para poder aprobar la prueba-

-¿y porque me lo preguntas a mi?-

-pues quien mejor para enseñarme que un maestro de esa academia, podría darme clases privadas, por favor.

(ella quiere algo… le seguiré el juego y veremos qué pasa) -… hum… está bien, creo que puedo ayudarte, después de todo… un maestro esta para ayudar a sus alumnos-

-¡enserio! ¡muchas gracias!- exclamo la "Chica" emocionada –si no le molesta podemos vernos mañana para poder idear un plan de estudio-

-no hay problema, nos veremos mañana al medio día en el centro, te parece bien, Amano-kun-

-si, gracias- con esas últimas palabras la morena se marcho por otro lado.

Issei hizo lo mismo, encendió el choche y se marcho.

(tengo que prepararme, estoy seguro que esa chica no trama nada bueno, y para colmo soy el objetivo ¿creo? … hah… acaso no puedo tener una vida en paz)

Tras esos pensamientos el castaño regreso a su casa y preparo para el día siguiente.

* * *

Por su parte "Yuma" se retiraba contenta, con una sonrisa en su rostro hasta desaparecer en un callejón revelando su verdadera forma.

-je, fue más fácil de lo que pensé, lo más seguro es que el pobre iluso es de los que buscan el cuerpo de sus estudiantes- dijo "Yuma" cambiando su apariencia, su uniforme se volvió un traje del tipo reina sádica y de sus espalda emergieron un par de alas negras.

* * *

Por su parte Koneko había logrado escuchar la conversación luego de haber sentido la presencia del caído cerca, rápida fue a informarle a Rias sobre lo que pasaba.

"ya veo… los caídos hicieron el primer movimiento" dijo Rias mediante una llamada holográfica.

-¿tiene algo en mente, Buchou?- pregunto la peli platino.

"por los momentos levantaremos un perímetro para monitorear al sensei, aunque será mas difícil ya que aun estamos tratando de encontrar el lugar donde esas raras criaturas se esconden"

-ya veo…- dijo la peli platino cortando la transmisión.

* * *

_**-Residencia Hyoudou-**_

Ya en su casa, issei se preparo para el día de mañana, puliendo como podía sus habilidades ya que sus instintos le decían que mañana necesitaría de todos ellos para poder sobrevivir.

-hah…- issei terminaba de practicar su combate con arma blanca, un chuchillo militar que siempre ha cargado desde sus días de militar -… la historia se repite, matar o morir- dijo issei pesadamente mientras veía su propio reflejo en el cuchillo.

-me pregunto… ¿me será de utilidad esa técnica?- se pregunto a si mismo issei, una técnica que le fue instruida en ese infierno al punto de casi morir al intentar controlarla.

Sin duda mañana seria un día movido para issei, donde su vida y destino pendería de un hilo que lo debatiría entre vida o muerte.

* * *

El día siguiente las cosas fueron un tanto "Extrañas" para issei, el pensó claramente que hablaría con la chica sobre enseñarle para que pudiera ingresar a la academia Kuoh (claramente sabia que todo era un engaño pero le seguía el juego hasta que rebelara cual era sus planeas), lo que no espero es que la "Reunión de estudio" terminara como una.

(esto parece una condenada cita) pensó Issei, el vestía con sus típicas ropas que usaba cuando trabajaba.

Como Issei dijo, en vez de idear un método de estudio, todo fue ir a un restaurante, ver una película y lo que propiamente se hace en una cita, en el camino una chica vestida con un cosplay de murciélago le entrego un folleto que issei acepto.

-Issei-san mire, mire, no es lindo- dijo "Yuma" frente a una maquina de garfio de un árcade, señalando a un oso de felpa.

(¡Es una puta cita! ¿Qué trama esta chica?... y qué bueno que nadie de mis alumnos esta por aquí de lo contrario podrían malentender esto… qué bueno que no luzco muy viejo de lo contrario tendría problemas aún peores) pensó Issei agradecido de no aparentar muchos años.

Aun con 21 y a un mes de cumplir 22, issei aun se veía joven al punto de aparentar tener unos 18 años.

El resto de la "Cita" fue normal, y issei comenzaba a cansarse de esperar a que la chica hiciera su movimiento, así ambos fueron al parque de la ciudad, ya estaba oscureciendo cuando llegaron.

-jeje, me distraje y al final no terminamos hablando nada sobre el plan de estudio- dijo la morena.

-muy mal por tu parte, Amano-kun, de querer entrar a la academia Kuoh no le veo muy recomendable el que desperdicies el tiempo de este modo- regaño issei.

-lo lamento, no se repetirá- se disculpo la chica entonces se acerco peligrosamente al castaño al punto de tener su rostro muy cerca, pero esto no inmuto a issei, al menos no en ese sentido –¿sensei, podría hacerme un favor?-

-¿Qué necesitas Amano-Kun?- pregunto Issei, entonces todos sus alarmas le advirtieron que la chica estaba por hacer su movimiento.

Yuma se acerco un poco mas y parándose de puntilla y susurro al oído de issei.

-podrías morir por mi- entonteces una energía roja apareció en la mano de la chica, tomando la forma de una lanza y ataco al castaño a matar, pero en una fracción de segundo ya no había nadie ahí -¿Pero cómo?-

-muy mal Amano-kun, primera regla cuando intentas matar a alguien- la voz de issei se escucho detrás de Yuma, la cual giro para ver al castaño pero al hacerlo recibió un fuerte golpe en el estomago que la lanzo unos metros atrás –nunca dejes que tu sed de sangre e instinto asesino reluzcan- dijo Issei calmado, pero para Yuma issei se veía intimidante.

* * *

Por otra parte, Rias Gremory, su grupo y Sona Sitri y su grupo miraban atentamente todo, con hechizos de vigilancia habían sido capases de observar atentamente todo lo que pasaba ahora.

-parece que Issei-sensei estaba al tanto de que era una trampa desde el principio- dijo Sona Sitri analizando la situación -¿no puedes hacer algo con el audio?, Rias-

-lamentablemente no, ya de por si estoy gastando muchos recursos para vigilar a Sensei, con esas cosas aun libres…-

-ya veo…- Sona también estaba manteniendo un estricto monitoreo de la ciudad en caso de que esas criaturas volvieran a aparecer.

-ufufu, tal parece que Issei-sensei no es un humano normal como esperábamos, aunque con el aura que emite uno lo sabría inmediatamente-

-…-

-¿algo que decir Koneko-chan?- pregunto el único chico en la sala.

-el golpe que Issei-sensei dio… era uno especial, apuntaba a un punto exacto para dejar inconsciente a su oponente- explico la peli platino, al ser una [Torre] sus principales cualidades eran el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

-veamos como continua esto- dijo Rias prestando atención a la transmisión.

* * *

-tch, parece que no eres un pobre iluso como esperaba, lograste esquivar mi golpe y además puedo apostar a que sabias desde un principio mis intenciones- dijo "Yuma" parándose tras el golpe.

-como dije, para la próximo no seas tan impaciente en dejar ver tu instinto asesino, ¿puedo preguntar el porqué vas tras de mí?-

-porque debería de decírselo a un patético humano, lo de ahora fue un golpe de suerte nada mas- dijo la chica transformándose, sus ropas cambiaron por un atuendo dominatrix y dos alas negras emergiendo de su espalda.

-alas plumíferas de color negro, eres un ángel caído entonces?- pregunto issei sin intimidarse un poco quitándose la corbata para poder respirar mejor.

-parece que no estás sorprendido, en todo caso vengo a matarte, no me culpes a mí, culpa a dios por poner un Sacred Gear en tu cuerpo-

-genial, todo es tu culpa lagartija- dijo issei mirando su brazo izquierdo escuchando los ronquidos del dragon –en todo caso no te la dejare tan fácil Datenshi-chan- exclamo Issei sacando un cuchillo de combate de su pantalón y optando una posición de combate.

-¡no seas arrogante humano! ¡Porque si crees que podrás ganarme estas muy equivocado!- exclamo la caída enojada creando una lanza de luz en su mano.

-vamos Yuma-kun, si vas a pelear pelea con la cabeza fría, moviéndote con el enojo solamente dejas muchas aperturas para poder atacarte-

-¡no me llames por ese estúpido nombre, mi nombre es Raynare- exclamo la mujer lanzándose contra el castaño.

Tan llevada por esa rabieta de furia estaba Raynare que toda estocada que lanzaba contra el castaño no surtía efecto, issei con gran maestría esquivaba cada golpe sin siquiera esforzarse.

-vamos que pasa, ¿esto es todo lo que los ángeles caídos pueden hacer?- dijo issei burlándose, siendo una estrategia para sacar de balance a la caída.

-¡Cállate!- exclamo lanzando la lanza contra issei, viendo como este no se movía y estaba por impactar contra el pecho del castaño.

Entonces una sonrisa se mostro en el rostro de issei, preparándose para utilizar esa técnica que tanto le costó aprender, siendo una de las pocas veces que podría utilizarlo.

FLUMP

Entonces para sorpresa de Raynare su lanza de luz reboto antes de poder impactar contra el castaño y peor aun fue que la lanza se regreso contra ella más rápida que originalmente.

BOOM

Una explosión ilumino el parque, Raynare fue capaz de esquivar el golpe letal, pero al hacerlo fue engullida por la explosión de su lanza dejándola lastimada.

La lanza había impactado contra la fuente de la plaza explotándola produciendo una leve lluvia en el lugar.

-bueno, parece que te dejaste llevar y terminaste derrotándote tu misma- dijo Issei ligeramente asombrado por lo muy útil y poderosa de esa técnica.

-hah… ¡maldito!... ¡qué fue lo que hiciste!- exclamo Raynare mal herida y sin fuerzas como para poder pararse.

-fácil, simplemente regrese tu ataque utilizando mi propia habilidad, _**[Full Counter]**_ una habilidad que me permite regresar cualquier ataque mágico lanzado contra mí, debo agradecerte ya que eres la primera "Persona" con la que la uso- dijo Issei dándose la vuelta, guardando el cuchillo y listo para marcharse –te recomiendo que te largues, no te matare así que espero que desaparezcas de esta ciudad y no vuelvas mas-

-ma-maldito- aunque quisiera pelear Raynare quisiera pararse y luchar, estaba muy lastimada como para hacerlo.

Cuando issei se marchaba del lugar, sintió un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo, sus instintos le dijeron que algo sumamente malo estaba detrás de él.

Cuando giro, vio que un grupo de al menos 10 criaturas raras habían aparecido en el parque.

-¡No! ¡estas cosas otra vez no!- Raynare pareció reconocer a los seres, su rostro se lleno de pánico -¡ustedes malditos son los que mataron a Mittelt- exclamo Raynare arrastrándose hacia atrás.

Issei no entendió que pasaba, pero si algo era claro es que estas cosas fueran lo que fueran eran muy peligrosas.

Entonces una se acerco a issei y trato de arrancarle la cabeza al castaño, pero en el último segundo issei dio un mortal hacia atrás eludiendo una muerte segura.

-hah… ¿Qué demonios?, vi mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos justo ahora, casi muero- exclamo issei pero no tuvo tiempo de descansar ya que las criaturas se lanzaron contra él.

* * *

Donde Rias y los demás.

-¡esas cosas han vuelto a aparecer, justamente ahora!- exclamo Rias –Akeno prepara el círculo mágico, tenemos que ir a ayudar a Issei-sensei o no de lo contrario no podremos salvar nada de él-

Cuando la morena se dispuso a activar su magia para tele-transportarlos a ese lugar, se llevo una desagradable sorpresa.

-Buchou no puedo hacerlo, algo está impidiendo que podamos movernos de este lugar- exclamo Akeno.

-¿Qué?- exclamo Rias.

Cuando Sona y su grupo intentaron usar el circulo de transporte paso lo mismo, algo las bloqueaba y no los dejaba salir de esa habitación.

Todo indicaba que el castaño tendría a que apañárselas solo, mientras los jóvenes demonios veían como romper el hechizo que los mantenía presos.

* * *

Issei esquivo el golpe de uno de esos seres, el golpe produjo una onda de impacto que devasto arboles que estaban en su camino.

Uno de los raros seres extendió unas alas de insecto de su espalda, arremetiendo contra issei demasiado rápido.

A issei no le daría tiempo el esquivarlo, por lo cual cruzo sus brazos y concentro toda su fuerza en ellos para parar el golpe.

BAAM

El impacto empezó a arrastrar a issei, al punto donde fue lanzado por los aires muchos metros por los aires, cayendo muy lejos perdiéndose en el oscuro bosque.

BAAM

Issei rompió ramas y mas ramas mientras caía, al impactar al suelo algunas partes de su cuerpo mostraban claros indicios de daño, así como el chaleco de su traje quedo hecho girones.

Sin tiempo para tomar aire issei fue asediado por las criaturas nuevamente, pero ahora el contraatacaría.

Cuando uno de esos seres lanzo un golpe de gran potencia contra issei, issei lo esquivo agachándose, sacando el cuchillo de su pantalón y perforando la cabeza de este el cual paro sus movimientos.

Antes de poder retirar el cuchillo del cráneo de ese ser, otro ataco tratando de agarrar a issei, por su parte issei se quito solo para ver que la criatura arranco la cabeza de la otra criatura al fallar el golpe.

(si eso me daba seria mi cabeza la que rodaría) pensó issei, sin armas y sin poder materializar la Bossted Gear, issei opto por hacer crecer sus uñas para que fueran navajas.

Lanzándose ahora él a la ofensiva, issei perforo el pecho de uno de estos seres, logrando extraer el corazón de este.

(pero qué demonios, ¡su cuerpo es muy duro!) pensó issei recibiendo mucho dolor se su mano.

Rápido y preciso, issei ataco a los puntos vitales que al menos pensaría uno ya que estas criaturas se asemejaban a una persona, apuntando al corazón, a la yugular aunque con esa no hubo mucho daño ya que estas cosas podían moverse aun, solamente caían cuando su corazón era destruido por completo o su cerebro era destruido.

Luego de minutos de combate que a issei le parecieron años, logro matarlos a todos.

Pero no salió bien parado, su resistencia física estaba al límite, sus manos dolían como el infierno y su hombro derecho estaba dislocado.

-hah… hah… ya… no puedo… mas- exclamo issei dejándose caer de espaldas contra un árbol.

Issei pensó que ya podía relajarse, pero sus sensores de peligro sonaron una vez más.

Tirándose al piso justo a tiempo, issei logro que su cabeza aun estuviera pegada a su cuerpo.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!- exclamo issei viendo a sus nuevos atacantes.

Eran muy parecidos a los de hace un rato pero habían cambios, uno era de color verde y sus brazos eran dos afiladas navajas, 2 eran mucho más grandes y de apariencia más robusta, uno tenía un gran cuerno en su cabeza.

-por el amor de Dios, ¿Qué hice para que estos adefesios me quieran matar?- exclamo Issei, pero sabía que no eran momentos de bromas, tendría que sobrepasar los límites de su cuerpo si quería sobrevivir.

Encendiendo su interruptor y dejando suelto al **Shinigami **apagando por completo sus limitantes y emociones preparándose para atacar ante la mas minia apertura.

La criatura que se asemejaba a una mantis religiosa y uno de los musculosos fueron los primera en atacar, el musculoso se lanzo contra issei tratando de atraparlo en un abrazo mortal el cual molería sus huesos.

Issei salto quedando sobre la cabeza de la criatura, listo para perforar su cráneo y apuntar a destruir su cerebro, pero entonces la mantis ataco, lanzando un corte vertical contra issei.

CLAP

Issei atrapo la hoja filosa con sus manos, estas sangraron mucho pero reprimiendo el dolor en ellas, jalo el cuerpo del ser, usando su propia cuchilla para cercenar la cabeza de la mantis.

El coloso iba a atrapar a issei con sus manos, pero issei utilizo la misma cuchilla para cortar los brazos del coloso al nivel de los codos, donde la unión de estos era más delgada.

BAAM

Los brazos del coloso cayeron al piso pesadamente, sin poder usar sus fuertes brazos ya no podía pelear, por lo que issei incrusto la hoja de la mantis en su cráneo, la cual se rompió al enterrarse dentro del cerebro de la criatura.

Al caer al piso issei sintió un temblor, el otro coloso había enterrado sus manos en el suelo y estaba por levantar toda la tierra alrededor de issei para sacarlo de balance y aplastarlo.

Sin tiempo issei hizo algo grotesco, metió sus brazos dentro de los brazos cortados del coloso y aun con todo el peso extra que presentaban los brazos logro dar un salto y con esos grandes puños golpeo el suelo que el otro coloso trato de levantar.

Perdiendo el balance el coloso cayó de espaldas, dándole oportunidad a issei de pararse sobre él.

BAAM

Issei dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza del coloso con esos puños gigantes.

BAAM

BAAM

BAAM

Siguió y siguió golpeándolo hasta que la cabeza del ser quedo hecho papilla, sus sesos desparramados en el suelo.

El cuerpo de issei ya estaba en su punto de quiebre, sus extremidades dolían mucho, ya no podía estar un momento más en el estado de **Shinigami **pero aun quedaba uno.

-¿Dónde?

STAB

Antes de poder hacer algo, el otro ser quien se había escondido una vez iniciado la pelea espero su momento y ataco a issei, perforando el cuerpo del castaño con su cuerno.

-GHA…- issei escupió mucha sangre, el ser lo estaba levantando con su cuerno, moviendo la cabeza haciendo más daño al castaño.

La conciencia del castaño estaba por desaparecer, tanto daño estaba pasando factura al punto de casi no poder mover ni un dedo.

(¡Maldición! ¡aun no puedo morir! ¡no puedo! ¡No lo hare!) utilizando el ultimo gramo de su fuerza issei sujeto el cuerno que lo perforaba, haciendo presión con sus manos

CRAK

El cuerno comenzó a agrietarse y entonces.

CRAK

El cuerno se rompió, quedando una parte incrustada en el pecho del castaño.

-¡GHHH!- Retirando el cuerno de su pecho, sangrando a mares issei dio el golpe final, retirando el cuerno por completo y dando un giro para incrustarlo en la cabeza del ser matándolo de una vez.

El lugar se había vuelto una carnicería, cuerpos mutilados y sangre por todos lados, issei podía sentir como su vida le abandonaba.

-maldición... porque… no quiero morir ahora… Karasuba, Benitsubasa, Haihane, Akitsu…- la visión de issei estaba borrosa y rápidamente se ponía negra, pero antes de caer en el sueño eterno una luz roja apareció.

* * *

Rias tuvo un golpe de suerte, había visto como su maestro había diezmado a estos seres con gran destreza aun cuando tuvo que llevar su cuerpo al límite para lograrlo, vio como este estaba por morir sin poder ayudarlo, pero el folleto que su familiar le entrego al castaño le dio una oportunidad de salir y ayudarlo.

* * *

Issei no sabía que ocurría a su alrededor, todo estaba muy borroso como para reconocer que ocurría.

Rias había sido invocada con éxito al lado del castaño, sus heridas estaban en el punto de no poder curarlas a tiempo, por lo que solo quedaba una opción, Reencarnar a su sensei y volverlo una de sus piezas.

-desde ahora vivirás por mí, desde ahora seré tu maestra- Rias estaba lista para activar el ritual de reencarnación.

* * *

_**-En algún Lugar Del Mundo-**_

-jojojo, lo lamento mucho pequeña niña demonio, pero eso no está en los planes originales- se escucho una voz lúgubre quien miraba todo lo ocurrido por una esfera de cristal –supongo que me toca intervenir un poco-

* * *

Justo cuando Rias estaba por reencarnar a Issei.

CRAK

BOOM

Un temblor saco de balance a Rias.

-¿Qué pasa?- en shock Rias vio como unas gigantescas manos esqueléticas tomaban el cuerpo del castaño y lo arrastraban a las profundidades.

-¡NO!- Rias trato de usar sus poderes para salvar al castaño, pero estos no impactaban con las manos, y así issei fue tragado por la tierra desapareciendo.

* * *

_**-Torre Del MBI-**_

En el MBI estaba pasando una crisis.

-¡Rápido llévenla a la enfermería!- exclamo la doctora Takami.

Justo hace unos momentos las Sekireis de Issei habían caído en un estado grave, estas se retorcían de dolor con una gran fiebre.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando?- exclamo Takami entrando a la enfermería, sus científicos traían en camillas a Benitsubasa, Haihane y Akitsu.

-Issei…Issei…- gimoteaba Benitsubasa inconsciente liberando algunas lagrimas.

-Aguanten chicas, ¡¿Donde está Karasuba?!-

-doctora Takami no podemos para a la número 04- exclamo un guardia de seguridad por la radio que Takami cargaba.

Abriéndose paso entre los guardias sin matarlos, Karasuba luchaba con el dolo para salir de la torre.

-¡Apártense!- exclamo Karasuba golpeando a barios guardias con su Katana envainada -¡No me vengas con esta Issei! ¡no te atrevas a morirte maldito infeliz!- grito Karasuba antes de caer inconsciente por el dolor.

* * *

Continuara…

* * *

Avance Narrado por Akeno.

Las cosas se han puesto mal, Issei-sensei ah desapareció desde hace 2 días, no hay forma de ayarlo y para colmo los caídos están tramando algo sumamente grande.

En el próximo capítulo, Renacimiento.

* * *

Muy bien chicos, aquí el capitulo listo, sin duda puede que haiga algunas cosas que aun no se explican, pero esperen pronto se sabrá, sigo pensando que issei se unirá al grupo de Rias, pero aun no, falta para eso, ¿Cuánto? Aun no lo tengo previsto.

Sin más me despido, les hablo Rise Bay.


	9. Reencarnacion

fanfiction escrito por diversión sin fines de lucro basado en la obra de Ichiei Ishibumi.

* * *

_**Diálogos:**_

-Uno nace solo en esta vida… y uno muere solo también, nada cambiara eso- persona hablando.

(Muchas veces deseo haber muerto como mis camaradas) persona pensando.

[La guerra y la matanza está ligada al genoma humano, eso nunca cambiara] Ddraig ser de nivel superior.

"La muerte nos llama siempre" llamadas telefónicas, holográficas, etc.

* * *

_**-Academia Kuoh-**_

Ha pasado alrededor de 2 días desde que, Hyoudou Issei, uno de los profesores de la academia Kuoh desapareció tras un encuentro con un ángel caído, que luego empeoro con la aparición de los enemigos extraños que invadieron la ciudad.

Irónicamente, luego de que el derrotara a varios de esos seres y de que fuera raptado por esa extraños manos esqueléticas, todo indicio sobre esos seres desapareció.

Se esfumo.

No había nada, ni nada podía encontrarse sobre ellos.

Pero más que bien, indicaba que no había forma de encontrar al castaño.

-¿ya se ha encontrado algo de información de Issei-sensei?- pregunto Rias tras su escritorio.

-aun nada Buchou… no sabemos exactamente que fueron esas manos que se lo llevaron, no había rastros de energía demoniaca, caída o cualquier rastro energético en el lugar…- respondió su fiel [Reina] Akeno Himejima.

-ya veo…-

-¿ocurre algo Buchou?-

-pensaba… las habilidades que Sensei mostro al enfrentarse a esos seres, era algo no humano, aun así no se notaba que estuviera usando una Sacred Gear, pero…. Lo atemorizante es que Sensei parecía una persona diferente-

-también lo notaste- dijo Akeno –en los últimos momentos, parecía que Sensei no tuviera emociones, sus ojos eran vacios… daban miedo-

-no creo que Sensei actuara al momento de dar clases, su forma de ser y como se enfrento a esos seres, era como si tuviera dos personalidades- dijo Rias.

-¿sensei sufrirá de un trastorno?-

-quien sabe… aun con los diferentes métodos que posee el clan Gremory, no hemos sido capases de hallar algo de información de Hyoudou issei mas de la que ya tenemos-

-sin duda es algo misterioso, ¿se sabe algo sobre las criaturas?-

-se, Oni-sama ya envió información sobre los análisis de los cadáveres-

-¿Qué dijeron?-

-estas cosas no son ninguna clase de ser en el mundo, sean lo que sean, fueron creadas-

-¿creadas?-

-si, tienen ADN humano, mesclado con muestras de diferentes tipos de insectos, siendo uno base la cucaracha, es por eso que aun podían seguir aunque le cortáramos la cabeza, también se descubrió que no posen el resto de los sentidos, no sienten dolor, miedo, ansiedad ni nada por el estilo, son maquinas de matar inhumanas-

-¿Quién crearía algo así? Y ¿Por qué aparecieron aquí?-

-no lo sé Akeno, no lo sé… pero algo me hace pensar que vinieron aquí a por Issei-sensei, o no te parece sospechoso que desaparecieran justo después de que Sensei fuera secuestrado?-

-ciertamente es algo extraño- respondió la morena –algo que también es extraño, es que hace unos días un grupo de sujetos de negro se vieron cerca de la casa de sensei-

-¿Cuántas cosas oculta?- pregunto Rias -¿y dónde está ahora?-

Nadie sabía exactamente donde se hallaba el castaño, además de que con la desaparición de esos seres, los caídos comenzaron a retomar sus actividades y comenzaron a moverse.

Por otro lado, la principal investigadora de la corporación MBI Sahashi Takami estaba moviendo cielo y tierra para encontrar al castaño luego de que sus Sekireis entraran en un estado de coma, pero todo sin éxito.

* * *

D-Gray Man Opening 4 Gekidou.

**_Instrumental_**

Se ve a Issei de pequeño, corriendo con una pistola en su mano, la imagen se sobrepone a issei de adulto junto a sus Sekireis.

**_Oh ¡Fight! Baby No_**

Se ve a Rias y Sona con sus respectivos siervos.

**_Togisumasu EYES Kikiakita PHRASE Ya_**

Se ve a Karasuba empuñando dos espadas, dando un potente salto y cortando a dos grandes dragones.

**_Dare Ka No COPY Ja Mitasarenainda Yo_**

Se ve a Benitsubasa golpeado el suelo con su puño, creando un terremoto que devasta todo, Haihane y Akitsu cortando y congelando a varios demonios.

**_SPARK Kiete Kure Mata Tora Mo I O Karite Fuitekundarou_**

Se puede ver a Reynalle lanzando una lanza de luz, Raiser atacando con una bola de fuego, Kokabiel utilizando sus alas y finalizando con Vali entrando al Balance Breaker.

**_Makki No Dosu Kuro No BEST PLAY IN THE HOUSE Daiissen No STAGE De Koreppochi Mo Makeru Ki Ga Shine Na24/7 Come On, Fight It Out_**

Se ve la silueta ennegrecida de una persona quien destaza a varios enemigos con una guadaña, a otro quien elimina a sus enemigos con rápidos disparos de sus pistolas gemelas, la silueta de una mujer quien con su látigo parte a la mitad a sus oponentes y culmina con una persona cortando por la mitad a enemigos gigantes con su espada de gran tamaño.

**_Taiyou O Ushinatte Boku Wa_**

Se ve un fondo lleno de tubos científicos y una figura enmascarada saliendo de un tanque lleno de un liquido verde.

**_Tsuki No Arika O Sagasu_**

Se ve a issei en Balance Breaker chocando su puño contra alguien vestido con una armadura de un león dorado.

**_Mieteita Mono Made Miushinatte Bokura Wa Omoide No Umi No Naka Oboreteiku No Ni Doushite_**

Se ven a Issei y Rias juntos, cuando Rias trata de tocar a issei, este se rompe en varias partículas pequeñas, quedando solamente tus piezas de [Peón], entonces Rias rompe en llanto.

**_Chikai Atta Koto Made Nakatta Koto_**

La escena inicia una batalla entre dragones, unos de color dorado y Azul peleando contra uno de color verde oscuro y otro que parece estar hecho de madera.

**_Ni Shite Tsugi no PASSPORT Rebel One Towa No Koe Again Kokoro Ni Itsu Todoku_**

Se ve a Issei quien es rodeado por una sombra la cual cubre por completo su cuerpo, una sombra se centra en su mano y comienza a tomar forma de un arma, un pequeño objeto de color blanco emerge de entre las sombras.

**_Rebel One Towa No Koe Again Kikasete_**

Se ve a issei cubierto por las sombras chocar su arma contra un hombre de cabellos largos color negro quien utiliza un traje del mismo color que su cabello.

**_Rebel One Towa No Koe Again Kokoro Ni Itsu Todoku_**

Se ve cuatro orbes de diferentes colores los cuales empiezan a brillar intensamente antes de partirse por la mitad cada uno.

**_Rebel One Turning Point Again_**

La escena termina con un hombre de cabellos castaños seguido de un pequeño niño de cabellos castaños también.

Fin del Opening.

* * *

_**-¿?-**_

Issei había sido secuestrado por una fuerza misteriosa, al estar al borde de la muerte, en ningún momento supo que fue llevado en contra de su voluntad.

No sabía exactamente a donde iba a parar, pero el daño que había sufrido era lo suficiente como para que muriera o de sobrevivir, no despertara en un buen tiempo.

Y eso es lo que había pasado.

GLUP

-…-

GLUP

Lentamente issei abrió los ojos, desorientado y extrañamente… cambiado, cuando abrió sus ojos en totalidad.

-Glup….- no sabía que pasaba, pero se encontraba sumergido dentro de un tanque de agua, con una máscara de oxigeno que le suministraba aire.

(N/A: Imagínense la cámara de recuperación de Dragon Ball Z)

BAAM

BAAM

Issei golpeaba para romper el cristal, no necesitaba saber más para saber que se encontraba metido en un gran lio.

CRAK

Después de unos golpes, el cristal de la cámara comenzaba a agrietarse.

"un golpe a la derecha, Ise"

-¡!- Issei escucho una voz familiar, luego golpeo como le indicaron.

CRASH

FLASH

El tanque se rompió, desparramando el agua verdosa por todo el suelo e issei cayendo por el empuje del agua.

Una vez en el suelo se quito la mascarilla.

-Cof… cof… ¿Qué demonios?... cof…- tosió issei algo de agua que se coló en sus pulmones.

"Ise"

Cuando issei volteo en dirección a la voz que antes había oído, fue sorprendió al recibir un abrazo.

"¡Ise! ¡no sabes lo feliz que estoy de que estés bien!"

-¿Benitsubasa?...- exclamo issei incrédulo y sorprendido.

De alguna y misteriosa razón, su segunda Sekirei se encontraba a su lado.

Pero no fue sino hasta unos segundos que issei noto algunas cosas.

La primera y… más importante.

-Be-Benitsubasa… ¿por-porque estas desnuda?- dijo issei mirando hacia otro lado ya que no era momento.

Al escuchar esas palabras, y sumado a lo que (sin que issei se hubiera dado cuenta ya) tenía en frente, la cara de la peli rosa tomo un color rojo intenso.

"antes de remarcar la desnudes de alguien, porque no te fijas en la tuya propia" issei escucho otra voz familiar.

-¿Karasuba? A que te…- Issei se miro con detenimiento, notando alfan que igual que la peli rosa, estaba desnudo –por eso sentía frio, ¡no es momento! ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! ¡No la mejor pregunta es… ¿Por qué están desnudas y transparentes?-

Ahí junto a issei estaban el resto de sus Sekireis, Karasuba, Benitsubasa, Akitsu y Haihane ocultándose detrás de la castaña para ocultar su desnudes, en vano ya que todas por extraño que parezca estaban transparentes.

"deberías decírnoslo tu, de repente sufrimos dolores en la torre y nos desmallamos, al recobrar la "conciencia" nos vimos en este extraño lugar, sin nuestras ropas y transparentes como nos ves…" dijo Karasuba informando para luego mirar al castaño "Ise, ¿en qué clase de problemas te has metido?"

-no lo sé, hah… me duele la cabeza, recuerdo cosas raras, recuerdo haber sido timado por una chica con alas de pájaro y un traje SM que quiso matarme, luego unas cosas raras me atacaron y… el resto esta confu…so- dijo Issei percatándose del aura negra que cubría a todas dándose cuenta al instante de que hablo de mas.

CRAP

Karasuba avía agarrado la cara de issei enterrado sus uñas a los lados, mirándolo a los ojos con una mirada sicópata.

"¿oh?, así que te has estado divirtiendo en nuestra ausencia ¿Eh?"

-dos cosas, la primera, auch, la segunda… acaso se les olvido que dije que **trato de matarme**, y por último, ¿Cómo pueden hacerme daño si son transparentes?- pregunto issei.

Notaba que aunque ellas estuvieran en ese estado, sentía aun fuertemente el vinculo que los unía, por lo que la opción de que fueran fantasmas quedaba descartada.

"creo que es necesario que te recuerde sobre quiénes son y serán las UNICAS mujeres en tu vida" dijo Karasuba aumentando el agarre.

-ya basta, no es momento… de una cosa estoy seguro y esa es que este donde quiera que este, estoy en un aprieto- dijo Issei parándose tras retirar las uñas de Karasuba del los costados de su cara.

Ya algo más tranquilo el ambiente, issei inspecciono con detenimiento el lugar donde estaba, era una habitación espaciosa, pero vacía, lo único que había ahí era la extraña maquina en la cual se hallaba metido.

-…- issei se quedo mirando con detenimiento la maquina.

"¿Qué sucede Ise?" pregunto Karasuba.

-recuerdo…- issei se llevo la mano al pecho –que al pelear con lo que fueran esas cosas, una de ellas me perforo el pecho con su cuerno, la herida era fatal… ¿Cómo sigo vivo?-

"estabas en mal estado, cuando despertamos te vimos dentro de esa máquina en un estado deplorable, tratamos de sacarte… pero en este estado no podemos tocar nada mas que no seas tú" informo Karasuba.

"La maquina parece haberte curado poco a poco, no sabemos cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero poco a poco te fuiste curando, la herida más grave, la del estomago se termino de curar a pocos minutos de que despertaras" dijo Haihane aun detrás de Akitsu junto a Benitsubasa.

-hmm… es igual que se oculten tras Akitsu, aun así puedo verlas… todo…-

"Kya" Benitsubasa se arrodillo abrazando su propio cuerpo, mientras que Haihane trataba de no estar en el campo de visión del castaño.

"ja, tanto hablarnos a Akitsu y a mí por tener sexo con Ise y se ponen como niñas"

"¡Cállate, Karasuba!" grito Benitsubasa.

Por su parte Akitsu no tenia problema con que la miraran, pero el tinte rojo en sus mejillas era un claro indicio de que se sentía algo avergonzada.

"exactamente qué fue lo que te ataco?"

-no sé lo que era, pero era peligrosa, su fuerza estaba a un nivel sumamente alto, pero no podría decir si era más fuerte que Benitsubasa, en todo caso, hay que salir de aquí, y por suerte encontré tanto la salida y el pantalón que traía antes, porque no saldré en pelotas-

Luego de que issei se pusiera el viejo pantalón rasgado, movió un viejo librero del cual atrás había una puerta de metal.

CLAP

Con unos leves golpes issei noto que la puerta era sumamente gruesa.

-malo, la puerta debe ser de al menos unos 30cm de grosor, no es algo fácil de abrir…- issei se quedo pensando en una forma de abrir.

"hah, si pudiera tocar esa cosa podría mandarla a volar con un golpe" exclamo Benitsubasa.

"y tirar abajo el techo con el proceso" dijo Haihane "jeje, Beni no piensa antes de hacer las cosas, por eso aun pierde contra la N°88"

"¡cállate Haihane! ¡además tu aun no derrotas a la numero °09!"

"dejando que las niñas pelen, ¿Algún plan para salir de aquí?"

-tengo pocas opciones, ¿ustedes están bien?... dado a que si alguien aparte de mi las ve las confundirían con fantasmas- dijo issei mientras golpeaba débilmente diferentes partes de la puerta.

"aunque sea algo raro el no poder tocar nada y que ciertamente podemos levitar" dijo Karasuba elevándose un poco "me siento bien, no es como si estuviera muerta desde un principio"

-de ser otra persona ahora estaría más confundido de lo que ya se puede estar, ya empiezo a pensar que no fue del todo malo lo que viví-

BAAM

Issei golpeo con moderada fuerza a cierto punto.

-bien, este es el punto, pero con mi fuerza no podre tumbarla…- dijo Issei pero en su mente notaba que algo en él había cambiado, ¿el qué? Aun no lo sabía.

"como planeas tirarla abajo, la fuerza de un ser humano normal no será suficiente"

-…- Issei paso a mirar su brazo izquierdo –oye Ddraig, necesito que me eches una mano aquí-

Para la extrañezas de sus Sekireis, vieron como el castaño estaba hablándole a su mano izquierda.

"¿seguro que no te golpeaste la cabeza?" dijo Karasuba.

Una vena apareció en la frente de issei, haciendo notar su disgusto.

-¡despierta de una maldita vez maldita lagartija súper desarrollada!- Rugió con fuerza issei

[Bosst]

Con asombro y miedo por un viejo recuerdo, las Sekirei de issei vieron como el brazo izquierdo de él se cubría con un aura rojiza para transformarse en una garra mecánica roja con una joya verde en el dorso de la mano.

[búa… buenos días Socio, ¿me perdí de algo?]

-de mucho diría yo, irte a dormir sin decirme como activar la Bossted Gear a voluntad-

[ah… se me olvido explicártelo… bueno que mas da… ¿oh?, noto que tus chicas están aquí… y al ver como están… ¿Qué planeas despertándome justo antes de que tengas relaciones con ellas?]

-entrare ahí y te daré un golpe en esa bocaza tuya, ¿lo sabes no?-

[jajaja, inténtalo compañero, ah pasado mucho desde que pude poner en su lugar a mi portador]

"issei, ¿con quién demonios hablas? ¿y que es esa garra?" pregunto seriamente Karasuba recordando el incidente pasado que parece que issei no recordaba en lo mas mínimo.

Benitsubasa, Haihane y Akitsu miraban con preocupación, rogando porque issei no entrara en esa forma Berseker a la cual se enfrentaron antes.

-la explicación seria larga y no tenemos tiempo ahora, Ddraig, necesito que me ayudes a doblar mi poder-

[entendido Socio, aunque es raro, ¿te paso algo?, ya no pareces un humano normal, incluso para ti]

-no tengo ni la más remota idea, pero el caso, ayúdame aquí- issei se puso en posición, apretando con fuerza su puño izquierdo y centrando su mirada en un punto fijo.

[Bosst][Bosst]

El sonido característico del Bossted Gear fue fácilmente audible en ese cuarto, un aura verde cubrió el cuerpo de issei, la Sekireis notaron un gran cambio a la vez anterior.

El aura que cubría a issei era verde, no negra, así como esta emanaba fuerza mas no desolación.

-¡Haaaaaaa!-

BAAAM

BOOOM

Issei dio un devastador golpe que arranco la puerta por completo, lanzándola muchos metros lejos.

[parece que dos Bosst fueron demasiados, creo que sin necesidad de la Bossted Gear podrías haberla tirado]

-empiezo a pensar… que puede que sea verdad…- dijo Issei examinándose a si mismo, apreciando no a simple vista que algo en él había cambiado.

"¡¿Qué es eso?!" Exclamo exaltada Benitsubasa "¡¿desde cuándo puedes sacara a voluntad esa garra?! ¡¿Por qué tu fuerza es tan alta a pesar de ser un humano?!"

Tap

Issei escucho unas pisadas, aun con los gritos de Benitsubasa.

ZAS

Doblando su cuerpo hacia atrás, issei evito ser cortado por la mitad por uno de los seres que lo ataco antes, ese que era como una combinación con la mantis religiosa.

"¡¿Qué es esa cosa? Es asquerosaaaaa!" exclamo Benitsubasa teniendo escalofríos de solo verlo.

Al parecer la criatura no podía ver a las Sekireis, dado a que sus ojos solo estaban centrados en issei.

-esta cosa al igual que otras diferentes fueron las que casi me matan- issei se limpio la sangre que corría por su mejilla de un leve corte –pero ahora pienso cobrármelas-

Rápido, desapareciendo en unos segundos, issei se había posicionado por debajo de la defensa del ser, agarrando la hoja filosa del brazo derecho de esta con la Bossted Gear.

[Bosst]

Desgarro.

Issei ejerció fuerza y arranco la cuchilla del ser, de la cual un chorro de sangre verde salía, pero la criatura aun poseía esa expresión neutra.

-bien, al parecer no sientes dolor amigo, pero…- issei desapareció nuevamente en un parpadeo, apareciendo detrás del ser –me importa poco si te duele o no-

ZAS

El cuerpo de la criatura fue cortado en varias partes.

Diferentes expresiones de asombro se notaron en las caras de las Sekireis, incluso Akitsu la cual era la de menos expresión faciales.

-fuu… esta cosa perdió ya todo el filo- issei tiro la hoja de la criatura, asomándose por la puerta, issei noto que se hallaba en un edificio, y por lo que vio al fondo del pasillo dedujo que –al parecer estoy encerrado en algo similar a una cárcel… genial-

"¡¿cómo, qué?!" Benitsubasa estaba en lio mental en estos momentos.

-poniéndolo simple, esta cosa- issei mostro la Bossted Gear –es una reliquia llamada Bossted Gear, tiene la capacidad de doblar mi poder cada 10 segundos, está conmigo desde mi nacimiento y dentro de ella reside un dragon-

"¡¿un dragon?! ¿Cómo el de los cuentos?" pregunto Benitsubasa.

-al menos podrías saludar lagartija-

[hah… es la primera vez que hablamos]

"¡Hablo!" exclamaron las chicas (No Karasuba) sorprendidas.

Issei seguido por sus Sekireis salieron de la habitación, revisando las otras en búsqueda de algo que les sea útil.

"¿Cómo acabaste aquí?" pregunto Karasuba junto a issei.

-no lo sé, recuerdo que luego de que esa cosa me perforara el pecho y que lo matara después, estaba por desmallarme por la falta de sangre, cuando pude ver un resplandor rojo, luego de eso me desmalle pero note que algo me movió del lugar, en Kuoh no hay ninguna institución penal de este tamaño- dijo Issei luego de examinar lo grande de la estructura.

"¿resplandor roja?"

-no lo sé, lo único que es seguro, es que tengo que salir de aquí a como dé lugar-

BAAM

Issei golpeo la que al parecer era la puerta principal, derribándola al salir la luz del sol lo segó por unos momentos.

-genial… esto es simplemente… genial- exclamo issei.

Y no era poco, ya que el lugar de por si era un ambiente selvático no propio de Japón, dejando atrás lo que era una cárcel y caminando por la espesa jungla.

"las cosas están feas, según eh leído en algunos libros, la mayoría de esta fauna no es de Japón" comento Karasuba.

"¿Qué hacemos? Aunque estemos aquí con Ise, no sabemos en donde esta, que sucederá si queda como un naufrago en una isla desierta" exclamo Benitsubasa.

-… ¿La han estado dejando ver muchas películas, verdad?- dijo Issei.

"no es como si pudiéramos hacer mucho en la torre, la mayoría de las que no han pasado el examen nos vemos obligadas a esperas interminables" comento Haihane.

-ya veo…-

"po-podrias de dejar de mirarme tanto" comento Haihane sonrojada.

-bueno… no muy a menudo veo tu cuerpo desnudo… tienes muchas cicatrices…-

"e-es por mis garras, a veces olvido que las traigo puestas y…"

-no te estoy juzgando, ustedes son mis Sekireis y las amo, algo como las cicatrices no me parecen un impedimento-

La cara de Haihane estallo en un rojo intenso así como vapor salía de su cabeza.

CHIIIII

Mientras Benitsubasa miraba a la peli gris con unos ojos cargados de celos ya que ella no había recibido algún alago.

"encontré una cabaña" informo Akitsu.

Con cuidado, issei abrió lentamente la puerta de la cabaña, ya que con su experiencia militar, el instalar un gatillo a precio que accionaria una trampa es algo que se espere al encontrar una casa así.

CLAK

Para su suerte, no había trampa, issei abrió la puerta normalmente.

Por dentro la cabaña estaba derruida y afectada por el tiempo, la madera estaba podrida, un mal olor en la casa le dijo a issei que hace algún tiempo alguien fue asesinado aquí.

"Ise, encontramos algo, puede que te sea útil" comento Karasuba a la par de que su rostro mostro una sonrisa.

* * *

Luego de que issei siguiera a Karasuba, lo que las chicas habían encontrado era algo de ropa, un pantalón jeans, una camisa roja, guantes y botas militares.

-ahora no se si estoy o no en Japón- exclamo Issei ya que lo que también habían eran dos Katanas y un extraño arco.

Issei desenfundo ambas Katanas, dejando que la experta las revisara.

"ambas están bien tratadas para ser algo que dejaron tirados, están bien afiladas, mas pareciera que alguien las preparo recientemente"

-lo que indica que alguien me esperaba, o que el ataque de esas cosas estaba planeado para traerme aquí-

CLAP

Issei enfundo ambas Katanas y se amarro una a la espalda y la otra al lado derecho de su cintura.

"¿podrás manejarlas?" dijo Karasuba con picardía en su voz.

-no seré un maestro como tú, pero me las apañare, ahora esto-

Por alguna razón, issei sentía algunas raras vibras que emanaban ese arco, pero no espero lo que sucedió a continuación.

Cuando issei sujeto el arco con la mano izquierda, esta brillo con un color rojo, materializándose la Bossted Gear.

-Gha… ¿q-que pasa?...- el brazo izquierdo de issei brillaba en un rojo intenso así como partículas de luz emergían hacia todas las direcciones.

"¡Ise!" sus Sekireis fueron a tratar de ayudar a su Ashikabi, pero como si un domo en miniatura hubiera aparecido de la nada, no pudieron acercarse al castaño.

[socio, el arco que acabas de agarrar se está fundiendo junto a la Bossted Gear, no sé el porqué, pero lo esta absorbiendo]

FLUSH

El aura de ambas armas parecía empezar un ciclo de resonancia, luego de un flash rojo.

-¿pero qué?- exclamo issei asombrado.

El arco se había fundido con la garra, desplegando un sistema como el arco que se desplegaba, una línea de energía color roja actuaba como la cuerda.

[felicidades socio, ni sé cómo, pero acabas de ganar un arma que permanecerá incorporada a la Bossted Gear]

-… no sé ni que decir…- issei ya había llegado al punto donde nada lo podría sorprender -¿Qué pasa con las flechas?-

"¿siquiera sabes usar el arco?" pregunto Karasuba acercándose a issei, examinando el brazo.

-de hecho si, cuando era más joven lo use una temporada ya que me permitía eliminar a mis objetivos de una manera silenciosa- issei movió sus manos imitando el jalar un flecha y una energía color roja se materializo tomando la forma de una flecha.

Cuando dejo la postura, la flecha desapareció.

-tal parece que no tengo que preocuparme de que se me acaben las flechas- dijo Issei desactivando la BG.

[no estaría seguro, cada flecha gasta algo de tu energía mágica, no tienes un reserva magia lo suficientemente grande como para malgastar flechas, por lo cual te sugiero acertar antes de atacar]

-eres un fastidio lagartija-

"parece que ya terminaste de equiparte" de la nada una transmisión empezó a sonar.

-tch, ¡Así que me están observando ¿eh?! ¡¿podría preguntar el nombre de mi captor?!-

"mi nombre no es importante, lo que si es importante es escuchar las reglas de este juego"

-¿juego?- dijo issei y sus Sekireis.

"a partir de estos momentos tienes un plazo de 24 horas para salir de esta isla, pero como abras imaginado, no será fácil, mis preciosos experimentos se encuentran regados por toda la isla, entre ellos están los lideres, si quieres salir, derrota al líder de la isla y al hacerlo encontraras un helicóptero que te servirá para salir de aquí, si no lo logras en un plazo de 24 horas… no es necesario que te cuente el resto, ¿no?"

-es claro que estas zafado de un tornillo amigo, ¿Cómo se que el helicóptero no estará truqueado?-

"eso es simple, no lo sabes, tendrás que elegir, o arriesgarte y tomar el helicóptero, o perecer aquí, el juego da inicio"

PIIIIIIIIIII

Un pitido marco el inicio de este extraño juego de la muerte.

* * *

_**-torre Del MBI-**_

Takami estaba histérica, no solo tenía a 4 Sekireis en un estado de coma, sino que su hijastro estaba en paradero desconocido y aun con todo el peso del MBI no podían encontrar ni rastros de él.

-doctora Takami, tiene que venir- dijo uno de los investigadores de la MBI

-¿Qué sucede?-

-los signos vitales de esas 4 se han estabilizado, pero aun no han recobrado la conciencia-

-¡¿Qué?!- rápidamente Takami fue a la habitación donde las 4 Sekireis estaban.

Al revisar todos los datos arrojados por los análisis, Takami no entendía como no despertaban, además de saber que donde quiera que issei estuviera, estaba vivo, ya que la prueba misma era que las Sekireis aun vivían.

-llévenlas a la cámara de ajustes, olvidaremos la lista y aremos los ajustes a estas dos y sintonizaremos a las 4, puede que con eso logremos que recobren la conciencia y quizás… solo quizás saber donde se ha metido ese hijastro mío…ya tengo problemas con mis hijos como para que tú me des mas Issei- dijo Takami.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Kuoh, en una iglesia abandonada.

-no sabemos porque pero esas cosas han desaparecido, los adefesios esos si que nos jodieron bien- dijo un hombre vestido con una gabardina, a simple vista se notaba que le faltaba el brazo derecho -¿Cuánto llegara la chica?-

-debe de llegar dentro de pronto, así como más Exorcistas, los que ya nos seguían fueron completamente aniquilados por esas cosas- dijo una mujer de largo cabello azul oscuro vestido con un muy ajustado traje de cuero.

-se a lo fuesen, de alguna forma nos ahorraron el trabajo, mataron al sujeto ese- exclamo el ángel caído Raynare –tuvimos suerte a mi parecer, y cuando esa chica llegue, los planes para acabar con cada domino en esta ciudad comenzaran-

-les recomiendo no subestimar a esa persona- dijo junto a ellos 3, recostado en la pared, un hombre vestido con una ropas color amarillo, con una Katana corta amarrada a su espalda, con el rostro cubierto completamente, dejando ver solamente sus ojos blancos –no es la clase de sujeto que muere tan fácil-

-hablas como si lo conocieras, Scorpion, además de que debo recordarte quienes te contrataron- exclamo Raynare mirando con ojos desprecios al hombre.

-lo recuerdo, simplemente estoy aquí porque me contrataron, y sobre conocerlo… pues si, lo conozco… y les aseguro que no está muerto- el hombre se despego de la pared y salió por la puerta principal de la iglesia.

-ese sujeto me da mala espina- comento la caída de cabello azul.

-pienso lo mismo- exclamo el hombre.

Lo que ellos no sabían es que el hombre los escuchaba a la perfección, alejándose paso a paso el hombre parecía desaparecer entre los árboles.

-esos pájaros sueñan si creen que morirás tan fácil Issei, después de todo, no hay alguien que mejor sepa de lo que eres capaz que yo, ya que nos conocemos, tu yo y los 8 restantes que salimos de ese infierno-

* * *

Avance Narrado por Benitsubasa.

No estoy segura de que Ise deba usar esa garra tanto, que pasara si vuelve a perder el control, aun así este lugar es un infierno, cuanta gente muerta y esas horribles cosas que no paran de salir y atacan a Ise, pero aun así el puede con ellos, ¡estoy segura!

Próximo capítulo.

Rey de la jungla.

* * *

Muy bien, capitulo listo

Diré unas cosas, una en este fic, ocurrirán elementos como en juegos, de repente issei gana un nuevo arma que se une a la Bossted Gear y se puede mejorar.

También implementare una nueva forma de escribir para este fic, un ejemplo es que en algunas partes aparezca algo así presionen la tecla X y déjenla apretada cuando salga eso ustedes deberán de presionar la tecla o issei perderá el combo o la acción a seguir.

Sin más me despido y espero con ansias sus Reviews, les hablo XxRisexX Bay.


	10. Rey De La Jungla

fanfiction escrito por diversión sin fines de lucro basado en la obra de Ichiei Ishibumi y Ashika Sakura y de todos aquellos de los cuales tomare prestado cualquier, personaje, lugar, referencia Etc.

**_Diálogos:_**

-Uno nace solo en esta vida… y uno muere solo también, nada cambiara eso- persona hablando.

(Muchas veces deseo haber muerto como mis camaradas) persona pensando.

[La guerra y la matanza está ligada al genoma humano, eso nunca cambiara] Ddraig ser de nivel superior.

"La muerte nos llama siempre" llamadas telefónicas, holográficas, etc.

* * *

_**-Isla-**_

Luego de que ese raro anunciador le informara a issei que tenia 24 horas para salir de aquí o de lo contrario moriría.

Este se puso en marcha para escapar, uno pensaría que el anuncio no había informado de mucho.

-sea quien sea el que me trajo aquí, el muy cabron parece que le divierte su estúpido juego- comento issei tranquilo.

Antes de dejar la cabaña encontró un pequeño aparato con forma de un teléfono táctil, que en realidad era un GPS que mostraba el tiempo actual y un contador.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" Pregunto Karasuba, todo este le hubiera parecido entretenido e interesante de participar, solo que al no ser más que un ente que flotaba al lado de su Ashikabi y que el mismo estuviera en peligro mataba toda emoción.

-por esto, miren- issei enseño la pantalla del aparato luego de presionar unos comandos en este.

Las cuatro se agruparon para mirar la pantalla, notando al instante que algo sumamente extraño pasaba en esa isla.

"¡cómo es posible eso!" exclamo en shock Benitsubasa.

Lo que la pantana mostraba era una imagen de la isla desde el cielo, mostrando lo grande que era la isla, pero también ciertas incoherencias en la misma.

La mas resaltante es que por alguna rara y inexplicable razón, la isla parecía estar dividida en cuatro espacios diferentes con un volcán activo como centro.

Cada espacio reflejaba un bioma diferente.

Donde issei estaba según el GPS era el área selvática, una densa jungla del amazonas, también habían un bioma que era un desierto árido, una tundra helada y el ultimo, donde se marcaba la meta una cantera llena de montañas.

También indicaba que issei estaba muy pero muy lejos del objetivo.

"eso rectifica que esta isla es una locura, no es posible que cuatro biomas diferentes converjan en un solo lugar, el simple hecho de tener un desierto y una tundra helada cerca del otro es imposible" dijo Karasuba siendo la más informada de todas.

-donde estamos ya de por si parece una selva del amazonas, la última vez que estuve en una fue a los 14-

"ah" quien hablo fue Akitsu, dando una pausa antes de continuar, algo que issei se había acostumbrado en su Sekirei "el punto final está muy lejos"

"¡es verdad!" exclamo Benitsubasa estridentemente como siempre hacia al hablar "tenemos solo 24 horas, no nos dará el tiempo suficiente como para llegar hasta el otro extremo de la isla"

-hmm…- issei se quedo pensando un rato, lo que su Sekirei dijo era correcto, el mapa mostraba lo grande que era la isla, 24 horas no bastaban, además que perdería tiempo si era atacado por esas cosas nuevamente.

Entonces algo vino a la mente de issei, un recuerdo de un lugar no muy agradable pero de alguien que cuya habilidad seria de ayuda aquí mismo.

-creo que tengo la forma de moverme más rápido- issei se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, cerrando los ojos y regulando su respiración.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntaron sus Sekireis al ver al castaño sentarse y no moverse regulando su respiración al punto de casi no tener, desde que él había despertado todo en el parecía diferente.

Por unos diez minutos issei se mantuvo en esa posición, buscando en sus memorias y analizando la habilidad que "**ella**" usaba, tratando de copiarla al menos lo suficiente para que le fuera de ayuda.

-ya esta, gracias por la ayuda lagartija- issei abrió los ojos parándose otra vez.

[rara habilidad, pero le veo mucha utilidad a futuro… bueno hasta que logres conseguir el Balance Breaker] comento el dragon emitiendo un leve resplandor verde en la mano izquierda de issei.

-¿Balance Breaker?- pregunto issei sin reconocer ese término.

[Luego te lo explico]

"¿Qué has hecho?" Karasuba podía sentir que algo raro había pasado con issei.

-digamos que ya no hay que preocuparse, en su estado, ¿podrán seguirme el paso?- esa sonrisa fiera por alguna razón causo confusión en sus Sekireis… ya que nunca vieron que el sonriera así.

Además de que esa sonrisa era muy parecida a la de Karasuba cuando se emocionaba por matar.

"¿a qué te refieres con si podremos seguirte?" Karasuba pregunto "algo raro a pasado contigo"

-puede ser- issei también se sentía algo confundido por su repentino cambio de actitud.

Una combinación de su fría y calculadora personalidad, y una personalidad explosiva en búsqueda de peleas.

-pero lo más importante es que salir de aquí- Issei se agacho y tenso sus piernas al máximo, apunto de liberar toda la carga en ellas.

"¿Qué estas…" Karasuba no termino su oración porque.

PLUSH

Issei salió disparado hacia arriba, un potente salto con él cual se elevo por encima de las copas de los arboles.

Una fuerza invisible empujo a las Sekireis, revelando que estaban atadas a issei y que no podían apartarse hasta cierta distancia de él, no podían estar 10 metros separadas del castaño.

Una vez muy por encima de los arboles, las expresiones de los cinco eran variadas, Issei mantenía esa sonrisa fiera, Benitsubasa tenía los ojos abiertos en confusión, Haihane se mareo por la altura, Akitsu mantuvo su expresión neutra pero sus ojos revelaban asombro y por ultimo Karasuba miro con asombro la espalda de su Ashikabi.

"(¡¿qué demonios acaba de pasar?! ¿Cómo es posible que issei de un salto comparable a la de una Sekirei de combate como Benitsubasa?)" fueron los pensamientos de Karasuba.

"¡alto! ¡estamos muy alto!" grito Benitsubasa al darse cuenta de lo alto que estaban.

"¡Issei!" Haihane hiso de lado su vértigo para gritar el nombre de su Ashikabi "si caes a esta altura"

Entonces ocurrió otra cosa más que asombro a sus Sekireis.

PUSH

PUSH

Issei empezó a moverse en línea recta hacia el frente, pateando el aire permitiéndole moverse sin caer al suelo, además de que su velocidad era sumamente elevada.

El GPS dentro del bolsillo de issei mostraba que en cuestión de segundos, issei ya había avanzado ¼ del terreno selvático.

Luego de librarse de la confusión inicial, sus Sekireis (Por supuesto que Karasuba como la principal) exigieron respuestas.

"¡Ise!" grito Karasuba para llamar la atención del castaño.

-¿Qué?- issei mantuvo su vista al frente y concentrándose en no romper el balance de la técnica.

"¿Cómo que "que"? ¡cómo demonios estas volando!" exigió saber Karasuba.

-en el sentido más literal de la palabra, no estoy volando-

"¡¿me ves cara de idiota o qué?!" dijo Karasuba molesta interrumpiendo al castaño.

-déjame terminar, no estoy volando, lo que hago es usar una cantidad pequeña de energía para patear el aire que nos rodea, permitiéndome dar largos saltos en diferentes direcciones, aunque no es igual a como su Usuaria original lo hace- dijo issei explicando la técnica.

"¿Usuaria original?" pregunto esta vez Haihane con los ojos cerrados para no mirar abajo.

-Karasuba, ¿recuerdas lo que te conté de mi infancia?-

"Si" respondió Karasuba recordando esa conversación.

Las demás se preguntaban por esa conversación,.

-omití un detalle en la historia, además de enseñarnos sobre como pelear, matar y desligarnos de nuestras emociones humanas, también enseñaron a un grupo muy pequeño sobre algunos refuerzos Mágicos-

"¡¿Magia?!" exclamaron las cuatro, obvio que Karasuba no creyó una palabra… hasta que cayó en que no había una explicación lógica de cómo issei hacia lo que estaba haciendo ahora.

-si, Magia, ese pequeño grupo aprendió diferentes clases de Magia, en la prueba final 10 de nosotros, los "Graduados" fuimos instruidos en una magia especifica, la mía fue el _**[Full Counter] **_una magia que me permite regresar cualquier ataque mágico o de energías, los físicos y armas aun me son imposibles de devolver-

"Regresar dices"

-si, poniéndolo en un ejemplo, digamos que Akitsu usa un ataque de hielo en mi contra-

"no aria eso, no dañaría a Ise-sama" dijo Akitsu.

-Solo es un ejemplo- corrigió Issei –en todo caso, de ser atacado, podría activar mi _**[Full Counter]**_ y regresar el ataque de Akitsu contra ella con el doble de fuerza, esa es mi habilidad- dijo issei terminando su explicación.

"Por el amor de Dios, acaso no pudiste decirnos algo así antes, ¿acaso nos guardas algún otro secreto?" la mirada de enfado de Karasuba no se comparaba con la anterior.

-no fue secreto, otra cosa es que no preguntaran-

"si tuviera mi Katana aquí juro que te cortaría lo que te hace hombre por esa maldita respuesta" enojo era poco, Karasuba estaba hecha una furia.

-abstente de golpearme, si me desconcentro aunque sea en lo más mínimo no podre mantener la habilidad, esta no es más que una mera copia por lo que es necesaria mucha concentración para mantenerla- dijo Issei, ya de por si tenía difícil el mantener el balance adecuado para que su energía golpeara el aire con la suficiente fuerza para impulsarla hacia adelante.

"si esto es solo una mera copia, ¿Qué puede hacer la original?" pregunto Benitsubasa.

-la usuaria original de esta técnica no necesita nada de esfuerzo para mantenerla, es mas… si entreno en mejorarla en todos estos años, apostaría que podría darle la vuelta a esta isla 10 veces en solo 5 minutos-

"hablas como si conocieras a esa persona muy bien" Ni Karasuba se daba cuenta de que su voz estaba cargada de celos.

-tuve que, después de todo… en esa ceremonia de "Graduación" debíamos sabernos todo de todos, ya que solo 10 saldríamos vivos de ahí- la expresión de issei se ensombreció por el mal recuerdo.

Cosa que fue vista por sus Sekireis, así como sentir el cambio emocional de este, una mescla de rabia y pesar.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que issei descendiera a tierra nuevamente, seguido por sus Sekireis.

"¿Qué sucede?" Pregunto Benitsubasa preocupada al ver al castaño respirando erráticamente.

"¿ya puedo abrir los ojos?" pregunto Haihane.

-hah…hah… lo sabia… esto es lo máximo que puedo hacer por ahora…- dijo Issei regulando su respiración nuevamente –lo mío es repeler energía, el concéntrala en un punto exacto no es mi fuerte-

"Ah" Akitsu dio una pausa antes de hablar nuevamente "¿Cuánto avanzamos?"

Issei saco el aparato de su bolsillo.

-recorrí más de la mitad del paramo de jungla en solo 20 minutos, pero me tomara algo de tiempo restablecer mi energía-

"con energía te refieres a "Magia"

-si, es lamentable pero no poseo mucha-

"¿a qué te refieres con que no poses mucha?" pregunto Haihane.

[yo responderé a eso] hablo Ddraig emitiendo el resplandor verde en la mano de issei [por lo general un humano normal nace con unas reservas mágicas determinadas, algunos tiene mucha, otras regulares, lastimosamente las reservas mágicas de mi socio son deplorables]

-gracias por el apoyo lagartija-

"juju, Así que hay cosas en las que Ise es pésimo" se burlo Haihane por primera vez no de Benitsubasa.

-Haihane-

"ah, otra vez, no me acostumbro a eso" dijo honestamente Benitsubasa "¿por lo general habla tanto?"

-últimamente habla mucho, aunque duerme más que nada-

[pues empiecen a acostumbrarse, estaré junto a mi socio hasta que el muera, que quien sabe podría ser en varios años o pocos, la esperanza de vida del Sekiryuttei no pasa más de los 30]

"¡porque no pasa de los 30!" grito Benitsubasa.

[por muchos motivos, primordialmente por el blanco]

"¿Blanco?" repitieron las Sekireis.

Issei comenzó a caminar, quedarse en un solo lugar mucho tiempo sería peligroso ya que los "Experimentos" de ese sujeto estaban sueltos en esta isla, pero aun así mantuvo la conversación.

-ya lo habías mencionado antes, ¿Qué o quién es el blanco?- pregunto issei recordando ciertos momentos en que Ddraig lo mención.

[su nombre lo dice, así como yo soy el dragon celestial emperador Rojo, también existe un dragon celestial emperador Blanco, el banco y yo hemos peleado por eones, tanto que nos metimos accidentalmente en medio de la guerra de las tres facciones]

"¿Facciones?"

-los ángeles, los ángeles caídos y los demonios- dijo Issei.

"¿nos están tomando el pelo? Ángeles ¿enserio?" dijo Karasuba sínica.

[están muy equivocan si creen que ustedes las llamadas "Sekireis" son las únicas criaturas extrañas en este mundo] dijo Ddraig a las 4 [este mundo está plagado por muchas criaturas que son mucho más fuerte que ustedes, las facciones bíblicas, los Asgardianos, los Olímpicos entre muchos otros seres, incluso la tan temida por ustedes que es la N° 01 no es más que una niña en comparación a lo que hay ahí afuera]

"Interesante, así que Miya no es la más fuerte" esa sonrisa en Karasuba solo indicaba una cosa.

("Genial, se ha emocionado") pensaron al unisonó Issei y el resto de sus Sekireis con una gota detrás de la nuca.

[en lo que estaba, el blanco y el rojo se inmiscuyo en la guerra entre las tres facciones, formando un caos lo que obligo al dios Bíblico, los líderes de los caídos y a los Maous (Reyes Demonios) a formar una momentánea alianza para detenerlos, lo que hicieron y vencieron a ambos dragones, destruyendo sus cuerpos y encerrando sus almas en la Bossted Gear y la Divine Diving]

"el brazo mecánico de Ise" Benitsubasa levanto el brazo de issei.

[correcto, la Bossted Gear y la Divine Diving son una de las 12 Longinus]

-"¿Longinus?"- esta vez preguntaron todos, issei incluido ya que la vez pasada Ddraig no termino de explicarle ese término.

[ah, verdad que no pude explicarte esa parte la vez pasada, bueno, una Longinus es una Sacred Gear de mayor poder, capaz de matar a un dios]

Issei se paro bruscamente con los ojos abiertos, sus Sekireis igual de asombradas.

-¡me estás diciendo que puedo matar a un dios con esa cosa!- exclamo Issei en voz alta en Shock.

[si de hecho, en estos momentos lo dudo mucho, pero es posible, después de todo, la influencia de la Bossted Gear atrae a poderes, por lo que empiezo a dudar seriamente si tendrás esa vida tranquila que querías]

-estoy maldito de verdad, ¿una vida tranquila es mucho pedir?- issei comenzó a tener un dolor de cabeza.

"ahora más que nunca estoy feliz de tenerte como mi Ashikabi" exclamo Karasuba, la emoción en su voz la delataba.

-… debí suponer que actuarias así…-

"hah" Akitsu hablo dando su típica pausa "enemigos" Señalo al frente.

Issei volteo y se centro a lo que tenía delante.

Alrededor de treinta de esas criaturas le bloqueaban el paso, entre ellos habían los que parecían normales, los mantis, colosos y algunos con cuerno.

"parece que empieza el juego" Comento Karasuba.

[Bosst]

El guante se materializo en el brazo izquierdo de Issei, el llevo sus manos a la empuñadura de las Katanas y las desenvaino lentamente.

-pues, ¡que inicie la fiesta!- Issei se lanzo a toda velocidad contra los seres.

La Batalla dio inicio el tiempo restante era de 22 Horas.

* * *

D-Gray Man Opening 4 Gekidou.

_**Instrumental**_

Se ve a Issei de pequeño, corriendo con una pistola en su mano, la imagen se sobrepone a issei de adulto junto a sus Sekireis.

_**Oh ¡Fight! Baby No**_

Se ve a Rias y Sona con sus respectivos siervos.

_**Togisumasu EYES Kikiakita PHRASE Ya**_

Se ve a Karasuba empuñando dos espadas, dando un potente salto y cortando a dos grandes dragones.

_**Dare Ka No COPY Ja Mitasarenainda Yo**_

Se ve a Benitsubasa golpeado el suelo con su puño, creando un terremoto que devasta todo, Haihane y Akitsu cortando y congelando a varios demonios.

_**SPARK Kiete Kure Mata Tora Mo I O Karite Fuitekundarou**_

Se puede ver a Reynalle lanzando una lanza de luz, Raiser atacando con una bola de fuego, Kokabiel utilizando sus alas y finalizando con Vali entrando al Balance Breaker.

_**Makki No Dosu Kuro No BEST PLAY IN THE HOUSE Daiissen No STAGE De Koreppochi Mo Makeru Ki Ga Shine Na24/7 Come On, Fight It Out**_

Se ve la silueta ennegrecida de una persona quien destaza a varios enemigos con una guadaña, a otro quien elimina a sus enemigos con rápidos disparos de sus pistolas gemelas, la silueta de una mujer quien con su látigo parte a la mitad a sus oponentes y culmina con una persona cortando por la mitad a enemigos gigantes con su espada de gran tamaño.

_**Taiyou O Ushinatte Boku Wa**_

Se ve un fondo lleno de tubos científicos y una figura enmascarada saliendo de un tanque lleno de un liquido verde.

_**Tsuki No Arika O Sagasu**_

Se ve a issei en Balance Breaker chocando su puño contra alguien vestido con una armadura de un león dorado.

_**Mieteita Mono Made Miushinatte Bokura Wa Omoide No Umi No Naka Oboreteiku No Ni Doushite**_

Se ven a Issei y Rias juntos, cuando Rias trata de tocar a issei, este se rompe en varias partículas pequeñas, quedando solamente tus piezas de [Peón], entonces Rias rompe en llanto.

_**Chikai Atta Koto Made Nakatta Koto**_

La escena inicia una batalla entre dragones, unos de color dorado y Azul peleando contra uno de color verde oscuro y otro que parece estar hecho de madera.

_**Ni Shite Tsugi no PASSPORT Rebel One Towa No Koe Again Kokoro Ni Itsu Todoku**_

Se ve a Issei quien es rodeado por una sombra la cual cubre por completo su cuerpo, una sombra se centra en su mano y comienza a tomar forma de un arma, un pequeño objeto de color blanco emerge de entre las sombras.

_**Rebel One Towa No Koe Again Kikasete**_

Se ve a issei cubierto por las sombras chocar su arma contra un hombre de cabellos largos color negro quien utiliza un traje del mismo color que su cabello.

_**Rebel One Towa No Koe Again Kokoro Ni Itsu Todoku**_

Se ve cuatro orbes de diferentes colores los cuales empiezan a brillar intensamente antes de partirse por la mitad cada uno.

_**Rebel One Turning Point Again**_

La escena termina con un hombre de cabellos castaños seguido de un pequeño niño de cabellos castaños también.

Fin del Opening.

* * *

_**-¿?-**_

Lejos de la isla, en un lugar oculto a la vista del mundo, el autor intelectual del predicamento de issei se regodeaba admirando su obra.

Observando cada movimiento del castaño a través de una bola de cristal la cual proyectaba todo lo que pasaba, escondido dentro de su castillo.

-jojojo, eso es mi pequeño, pelea, sobrevive a esto, supera tus limites y conviértete en el arma definitiva que ansió- exclamo el ser esquelético mirando con sus cuencas vacías que proyectaban una pequeña luz azul como el castaño se abría paso entre los seres insectoides con sus espadas, cortándolos por la mitad.

-te veo muy entretenido, aunque no le veo el caso- apareciendo detrás del esqueleto, un hombre de traje negro –dentro de poco el sello que reprime su verdadero ser se liberara, ¿acaso no sería arriesgado el meterlo aquí?-

-es por esa razón que lo traje aquí, una vez que el sello este roto el ganara mucho poder, pero aun con todo ese poder me será inútil, la vida "Pacifica" que vivió estos años lo han vuelto débil, el simple hecho de casi morir con mis mascotas es una prueba-

-¿así que lo has traído aquí para hacerlo más fuerte?- pregunto dudoso el hombre alzando una ceja.

-es bien sabido que al sobrepasar tus propios límites alcanzaras un nuevo poder, además de que podemos sacarle provecho al dragon que está encerrado en su interior-

-¿planes que llegue al Balance Breaker?-

-exactamente, solo alcanzando ese nivel será capaz de sobrevivir-

Ahora ambos centraron su atención en la proyección.

-¿Qué hay de las que lo acompañan?, esa unión que posen no estaba en los planes, ¿o me equivoco?- exclamo el hombre, viendo a la perfección a las Sekireis de Issei.

-su aparición aquí no es más que un percance menor, no pueden interferir directamente… pero… pueden sernos útiles… ¿el espécimen numero t-203 está listo?-

-siendo el único que logro formarse a la perfección, ¿Qué planeas con él?-

-colócalo en el helicóptero, será una… "Agradable sorpresa" para ellos- la mirada del ser estaba cargada con malicia y un gusto retorcido, sus cuencas bacías se centraron en issei… y Karasuba.

* * *

Issei se lanzo contra los seres insectoides.

BAM

Los primeros en atacar fueron dos de los colosos, lanzándose ambos al mismo tiempo para atrapar al castaño entre sus poderosas manos.

* * *

_**{Presionen X o la pantalla para los que lo lean vía teléfono}**__**…. Éxito.**_

* * *

Issei se deslizo por debajo de ambos evitando su captura y con ambas Katanas corto las piernas derecha e izquierda de cada uno.

Ambos al faltarles respectivas piernas perdieron el balance y comenzaron a caer de espalda.

Tap.

Issei uso el cuerpo de uno de los colosos como plataforma para dar un salto.

Ya en el aire habían tres de los mantis, los cuales saltaron para empalar, cortar y mutilar la carne de Issei con sus hojas filosas.

Baam.

Stab.

En el aire issei le dio una patada con la suficiente fuerza para arrancar la cabeza de una de las mantis, lanzando una de sus Katanas la cual atravesó el pecho de uno y partiendo a la ultima por la mitad con su Katana libre.

* * *

_**{Presionen B}**_…. _**Éxito**_

* * *

Antes de caer al suelo, issei uso la Katana que perforo el pecho de la Mantis para impulsarse y dar un salto evitando ser perforado por los seres con cuernos, los cuales salieron despedidos como torpedos en ambas direcciones.

-¡No caeré con el mismo truco dos veces!- Issei quedo de cabeza sobre ambos, sujetando sus cuernos y ejerciendo fuerzas los rompió.

CRACK

Luego dio un giro en el aire para lanzar los cuernos, los cuales perforaron los pechos de los Dos colosos que intentaron atraparlo luego de ponerse nuevamente de pie.

Stab.

Issei lanzo ambos cuernos con mucha fuerza, los cuales al perforar a sus objetivos los lanzo metros atrás hasta quedar clavados a unos árboles.

Al tocar suelo de nuevo issei retiro la Katana que estaba en el pecho de la mantis y cruzando ambas espadas sobre su cabeza evito el ataque de cuatro nuevas mantis.

-¡son unos molestos!-

[Bosst]

Issei fue cargado con un Bosst, dándole un empuje de energía y ejerciendo presión mando por los aires a las cuatro mantis.

Stab.

Issei incrusto las espadas en el suelo y activo el arco nuevo.

* * *

_**{Mantengan presionado X….. suéltenla}**_

* * *

SLUSH

Cuatro flechas de energía roja perforaron los cráneos de las mantis.

Boom

Las flechas de energía explotaron volando por completo los cráneos.

Rápido issei desactivo el arco, sujeto agarro ambas Katanas y con rápidos movimientos y esquivando cualquier ataque termino eliminando a los treinta enemigos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-fu…- issei exhalo, agitando sus Katanas para limpiar la sangre en ellas, envainándolas de nuevo.

Clack.

"¡Increíble!" exclamo Benitsubasa con corazones en los ojos "¡Ise es sorprendente, el mejor de todos!"

"fue increíble sin duda… ¿pero acaso algo así es posible para un humano normal?" pregunto Haihane confundida.

Ante lo que Haihane dijo, issei mismo se preguntaba que le había pasado, aunque perdió algo de condición, el nunca fue capaz de hacer proezas como las que acaba de hacer incluso teniendo reforzamiento mágico.

[puedo confirmarte que por raro que parezca… ya no eres un humano "normal"] dijo Ddraig confirmando sus sospechas.

"_**Bravo, esplendido"**_

La voz del sujeto que trajo a issei a esta isla comenzó a sonar.

-tch, así que me vigilas constantemente, amigo búscate un mejor Hobby que secuestrar a gente para tus macabros juegos- exclamo Issei.

"_**Ho, pero no es un Hobby mi querido amigo, es más un… "acondicionamiento"**_

-¿Qué?- pregunto issei.

"_**tengo grandes planes a futuro para ti chico, planes que se han visto retrasados por el cambio radical en tu estilo de vida estos largos años"**_

-pues lamento decepcionarte, pero me niego a ser tu rata de laboratorio- exclamo issei.

"_**no es algo que puedas elegir, eres y siempre serás parte de mis planes… igual que esos otros 9 que sobrevivieron contigo"**_

-¡!- la expresión de issei cambio a una de asombro, cayendo de rodillas sujetándose la cabeza.

(¿nueve? ¿acaso dijo **Nueve**?... ¿acaso se refiere a ellos?... no, no es posible ¡porque me duele tanto la cabeza!) eran los pensamientos de issei.

Borrosas imágenes de ese infierno que paso de niño, además de fuego y gritos en un lugar que no recordaba golpeabas su cabeza como el golpe de una maza.

"Ise, resiste ¡Ise!" el grito combinado de sus Sekireis lograron sacar de ese estado al castaño.

-hah…hah… maldito… ¡quien te crees que eres para jugar con nosotros así!- la voz del castaño estaba cargado con tanto odio que sorprendió a sus Sekireis.

"**JOJOJO eso es ¡ODIAME! Eres el arma de destrucción que necesito, ¡no necesitas mas emociones que el odio!"**

-¡No seré lo que digas, seguiré mi propio camino! Y cuando descubra quien eres- Issei hizo la seña de bajar el pulgar –te matare- los ojos afilados de issei mirando hacia arriba estaban cargados con determinación.

Esa proclamación logro causar un palpitar en los corazones de sus Sekireis, incluso en Karasuba provocando un sonrojo.

"_**veamos si logras cumplir tus palabras, estaré esperándote en el tramo final, será tu "Final Boss", claro, eso si logras derrotar a mis experimentos y a los líderes de cada entorno"**_

-tus patéticas criaturas no son nada para mí- exclamo Issei habiendo reunido energía suficiente para activar la técnica de antes, _**[Sky Walk]**__(Paseo Aéreo)_ que logro imitar a su modo.

PUSH

Aunque issei estaba en movimiento, la voz continuo hablándole.

"_**no cantaría victoria antes de tiempo, apenas has visto la punta del iceberg"**_

* * *

_**{Presionen B+A}**__**….. Fallo.**_

* * *

Mientras issei estaba concentrado en mantener la técnica y a la vez escuchando las tonterías que su captor dijo, no pudo esquivar un ataque sorpresa.

SLASH

Una ráfaga de aire cortante salió disparado de la nada teniendo al castaño como objetivo, reaccionando en el ultimo nano-segundo issei logro cambiar de trayectoria, pero la ráfaga de aire logro hacerle un corte al lado izquierdo de su torso.

-gh- issei se reprocho por cometer tal error, apretando los dientes y sin prestarle importancia a la herida desenvaino rápido las Katanas.

CLANK

Formando una equis Issei bloque el ataque de una mantis, pero a diferencia de las otras, esta era más grande, de un color verde oscuro, con colmillos a los lados de la cara, su cuerpo era más robusto pero no al nivel de los colosos, sus piernas tenían una navajas filosas a los lados y para rematar, todo su cuerpo tenia pequeñas protuberancias en forma de picos.

"_**Veamos si eres capaz de derrotar al Boss de la jungla, el Rey Mantis"**_ exclamo para cortar la transmisión.

PISH

La criatura ejercía presión con las hojas de sus manos, provocando que issei empezara a caer a tierra.

Issei le dio una patada en el pecho a la criatura para ganar distancia con el impulso, lastimándose levemente el pie por los picos.

Tap, Tap.

Issei salto usando las ramas de los árboles para estabilizar su caída.

Una vez ya en tierra issei tuvo que planear rápido una estrategia para enfrentarse a esa cosa.

"Ise, la herida no para de sangrar" exclamo preocupada Benitsubasa.

Issei noto ahora su daño, la herida en su costado no era profunda, pero por alguna razón no dejaba de sangrar, entonces issei noto algo raro en las navajas de la criatura, un casi imperceptible liquido purpura.

-ya veo, sus navajas tienen un químico que impide la cicatrización de heridas leves, estaré en problemas si recibo mas heridas- issei opto por cambiar de posición de combate, formando una cruz con sus espadas.

Ambos combatientes se miraron, ninguno hizo un movimiento hasta no estar listos, la caída de una fruta fue el sonido de inicio del combate.

ZAS

CLANK, CLANK

En rápidos movimientos que serian imperceptibles para el ojo humano, issei y el Rey Mantis chocaban espadas.

Issei dio un corte trasversal, pero el Rey Mantis uso la hoja de su brazo derecho para bloquear, y con el izquierdo apunto al cuello de issei.

* * *

_**{Presionen X+S}**__**…. Éxito.**_

* * *

Inclinando la cabeza issei logro evitar que fuera separada de su cuerpo, dando un giro y apuntando con la Katana de la mano derecha ha el torso del ser.

CLANK.

Issei abrió los ojos en Shock, las protuberancias en forma de picos se extendieron bloqueando el ataque.

En cámara lenta issei vio como esas mismas protuberancias se prepararon parar estirarse.

Dando un salto hacia atrás logrando esquivar ser perforado.

Alzando la vista para ver al ser sobre el dando un tajo vertical que formo una ráfaga de viento cortante que dejo un gran tajo en el suelo.

FLUM

El ser comenzó a girar como un tornado en miniatura, enviando cientos de ráfagas de aire cortante en forma de media luna hacia todas las direcciones.

[Bosst][Bosst]

CLANK

TIUSH

Cargando dos Bosst, issei comenzó a agitar las Katanas para bloquear las ráfagas cortantes tan rápido como podía y más.

ZAS

Pero aun con eso, pequeños cortes lograban hacerse en diferentes partes de su cuerpo.

(Demonios, si esto continua así seré yo el que caiga primero, su ataque consiste en disparar a gran velocidad ráfagas de aire con sus navajas, no posen elementos mágicos por lo que mi _**[Full Counter]**_ no servirá de nada) pensó issei.

"no sacaras nada al bloquear, presiónalo con tu defensa" ordeno Karasuba.

Haciendo caso en la maestra con espada de su grupo, Issei comenzó a avanzar contra el ser.

PLUSH

Dando un salto y pateando el aire para cambiar la trayectoria, issei se posiciono detrás del Rey Mantis.

CLANK

Otra vez las protuberancias sirvieron como un escudo, bloqueando los ataques de issei.

(maldición, no puedo usar las Katanas como Karasuba, no puedo lograr atinar a los espacios débiles de su defensa… piensa… ¡como derroto a esta cosa!) issei no sabía cómo superar las defensas de esta cosa, siendo obligado a defenderse nada más.

Pero el agudo y entrando ojo de issei comenzó a notar un patrón después de cada ataque, además de fijarse en su entorno.

(luego de lanzar las hojas de viento su tiempo de reacción disminuye unos 1.5 nano-segundos, los troncos que nos rodean sirven para atacar por diferentes flancos de modo rápido pero no los utiliza… ¡lo tengo! Ya sé como atacarlo, pero dos Katanas no me sirve, el arco tampoco…)

Buscando rápido en su memoria mientras bloqueaba y contraatacaba, issei busco un estilo de combate que se ajustara a lo que necesitaba ahora y un arma apropiada, entonces miro el guante de la Bossted Gear.

-¡Oye Ddraig!- exclamo Issei bloqueando la patada con filo.

[que sucede compañero]

-¡¿puedes materializar otro guante en mi brazo derecho?!- pregunto issei, luego de dar un salto evitando un tajo en equis.

[es posible, ¿pero para qué?]

-¡si compartimos mentes ya debes saber la respuesta… aunque será una manera probé de pelear, ya que no soy de los que pelean de ese modo!- Issei dio un salto hacia atrás evitando un ataque que apuntaba a sus piernas.

[puedo materializarla… y creo que tengo una solución para la técnica de combate… pero puede que no funcione]

-habla, es mejor que nada-

Mientras issei peleaba con esa cosa sus Sekireis miraban atentas la pelea impotentes por no poder hacer nada.

"Si tan solo pudiéramos atacar a esa cosa" bramo Benitsubasa "no quiero que lastimen ha Ise"

"esa cosa tiene fuerza, velocidad y ataques de rango medio, sumado a esa protección… si Ise no planea algo rápido puede que…" dijo Karasuba con amargura

"¡no lo digas!" exclamo Benitsubasa impidiendo que Karasuba completara la oración.

-¿funcionara? No, una mejor pregunta es ¿es siquiera posible hacer algo así?- pregunto issei a Ddraig.

Sus Sekireis notaron que issei estaba hablando con el dragon, pero él era el único que podía escuchar lo que el dragon decía.

"¿Qué están discutiendo en un momento como este?" pregunto Haihane.

Issei salto sobre el ser al usar el tronco de un árbol como base, el ser corto el árbol por la mitad con uno de sus ataques.

BAAM

El estruendo de algunos árboles cayendo resonó en la jungla.

[es un 50/50, no sabemos si funcionara o no, pero es el único método que podemos usar en estos momentos] termino de explicar Ddraig.

-supongo que es todo o nada- Issei incrusto ambas Katanas en el suelo y retrocedió.

(N/A:Escuchar Nanatsu No Taizai Ost, Perfect Dream)

[Bosst]

Con el ruido característico de la Bossted Gear, un segundo guante se materializo en el brazo derecho de issei.

Esa acción sumado a que soltara sus espadas confundió a sus Sekireis.

-¡Haihane!- exclamo Issei moviéndose rápido hacia su Sekirei.

"¡H-Hai!" que repentinamente la llamaran confundió a la Sekirei pero eso solo fue un preludio ya que.

Kiss.

Para sorpresa y confusión de Haihane, Issei la avía agarrado levemente del mentón y unió sus labios con los suyos, provocando que su piel pálida se prendiera en un rojo furioso.

Las alas color azul oscuro de Haihane se mostraron en ese estado, pero tal fue la confusión que Haihane no logro recitar el **Norito**.

-te lo agradezco Haihane, no sabía si esto funcionaria o no… pero lograste demostrar que es posible-

PUHM

A diferencia de antes, esta vez un aura color azul cubría el cuerpo de issei, el color de su ojo derecho cambio a marrón y otro cambio más se produjo.

ZAS

Las manos de ambos guantes cambiaron, haciendo que los dedos se volvieran unas largas y afiladas Garras color rojo.

PLUSH

En un parpadeo issei se había movido, atacando a la criatura ahora con las garras.

En el momento que las puntas de las garras hicieron contacto con las protuberancias, estas se desviaron levemente y lograron perforar la piel del Rey Mantis.

Antes de que las protuberancias se extendiera y lograran darle a issei, este salto hacia un árbol, maniobrando entre las ramas y atacando otra vez.

Era movimientos acrobáticos rápidos y precisos que lograron atacar en varias oportunidades rompiendo la defensa del Rey Mantis.

Mientras que las Sekireis.

"imposible, I-Ise esta… ¡¿Peleando como Haihane?!" exclamo en shock Benitsubasa reconociendo el estilo de combate de su compañera.

Ante los ojos de todas issei se movía justamente como Haihane, imitando a la perfección cada movimiento, cada salto, era como ver la imagen de Haihane súper-puesta a la de issei.

Aunque Haihane aun no salía de su confusión y sonrojo por el beso, aun con sus alas activas.

Issei paso a dar el golpe final para acabar con el Rey Mantis de una vez por todas.

* * *

_**{Presionen X+A+V+Q}**__**… Éxito.**_

* * *

Cruzando las garras, formando una cruz, observando al Rey Mantis por las hendiduras de las garras, issei preparo el golpe.

[Bosst][Bosst][Bosst][Bosst]

Las garras se cubrieron con dos auras diferentes, la de la mano izquierda en un color Rojo, y la derecha en azul.

Con las Sekireis, las halas azules de Haihane comenzaron a brillar intensamente, tanto que era casi enceguecido.

-trata de superar esto, ¡el poder de mi laso con mi Sekirei! _**[Zankaku Reppaku No Tsume]**__(Grito De Las Garras Asesinas)_-

CLISH

Issei cruzo las garras, chispas salieron del choque de las navajas, disparando una combinación de energías Roja y Azul en forma de cruses contra el ser.

El Rey Mantis cruzo sus navajas así como hizo que las protuberancias se extendieran para formar un escudo.

ZAS

Pero fue inútil, la energía impacto cortándolo varias veces en diagonal y vertical reduciéndolo a tiras de carne picada, arrasando con la vegetación detrás del hasta perderse en las lejanías.

Luego del ataque el aura azul de issei desapareció, las garras de los guantes regresaron a su estado normal, justo al mismo momento en que las alas de Haihane se deshabilitaron.

-hah…hah…-

"¿co-como?" Haihane parpadeaba confundida luego de ver a issei usar una especie de combinación de sus técnicas.

-jeje… parece que el vinculo con las Sekireis es en doble sentido… así como tu ganas un poder a través de mi, eh encontrado el modo de ganar poder a través de ti Haihane…- explico Issei con dolores musculares aumentados.

Issei había derrotado al primer jefe de área, quedando solo 20 horas para escapar.

* * *

_**-MBI-**_

En todos estos años que Sahashi Takami trabajo con el proyecto Sekirei, esta era la primera vez que se hallaba tan confundida.

Para empezar, el repentino colapso de las miembros del escuadrón disciplinario.

Sus síntomas era algo que ella no sabía, y derivo rápido en que el problema se hallaba en el Ashikabi de ellas, al no poder contactarse con su hijastro pensó en lo peor, cosa que descarto rápido ya que las cuatro aun estaban con vida.

Luego ocurrió otro evento que no tenía una explicación lógica.

Repentinamente una de las Sekireis había manifestado sus alas.

La número 104 Haihane entro en el estado al que solo se puede llegar al ser haladas por primera vez o al usar el **Norito **pero ninguno de los dos casos serbia para explicar.

Uno porque ya estaba halada, incluso con el reinicio del alado eso no cambio, y segundo porque el Ashikabi en cuestión no se encontraba presente.

-hah… Un dolor de cabeza detrás de otro, ¿Qué demonios ocurre?- dijo Takami casi arrancándose los cabellos por la frustración y la confusión.

Los científicos y la persona encargada de dar los ajustes a estas Sekireis trabajaban arduamente para lograr encontrar la respuesta a estos fenómenos.

* * *

De regreso con Issei y sus Sekireis.

Issei casi había llegado al borde de la sección de jungla, solo le había tomado una hora de caminata ya que el accionar ese modo de combate había drenado mucha energía tanto física como mágica.

"puedes explicar el ¿Cómo lograste copiar los movimientos y ataques de Haihane?" pregunto Karasuba.

Las otras Sekireis también querían saber, en especial Haihane… la cual se había colocado detrás de Akitsu sonrojándose violentamente cuando issei la miraba, tocándose los labios en ocasiones.

-creo que no podría explicarlo bien… así que dejare quien me dio la idea explique- exclamo Issei levantando el brazo de la Bossted Gear –explícaselos tu lagartija-

[tirándome los problemas a mi… hah… ¿Por dónde empiezo?] pregunto el dragon.

"todo" exclamo Karasuba.

[hah… te aseguro que ella será la que llevara los pantalones si forman una familia]

"será mejor que te despidas de tu brazo izquierdo Ise, porque pienso cortártelo en el momento que tenga mi cuerpo y mi espada a mano"

-Ddraig… explica la situación y cállate-

[aquí no aceptan una broma… bueno comenzara a explicar, ustedes las Sekireis al activar eso que llaman **Norito** drenan parte de la energía de sus "Ashikabis" con eso lograr llegar a su máximo potencial]

"información que no sepamos por favor"

[ya empieza a caerme bien] dijo Ddraig, el sarcasmo en su voz era notorio [el caso es que esa unión de ustedes se puede utilizar en ambos sentidos, cuando activan esas alas suyas, por lo menos en el caso de mi compañero, el puede extraer la energía de ustedes y por poco tiempo imitar sus habilidades y técnicas como si fueran las suyas propias] termino de explicar.

"entonces, ¿si activamos el **Norito** Ise podrá pelear como nosotras?" pregunto Benitsubasa.

[en resumidas… si, pero si observan con detenimiento a mi socio]

Las chicas vieron que issei respiraba mas agitadamente y sus movimientos se habían vuelto más lentos.

[esa función no creo que pueda hacerse muy seguido, ya que gasta energía y fuerza al cuerpo de mi socio a movimientos en los cual el no está acostumbrado, recientemente ah empezado a reacondicionar su cuerpo]

"¿Reacondicionar?"

[a diferencia de cuando él era más joven, ha perdido muchas facultadas, su cuerpo se ha vuelto débil, los años que paso al servicio del rarito de lentes]

La imagen de Minaka vino a la cabeza de todos.

[lo afectaron en mucho]

Issei junto a las demás lograron llegar al final de la región de bosque, teniendo al frente al desierto, pero antes de que issei entrara al desierto logro notar algo muy extraño.

"¿Qué miras en el suelo?" pregunto Karasuba.

Issei se había agachado y observo la división del terreno.

-esto es raro… como es…-

"¿Qué pasa, acaso encontraste algo?"

-¡por eso es que esta isla era tan extraña, toda esta isla es artificial!-

"¡¿Artificial?!" repitieron sus Sekireis.

-si ven aquí- Issei quito la arena que entraba en el área de jungla y señalo una fisura –es como si un gran tramo de tierra hubiera sido arrancada de otro lugar y unido a la fuerza justo en esta parte-

"espera, espera, espera, ¿acaso dices que toda esta isla es un montón de pedazos de otras partes unidas en una sola?, sabes lo ridículo que suena eso"

"**oh, parece que descubrieron la verdad de esta isla"**

Ahí se escucho nuevamente su voz.

"**en efecto me tome la libertad de separar pedazos de tierra de diferentes partes del mundo para hacer esta divertida isla con el único propósito de traerte aquí, al principio fue difícil de deshacerse de los que quedaron atrapados aquí al unir los pedazos, pero mis especímenes lograron hacerlo a tiempo"**

-¡maldito! ¡qué crees que son las vidas humanas!- exclamo furioso Issei.

"**algo hipócrita viniendo de ti, ¿O debo de recordarte lo tan manchadas con sangre que están tus manos?"**

-Grrr- Issei gruño con furia… pero era razón, el no era nadie para hablar siendo una persona que mato a tantos, culpables o no.

"**ya que has llegado a la segunda parte en tiempo record te daré un premio"**

BAM

De la nada, una caja cayo algunos metros delante de issei.

"**dentro encontraras lo que necesitas para pasar el desierto y una última cosa… procura sobrevivir… y no perder a ninguna de tus acompañantes"**

-¡!- Ese último comentario alerto a issei.

"Así que sea quien sea que te trajo aquí también puede vernos" dijo Karasuba, de tener su Katana la hubiera apretado con fuerza.

Cuando issei entro al área del desierto, una ola de calor lo azoto, comenzando a sudar mucho.

-wow, si que hace calor… es igual a estar en el Cairo- dijo Issei secándose el sudor de la frente.

"¿Cuánto calor? En este estado no sentimos los cambios de temperatura"

-mucha, hace un calor agobiante- dijo Issei.

Entonces vio la caja que enviaron, con dudas él se acerco a ella.

Cuando issei labrio la caja, encontró dentro una cantimplora grande llena de agua.

-al menos tengo agua, incluso yo terminaría deshidratado en poco tiempo con este calor- issei se disponía a darle un pequeño trago cuando.

"¡Espera!" Benitsubasa lo detuvo ¡cómo puedes beberlo así de fácil ¿y si esta envenenada?!" reprocho la peli roza.

"concuerdo con Beni-chan" dijo Karasuba generando confusión en todos por el raro apodo para Benitsubasa "es algo muy estúpido lo que estabas por hacer"

-para una persona normal sería una gran estupidez, pero para mí no… lamento informar pero no hay veneno que me afecte-

"ah" la pausa de Akitsu "¿Qué quiere decir con eso?"

-lo que sono, mi cuerpo fue entrenado para ser inmune a toda clase de venenos, al igual que puedo soportar descargas eléctricas en mi cuerpo- le informo issei a sus Sekireis.

"¿Cómo?"

-de niño fui obligado a probar diferentes dosis de venenos para que mi cuerpo desarrollara inmunidad natural a cualquiera, igual que recibir descargas eléctricas…- nuevamente la mirada de issei cambio por ese mal recuerdo.

Las Sekireis de issei prefirieron no preguntar mas, era obvio que el pasado de su Ashikabi era muy turbio.

* * *

Las horas pasaban, issei había logrado recorrer la mitad del desierto sin toparse con ningún enemigo, cosa que era incomodo.

Issei se quito la camisa para hacer un especie de turbante improvisado.

Al hacerlo el noto que sus Sekireis (Karasuba de vez en cuando para confusión de ella misma) miraban su torso literalmente babeando.

-es medio día, faltan unas cuatro horas a esta velocidad para llegar a la tundra helada- dijo Issei luego de ver el GPS, volviéndolo a guardar.

"¿cuánto tomaría si volvieras a usar la técnica de patear el aire?" pregunto Haihane.

-llámalo _**[Sky Walk]**__(Caminata aérea)_, no creo poder usarlo, he agotado mis reservas mágicas mucho, no podría usar mi _**[Full Counter]**_ aunque quisiera- explico issei sin dejar de caminar.

"es preocupante que no nos hayan atacado hasta ahora" comento Karasuba mirando en todas direcciones.

-algo traman, es por eso que no eh bajado la guardia, ya me he recuperado un poco de mi combate con el Rey Mantis, además que mi herida ya sano-

El corte al costado de issei ya había cerrado por completo en poco tiempo, su nivel de regeneración era elevado.

Luego de subir por una duna, issei noto el porqué hacia tanto calor incluso si el sol no irradiaba tanto.

-oh rayos, es por eso que la temperatura subió- issei miro hacia arriba.

El volcán activo estaba justo en medio, lava derramada en distintos puntos formaban piscinas de lava.

"¿hay que cruzar por aquí?... creo que el desierto era mejor" dijo Haihane.

-mira el mapa, el camino más rápido es pasar por aquí, bordearlo nos tomaría mucho y aun nos faltan 2 zonas- exclamo issei.

El lugar era una trampa mortal en potencia, el volcán, las piscinas de lava, y el hecho de que ningún enemigo lo haya atacado hasta ahora le daban mala espina.

* * *

_**{Presionen L}**__**…. Éxito.**_

* * *

FLUSH

Issei presintió peligro y en el último segundo dio un salto.

BOOM

Una bola de fuego impacto el lugar donde estuvo parando, desparramando arena por los aires.

Issei no vio su posición y estaba por caer a una piscina de lava.

* * *

_**{Presionen R}**__**… Éxito.**_

* * *

Sacrificando una de sus Katanas, issei la arrojo a la piscina de lava, usando la empuñadura como base para saltar hacia otro lado y tocar tierra firme.

FLUSH

Pilares de fuego empezaron a emerger de su posición.

Dando saltos y saltos hacia atrás issei escapaba de ser engullido por los pilares.

(donde, de donde vienen los ataques) se preguntaba issei tratando de sentir la presencia de su atacante.

GROA

Una armadura negra emergió de caballero medieval del doble del tamaño de issei emergió de la lava, sus brazos estaban al rojo vivo. (N/A: igual al demonio de la fundición del Dark Soul 2)

BAAM

La armadura de un salto salió de la lava, por las comisuras de la armadura salían lava y fuego, exhalando por el protector del rostro una bocarada de fuego.

"¡una cosa extraña ah aparecido!" Grito Benitsubasa.

"lava, esa cosa esta cubierta con lava" resalto Haihane lo obvio "¿Cómo pelearas con esa cosa Ise?"

-ahí está el problema, no hay forma de que pueda pelear con él, usar las Katanas y se derretirán por la lava, no tengo magia para el arco y un combate cuerpo a cuerpo también queda descartado- dijo Issei informando.

El sudor en el rostro de issei era frio, un oponente contra el cual no había un modo con el cual pelear.

CRIK

Centrado en su adversario, issei no vio como unas cadenas que emitían un color purpura emergían del suelo y se enrollaban en las figuras astrales de sus Sekireis.

"¿Qué es esto? ¡no puedo moverme!" exclamo Benitsubasa forcejeando para quedar libre, pero sus intentos eran en vano.

"¡maldición! ¡nos han atrapado!" gruño Karasuba.

-¡Karasuba, Benitsubasa, Haihane, Akitsu!- Issei trato de ir a ayudarlas.

BAAM

Un golpe en su costado lo mando a volar, la armadura había dado un giro para golpe con su brazo al rojo vivo en el momento de distracción de issei.

-¡GHA!- Issei vomito sangre al sentir como sus costillas se rompían por el golpe, así como su carne era quemada por el metal caliente.

Tomp.

Issei reboto unas tres veces en el suelo hasta que impacto duramente contra el mismo suelo.

La armadura dio un salto quedando justo delante de issei quien trataba de ponerse de pie luego de recibir ese daño.

BAAM

CRAK

La armadura dio un fuerte pisotón el cual rompió el suelo, formando un circulo donde al armadura e issei quedaron atrapados dentro, ya que alrededor se lleno de lava.

Exactamente a 10 metros de distancia estaban las Sekireis de issei intentando zafarse de sus ataduras.

"¡maldición! ¡No se rompeeeeeeeeeen!" Benitsubasa había sujetado las cadenas intentando romperlas pero estas no cedían.

No había algo que las Sekireis pudieran hacer, solo podían tocar a issei (y las cadenas que las aprisionaban), quedando en un estado inútil.

La armadura apunto a issei con su mano abierta, de la cual una pequeña esfera de fuego empezó a formarse.

[¡esquívala socio!] grito el dragon.

[Bosst]

Cargado con energías, issei logro dar un salto hacia la derecha.

PLUUUUM

El disparo de fuego pareció más al disparo de un láser, desintegrando lo que había a su paso generando una explosión.

BOOOM

Llamas cubrieron todos los alrededores generando un panorama salido del infierno mismo.

-Cof… cof…- issei tosió, escupiendo sangre al hacerlo –demonios… ¿Cómo rayos ataco a esta cosa?-

Las opciones de issei estaban sumamente limitadas en estos momentos, estaba atrapado en un ring por así decirse rodeado de lava sin oportunidades para escapar, sin energía para usar el salto además de que no le daría tiempo concentrarse para poder usar la técnica.

La armadura rechino al moverse, el sonido de sus pisadas acercándose fue lo único que issei necesito para salir de sus ideas.

-maldición, no queda de otra más que pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, ¿los guantes resistirán?-

[somos un dragon, el fuego no nos daña]

-pues yo ya estoy lastimado- dijo Issei haciendo esfuerzos para ignorar el dolor en su costado.

Un examen rápido en si mismo revelo que dos de sus costillas se habían roto y su costado tenía quemaduras de tercer grado.

CLUSH

La armadura levanto su brazo nuevamente apuntando a issei con su mano abierta.

Issei se preparo para esquivar el disparo de fuego nuevamente.

Pero el disparo nunca salió, en cambio.

Fue solo una decima de segundo en que issei la vio, de la nada una pequeña esfera naranja apareció delante de su cara, su mente reacciono antes que su cuerpo descifrando que era eso.

Pero antes de que su cuerpo pudiera moverse, la esfera se contrajo y.

FIUSH

BOOOM

La esfera exploto generando una llamarada naranja que engullo a issei.

"¡ISEEEEE!" Sus Sekireis gritaron con horror.

"¡rómpete, rómpete! ¡ROMPETE!" Grito Benitsubasa usando todas sus fuerzas para romper las cadenas que la aprisionaban pero ninguna cedía.

Las Sekireis apretaban los dientes con furia y frustración.

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAA!- issei salió de las llamas, estaba algo herido por la explosión así como un poco de su cabello se había quemado.

"¡ISE!"

Arremetiendo contra la armadura a toda velocidad cargando energías en sus guantes.

La armadura empezó a disparar ráfagas de esferas a toda velocidad.

BOOM

BOOM

Ignorando el dolor producto de las explosiones que dañaban sus órganos y quemaban su piel, issei corrió con todas sus fuerzas para llegar hasta la armadura.

BOOM

Una explosión volvió a golpearlo de frente engulléndolo, pero issei uso los guantes de la Bossted Gear para cubrirse el rostro, emergiendo de las llamas listo para dar un golpe con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡TOMA ESTOOOOOOOO!- Rugió issei conectando el golpe al casco.

BAAAAAAAM

Issei ejerció toda sus fuerza, cargada con tres [Bosst] para arrancarle la cabeza a la armadura de un solo golpe.

CLAP

El casco de la armadura salió volando lejos hasta caer en el mar de lava, la pesada armadura cayó al suelo de espaldas haciendo mucho ruido.

-hah…hah…hah…- issei respiraba agitado, había logrado vencer, girándose para reunirse con sus Sekireis, apunto de usar el _**[Sky Walk]**__(Caminata Aérea)._

CLASHIN

El sonido del metal chirriante solamente causo que issei se detuviera, girando la cabeza vio en shock.

La armadura volvía a ponerse de pie, sin su cabeza por la cual llamas salían del espacio del cuello.

-tienes que estar bromeando… ¿esa cosa no tenía a nadie dentro?- exclamo incrédulo issei.

La armadura no tenia nadie en su interior, era solamente un títere que se movía por ordenes de alguien.

La armadura se lanzo contra issei, sin que este pudiera esquivarlo a tiempo sujetándolo por la cara, quemándolo al tener las manos al rojo vivo.

-¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- Issei grito de dolor, humo negro empezaba a salir junto al desagradable olor de la carne quemándose.

* * *

Mientras que a lo lejos sus Sekireis se movían.

"!Basta, por favor detente!" lloraba Benitsubasa.

Karasuba se mordía el labio al punto de sangrar con una mirada llena de odio y rabia.

Haihane había cerrado los ojos incapaz de seguir viendo eso.

STISH

Cuando las chicas miraron a la dirección de ese sonido, vieron como un aura blanca muy potente salía del cuerpo de Akitsu, su expresión siempre neutra cambio a una enojada.

"no te perdonare, no te perdonare por lastimar a mi Ashikabi-sama" el tono de voz de Akitsu era sumamente bajo, opacado por los gritos de dolor de issei.

* * *

**(N/A: Escuchar tengen toppa Gurren Lagan Ost Row Row Fight the Power).**

* * *

La más cercana Benitsubasa pudo ver que el aura blanca empezaba a congelar su alrededor, la cadena también empezaba a congelarse.

La cresta Sekirei de Akitsu empezó a parpadear con gran intensidad.

"¡nunca te perdonare!" para sorpresa de ellas, Akitsu rugió con fuerza no muy propia de ella.

ZASH

Las cadenas que la retenían se congelaron.

"ahora" viendo esta como su única oportunidad, Benitsubasa logro estirar su brazo para dar un golpe a las cadenas rompiéndolas en pedazos.

CRASH

"¡ve, Akitsu! ¡salva a ISEEEEEEE!" gritaron las Sekireis.

Rápidamente Akitsu se desplazo para llegar donde issei, por donde pasaba la lava se enfriaba.

* * *

La armadura se preparaba para dar el golpe final, aun sujetando al castaño con su mano manteniéndolo elevando en el aire, comenzando a reunir energía en su brazo el cual dispararía a quemarropa.

CRISH

El brazo que sostenía a issei se congelo, provocando que el metal se contrajera rompiéndose en pequeños pedazos.

Issei iba caer de espaldas pero fue detenido.

La armadura retrocedió unos pasos, de tener el casco este hubiera mirado en confusión a su ahora muñón.

Issei había sufrido quemaduras en su rostro, pero aun con eso logro abrir los ojos.

-A-Akitsu…- musito débilmente issei llevando su mano derecha para acariciar la mejilla de la chica.

"está bien Ise-sama, juntos, si ambos estamos juntos… superaremos esto- Akitsu bajo su cabeza, juntando sus labios con los de su amado Ashikabi una vez más.

Un resplandor blanco se alzo al cielo, las alas escarchadas de color blanco emergieron de la espalda de Akitsu.

-"_**este es el hielo de nuestra unión congela los males que nos azotan"**_-

Un nuevo **Norito** se había creado, uno que sobrepasaba los lazos entre Ashikabi y Sekirei.

Issei volvió a pararse, ahora su cuerpo estaba rodeado por una aura blanca, así como escarcha cubría su cabello, su ojo derecho cambio a un color gris oscuro y la jema de la mano derecha paso de color verde a celeste.

El aura que se elevaba al cielo empezó a formar nubes, ocasionando que empezara a nevar en esta parte.

Otro cambio fue que la expresión de issei ahora era como la de Akitsu, melancólica.

La castaña se hallaba justo detrás del con sus alas iluminando.

La armadura luego de la confusión inicial arremetió con una ráfaga de bolas de fuego.

Issei extendió su brazo derecho con la palma abierta.

-_**[Tsurara Fubuki]**__(Carámbano Tormenta De Nieve)_\- dijo issei y Akitsu.

De la palma de issei y a sus lados empezaron a emerger cientos, miles de estacas de hielo.

CHI, CHI, CHI

Baam

Las ráfagas de fuego y hielo chocaban entre si destruyéndose ambas generando mucha neblina.

Las ráfagas continuaron y continuaron, pero la armadura empezaba a ceder terreno.

Las ráfagas de hielo de Issei y Akitsu empezaban a aumentar su número, superando con creses la ráfaga de fuego.

CLANK

Poco a poco las estacas de hielo empezaban a perforar diferentes partes de la armadura.

Cargando energía fuego en el brazo aun funcional, la armadura iba lanzar otro ataque.

CRAK

Nuevamente el hielo congelo el brazo antes de poder lanzar el ataque, rompiéndolo a pedazos.

-se acabo- el aura blanca que cubría a issei empezó a concentrarse en su puño izquierdo.

* * *

_**{Presionen U+Z+Q}**__**… Éxito**_.

* * *

El viento rugía con fuerza generando un pequeño tornado alrededor de ambos castaños, las alas de Akitsu empezaban a brillar con mucha intensidad.

TASH

La armadura salto muy alto, deformándose en el cielo y transformándose en una gigantesca bola de fuego del tamaño de un edificio de tres pisos.

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Issei salto, impactando a la bola de fuego con su puño.

TISH.

Relámpagos se generaron al momento de que ambas fuerzas chocaron.

-¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- Issei no retrocedería -¡DDRAIG!-

[LISTO SIEMPRE AIBOUUUUU]

[Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst[Bosst] [Bosst[Bosst] [Bosst[Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst]

La energía de issei se redoblo, transformándose en un choque de dos cometas, uno naranja y otro verde y blanco.

La ráfaga de aire frio y caliente azotaban los alrededores, el mar de lava ya se había congelado en algún punto del combate.

Entonces ocurrió algo que violaba las leyes de la física.

CRASH

El fuego empezó a congelarse.

Poco a poco la gigantesca bola de fuego se cristalizaba, hasta que de toda la esfera se volvió un gran trozo de hielo que issei destruyo con un puñetazo.

BAAM

Los fragmentos de hielo se desparramaban por el cielo.

Las alas de Akitsu desvanecieron, al igual que la energía que le brindo a issei, las cadenas que retenían a las demás se evaporaron dejándolas libre.

Issei había derrotado al segundo jefe de área, restando 14 horas para el tiempo límite.

* * *

40%...

* * *

-interesante, sus acompañantes puede que nos sean útiles- dijo el ente esquelético mirando con fascinación el poder de la unión de Ashikabi y Sekirei.

-¿Qué planeas ahora?- pregunto el hombre del traje.

-como veras, ellas están elevando las habilidades del chico inconscientemente, si lo comparas a cuando despertó, su resistencia en los parámetros se ha elevado, lo de ahora es una prueba indiscutible… ese manejo con el hielo… aunque no se compara a la Maou Leviatán-

-esa chica es un caso…- por raro que parezca, ambos tuvieron una gota sobre la cabeza al recordar a cierta morena de coletas.

-en todo caso, ah pasado la mitad de esta prueba, si supera las dos zonas restantes lograra llegar al Balance Breaker-

-¿Qué harás con ellas?-

-al sernos útiles las dejare a sus anchas… pero… ajustare a los dos últimos jefes-

* * *

En estos momentos issei podía apreciar porque ya no se sentía humano.

PLUSH

Luego de la pelea con la armadura, el recibió mucho daño, su cuerpo recibió quemaduras y algunas de sus costillas se habían roto.

Pero ahora, un humo blanquecino salía despedido de sus heridas, accionando un sistema de regeneración.

-¿Qué demonios?- exclamo issei confundido

("esto… es como cuando Ise perdió el control") pensaron sus Sekireis.

Cuando el vapor dejo de emanar de sus heridas, estas habían desaparecido… o mejor dicho se habían curado a tal nivel de no presentar molestias.

[socio, lo que acaba de pasar es algo extraño incluso para alguien que ha visto de todo como yo, de alguna forma es como si tu cuerpo tuviera una reacción natural para aumentar la regeneración celular] explico Ddraig para que todos los escucharan.

-¿Qué mi cuerpo qué?- issei había estudiado algo sobre las células en su estancia en la MBI, pero lo que Ddraig explicaba era algo "NO" común en un ser humano.

Aun en la discusión issei continuo su camino, la estancia en la zona desértica le había quitado mucho tiempo, quedando la mitad de horas.

Al llegar a la zona de la tundra ártica, issei entro eh instantáneamente sintió un frio como nunca había sentido, incluso la piel fría de Akitsu no se comparaba.

-a…a… ¡ACHUUUUUUUU!- issei estornudo fuertemente, sus dientes tiritaban por el frio –e-e-esto e-e-es l-l-lo pe-pe-peor-

"ah" Akitsu hizo una pausa "me gustaría estar aquí en persona" para una Sekirei con poderes de hielo, el estar en un lugar así debe de ser muy tentador.

Lástima que para issei no era el caso.

-bi-bi-bien por ti…. Pe-pe-pero yo me congelo en estos momentos- dijo Issei, una brisa fría junto a nieve golpeándolo no ayudaban –mejor empiezo a correr para mantener el calor de mi cuerpo-

Issei había empezado a correr a toda velocidad, siendo la única forma de mantener en actividad su cuerpo para que su calor corporal no bajara mas del punto de peligro.

"será mala suerte la que tienes, pasar de un desierto árido a una tundra helada, además de que perdiste la camisa en el desierto" comento Karasuba riéndose un poco de la situación precaria del castaño.

-ca-ca-ca-callate Karasuba… u-u-ustedes las tienen fácil ya que no sienten la temperatura, pero en estos momentos mi cuerpo se congela, y estar escaso de ropa no ayuda-

Lo que Issei decía tenía su punto.

[socio, debo recordarte que desde que despertaste la Bossted Gear dejaste de ser un humano en toda regla y pasaste a ser una parte dragon]

-¡eso no me ayuda en nada!-

"¿a qué se refiere con que ahora eres parte dragon?" pregunto Benitsubasa.

-¿Cómo esperas que lo sepa?-

[a lo que quiero llegar grandísimo pendejo, es que si concentras magia en tus pulmones, puedes exhalar un poco de fuego y calentar tu cuerpo]

La repentina información causo que issei patinara y callera de cara a la nieve quedando enterrada en ella.

"así que ahora puedes lanzar fuego, ¿alguna otra sorpresita que queramos saber?" dijo Karasuba agachándose frente al muñeco de nieve que ahora era issei.

Issei salió de entre la nieve azul por el frio.

-ju-ju-ju-juro que vas a pagármelas lagartija por mantener tantas cosas ocultas-

[No las mantuve ocultas, otra cosa es que no preguntaras]

Una vena de enojo apareció en la frente de Issei, Karasuba y Benitsubasa, Akitsu por otro lado estaba igual y Haihane burlándose como era típico en ella.

-¡al diablo con todo esto! ¿Cómo rayos hago para tirar fuego?-

[fácil, respira, junta magia en tus pulmones y exhala]

Siguiendo las indicaciones del dragon, issei se sentón en la nieve, respirando lentamente y llevando su magia a los pulmones.

HASH

Al exhalar, una pequeña bola de fuego salió de la boca de issei, repitiendo el proceso, issei comenzó a expulsar bolas de fuego de mediano tamaño, lo suficientemente calientes como para regular la temperatura de su cuerpo.

Mientras que sus Sekireis miraban fascinadas por los cambios que issei estaba ganando así como lo sorprendente de verlo superar proezas de un humano eh incluso de una Sekirei.

"si issei puede tirar fuego por la boca… ¿no lo haría como la N°06?"

"N°06 Homura… creo que las cosas son diferentes… ella es una Sekirei elemental eh issei es… "parte dragon" ahora" dijo Haihane repitiendo las palabras del dragon.

"en todo caso, será mejor mantenerlos alertas en lo que issei termina de acondicionar su cuerpo" dio las órdenes Karasuba ("no me gusta para nada esta sensación de que nos observan")

Los instintos de combate de Karasuba le alertaban de que alguien (sin saber exactamente donde) los observaba.

* * *

No muy lejos de ahí, una manada de lobos blancos observaban a sus presas más recientes, los lobos eran de color blanco puro, pero su pelaje estaba manchado con sangre y mutaciones los habían vueltos animales atroces, con garras afiladas, colmillos y más de dos ojos.

Un grupo de 10 animales deformes… con solo uno que aún conservaba su forma original, viéndose como un majestuoso lobo de pelaje blanco afelpado.

Los ojos color rosado oscuro del lobo pasaron de ver a las mujeres, centrándose solamente en el castaño que seguía lanzando bolas de fuego.

Sus instintos de demostrar que él era mejor que el humano abrumaban al animal, preparando sus colmillos para hundirlos en el cuello de su presa.

* * *

Avance Narrado por Karasuba.

Issei empieza a pasar del umbral de lo humano, su fuerza crece y crece, su forma de pelear, el poder tan abrumador que nos rodea cuando esta junto a nosotras… está despertando mis más bajos instintos… quiero pelear con issei, quiero… quiero hacerlo con el mas que nunca.

Próximo capítulo.

_**Revenge Dragon.**_

* * *

Muy bien capitulo listo, espero que les haya gustado.

De hecho quería que todo lo de la isla abarcara un capitulo para regresar a la historia del canon original… pero me pareció que con 2 capítulos vasta.

Que les pareció esta forma de escribir, la sigo usando o la quito, díganme lo que piensan en los comentarios.

Como verán issei empieza a desarrollar nuevas habilidades con sus Sekireis, pero no es como si todos los Ashikabis pudieran hacer lo mismo, solo issei puede debido a su poder… y no hablo de Ddraig.

Una cosa que informar sobre este fic, en los Raws en Japonés ya se ha visto los **Noritos **de Haihane y Benitsubasa… pero como nuestros amigos del sub no han movido el culo para pasarlo al ingles tendré que inventármelo, pero si llega a salir el ingles lo cambiare así como los que ya haya escrito.

Sin más que decir, me despido, les hablo RiseX Bay Bay.


	11. Revenge Dragon

Fanfiction escrito por diversión sin fines de lucro Basado en la obra de Ichiei Ishibumi y Ashika Sakura y de todos aquellos de los cuales tomare prestado cualquier, personaje, lugar, referencia, Etc.

* * *

**_Diálogos:_**

-Uno nace solo en esta vida… y uno muere solo también, nada cambiara eso- persona hablando.

(Muchas veces deseo haber muerto como mis camaradas) persona pensando.

[La guerra y la matanza está ligada al genoma humano, eso nunca cambiara] Ddraig ser de nivel superior.

"La muerte nos llama siempre" llamadas telefónicas, holográficas, etc.

* * *

_**-Tundra Helada: Doce Horas Hasta El Tiempo Límite-**_

* * *

Las primeras doce de las veinticuatro horas que había recibido de su captor para poder escapar de esta isla habían pasado.

Doce horas donde había tenido que luchar por su vida en muchas ocasiones.

Pero había salido adelante, había peleado con cada una de las criaturas raras que su captor había enviado para matarlo.

Y con cada pelea que tenia, en su interior tenía ese extraño presentimiento de que poco a poco se volvía cada vez más fuerte.

Es más, el mismo se sentía diferente, como si algo en su cuerpo hubiera sido cambiado.

¿Se debía a la Bossted Gear? ¿O es que su captor había hecho algo con su cuerpo mientras estaba inconsciente?

Eran muchas las preguntas que venían a su mente.

Pero para mantenerse vivo el debía de dejar esas preguntas para después, debía sobrevivir a esto.

Por esa razón en estos momentos el se hallaba peleando nuevamente.

Peleando contra un gran número de oponentes que habían venido por su cabeza.

ZAS

De un corte transversal acababa de matar a un animal deforme con la apariencia de un lobo.

"no parece que esto acabe pronto"

-pienso lo mismo Karasuba- Issei agito la Katana para votar el exceso de sangre en la hoja –pero ninguno presenta alguna dificultad-

Issei ya había acabado con una docena de estos raros seres, lo único que tenían en ventaja era su cantidad, porque su fuerza era muy por debajo de los seres insectos.

"pareciera que por cada uno que eliminamos aparecen más" comento Benitsubasa contando el numero de oponentes restantes.

-no importa-

El levanto su arma, debía enfocar todos sus sentidos para acabar rápido con todos.

-**Los Acabare A Todos**-

La mirada de Issei era más fría que la propia tundra, cosa que incomodo a sus Sekireis (No a Karasuba).

La jauría de animales se abalanzo contra Issei al ver que este se puso en posición de combate.

Cinco fueron los primeros en atacar.

Uno salto sobre Issei.

ZAS

Issei de un solo movimiento partió a la mitad al lobo, tiñendo de rojo la nieve.

Otro arremetió de frente contra Issei, apuntando sus colmillos al cuello del castaño.

STAB

Issei perforo el cráneo deforme del animal de una estocada, pegando el cuerpo del animal al suelo.

Otro intento atacar por la espalda.

ZASH

Issei se giro rápido, usando el propio impulso del animal para cortarlo por la mitad.

Los otros dos intentaron atacar por la izquierda y derecha, abriendo sus grandes fauces.

STAB

FLUSH

Con la espada Issei empalo al que lo atacaba por la derecha, mientras que con la otra mano disparo un rayo de energía roja que vaporizo por completo al otro animal.

En un parpadeo Issei se había hecho cargo de los primeros cinco que intentaron atacarlo, el resto de la jauría retrocedió un poco.

-y bien **¿Quién Sigue?**\- Issei apunto contra ellos, mirándolos con una mirada fría sin sentimientos.

No les tomo mucho a esos animales el darse cuenta de que las posiciones se habían invertido.

Ellos ya no eran los predadores, ahora eran la presa.

Moviéndose a gran velocidad, fue el turno de Issei de atacar.

* * *

_**D-Gray Man Opening 4: **__**Gekidou**_.

_**Instrumental**_

Se ve a Issei de pequeño, corriendo con una pistola en su mano, la imagen se sobrepone a Issei de adulto junto a sus Sekireis.

_**Oh ¡Fight! Baby No**_

Se ve a Rías y a Sona con sus respectivos siervos.

_**Togisomasu EYES Kikiakita PHRASE Ya**_

Se ve a Karasuba empuñando dos espadas, dando un potente salto y cortando a dos grandes dragones.

_**Dare Ka No Copy Ja Mitasarenainda yo**_

Se ve a Benitsubasa Golpeando el Suelo con su puño, creando un terremoto que devasta todo, Haihane y Akitsu cortando y congelando a varios demonios.

_**Spark Kiete Kure Mata tora I O Karite Fuitekundarou**_

Se puede ver a Reynalle lanzando una lanza de Luz, Raiser atacando con una bola de fuego, Kokabiel usando sus alas y finalizando con Valí entrando en Balance Breaker.

_**Makki No Dosu Kuro No BEST PLAY IN THE HOUSE Daiissen no STAGE De Koreppochi Mo Makeru Ki Ga Shine Na 24/7, Come On, Fight It Out**_

Se ve la silueta Ennegrecida de una persona quien destaza a varios enemigos con una guadaña, a otro quien elimina a sus enemigos rápidos disparos de sus pistolas gemelas, la silueta de una mujer quien con su látigo parte a la mitad a sus oponentes y culmina con una persona cortando por la mitad a un enemigo gigante con su espada de gran tamaño.

_**Taiyou O Ushinatte Boku Wa**_

Se ve un fondo lleno de tubos científicos y una figura enmascarada saliendo de un tanque lleno de un líquido verde.

_**Tsuki No Arika O Sagasu**_

Se Ve a Issei en Balance Breaker chocando su puño contra alguien vestido con una armadura de un león dorado.

_**Mieteita Mono Made Miushinatte Bokura Wa Omoide No Umi No Naka Oboreteiku No Ni Doushite**_

Se ven a Issei y Rías Juntos, cuando Rías trata de tocar a Issei, este se rompe en varias partículas pequeñas, quedando solamente sus piezas de [Peón] entonces Rías rompe en llanto.

_**Chikai Atta Koto Made Nakatta Koto**_

La escena inicia una batalla entre dragones, unos de color dorado y azul pelando contra uno de color verde oscuro y otro que parece estar hecho de madera.

_**Ni Shite Tsugi No PASSPORT Rebel One towa No Koe Again Kokoro Ni Itsu Todoku**_

Se ve a Issei quien es rodeado por una sombra la cual cumbre por completo su cuerpo, una sombra se centra en su mano y comienza a tomar forma de un arma, un pequeño objeto de color blanco emerge de entre las sombras.

_**Rebel one towa No Koe Again Kikasete**_

Se ve a Issei cubierto por la sombra chocar su arma contra un hombre de cabellos largos color negro quien utiliza un traje del mismo color que su cabello.

_**Rebel One towa No Koe Again Kokoro Ni Itsu Todoku**_

Se Ven cuatro orbes de diferentes colores los cuales empiezan a brillar intensamente antes de partirse por la mitad cada uno.

_**Rebel One Turning Point Again**_

La Escena termina con un hombre de cabellos castaños seguido de un pequeño niño de cabellos castaños también.

Fin Del Opening.

* * *

_**-Desconocido-**_

* * *

Desde su base aquel ser esquelético miraba con suma atención todos los movimientos de Issei, midiendo sus capacidades, graficando cuanto mejoraba con forme pasaban las horas.

Y no podía estar más feliz por los resultados que estaba obteniendo.

-¡Es perfecto!, ¡Su fuerza!, ¡Velocidad!, ¡Agilidad!, ¡Reflejos!, ¡Todo está subiendo con cada pelea!, ¡con cada minuto que pasa! ¡Esto es magnífico! ¡Jajaja jaja!-

Desde el marco de la puerta, aquel hombre de traje negro miraba no con interés sino con suma precaución los avances del castaño.

-tu tan entretenido experimento es un arma de doble filo para nosotros, lo sabes, ¿verdad?-

El ser paro su risa, centrando su atención en su "compañero".

-desde el principio supe que las posibilidades de que ellos se vuelvan en mi contra son altas, mi tan ansiado experimento tiene un 50% de probabilidades de falla, así como un 50% de éxito, solo el destino decidiera si la moneda cae a nuestro favor-

A esta extraña criatura no le importaba nada más que el experimento que ya estaba llevando a cabo.

-lo que digas- el hombre del traje se dio la vuelta listo para marcharse –lo que me pediste esta hecho, el experimento se encuentra a bordo de la nave en una cámara sellada, me retirare a hacer mi otro trabajo-

-que te vaya bien- el ser lo despido con la mano sin siquiera mirarlo –recuerda, de ser posible tráeme algunos especímenes para mis experimentos, ha pasado mucho desde que no tengo el cadáver de un ángel de la segunda generación para experimentar-

-deja de pedir imposibles- el hombre saco un cigarrillo de su chaleco –sabes tan bien como yo que intentar matar a un Serafín no es tan fácil, incluso para nosotros, además de que cuentan con la fuerza del "Paladín" Así como con Griselda Quarta para esta reunión-

-tampoco pido que me traigas el cadáver de Michael, solo consígueme a cualquiera que puedas-

-veré que te traigo-

El hombre se marcho dejando solo al ser quien seguía monitoreando su experimento.

-con cada paso que das te pareces mas a él, ambos eran unos bastardos despiadados que veían la muerte como un arte-

En la imagen también hubo algo que llamo la atención del ser.

La imagen de un majestuoso lobo de pelaje blanco afelpado que observaba al castaño desde las lejanías.

-tal parece que ese experimento prófugo a puesto su interés en el, veamos que pasara si ambos se encuentran-

* * *

_**-Tundra Helada: Diez Horas Hasta El Tiempo Límite-**_

* * *

Issei había tenido una idea luego de haber matado a todos esos extraños animales.

Para dejar de malgastar magia para calentar su cuerpo, el usando su espada desolló a los cadáveres que aun se mantenían en una pieza para formar un abrigo.

"sabes, me alegro de que no pueda oler nada estando en esta forma astral" comento Karasuba manteniéndose ahora un poco alejada del castaño.

-hump, ¿acaso la gran N°04, la **Kuro No Sekirei** (La Sekirei Negra) le incomoda el olor a sangre fresca?- la cara burlesca de Issei molesto a la peli gris.

"¿Qué dijiste?" Karasuba se puso en frente de Issei bloqueándole el paso.

Parecía que una pelea iba estallar entre ambos.

"¡Ise, Kuro no es momento de pelear entre nosotros!" exclamo Benitsubasa con fuerza en un intento de detener a ambos.

Tanto Issei como Karasuba se sorprendieron por la repentina reprimenda por parte de la Sekirei.

En cambio Akitsu y Haihane estaban con la boca abierta por lo que acababa de hacer la peli Rosa.

"está muerta" comento Haihane asustada abrazando a Akitsu "fue un gusto conocerte Beni"

Akitsu solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza, despidiéndose con la mano de la peli rosa.

"¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¡¿EH?!" Ahora ella estaba asustada por lo que pudiera pasarle.

Pero lo que pasó luego no se lo espero nadie.

"hah, lo que la niña dice es cierto, no es momento de pelearnos entre nosotros"

-concuerdo en lo que dices, gracias Benitsubasa-

La cara entera de la peli rosa estallo en un rojo intenso, a la par de que humo caliente le salía de las orejas.

Issei junto a sus Sekireis siguieron caminando por la tundra, al pendiente de que fueran nuevamente atacados o que algo más pasara.

"Ise ¿puede hacerte una pregunta?" pidió Haihane.

-adelante, ¿Qué quieres preguntar?-

"con todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora, no te he visto confundido o al menos algo asustado de esas extrañas criaturas que te han atacado, ¿acaso has tratado con algo así antes?"

Sin dejar de caminar Issei tomo un tiempo para responder la pregunta de su Sekirei.

-ciertamente no es la primera vez que eh tratado con un problema así de extraño- revelo Issei –antes me tope en un problema similar-

Haihane, Benitsubasa y Akitsu se sorprendieron, mientras que Karasuba se vio interesada por esta anécdota.

-en mis años como militar me tope con algunas cosas que se pueden poner como sumamente extrañas, ¿Por qué creen que no me sorprendí cuando supe de las Sekireis?-

"¿Quieres decir que antes?"

-si, mucho antes de conocer sobre las Sekireis me tope con "personas" de lo más peculiares, desde un par de cristianas que intentaron matarme cuando realizaba una misión, a una vampiresa pretenciosa que trato de volverme su esclavo, a conocer a una Dullahan que fue lo más cercano a una amiga que pude tener-

"¿entonces te topaste antes con criaturas extrañas?" pregunto Benitsubasa.

-si, fue en el tiempo en que mi escuadrón para-militar fue contratado para apoyar a la BSAA en una misión-

"¿BSAA?" Akitsu ladeo la cabeza confundida.

-BSAA, una organización que combate el Vio-Terrorismo, mi equipo y yo tuvimos que ayudarlos años atrás, en esa misión me tope con lo atroz que puede ser el **Virus-T**-

"¿**Virus-T**?"

-un virus que reanimaba a los cadáveres, en esa misión nos vimos atrapados en una ciudad infestada de Zombis así como a varias **B.O.W** (Bio Organic Weapon) que nos dieron caza-

"con Zombis, ¿te refieres como a los de las películas?" pregunto Haihane interesada.

Siendo la única de entre ellas cuatro en ser una amante de las películas de horror, pese a siempre asustarse.

-algo así, puede que parezca sorprendente pero las películas no se separan mucho de la realidad-

"¿Qué son las **B.O.W** que mencionas?"

-**B.O.W**, las siglas de Bio Organic Weapon o armas bio-orgánicas, eran experimentos de la ya disuelta corporación Unbrella, armas de aspectos grotescos que casaban a cualquiera que fuera su objetivo-

"hah…tal parece que los Humanos idean muchas formas de auto-destruirse" comento Karasuba reafirmando sus creencias sobre los Humanos.

[El camino de la raza humana es su propia destrucción] comento el dragón de forma que todos pudieran oírlo [ya sea por su propia mano o por la de algo superior]

-creo que sería mejor si cambiáramos de tema- comento Issei -¿Cuánto se ah recuperado de mi energía?-

[Tus reservas están a un 50% pero viendo que tu control sobre ella misma es pésimo, apuesto que usando dos o tres ataques terminaras consumiéndola toda]

-gracias por las palabras de aliento lagartija- Issei golpeo la gema con su otra mano –con que 50 ¿eh?...-

PLOM

Ellos escucharon un estruendo detrás, al girarse vieron como una de las montañas a lo lejos había recibido una clase de ataque, pero eso no era lo importante.

Lo importante era la avalancha que se acercaba hacia ellos.

-¡Mierda!-

Sin perder tiempo Issei comenzó a correr a toda velocidad, usando el _**[Sky Walk]**__ (Paso Aéreo)_ para aumentar aun mas su velocidad.

La marea de nieve seguía muy de cerca al castaño y compañía, pisándole los talones.

-¡HAAAAAAAAAA!- Issei uso más potencia, ganando un poco mas de distancia.

Distancia que parecía reducirse con cada segundo.

"¡Es inútil seguir en terreno plano! ¡Ise Salta lo más alto que puedas!"

-¡Es inútil! ¡La avalancha está demasiado cerca como para que pueda saltar! ¡Me engullirla!-

"¡Ise allá!"

Issei miro hacia donde su Sekirei señalaba.

Lo que vio fue la entrada de una pequeña cueva.

-¡es lo mejor que tenemos! ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

PLUSHHH

Issei envió toda su reserva de magia hacia sus pies, impulsándose con todas sus fuerzas hacia la entrada de la cueva, segundos antes de que la nieve lo engullera.

-hah…hah…tal…parece que nos salvamos- exclamo Issei jadeando por el cansancio.

"salvados, pero atrapados, la nieve cubrió la entrada" Informo Karasuba señalando la entrada con el pulgar "¿Cómo saldremos?"

-déjame pensar- Issei pensó en una solución rápida.

"por aquí" hablo Akitsu para llamar la atención "La cueva tiene una bajada"

Todos miraron hacia donde Akitsu señalo, ahí había una bajada empinada que llevaba a un nivel inferior.

-la forma en que la piedra de esta cueva está tratada me indica que no es una cueva natural, esto fue hecho por alguien- Comento Issei tocando la pared.

"¿problemas no?"

-una trampa, lo más seguro el que me trajo aquí esperaba que viniera por este camino, de seguro el causo la avalancha-

"¿entonces iremos por este camino?" pregunto Benitsubasa.

Issei barajeo sus alternativas, cerrando los ojos para pensar en qué hacer.

(Es una trampa de seguro, pero con el camino por el que vinimos bloqueado y lo más seguro es que gaste la energía que había repuesto)

[Eso hiciste]

(No me queda alternativa más que seguir)

Issei comenzó a descender por ese camino.

Sus Sekireis se miraron entre sí por unos instantes, para luego seguir a su Ashikabi.

* * *

Tras hora y media de descenso, Issei junto a sus Sekireis llegaron a lo que parecía una ciudad subterránea antigua.

En lo más alto había un agujero que dejaba entrar la luz de la luna como única fuente de luz.

Varios de los edificios de la ciudad antigua estaban destruidos, otros se habían desecho por el pasar del tiempo.

A lo lejos se podía ver una edificación sumamente alta que se parecía a una antigua pirámide maya.

-ese agujero de arriba es la única salida que hay al parecer, no me queda energía para llegar hasta ahí usando el _**[Sky Walk]**_ _(Paso Aéreo)_, ¿Cómo llego hasta ahí?-

"¿si llegamos a esa pirámide podríamos llegar hasta arriba?" dio su idea Benitsubasa señalando a la pirámide "creo que si llegamos a la cima de ahí podríamos escalar hasta el agujero"

Issei analizaba con la mirada la pirámide, sintiendo un mal presentimiento proveniente de ella.

CRUSH

"Ise" Karasuba hablo en vos baja al lado de Issei, mirando hacia la pirámide también,

-lo sé, algo ha estado siguiéndonos desde hace un rato- Exclamo Issei mirando aun al frente.

Tratando de ubicar donde se escondía su perseguidor Issei se preparaba para entrar en combate.

Sosteniendo el mango de su Katana por debajo del abrigo.

PLOM

Algo de gran tamaño aterrizo frente al castaño, levantando una gran corriente de aire.

Delante de Issei apareció estrepitosamente un golem hecho de Hielo, en sus manos había una gran masa hecha también de hielo.

El tamaño del golem era de al menos unos cuatro metros, dejando a Issei como un enano.

ZOOM

El golem Abanico la enorme masa que sostenía apuntando contra el castaño.

BAAM

Issei salto a tiempo, evitando el golpe del garrote, lo único que perdió fue el abrigo que traía.

El golpe del golem tiro hacia abajo varias estructuras.

Dando varios saltos hacia atrás, Issei creó una distancia considerable entre él y el golem.

-fiu de impactar, ese golpe me hubiera roto cada hueso en mi cuerpo- Exclamo Issei sudando frio –ahora… ¿Cómo tumbo a esa cosa?-

El golem se movió para golpear a Issei.

BAAM

Este esquivo nuevamente el golpe, saltando sobre la maza de hielo, subiendo por el brazo del golem saltando sobre él.

-Veamos si te gusta esto hielito-

Desplegando el arco rojo unido a la Bossted Gear, Issei paso a disparar una flecha roja cargada con bastante energía.

FLUSH

STAB

La flecha quedo clavada en la parte de atrás de la cabeza del golem, pero esta ni importancia le dio, girándose empuñando su masa, centrado únicamente en aplastar al castaño.

"¿no funciono?" exclamo Benitsubasa al lado de Issei "¿Qué hacemos ahora?"

"¿tienes un plan al menos?" pregunto Karasuba.

-bueno, el condenado es duro…- dijo Issei, antes de sonreír ligeramente –pero no listo-

BOOOM

La flecha clavada en la cabeza del golem exploto con gran fuerza, volando por completo la cabeza del golem y parte del torso.

PLAM

El cuerpo cayó pesadamente al suelo, sin indicios de que fuera a moverse nuevamente.

-eso fue fácil, demasiado si me lo preguntas-

"esto es un claro indicio"

-de problemas-

CRASH

BLAM

Issei alzo la mirada, suspirando cansado al ver como de las paredes de hielo que cubrían la ciudad varios de esos golems de hielo comenzaban a salir.

"HAY MUCHOS" exclamo asustada Benitsubasa.

"cien, no ¿doscientos?" dijo sorprendida Haihane.

"Ise-sama" Akitsu se giro para ver al castaño.

Issei luego de un leve asombro inicial, paso a prepararse para la fiesta que daría inicio.

"bueno, parece que una fiesta de las grandes se ah armado" exclamo Karasuba con ironía, envidiando la gran cantidad de oponentes a los cuales Issei se enfrentaría "¿tienes suficientes flechas para todos los invitados?"

-sabes los comentarios no sirven de mucho en estos momentos, lo que daría por tener al menos un lanza granadas…o que físicamente estuvieran aquí conmigo-

Issei comenzó a cargar más energía, creando ahora tres flechas rojas explosivas, apuntando al mar de golems.

"¿no sería mejor usar algún **Norito**? quizás con el de la niña o conmigo podamos acabar con todos ellos rápido" propuso esa idea Karasuba.

Idea a la cual Issei rechazo.

-no ahora, usar la combinación de **Norito** y la BG genera demasiada presión en mi cuerpo, prefiero guardarlo para algún momento sumamente necesario- explico Issei, soltando las flechas.

STAB

Las primeras tres flechas se incrustaron en sus objetivos.

BOOOM

Las explosiones comenzaron.

"¿y este momento no te parece uno sumamente necesario?" exclamo Karasuba confusa "¿acaso te golpeaste la cabeza?"

Sin dejar de disparar las flechas para reducir el número de enemigos, Issei le respondió a la Sekirei.

-que recuerde no me eh golpeado la cabeza, además de que algo me dice que esto no es todo, las cosas se pondrán peor-

"¿?"

-Aléjense, me encargare de todos…prometo que si algo pasa activare usaremos el **Norito**, ¿Ok?-

"más te vale"

Al ver que ya los golems estaban demasiado cerca de él, Issei pasó a evadir los golpes de unos, subiendo por sus hombros y saltando por encima de todos.

SHUSH

Issei desenvaino la Katana, cortando las extremidades de los Golems.

BLAM

Agachándose antes de recibir un golpe, provocando que entre ellos se golpearan al punto de romperse.

STAB

Issei incrusto la Katana en la cabeza de uno, pero este lo sujeto de los brazos, alzándolo sobre él.

-¡demonios!- Issei trato de zafarse, pero la gran fuerza del Golem no lo dejaba.

"¡Cuidado!"

Viendo que otro iba a golpearlo con la maza, Issei disparo un rayo de energía roja de sus palmas, volando parte de la cabeza del golem al mismo momento que se propulso hacia arriba.

-¿Qué fue lo que hice hace un momento?- exclamo Issei desde el aire, disparando mas flechas contra los golems.

[Creo que liberaste energía de tus manos para propulsarte y volar por unos instantes]

Issei aterrizo, agarrando nuevamente la espada, cortando a varios golems, golpeándolos, disparando mas flechas.

-¡y no sería mejor que me fuera de aquí así!- le grito al dragón, luego de incrustar la Katana en el cuello de un golem, girando el arma hasta que la cabeza de este salió volando hacia arriba.

[No es productivo, gastas mucha energía en solo elevarte un poco]

-¡pero qué Mierda! ¡Entonces mejor lo uso así!- apuntando sus palmas hacia el frente Issei disparo varias ráfagas de energía, desintegrando a los golems.

Sujetando nuevamente la espada Issei se lanzo contra ellos.

[Aibou recomiendo que dejes de usar energía, no te queda nada, si consumes todas tus energías]

-¡A no ser que me digas un modo!- De un puñetazo rompió la cabeza de un Golem -¡de acabar con todos rápido!- Disparo una flecha que perforo a dos golems, explotando a ambos -¡esto es lo mejor que tengo!- Disparando un rayo de energía roja de gran tamaño de sus palmas acabando con varios.

* * *

Las Sekireis no se habían alejado mucho, lo máximo que podían eran unos metros desde un comienzo.

"bueno, con lo que está pasando podemos reafirmarnos que tenemos al mejor Ashikabi que podría haber" Exclamo Benitsubasa emocionada, animando al castaño.

"mejor es quedarse corto, Ise se está enfrentando solo a un ejército ¡y está ganando!" Exclamo Haihane.

Las únicas que no decían nada eran Karasuba y Akitsu, la ultima por su personalidad se entendía el porqué no decía nada.

"¿Por qué tan callada Kuro?" Pregunto Benitsubasa, observando a la líder del escuadrón disciplinario.

"esto es raro"

"¿El qué?"

"Ise está ganando, contra un ejército…en su estado actual lo creería, incluso lo hubiera creído hace 6 años cuando nos conocimos, pero aun hay algo que no me gusta de todo esto"

"¿no crees que estas siendo algo paranoica?"

"…"

* * *

-¡HAAAAAAA!- Issei perforo el pecho del golem, disparando un rayo rojo a quemarropa.

BOOOM

Tras una explosión y levantarse mucha nieve, Issei de un salto se bajo de una pila de Golems destruidos, aterrizando sin problemas junto a sus Sekireis.

-…hah…hah…no…puedo…mas- Issei cayó de rodillas, jadeando, escupiendo algo de sangre, para luego recostarse sobre la nieve.

Auto evaluándose Issei llego a la conclusión de que se había roto la muñeca, unas costillas, daños en órganos internos y agotamiento extremo.

"¡lo lograste Ise!" Benitsubasa abrazo al castaño.

-auch, Benitsubasa me lastimas-

"¡Ah lo siento!"

-jeje ¡Auch!...hasta reír me duele- dijo Issei, mirando hacia la única salida que había -¿Ddraig, me quedan fuerzas como para que me impuse hasta arriba?-

[Para nada, tus reservas están al 0 por ciento]

-fantástico-

"oye" Karasuba se puso sobre Issei, mirándolo a los ojos "¿dime que notaste de que todo esto fue muy fácil?"

-dos cosas, una se te ve todo desde donde estoy, ¿sabes?-

"crees que me importa, no es como si fuera la primera vez que lo ves"

-toche, la segunda es que…si me pareció fácil, es por eso que quiero salir de aquí rápido- Exclamo Issei sentándose con ayuda de Benitsubasa.

CROSH

El lugar comenzó a temblar.

-¡oh vamos!, ¡¿no puedo ni descansar unos minutos?!-

"_**Me temo que no chico"**_

La voz del captor de Issei volvió a escucharse por toda la isla.

-El infeliz se ah dignado a decir algo- Dijo con enfado Issei, aferrándose de un pedazo de piedra para mantenerse de pie.

"_**Pasaste con creses la prueba contra el ejercito de Golems, pero aun falta que peles contra el Boss de Esta área"**_

-¡Pues tráete a ese puto Boss de una maldita vez!- Grito con fuerza Issei, escupiendo algo de sangre al hacerlo.

"_**Como Desees, luego no te arrepientas"**_

BLAAM

CRAK

Issei junto a sus Sekireis giraron hacia la dirección donde se escucho ese gran estruendo.

"esto" Karasuba.

"debe" Benitsubasa.

"de ser" Haihane.

-¡una maldita broma de pésimo gusto!- grito Issei con fuerza.

Los pedazos de los Golems que Issei había derrotado comenzaron a reunirse para formar a uno nuevo sumamente grande y mucho más poderoso que todos juntos.

El tamaño del golem era lo suficiente como para que este atravesara el techo de la caverna.

GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

El golem gigante rugió.

Toda la ciudad subterránea se sacudió con violencia, las paredes de hielo comenzaron a romperse por la presión generada por el rugido.

Issei se cubrió los oídos para no quedar sordo, lo cual fue un error.

"¡Ise cuidado!" Issei no logro escuchar a tiempo la advertencia de Karasuba.

BLAAM

Un puño gigante dio de lleno contra Issei, mandándolo a volar muchos metros en el aire.

BLAAM

Otro puñetazo lanzo a Issei varios metros hacia atrás, revotando repetidas veces en la nieve hasta quedar tendido en el suelo.

"¡Ise levántate! ¡Ise!" Benitsubasa estaba en pánico zarandeaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Issei.

"¡No es momento para dormir grandísimo idiota! ¡Acaso no dijiste que no nos dejarías solas de nuevo!"

BLAM

Las pisadas del Golem comenzaba a resonar por todos el lugar, indicando que estaba acercándose con cada segundo que pasaba.

"¡Ise levántate!"

"¡Ise-sama!"

* * *

**85%**

* * *

Las pisadas estrepitosas del gigante provocaron que Issei recobrara parcialmente la conciencia.

"¡Ise!"

-Maldición…siento el cuerpo hecho trizas- Issei intento mover sus extremidades, pero ninguna le respondía –No…puedo…moverme-

[Compañero tienes todos los huesos hecho polvo, solo esta regeneración acelerada evito que murieras]

BLAAM

"¿podrá moverse antes de que esa cosa llegue?" pregunto Karasuba.

[No, le tomara al menos unos minutos para que sus huesos sanen para poder moverse]

-¿Entonces qué? ¡¿Espero aquí a que el pequeñín me aplaste?!-

BLAAM

El Golem ya había alcanzado a Issei.

"¡Esto es malo! ¡Ya está aquí!" exclamo Benitsubasa estrepitosamente.

"Debemos sacar a Ise de aquí" Dio esa idea Haihane.

"¿Y cómo quieres que hagamos eso genio? Podemos tocarlo pero no jalarlo, intentar moverlo será inútil"

El golem formo un puño, dispuesto a aplastar al castaño de un solo golpe.

-¡CARAJO!-

BLAAAM

El impacto del golpe resquebrajo el suelo, sacudiendo la isla por completo.

* * *

_**-Desconocido-**_

* * *

Desde su lugar el ser miro con atención lo que acababa de suceder.

Su aspecto esquelético no revelaba cuáles eran sus expresiones, pero la de ahora demostraba una sola cosa.

Inconformidad.

-estaba preparado para que ambos pelearan, pero no esperaba este resultado-

* * *

Ni Issei mismo sabia que acababa de pasar.

A segundos de ser aplastado por el golpe del golem, algo apareció.

Un manchón blanco que lo sujeto y a una velocidad de vértigo lo alejo de ahí.

En cuestión de segundos ya se encontraban en los límites de la tundra, la región montañosa ya era fácilmente vista para ellos.

-¿Qué fue lo que acaba de pasar?- pregunto Issei desde el suelo, mirando solamente al cielo ya que su cuerpo aun no se recuperaba.

"no…no se qué fue lo que paso" dijo Benitsubasa parpadeando varias veces.

"algo rápido salvo a Issei, pero fuera lo que fuera parece que solo nos ayudo esta vez"

"creo que era una animal, fue solo unos instantes pero lo vi" dijo Haihane confundida por lo que había visto.

-¿Qué fue un animal?- dijo Issei incrédulo.

"creo que era un…lobo de color blanco, pero no era como los que nos atacaron…este parecía normal"

"no sé si se le puede decir normal a un animal que nos jalo por varios kilómetros en cuestión de segundos" Dijo Karasuba.

-Fuese como fuese, este es un golpe de suerte- comenzó a hablar Issei –nos hemos alejado mucho del golem, el tiempo suficiente como para que pueda recuperarme-

"¿Cuánto tardaras en curarte?" pregunto Karasuba "es raro el preguntarte algo así"

-dímelo a mí, Ddraig-

[Unos 10 minutos y podrás caminar y usar los brazos de nuevo]

"¿diez minutos?" repitió Karasuba "eso es mucho tiempo"

-hum, soy el que está con los huesos hecho trisas recuerdas, se tomara el tiempo necesario-

"creo que no tenemos diez minutos" dijo Benitsubasa poniéndose de pie.

-"¿Por qué?"- preguntaron Issei y el resto.

"¡Porque esa cosa ya comienza a acercarse!"

-"¡!"-

A lo lejos se podía ver como el golem comenzaba a acercarse, rompiendo todo lo que hubiera en su camino.

Aplastando a los diferentes experimentos que habitaban la tundra helada.

-¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!- Issei empezó a sudar frio.

Por cómo iba corriendo el golem terminaría alcanzándolo en cinco minutos, cinco minutos donde el no podría ni moverse ni hacer nada.

"¡Debemos sacarte de aquí ahora!" Karasuba sujeto la cabeza de Issei, intentando jalarlo hacia otra dirección.

Pero nada, el cuerpo de Issei no se movía en lo más mínimo.

"con un demonio, ¡de que sirve que podamos tocarte si no podemos moverte!"

"¡debemos hacer algo!"

"¡podrías dejar de gritar y ayudar de una puta vez!" le grito Karasuba a Benitsubasa.

"¡Qué demonios te pasa Kuro!" ahora fue el turno de la peli rosa en gritarle.

Esas dos habían comenzado a pelearse, olvidándose por complete de Issei y las otras dos.

-hay dios mío, no es momento de…-

"¡A CALLAR!" Karasuba y Benitsubasa le gritaron al unisonó.

-…Por eso digo que no dije nada-

"¿porque te metes en un comienzo?" le pregunto Haihane a Issei "Beni y Kuro han tenido algunos roces últimamente"

-¿y eso porque?-

"…no lo sé" respondió simple y llanamente la peli gris.

BLAM

Mientras que esas dos seguían discutiendo, Issei solo podía ver como el golem se acercaba.

En ese momento Issei tuvo una brillante idead, idea que le causara algo de dolor.

-esto dolerá, Ddraig reúne todo el poder que me queda en mis brazos-

[¿Qué piensas hacer?] Pregunto el dragón.

-¡Solo hazlo!-

[Como quieras, la energía que te queda esta en tus manos socio]

Las gemas de los guantes de la Bossted Gear resplandecían, emitiendo el típico sonido de Bosst.

"¿Qué es lo que harás Ise?" pregunto Haihane siendo la única (Akitsu no cuenta debido a su forma de ser) en darle importancia la castaño.

-¡Volare!-

PLUSH

Disparando la ráfaga de energía roja hacia el suelo, Issei logro elevarse alto, apuntando como podía hacia el frente avanzando en diagonal varios metros hasta caer dentro de la zona montañosa.

El duro aterrizaje había roto los huesos de Issei que ya habían sanado.

[Te rompiste unas costillas más…sin duda mi compañero más raro]

-¡Cállate!- dijo Issei molesto sin poder moverse -¡dime que al menos nos alejamos lo suficiente!-

[De hecho creo que te alejaste mucho, a esa cosa le tomara tiempo el encontrarnos estando en esta especie de cañón rocoso]

-pues, es mejor escondernos por si acaso- Arrestándose como podía Issei se oculto detrás de una pared de rocas.

* * *

_**-Zona Rocosa: Cinco Horas Hasta el tiempo Límite-**_

* * *

Habían pasado las horas desde que Issei aterrizo malamente en la zona rocosa de la isla.

El golem tras una hora llego a la misma cantera rocosa donde Issei estaba, empezando a buscar al castaño sin éxito.

En ese tiempo Issei había aprovechado para recuperase de sus heridas y reponer sus energías.

"Ise creo que noto algo sobre ese golem"

-oh, ¿a qué se debe el que parasen de pelear por un minuto?- dijo Issei claramente irritado.

Benitsubasa y Karasuba no habían dejado de pelear en todas las horas que habían pasado, alegando cosas referentes a Issei.

"cierra la maldita boca o te la cierro yo" Karasuba estaba claramente irritada.

-… ¿Qué descubriste Benitsubasa?-

Alegrándose Benitsubasa conto lo que había notado.

"me eh dado cuenta que cuando esa cosa golpea, sus articulaciones parecieran zafarse por unos instantes"

-¿Zafarse?-

"como si se desarmara y volviera a armar en unos instantes"

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta de eso Benitsubasa?- dijo Issei asomándose por un costado de la pared para ver al golem.

Golem que seguía destruyéndolo todo en su intento de encontrar al castaño.

"debo recordar que la vista de una Sekirei es diez veces mejor que la de un humano…incluso para tu nuevo estado" dijo Karasuba.

"pero aunque ahora sabemos a dónde atacar, ¿No es esa cosa muy dura para romperla?" dijo Haihane destacando otro punto, la dureza del golem.

[Concuerdo con la sombría]

"¿Sombría?"

[Si atacas a esa cosa aun usando la Bossted Gear terminaras rompiéndote las manos…otra vez]

-fuerza, eso es algo que me falta- Issei pensaba mientras se frotaba la barbilla.

BLAAM

Fue entonces que la gran pared que habían usado como tapadera se rompió.

El Golem ya los encontró.

PLOM

Lanzando un poderoso puñetazo el golem ataco.

Issei salto hacia atrás, usando el _**[Sky Walk]**__ (Paso Aéreo) _para aumentar la distancia entre él y el golem.

FLOM

El Golem golpeaba y golpeaba hacia donde Issei estaba.

Issei se movía para evadir los golpes, cada golpe evadido lo desestabilizaba momentáneamente por las corrientes de aire producidos por el golem al lanzar un golpe.

-¡A ver si te gusta esto!- Issei disparo el rayo de energía roja de sus palmas hacia los ojos del golem.

GRAA

Este grito al "sentir dolor" sacudiéndose erráticamente frotándose los ojos.

-¿lo daño?- pregunto Issei desde el aire.

El golem se giro, mirando con enfado al castaño.

"creo que fue una mala idea" dijo Akitsu generando que todos la miraran por haber mencionado lo obvio "¿Qué?"

Juntando sus manos, el Golem dio un arrollador golpe.

BLAAM

Parecía que la isla entera se sacudió con ese golpe.

-¡Como rayos venzo a esta cosa!- Issei no duraría mucho evadiendo los ataques del golem, y no tenía idea alguna para vencerlo.

"¡Si tan solo estuviera aquí, con algunos golpes podría romperá a esa cosa fácilmente!" exclamo Benitsubasa.

En ese momento Issei se dio cuenta (algo tarde) de lo que debía hacer para ganar la pelea.

-como es que puede ser tan idiota- dijo Issei -¡Benitsubasa!- Issei se acerco a la peli rosa.

"¡¿Ha-hai?!"

Benitsubasa no estaba preparada para lo que siguió.

Issei rápidamente la sujeto de la cintura, acercando sus labios con los de ella, separándose luego de unos segundos.

-te lo agradezco Benitsubasa, con tu poder podrá vencer a esta cosa- Exclamo Issei descendiendo a tierra.

FIUSH

(N/A: Escuchar Digimon Adventure 02 Break Up)

Un resplandor Rojo ilumino todo el lugar igualando a una gran explosión.

El cambio de la Bossted Gear inicio, ahora los guantes habían cambiado de forma, asemejándose a los de una armadura normal, dos botas cubrieron los pies de Issei hasta la rodilla.

A los lados de los brazos dos aguijones emergieron, y una máscara cubrió la cara de Issei por debajo de la nariz. (N/A: Igual a la Gilgamesh de Devil May Cry 4)

-Ganemos esto de una vez- Issei choco sus puños, la personalidad de Issei había cambiado a una más agresiva –con tu poder lo derrotare en un santiamén Benitsubasa… ¿Benitsubasa?-

Ella no le respondió ya que ese beso tan repentino había dejado fuera a Benitsubasa, vapor salía de su cabeza y su cara era más roja que un tomate maduro.

"Ise Beni estará bien, dale unos minutos para que reaccione" aconsejo Haihane.

-¿ok?-

BLAAM

El golem lanzo un puñetazo contra el castaño, pero Issei con gran destreza evito el golpe al saltar sobre el puño, corriendo por el brazo hasta detenerse a la altura del codo.

El Golpe del golem había hecho un gran agujero en el suelo cuando golpe, dejando su brazo aun dentro de la tierra.

-Fiu, un gran golpe pequeñín- Issei retiro la parte la máscara sonriendo con confianza -ahora ¿Qué te parece si iniciamos el Raund dos?- Issei provoco al golem indicándole que se acercara con la mano.

GRAAAAAAAAA

Molesto el golem sin haber sacado el puño del suelo ataco con un puñetazo con su mano libre.

CRACK

BLAAM

El resultado fue que Issei salto nuevamente sobre el otro puño antes de impactar, ocasionando que el golem destrozara su propio brazo con el golpe.

-eres fuerte más no muy listo ¿verdad?-

Desde su nueva posición Issei vio como las piezas del brazo comenzaban a agruparse para rearmarse.

"será mejor que acabes con él antes de que se vuelva a armar" dijo Karasuba "no desperdicies el poder que te dio la niña"

-y no pienso hacerlo- Issei se puso la máscara nuevamente.

RUUM

El motor en los guantes y botas comenzó a rugir con fuerza, liberando bastante vapor y fuego de ellas.

-…hah…- respirando calmadamente Issei agito lentamente sus manos.

Reuniendo el poder en sus puños, Issei golpeo con ambos puños el brazo del golem.

BLAAM

El brazo entero del golem estallo en pedazos al recibir tal golpe arrollador.

GRAAA

Rugiendo de dolor el golem comenzó a sacudirse erráticamente al faltarse sus dos brazos.

-¡esto aun no acaba!- Issei aterrizo en el suelo.

RUUUM

Los motores rugían con gran intensidad, cargando con gran poder los ataques de Issei.

Dando potentes salto Issei arremetió contra el golem, rompiendo cada parte que golpeaba.

En cuestión de segundos el golem había perdido ambos brazos, una pierna y su pecho había dejado al descubierto su mayor debilidad.

Reuniendo mucha fuerza en sus brazos y piernas Issei se preparo para utilizar una nueva técnica de combate.

-_**[tifón]**_\- Issei dio un potente salto que rompió el suelo sobre el cual estaba parado.

Una vez en el aire Issei levanto su puño, girando como un tornado impactando de lleno en el pecho del golem.

Introduciéndose dentro arrasando con todo hasta salir del otro lado aterrizando en el suelo.

-supongo que no podrás continuar peleando sin esto- con la mano derecha sobre su cabeza, Issei sostenía algo.

Un gran rubí de color esmeralda, el corazón del Golem.

-esto es un adiós pequeñín- Issei ejerció presión, rompiendo en pedazos el rubí.

Los ojos del golem se apagaron, luego su cuerpo entero comenzó a desmoronarse.

-victoria perfecta-

* * *

_**-Desconocido-**_

* * *

-bueno, es una agradable sorpresa el que mejore a pasos agigantados- exclamo el ser contento –no serviría para mis planes si no gana el poder suficiente como para acabar con las facciones bíblicas, en especial con aquellos quienes superan a los demonios normales-

Levantándose de su asiento el ser salió de la habitación, caminando por los pasillos de su fortaleza.

-es momento de que nos veamos las caras mi pequeño experimento-

* * *

Issei había por fin logrado su objetivo, había llegado a los finales de la región montañosa, lugar donde se "supone" que esta la nave que lo sacaría de este infierno.

-hah…demonios…mi cuerpo apenas si soporta el que camine- dijo Issei siguiendo a paso lento su camino –hacer la combinación con Benitsubasa llevo mis músculos al límite-

"lo siento Ise"

-tú no tienes culpa alguna Benitsubasa, de no ser por ti no habría ganado-

La peli rosa se sonrojo.

"quejón" dijo Karasuba para irritar al castaño.

-cállate…en todo caso…debemos encontrar esa maldita nave para salir de aquí-

Issei seguía empeñado en salir de la isla, pero había un sentimiento de inconformidad que todos sentían.

Como si todo estuviera saliendo demasiado bien, al punto de ser un mal augurio.

"esto de sentir un mal presentimiento es un puto asco, ¡es claro que algo pasara!" exclamo Karasuba irritada "desde el comienzo ¿Quién nos confirma de que el que te trajo aquí planea dejarte ir?"

-tú misma lo oíste, ese lunático me ve como su rata de laboratorio, es poco probable que me elimine si esta tan interesado en mi-

"pero… ¿Por qué a ti Ise?" pregunto Benitsubasa, ese era el punto que ella no entendía.

-…al principio pensaba que se debía a la Bossted Gear que hay en mi interior…pero…creo que él está interesado en otra cosa-

"¿otra cosa?" repitió Akitsu.

-…eh tenido un raro sentimiento desde que llegue aquí, es como si algo en mi interior se agitara- Issei se llevo la mano al pecho –Ddraig ya me conto de que hay alguna clase de poder en mi…pero no sé lo que es-

[El poder de mi compañero es un enigma, puedo sentir unas raras vibraciones que emanan de el…pero aun no hay forma de sacarlas a flote…pero]

"¿Pero?"

[Se siente que ese poder es sumamente oscuro, algo que ni yo mismo puedo comprender]

Las Sekireis de Issei tuvieron un leve flashback de lo ocurrido antes, de cuando Issei perdió el control tras ser brutalmente apaleado por el Sekirei N°05 Mutsu.

Todas pensaron que lo que su captor buscaba y lo que hay en Issei era un mal augurio, una fuerza que no debía de despertar.

Subiendo por una ladera, Issei y sus Sekireis se encontraron con un panorama para nada agradable.

Cientos de los seres insectoides, cientos de armaduras, cientos de Golems reunidos.

Un ejército esperaba al castaño, en la cual sería su última prueba si quería salir de esa isla.

-hah…debí suponer que algo así pasaría- exclamo cansado.

Desde su posición Issei pudo visualizar a lo lejos lo que era su boleto de salida de este infierno, la nave que lo sacaría de aquí.

Pero ese mismo boleto de salida generaba muchos interrogantes.

"eso es…" Karasuba parpadeo perpleja por unos segundos "esa nave es idéntica a la que transportaba a las Sekireis"

"¿Cómo es eso posible?" pregunto Benitsubasa sumamente confundida.

-tch, parece que quien me trajo aquí no es alguien normal…debe de estar relacionado con las Sekireis…o quizás…- varias dudas invadían la mente de Issei en estos momentos.

GHAAAAA

Pero no era momento de pensar en eso, ya que las tropas de los experimentos lo habían visualizado.

El mar de enemigos se dirigía hacia él.

-je, esto debe de ser la peor cosa que me ha pasado en la vida- Issei rio ante o absurdo que era todo esto –participe en varias guerras, mas nunca espere enfrentarme a un ejército yo solo-

"¿Solo?" las Sekireis lo corrigieron.

-…je, bueno no estoy solo- Issei desplego el arco de su brazo izquierdo generando una flecha –veamos si mi suerte me permite salir de aquí vivo-

"¿suerte? ¿Acaso en algún momento la has tenido?"

-buen punto Karasuba, cuento con ustedes para que cubran mi espalda-

"je te has vuelto muy dependiente de nosotras, ¿No crees?"

-quizás…- Issei soltó la flecha.

Esta salió con gran poder, siguiendo recto con gran intensidad borrando a cualquier ser que estaba en su camino.

Saltando hacia el combate Issei no espero para vencer a cada uno de sus atacantes.

Peleando por su supervivencia Issei recordó un viejo sentimiento.

Las ansias por vencer.

Por alzarse sobre sus oponentes como el vencer.

Pelear con todo lo que tenia para salir vivo y respirar otro día.

Creencias que antes seguía sin vacilar, de cuando no era más que una máquina de matar impulsado por una misión.

* * *

La batalla duro horas.

Pelando con todas sus fuerzas.

Combinando sus fuerzas con las de sus compañeras que juraron estar a su lado por siempre.

Pidiendo fuerzas de aquel ser que había vivido junto a él toda su vida pero que desconocía.

En esta cruel batalla Issei había bajado a las profundidades del infierno y había salido triunfante.

Su cuerpo había sido quemado, golpeado, cortado, perforado.

Varios aguijones perforaron su espalda, hundiéndose en su carne, hasta salir por el otro lado.

Avía recibido de lleno sin protegerse varias explosiones, sus tímpanos habían sufrido daños severos dejándolo casi sordo.

"¡ISE!"

Reaccionando solo por inercia Issei se movió ligeramente a la derecha, evitando el que su cuello fuera cortado por el último de los seres insectoides.

Cargando con fuerza su puño, sujetando la cabeza del insecto y estrellándolo contra el suelo desparramando sus sesos eliminándolo de una vez.

Todo el lugar era un desastre.

TAP

Issei arrastro sus pies hasta la nave, usando lo poco de fuerza que aun quedaba en su cuerpo.

Cayendo al suelo al quedarse sin fuerzas en las piernas, a centímetros de entrar en la nave.

-excelente, bravísimo, has logrado completar este reto mi pequeño experimento- una voz se escucho sobre la nave.

La repentina voz alerto a las Sekireis.

Estas fijaron su atención hacia dónde provino la voz.

"¿Qué demonios eres tú?" exclamo sorprendida Karasuba.

Para las Sekireis, el ver un ser tan extraño fue una dura sorpresa.

-oh pequeña paloma, déjenme que me presente por favor- haciendo una reverencia el ser se presento –pueden llamarme Mr. V, soy el arquitecto de este pequeño acto-

"Así que al fin das la cara…adefesio" Karasuba ya sabía en quien mandar todos esos sentimientos de odio que había guardado desde que llego.

"¡Tu! ¡Por tu culpa Ise esta así!" quien no podía mantener a ralla su enojo era Benitsubasa "¡te aplastare!"

"…" Sin decir una palabra Akitsu también se preparo para atacar al ser, emitiendo un frio absoluto a su alrededor.

-¡no lo ataquen! ¡En su estado no le harán nada!-

"¡!"

Las Sekireis se detuvieron en seco cuando Issei grito.

El castaño saco fuerzas para volver a ponerse de pie, mirando con desprecio al ser.

-yo, maldito esqueleto…parece que tu plan no fue como esperabas, aun estoy vivo-

-¿Cómo que no? Mi plan resulto desde un principio, mi objetivo fue el que te hicieras más fuerte, no matarte- la sonrisa del ser no era nada agradable a la vista.

Si Issei pudiera usar sus brazos no hubiera dudado en atacarlo.

-pero sabes, creo que aun falta algo, así que pasemos stage bonus- El ser aplaudió, elevándose en el aire.

BLAAAM

La isla entera se sacudió con violencia, pilares de lava comenzaron a emerger de todas partes de la isla.

Truenos empezaron a caer y nubes muy negras cubrieron el suelo.

-¡qué demonios!- el que temblara tan fuerte no ayudaba a que Issei siguiera de pie.

"algo muy malo esta por ocurrir"

Desde el aire Mr. V hablo de forma que su voz pudo ser escuchada por toda la isla.

-¡presencien como un nuevo ser emergerá de las cenizas de todo contra lo que has peleado hasta ahora!-

Todos los cadáveres y restos de las criaturas que Issei venció a lo lardo de la isla comenzaron a agruparse en un solo punto.

Formando un gigantesco capullo purulento, dentro del cual un nuevo ser comenzaba a formarse a gran velocidad.

El latir del capullo sumado a esa energía negra que despedía provocaba temor.

[Compañero esto es malo, sea lo que sea que nacerá de esa cosa tiene un poder sorprendente] el nerviosismo en la voz del dragón no era una buena señal para todos.

-maldición- Issei sentía pánico, un sudor frio corría por su cuello.

La malicia que despedía el capullo estaba matando cualquier signo de vida en la isla, llenando de terror a cualquiera que sintiera esa abrumadora fuerza.

"¿es-esto es una pesadilla?" Benitsubasa retrocedió asustada "debe de serlo verdad... ¡esto solo es un mal sueño!"

"¡Beni tranquilízate!" Haihane trataba de calmar a la peli rosa, pero todo era en vano, ella estaba muy asustada como para razonar.

Crack

El capullo comenzó a romperse.

Un ser gigantesco, de aspecto insectoide con grandes alas, cuernos y cola.

De color amarillo y azul y ojos rojos sedientos de sangre. (N/A: Igual a Hildegardn de DBZ)

-GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

El rugir de la bestia hizo temblar la isla entera.

-gh…- Issei apretó los dientes contemplando al monstruo gigante –esta vez…si estoy muerto-

Los ojos rojos de la criatura resplandecieron, enfocando su atención en Issei.

-¡debo moverme de aquí o destruirá la nave!- Issei uso el _**[Sky Walk]**__ (Paso Aéreo)_ para separarse cuanto pudiera de la nave.

Su fuerza aun no estaba ni al 10% y las heridas recibidas no se estaban recuperando rápido, por lo que su única opción era mantenerse en movimiento y atacar por los puntos ciegos.

-GRAA- el ser abrió la boca, disparando una bocanada de fuego.

Al ver que no lograría evitarlo a tiempo Issei disparo el rayo de energía roja de sus palmas para propulsarse al frente y evadir las llamas.

-hah…hah… Akitsu- Issei llamo a su Sekirei.

Ambos unieron sus fuerzas con el nuevo Norito.

-_**[Iceberg]**_\- Issei y Akitsu reunieron todo el agua en el aire para formar un gigantesco bloque de hielo.

Apuntando contra la criatura.

-¡toma esto!-

Lanzando el ataque Issei espero a que fuera capaz de herir a la criatura.

Para su desagradable sorpresa la criatura se disipo como neblina esquivando el golpe.

-¿Cómo?- Issei y el resto estaban confundidos.

BLAM

Issei recibió un duro golpe por la espalda lanzándolo varios metros, atravesando paredes de rocas.

-Gha, ese desgraciado evadió nuestro ataque- Issei escupió sangre, parándose nuevamente para pelear –Benitsubasa-

Siguiendo otra estrategia Issei cambio de habilidad, ahora tras besar a la peli rosa sus brazos y piernas fueron cubiertas por la armadura de combate.

De un potente salto Issei quedo a la altura de la cintura del monstruo.

El monstruo lo intento golpear con su cola pero Issei lo evadió, golpeándolo a él en la cintura.

El monstruo gimió de dolor, intentando atrapar a Issei con sus manos.

-¡no te será tan fácil!- Issei no dejo que lo atraparan, usando la mano del ser para saltar aun mas alto y apuntar a la cabeza.

-¡Haga!- Issei iba dar una patada en caída pero como antes el ser se disipo en una neblina purpura.

-¿Cómo lo hace?-

El monstruo apareció sobre Issei, golpeando al castaño con una patada.

BLAAM

Issei quedo incrustado en el suelo, su conciencia estaba a punto de desaparecer.

* * *

Desde lejos Mr. V veía como Issei estaba siendo apaleado por su monstruo.

-hum…veamos si con esto es capaz de aumentar su nivel…o su verdadero poder saldrá a flote que como la vez pasada-

El ser estaba se regodeaba del sufrimiento de Issei.

Pero no todo sale como uno lo planea.

CRAK

-alguien rompió la barrera en la isla- el ser pudo sentir que un poder aparte había roto la barrera que escondía la isla.

Un poder que no había sentido desde hace 18 años.

* * *

"Ise tienes que levantarte" en un intento sin sentido Karasuba intentaba hacer que Issei recobrara el sentido.

"_¿Desean salvarlo?"_

Karasuba y el resto pudieron escuchar una nueva voz, la voz de una mujer que les hablaba directamente a su cabeza.

"¿Quién eres?" exigió saber Karasuba.

"_¿Desean salvar a Hyoudou Issei con todas sus fuerzas?"_

"¡Responde! ¡¿Quién eres?!"

"si" quien dijo eso fue Benitsubasa "¡quiero salvar a Ise!"

"¡yo también! ¡No quiero perder a Ise!" dijo Haihane.

"¡queremos salvara a Ise-sama!" exclamo Akitsu con fuerza en su voz.

La única que aun no había dicho nada era Karasuba, pero su corazón que una vez estaba en la oscuridad no podía negar que lo que más quería ahora era salvarlo.

Salvar a aquel hombre que había estado con ella más que cualquier otro ser en el mundo.

Aquel hombre que la avía ayudado y que en una ocasión había jugado su vida por ellas.

"_¿Desean salvarlo?"_

"¡Sí! ¡QUIERO SALVARLO!" Exclamo Karasuba.

En ese momento las marcas Sekireis de las cuatro empezaron a brillar, sin haber recibido un beso sus alas se desplegaron, la energía liberada comenzaba a ir hacia Issei.

"¡¿Qué sucede?!"

"_el afecto que sienten por él es fuerte, les eh dado el poder para que puedan salvarlo"_

La misteriosa voz desapareció, dejándoles esas últimas palabras.

Seguido de un estallido de energía roja que se alzo hacia el cielo.

* * *

_**[Bossted Gear Balance Breaker]**_

_**[Welsh Dragon Scale Mail]**_

* * *

Issei pudo sentir una cálida presencia a su alrededor, un sentimiento de nostalgia lo había invadido.

Luego cuando esa presencia desapareció todo su ser fue hipercargado con energías.

Al abrir los ojos, noto que vestía una armadura roja de cuerpo completo.

-¿Qué es esto?-

[Compañero…acabas de llegar al balance Breaker]

-¿Balance Breaker?-

[El estado definitivo de las Sacred Gear, con la ayuda de tus chicas fuiste capaz de llegar a este nivel]

Al oír eso Issei trato de ubicar a sus Sekireis pero no avía rastros de ellas por ningún lado.

-¿Dónde están? ¡Karasuba, Benitsubasa, Haihane, Akitsu!-

[No te preocupes socio, no sé exactamente como, pero luego de darte el poder para alcanzar el balance Breaker ellas regresaron a sus cuerpos]

-ya veo…eso me tranquiliza-

BLAM

-GRAAAAAAA-

El monstruo había vuelto a por Issei, exhalando una llamarada contra él.

Issei no se movió, recibiendo de lleno la llamarada, pero con su armadura no sentía ni la más mínima incomodidad.

-no quema-

[Socio, debo informarte que la armadura no durara mucho, apenas acabas de conseguir el balance Breaker, máximo durada 2 minutos]

-dos minutos eh, es suficiente-

FLUSH

Issei desplego las alas de la armadura, lanzándose cual cohete contra el monstruo.

-GRAAAAA-

El monstruo golpeo a Issei con la mano.

-eso no me dolió-

Repitiendo el proceso el monstruo lanzo un puñetazo contra Issei.

-te dije que esos golpes no son efectivos- Issei detuvo el gigantesco puñetazo con sus manos.

-¡golpéame con todas tus fuerzas!-

-GRAAAAAA-

BLAAAM

Issei recibió un potente golpe que lo empujo hacia atrás.

* * *

**100%**

* * *

PLUSH

Una holeada de poder comenzó a enarma de Issei, las jemas de la armadura comenzaron a parpadear.

-ahora lo has hecho, ya estoy completamente cargado-

-GRAAA-

El monstruo lanzo otro puñetazo, pero Issei lo esquivo volando por encima de él , pero por unos instantes Issei sintió un ardor en su espalda.

-¡prueba esto! _**[Revenge Dragón]**__(Venganza Del Dragón)_\- su puño derecho se cargo con gran poder.

Al recibir daños constantes por tanto tiempo, sin devolver cualquiera usando el Full Counter Issei se auto cargo con energía de venganza.

Ahora lo había liberado en un mortal ataque con la forma de un gigantesco dragón que aprisiono al monstruo.

BOOOO

Explotando ambos en una gran explosión que arraso con casi toda la isla.

Solamente había quedado una pequeña porción de tierra sobre la cual estaba la nave.

PLAF

PLAF

Issei escucho aplausos.

-bravo, esto supera con creses mis expectativas, aunque claro no contaba con la intromisión de tu guardiana-

-¿?-

-te has ganado tu libertad chico, a buena hora, es momento de que me marche- el ser le dio la espalda a Issei.

-¿realmente crees que te dejare ir?- Issei se preparo para atacarlo.

-chico, por mucho que quieras aun no eres capaz de hacerme nada, además de que creo que no soy tu primordial preocupación-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-ya estas marcado, en tu espalda esta el rango que portas y pronto aquellos con la misma marca que tu se presentaran en tu futuro, especialmente uno que ya está en el lugar donde vives-

-¿Dónde vivo?-

-aquel escorpión ansia pelear nuevamente contigo, así que será mejor que regreses- sin más el ser desapareció.

-…- sin decir una palabra mas Issei descendió.

Entrando a la nave y de alguna forma poniéndola en funcionamiento para marcharse.

Issei había ganado muchas dudas, pero no había tiempo ahora, lo primero que debía hacer era volver hacia Japón y reunirse con sus Sekireis.

* * *

_**-Desconocido-**_

* * *

Nuevamente en su base, Mr. V comenzó a meditar.

-los poderes que aquellos experimentos del cielo le dieron fueron impresionantes, además de que no contaba con que su guardiana estuviera nuevamente en este mundo… las cosas se pondrán interesantes desde ahora-

* * *

**CONTINUARA….**

* * *

**Avance**

Narrado por Haihane:

No sé cómo fue que regresamos a nuestros cuerpos, pero no me quejo.

No sabemos qué paso en el último momento del combate pero Issei regreso, la doctora Takami está sumamente interesada en esa nueva nave.

Pero hay algo raro en Issei, se siente como si estuviera algo distante.

En el próximo capítulo:

**Retorno a Kuoh**

* * *

Listo capitulo completado, lamento el no haber actualizado este fic antes pero como sabrán sigo con los mismos problemas de internet de siempre.

Pronto la trama de Sekirei pasara a ser algo importante (Salvo que no es la misma del canon sino un invento mío) así como se sabrá pronto cual es el verdadero poder de Issei así como cual es el tema central de este fic.

Sin más que decir me despido Hablo RiseX-209 Bay.


	12. Retorno A Kuoh

Fanfiction escrito por diversión sin fines de lucro Basado en la obra de Ichiei Ishibumi y Ashika Sakura y de todos aquellos de los cuales tomare prestado cualquier, personaje, lugar, referencia, Etc.

* * *

**_Diálogos:_**

-Uno nace solo en esta vida… y uno muere solo también, nada cambiara eso- persona hablando.

(Muchas veces deseo haber muerto como mis camaradas) persona pensando.

[La guerra y la matanza está ligada al genoma humano, eso nunca cambiara] Ddraig ser de nivel superior.

"La muerte nos llama siempre" llamadas telefónicas, holográficas, etc.

* * *

Un helicóptero Militar del MBI sobrevolaba las costas de Japón para recoger a su "Hombre objetivo" y de ahí partir de regreso a la torre Teito en Tokio.

Los únicos ocupantes del helicóptero eran el piloto, la investigadora en jefe Sahashi Takami y el objetivo a recuperar.

Hyoudou Issei.

El nombrado esperaba con paciencia el que el helicóptero descendiera.

Una vez que el castaño subió al helicóptero este partió de regreso a Tokio.

-…- Takami encendió un cigarrillo mirando fijamente a su Hijastro – ¿se puede saber en qué demonios te metiste?- pregunto regañando.

-seria una larga historia que dudo mucho que puedas creer Takami-san- respondió el castaño mirando por la ventana del helicóptero hacia el cielo nocturno con una mirada distante.

Estudiándolo con la mirada Takami noto algunos cambios en el castaño desde la última vez que lo vio, el físico de Issei había aumentado ligeramente a como estaba antes al igual que su cabello.

-tengo tiempo, cuéntame que te paso- Insistió Takami.

-…- Issei no quería responder.

-porque algo sumamente grande te ocurrió, empezando desde que desapareciste, el tiempo que Karasuba y el resto estuvieron en un estado de Coma y el que repentinamente reaparecieras trayendo contigo nada más que una nave igual al que trajo a las Sekireis-

-hah…créeme que es mejor que no sepas Takami, lo digo por dos razones –Issei levanto dos dedos frente a él –la primera es porque no estoy seguro si él quien hizo esto vendría a por aquellos cercanos a mi-

-¿y la segunda?-

-la segunda…es que temo que si el presidente se entera de esto termine armando algo igual o mucho más grande que el proyecto Sekirei-

-…- Takami pensó unos segundos, llegando a la misma conclusión de que si Hiroto se enteraba (la nueva nave) algo pasaría –hah…está bien, me ahorrare las preguntas-

-Gracias, ¿me das un cigarrillo?-

Takami le ofreció el cigarrillo.

-… ¿Cómo hiciste para conducirla?- pregunto algo que era de sumo interés.

Dejando escapar una bocanada de humo Issei respondió.

-si te soy sincero yo no la maneje, una vez dentro presione unos botones y esta se puso en marcha sola, un piloto automático que no solo me trajo hasta aquí, sino que lo hizo de un modo en que nadie supiera de su existencia-

-mejor, nos ahorramos muchos problemas gubernamentales y un posible intento de robo como las veces pasadas-

Takami había movido fichas para recuperar la nave y estudiarla de un modo en que solamente ella y algunos científicos del MBI supieran de su existencia.

-¿Cómo están Karasuba y las demás?-

-hah…no hubo secuelas del tiempo que pasaron en coma, cuando despertaron se sentían desorientadas-

-ya veo, me alegro de que nada les pasara- Issei se sentía aliviado, expresándolo en su rostro para el ligero asombro de Takami.

-has cambiado-

-¿Hmm?-

-nada- Takami saco otro cigarrillo –una vez de regreso en la torre quiero hacerte análisis, las heridas en tu cuerpo están curadas pero no hay garantía de que no sufriste daño interno-

Issei sabía que Takami lo evaluaría medicamente tan pronto pusiera un pie en la torre Teito, pero era algo que él quería investigar también.

Después de todo su cuerpo había cambiado radicalmente y quería saber el porqué de ese cambio.

Otro punto a tratar seria el comparar cuanto poder había ganado al pasar por esta prueba y comprender mejor su Sacred Gear.

-¿puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo Takami.

-¿Qué?-

-el numero en tu espalda, ¿te lo tatuaste antes de que esto pasara?-

-no, fue una marca que mi captor puso en mi- respondió el castaño.

Algo de lo que Issei no se había percatado si no fue hasta su regreso, algo que debió pasar cuando se topo con Mr. V por primera vez.

En su espalda un gran numero UNO de color negro había sido impresa.

("Ya estas marcado, en tu espalda esta el rango que portas")

Esas palabras que Mr. V dijo resonaban en la mente de Issei una y otra vez.

-te la retiraremos-

-no…déjala- exclamo Issei -es un recordatorio de algo de mi pasado…un pasado que pensé haber dejado atrás hace mucho-

-…-

Al helicóptero le tomaría algunas horas el llegar a Tokio, en el camino Issei se pregunto algo.

-¿Por qué el presidente no vino?- a Issei le pareció ligeramente raro el que Hiroto no se hubiera aparecido, aunque agradecía el que no estuviera.

-…hah…- Takami suspiro –el idiota de Minaka partió hacia el congreso unos días atrás-

-¿el congreso?-

-cuando me entere ya era tarde, el muy infeliz se fue y le perdí la pista, no sé qué demonios estará haciendo-

-si el MBI aun está funcionando quiere decir que el presidente aun no ha hecho alguna locura-

-me temo que es cuestión de tiempo-

-puedo decir lo mismo-

Ambos concordaban que Minaka Hiroto era una persona… "peculiar" que podía llegar a cambiar el mundo con sus acciones.

Pero ahora Issei debía centrarse en descubrir mas sobre el porqué era seguido por una criatura extraña como era Mr. V y qué relación había con sus antiguos "Camaradas".

(Lo primero a hacer será buscar toda información de ellos)

[Compañero] Ddraig se comunico con Issei.

Para poder discutir de forma tranquila, Issei fingió que se había quedado dormido.

(¿Algo pasa?)

[Es referente al estado del Balance Breaker]

(¿Qué ocurre con él?)

[Debo informarte que en tu estado solo puedes acceder a la armadura una vez por día por unos cinco minutos, así como cada Bosst acorta el tiempo límite]

(¿Por qué tan poco tiempo?)

[Se debe a tu condición, tus fuerzas no alcanzan como para el uso prolongado de la armadura, tratar de forzarlo seria igual a auto-destruirte]

(¿Qué debo hacer para aumentar el tiempo y la cantidad de veces de uso?)

[Entrenar, debes de volverte más fuerte]

Issei continúo discutiendo con Ddraig sobre ese tema por un buen rato, al Blance Breaker sería algo sumamente útil en su futuro para afrontar los diferentes retos que le esperan.

Sin saber que algo más pronto despertaría completamente en su interior, revelando la verdad de sus orígenes.

* * *

_**D-Gray Man Opening 4: **__**Gekidou**_.

_**Instrumental**_

Se ve a Issei de pequeño, corriendo con una pistola en su mano, la imagen se sobrepone a Issei de adulto junto a sus Sekireis.

_**Oh ¡Fight! Baby No**_

Se ve a Rías y a Sona con sus respectivos siervos.

_**Togisomasu EYES Kikiakita PHRASE Ya**_

Se ve a Karasuba empuñando dos espadas, dando un potente salto y cortando a dos grandes dragones.

_**Dare Ka No Copy Ja Mitasarenainda yo**_

Se ve a Benitsubasa Golpeando el Suelo con su puño, creando un terremoto que devasta todo, Haihane y Akitsu cortando y congelando a varios demonios.

_**Spark Kiete Kure Mata tora I O Karite Fuitekundarou**_

Se puede ver a Reynalle lanzando una lanza de Luz, Raiser atacando con una bola de fuego, Kokabiel usando sus alas y finalizando con Valí entrando en Balance Breaker.

_**Makki No Dosu Kuro No BEST PLAY IN THE HOUSE Daiissen no STAGE De Koreppochi Mo Makeru Ki Ga Shine Na 24/7, Come On, Fight It Out**_

Se ve la silueta Ennegrecida de una persona quien destaza a varios enemigos con una guadaña, a otro quien elimina a sus enemigos rápidos disparos de sus pistolas gemelas, la silueta de una mujer quien con su látigo parte a la mitad a sus oponentes y culmina con una persona cortando por la mitad a un enemigo gigante con su espada de gran tamaño.

_**Taiyou O Ushinatte Boku Wa**_

Se ve un fondo lleno de tubos científicos y una figura enmascarada saliendo de un tanque lleno de un líquido verde.

_**Tsuki No Arika O Sagasu**_

Se Ve a Issei en Balance Breaker chocando su puño contra alguien vestido con una armadura de un león dorado.

_**Mieteita Mono Made Miushinatte Bokura Wa Omoide No Umi No Naka Oboreteiku No Ni Doushite**_

Se ven a Issei y Rías Juntos, cuando Rías trata de tocar a Issei, este se rompe en varias partículas pequeñas, quedando solamente sus piezas de [Peón] entonces Rías rompe en llanto.

_**Chikai Atta Koto Made Nakatta Koto**_

La escena inicia una batalla entre dragones, unos de color dorado y azul pelando contra uno de color verde oscuro y otro que parece estar hecho de madera.

_**Ni Shite Tsugi No PASSPORT Rebel One towa No Koe Again Kokoro Ni Itsu Todoku**_

Se ve a Issei quien es rodeado por una sombra la cual cumbre por completo su cuerpo, una sombra se centra en su mano y comienza a tomar forma de un arma, un pequeño objeto de color blanco emerge de entre las sombras.

_**Rebel one towa No Koe Again Kikasete**_

Se ve a Issei cubierto por la sombra chocar su arma contra un hombre de cabellos largos color negro quien utiliza un traje del mismo color que su cabello.

_**Rebel One towa No Koe Again Kokoro Ni Itsu Todoku**_

Se Ven cuatro orbes de diferentes colores los cuales empiezan a brillar intensamente antes de partirse por la mitad cada uno.

_**Rebel One Turning Point Again**_

La Escena termina con un hombre de cabellos castaños seguido de un pequeño niño de cabellos castaños también.

Fin Del Opening.

* * *

_**-Torre Teito: Tokio-**_

* * *

El helicóptero había llegado a la torre del MBI, la noche había caído ya en la ciudad de Tokio Issei y Takami bajaron del helicóptero, al bajar el castaño respiro hondo contemplando la ciudad.

-hah…supongo que me acostumbre mucho al paisaje de ciudad- Issei se había acostumbrado demasiado al lujo de vivir en ciudad y había perdido parte de su instinto como mercenario.

-¿Cuántos años han pasado desde que te uniste al MBI?- pregunto Takami.

-alrededor de seis años, puede que ya no sea un funcionario de la empresa pero aun veo este lugar como mi hogar-

-tu puesto sigue vacante si en algún momento piensas regresar, puede que el plan inicial de Minaka fuera el hacerte el Ashikabi del escuadrón disciplinario, pero te volviste un elemento vital para la empresa-

-me alaga el que pienses eso de mi, aun mas viniendo de ti Takami-san- exclamo Issei ligeramente asombrado.

-¿estás tratando de insinuar algo?-

-para nada-

GATCHA

En ese momento la puerta que daba hacia la pista de aterrizaje de la azotea se abrió, alguien llego a toda velocidad arremetiendo contra el castaño.

Issei solo pudo ver una mota de pelo color rosa antes de ser impactado.

-¡ISEEEEEEEEEE! ¡QUE BUENO QUE ESTAS BIEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!- exclamo Benitsubasa aferrándose a la cintura del castaño llorando como niña pequeña.

-ya Benitsubasa no tienes que llorar- dijo Issei mientras acariciaba tiernamente la cabeza de la peli rosa -¿no les prometí a todas que regresaría?-

-s-si- Benitsubasa se reincorporo, limpiándose las lágrimas –estoy muy feliz porque hayas vuelto sano y salvo- ella abrazo a Issei con cariño.

Issei podía sentir los sentimientos de Benitsubasa, el alivio, cariño entre otros fuertes sentimientos hacia su persona, sintiéndose Feliz de haber conocido a alguien como Benitsubasa.

-tal parece que Beni llego antes, era de esperarse que subiría las escaleras más rápido que nosotras que usamos el elevador-

Haihane, Akitsu y Karasuba llegaron a la azotea, en diferencia de la peli rosa ellas decidieron subir usando el elevador.

-¿Qué las demoro?- pregunto Issei con una sonrisa, parándose y ayudando a levantar a Benitsubasa.

El escuadrón disciplinario se había reunido nuevamente en persona con su Ashikabi, cada una tenía su forma de expresar el alivio de reencontrarse con Issei.

Pero Karasuba miraba de una manera extraña a Issei.

Ella a diferencia de las demás se había percatado de un gran cambio en Issei.

(¿Qué es esa aura que cubre a Ise?) Para los ojos de Karasuba, Issei estaba cubierto por una densa aura de color rojo, un aura sumamente poderosa que se manifestaba astralmente como un gigantesco dragón de color rojizo con ojos color verde jade.

Algo que Karasuba no había sentido en mucho tiempo se activo, esas ansias por pelear contra un rival fuerte, un sentimiento que solo había sentido con pocas personas (Miya, Yume y Musubi).

Además de un potente deseo sexual que quemaba con fuerza en su interior ya que la persona era su Ashikabi, el único hombre capaz de despertar esos sentimientos en ella.

(Esto será interesante)

* * *

Al día siguiente Issei pasaba por las pruebas médicas ordenadas por Takami, el castaño se encontraba dentro de una maquina creada por el MBI que monitoreaba y analizaba al paciente.

Tras su llegada Issei se había comunicado con la academia en Kuoh para informarles que debió a unos asuntos personales se ausentaría por unos días.

-bien con esto acabamos las pruebas, los resultados de los análisis deberían de estar en un par de horas-

-me alegro de que esto acabara, me canse de ser monitoreado y pinchado por agujas tantas veces- exclamo Issei saliendo de la maquina, recogiendo sus ropas.

-deja de quejarte, por cierto ya prepare lo que me pediste, una sala de entrenamiento privada especializada para Sekireis del tipo físico y elemental-

-te lo agradezco- Issei se paro frente a la puerta de salida, esta automáticamente se abrió, antes de salir Issei le hablo a Takami sin voltear a verla –no hay cámaras en la sala ¿verdad?-

-la sala está libre de cámaras, ¿se puede saber qué rayos planeas?- pregunto Takami ya que le parecía extraño el comportamiento de Issei.

-un entrenamiento sencillo eso es lo único que diré- Issei abandono la sala.

Una vez fuera Issei recorrió los pasillos de la torre de MBI, pensando en un plan de entrenamiento a seguir para aumentar su nivel.

[Te recomiendo que entrenes de una manera sencilla con tus chicas, si se controlan un poco serán el perfecto compañero de entrenamiento para que subas tus habilidades Físicas y Mágicas]

(Un buen inicio, aunque dudo que Karasuba se controle, Ddraig ¿puedo separar el arco de la Bossted Gear?)

[En teoría debes de ser capaz, simplemente piensa en que quieres removerlo y la Sacred Gear hará el resto] explico el dragón.

Un método relativamente fácil, eso también le planteaba a Issei saber más sobre su Sacred Gear.

(Ddraig, ¿Qué funciones tiene la Bossted Gear? ¿O solo sirve para multiplicar mi poder base?)

[La función primordial de la Bossted Gear es potenciar el poder del poseedor cada diez segundos, una de sus funciones también es el **"Gift"** una habilidad que le permite transferir el poder reunido a alguien]

(Esa función puede ser de mucha ayuda)

Dirigiéndose hacia la sala de entrenamiento Issei se topo con alguien a quien quería ver.

-Minato-

-Issei-san veo que regresaste, es un alivio-

La persona que Issei quería ver era su hermanastro Sahashi Minato quien al acabar el plan Sekirei comenzó a trabajar a tiempo parcial en la MBI por petición de su madre.

-¿Cómo van tus estudios? Me entere por Takami-san que fuiste aceptado en la universidad-

-jeje, si luego de mucho al fin logre entrar en una, no sabría como verle la cara a mi madre o a Yukari si fallaba por segunda vez-

-estas estudiando medicina si no me equivoco-

-si, siempre ha sido mi sueño el convertirme en doctor-

-se que serás un gran doctor…al igual que un gran padre-

-¿estás enterado?- la expresión de asombro en Minato confundió a Issei.

-claro que si, o acaso olvidas que Takami-san no solo es nuestra "Madre"- haciendo énfasis con los dedos –sino que también me supervisa sobre cómo van los ajustes sobre las Sekireis-

-porque tenía que írsele la lengua a mi mama, espera… ¡¿eso significa que Yukari también lo sabe!?- la cara de Minato era una de sorpresa total.

-¿acaso pensabas mantenerlo en secreto? Porque un embarazo es algo que no se puede ocultar, mas aun si son dos las embarazadas-

-si Yukari se entero por mama y sabe que no se lo dije me matara- Minato ahora se pego a una pared asustado por lo que su hermana menor le aria.

-no veo el porqué quisiste ocultarlo, además de Takami, los que saben sobre el embarazo de Musubi-san y Tsukiumi-san son, Asama Miya, tus demás Sekireis, mis Sekireis y la mayoría de los médicos que se encargan de los análisis del ajuste, a alguien se le iría la lengua en cualquier momento-

-lo repito, ¡estoy acabado!-

Issei suspiro cansado, en ese momento hubo un súbito cambio de actitud en el, paso de amigable a una más seria.

-Minato, necesito tu ayuda en algo sumamente importante para mí-

-¿eh?- Esa repentina petición confundió a Minato.

Pero para Minato, Issei nunca le había generado un sentimiento de desconfianza incluso cuando fueron enemigos en el plan Sekirei, por lo cual no veía el porqué desconfiar de el ahora que ambos eran "Hermanos".

-¿Qué necesitas de mí?- pregunto Minato aceptando la petición de Issei.

-necesito la ayuda de una de tus Sekireis, de la N° 03 Matsu ella es la única que puede ayudarme en lo que necesito-

-¿Qué quieres que Matsu-san haga?-

-les daré una lista con varios nombres- Issei saco un papel de su chaleco y se lo dio a Minato -quiere que investiguen todo lo que puedan de ellos en los pasados ocho años, así como donde se encuentran, quiero que consigan cada pequeño detalle que puedan conseguir de ellos-

-…- Minato leyó mentalmente los nombres en la lista.

-se que te pido demasiado, pero por favor ayúdame en eso, cualquier información que consigas sobre ellos envíamela a mi teléfono-

-¿puedo preguntar quiénes son y porque estas tan empeñado en encontrarlos?-

-…son…viejos compañeros de mi pasado…es mejor que no sepas mas Minato-

-…-

Issei se marcho despidiéndose de su hermanastro, el no quería implicar en sus problemas a nadie más que el ya que en un mundo tan cruel como el que vivió le enseño que tus enemigos irán por los mas cercanos a ti.

(No los expondré a esos peligros, perdí una familia sin poder recordarlos, no perderé a otra)

* * *

_**-Sala De Entrenamiento MBI-**_

* * *

Karasuba y las demás esperaban en esta sala de entrenamiento como Issei les pidió, todas vestidas con sus ropas habituales del escuadrón disciplinario.

Luego del reencuentro en persona con el castaño ellas hacían todo lo posible para mantenerse cerca de él, cada una a su forma peculiar de hacerlo.

Benitsubasa y Akitsu seguían a Issei a cada lado trataban de estar la mayor parte del tiempo con él.

Haihane siendo un poco mas tímida en ese tema se mantenía alejada lo suficiente pero aun seguía al castaño.

Karasuba en cambio había preferido mantener su distancia de Issei por ciertas razones.

Unas horas atrás Issei les había dicho que prepararía una sala de entrenamiento y que quería que ellas lo esperaran ahí.

-¿Por qué creen que Ise quería reunirnos aquí?- pregunto Benitsubasa.

-no lo sé, pero algo debe de pasar para que nos pidiera reunirnos en un lugar así- respondió Haihane.

-lo más seguro es que luego de lo de la isla Ise este planeando en fortalecerse para enfrentarse a ese sujeto llamado Mr. V, por esa razón pidió una sala de entrenamiento- respondió Karasuba adivinando los planes del castaño –el quiere fortalecerse utilizándonos como compañeras de entrenamiento-

-lo haces sonar como si Ise nos estuviera utilizando como simples objetos- protesto Benitsubasa por la forma de hablar de la líder del escuadrón disciplinario.

-Ise-sama no nos usaría- dijo Akitsu defendiendo a su Ashikabi.

-no dudo de que Ise no nos usaría como simples objetos, tanto él como yo cambiamos mucho a mi parecer-

-¿?- las tres Sekireis ladearon la cabeza confundidas por lo que Karasuba dijo.

SHUSH

Las puertas de la sala de entrenamiento se abrieron dejando pasar a Issei quien vestía con ropas deportivas.

-¿Por qué la demora?- pregunto Karasuba.

-los exámenes de Takami-san se alargaron más de la cuenta- respondió el castaño colocándose entre sus Sekireis –supongo que saben para que las reuní aquí-

-la única razón para reunirnos en aquí no puede ser otra que para entrenar- respondió Karasuba seria –así que, ¿qué planeas?-

-¿Por qué debemos de entrenar?- pregunto Benitsubasa no entendiendo el punto de esto.

Issei las miro a todas y les respondió.

-lo que paso en esa isla no fue lo único que sabremos sobre ese misterioso sujeto llamado Mr. V, lo más probable es que en un futuro volvamos a saber de él, el parece estar buscando algo de mí y de mis antiguos compañeros-

-¿sabes algo de tus antiguos compañeros?- pregunto Haihane levantando la mano.

-desde que abandonamos ese orfanato no tuve contacto con cualquiera de ellos, cada uno tomo un camino diferente, y tras unirme al MBI deje de saber sobre los diferentes conflictos alrededor del mundo-

-por lo cual perdiste el resto de ellos- dijo Karasuba adivinando las próximas palabras de Issei -¿Cómo esperas encontrarlos?-

-para eso le pedí ayuda a Minato, mas en especifico a la N° 03 Matsu-

-bueno, reconocer que Ma-chan seria la persona indicada para hallar esa clase de información por muy escondida que pueda estar-

-por esa razón pienso aprovechar mi tiempo para subir mi nivel y por eso quiero de su ayuda para hacerlo-

Issei ya había dicho lo que tenía que decir, ahora solo quedaba esperar si sus Sekireis aceptarían su propuesta.

-bueno, no es como si tuviera nada mejor que hacer por lo que te ayudare- Karasuba fue la primera en aceptar –pero no esperes que sea blanda contigo solo por ser mi Ashikabi-

-no esperaba menos-

Las otras tres se miraron entre sí, luego asintieron con la cabeza.

-también ayudaremos- respondieron ellas al mismo tiempo.

Issei les mostro una expresión seria, indicándoles que no se contuvieran y entrenaran con todo.

Issei se coloco en el centro de la sala de entrenamiento, la primera que entrenaría con el seria Akitsu mientras las demás esperaban su turno.

Ambos contrincantes se miraron.

Akitsu aun con su expresión neutra se lograba notar que ella no estaba del todo segura de cómo iniciar sin lastimar a Issei.

-Akitsu, quiero que ataques con todo, no te contengas- Issei alzo su brazo izquierdo.

BOSST

Automáticamente la Bossted Gear se materializo cubriendo el brazo izquierdo de Issei, aunque hubo una diferencia a como antes ya que el guantelete llegaba hasta el hombro.

-porque yo no pienso contenerme-

Akitsu continúo con su expresión neutra, pero las palabras de Issei lograron sacarle esas dudas que tenia.

-entiendo, Ashikabi-sama- el aire alrededor de Akitsu comenzó a enfriarse, una fina capa de escarcha y una aura blanca cubría a la castaña.

Issei sonrió orgulloso, su Sekirei era fuerte, muy fuerte.

Akitsu levanto su mano derecha, apuntando contra Issei.

-_**[Fubuki]**_\- varias estacas de hielo salieron disparadas a gran velocidad contra Issei.

Issei en cambio no cambio su postura, encarando de frente el ataque.

-gran ataque Akitsu, pero creo que olvidaste mi habilidad- cuando las estacas estaban por incrustarse en el cuerpo del castaño –_** [Full Counter]**_-

CLANK

El ataque de Akitsu fue repelido, redirigiéndose contra ella.

Rápidamente Akitsu formo una gruesa pared de hielo de gran tamaño que paro las estacas.

-¿?- el rostro de Akitsu era de confusión luego de frenar su ataque.

Issei no tuvo que adivinar para saber que su Sekirei se había olvidado de lo que él dijo en la isla.

-¡Akitsu recuerda que Issei es capaz de repeler cualquier ataque con su habilidad full Counter!- desde su lugar Benitsubasa le informo a la castaña.

-…entiendo…- respondió Akitsu tras una pausa.

-Akitsu, en un combate real no puedes pasar por alto cualquier movimiento de tu oponente, hasta el mas mínimo detalle puede de ser de vital importancia en el momento de decidir si vives o mueres, ¡recuérdalo!-

Akitsu escucho y se aseguro de recordar las palabras de Issei.

Fue el turno de Issei de continuar el combate.

Issei formo pequeñas esferas de color rojo en la punta de los dedos de su mano derecha, sujetando con su mano izquierda su muñeca.

-_**[Metralla Dragón]**_-

PIUSH PIUSH

Una ráfaga continúa de pequeños pero sumamente potentes disparos arremetieron contra Akitsu.

La pared de hielo comenzó a ceder y agrietarse ante cada impacto producido por la lluvia de balas de energía.

Viendo que la pared no aguantaría por mucho tiempo, Akitsu retrocedió, repitiendo el proceso anterior y usando las estacas de hielo.

CRACK

CRACK

El choque entre los dos ataques producía mucho estruendo y vapor comenzaba a formarse debido a la evaporación de agua en el aire.

Akitsu comenzaba a ser superada por el poder de Issei, sus estacas lograban frenar el ataque de Issei pero al ser un ataque más rápido y de mayor cantidad este lograba superar las estacas que eran más fuertes pero lentas y fáciles de destruir.

"hasta el mas mínimo detalle puede ser de importancia"

Las palabras de Issei resonaron en la cabeza de Akitsu.

Fue entonces cuando ella pensó, su ataque era más fuerte pero de que serbia si era fácilmente superado por velocidad y cantidad.

-¿velocidad?... ¡tamaño!- Akitsu logro resolver un método para mejorar.

El choque continuo, Issei continuaba presionando con su ataque a la castaña.

ZAS

-¡!- Una pequeña cortada apareció en la mejilla de Issei.

Fue cuando Issei se dio cuenta, entre el choque de los dos ataques, pequeños y mas rápidos fragmentos de hielo se colaban entre sus metrallas, apuntando contra él.

(Se dio cuenta por ella misma)

Fue en un punto cuanto un gran número de agujas de hielo penetraron el ataque de Issei y se aproximaron a él cuando Issei supo que había logrado parte de su objetivo inicial.

FIUSH

A gran velocidad Issei esquivo las agujas las cuales se incrustaron muy profundó dentro de la pared.

Akitsu se arrodillo respirando irregularmente, al no estar acostumbrada a cambiar la forma o cantidad de sus ataques este pequeño experimento había consumido una cantidad considerable de su resistencia.

Issei se acerco a ella para ayudarla a pararse.

-lo hiciste muy bien Akitsu- elogio.

Las pálidas mejillas de la castaña se tiñeron de rojo ante la alago.

Luego de eso Issei dejo que Akitsu descansara para reponer energías.

-Karasuba, te toca, tu mirada ya comenzaba a quemarme-

-bien, porque ya no podía resistirme más- la peli gris dio un paso al frente, apuntando a su Ashikabi con su Katana –ten una pelea de espadas debe de ser pareja-

Ella le arrojo la otra Katana que trajo a Issei, este la atrapo en vuelo.

-…-

-pasa algo, que te noto mas callado, ¿tienes miedo de que te pueda hacer algo?- se mofo ella aguantando sus ansias para comenzar.

-para nada, veremos si tu no serás la temerosa de que yo te haga algo- esa mirada desafiante en Issei solo sirvió para emocionar mas a Karasuba.

Ambos se miraron fijos por unos instantes.

FISH

CLANK

CLANK

En un parpadeo los dos se movieron, chocando sus espadas en el aire con gran fuerza.

Chispas volaban así como corrientes de aire se formaban al momento de que las armas impactaban.

-JAJA ¡SABIA QUE SERIA INTERESANTE!- exclamo divertida Karasuba dando un golpe descendente contra Issei.

CLANK

Issei bloqueo el golpe, agachándose y arremetiendo contra la peli gris con una estocada.

Karasuba leyó las intensiones de Issei y con un salto evadió la estocada.

CLANK

Ambos comenzaron a moverse rápidamente a gran velocidad chocando sus armas una y otra vez perdiéndose en el calor de la batalla.

CRACK

La Katana de Issei se rompió luego de recibir un poderoso ataque de Karasuba, esta ni importancia le dio y volvió a arremeter contra él.

Issei se inclino hacia atrás en el último segundo, dando varios mortales hacia atrás para ganar distancia.

-aterrador, los primeros dígitos son en realidad aterradores-

-¿eso es todo?- exclamo Karasuba mas emocionada de lo normal -¡muéstrame que mas puedes hacer!-

Issei se mostro decidió, reincorporándose, el conteo llego al final.

-¡Karasuba! ¡Es momento de que observen el poder que ustedes me brindaron!- una fuerte ráfaga de aire se genero.

[Bossted Gear Balance Breaker]

El cuerpo de Issei fue cubierto por un aura roja sumamente densa, el aura roja comenzó a solidificarse y tomar forma.

[Welsh Dragon Scale Mail]

Un resplandor rojo segó a Karasuba y el resto, obligándolas a cubrirse los ojos por la intensa luz.

Cuando esta desapareció y pudieron ver nuevamente, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa ante lo que veían.

Issei llevaba puesto esa imponente armadura color rojo, en su espalda un par de alas de gran tamaño emergieron.

-¿Qué demonios?- Karasuba ahora podía sentir un escalofrió pasar por todo su cuerpo.

-este es el poder que logre alcanzar con su ayuda, para pelear contra ti no veo mejor forma que esta- Issei se puso en pose de combate, extendiendo las alas en su espalda.

Inconscientemente Karasuba sonrió, ahora su vista se nublaba por la emoción de la batalla, olvidándose de ese leve miedo inicial.

-¡Ven!- Karasuba extendió sus brazos, invitando a Issei -¡peleemos sin restringirnos en lo más mínimo!-

[JET]

Los propulsores de la armadura se activaron, Issei desapareció en un estallido de velocidad imperceptible incluso para Karasuba.

-cuando peleas siempre dejas un punto descubierto a tus espaldas-

-¡!-

BOOOM

Karasuba no supo que había pasado, en un segundo de perder de vista a Issei este se había movido detrás de ella, justo en un punto donde no lo percibió.

Issei había disparado de sus palmas una esfera de energía color roja de gran poder justo en la espalda de Karasuba.

Ella a tiempo se giro para bloquear el ataque con su Katana, pero la gran fuerza del poder la arrastro hacia atrás.

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Karasuba corto por la mitad la energía, respirando agitada luego de hacerlo.

En cambio Issei seguía parado desde donde lanzo el ataque, invitando con la mano a Karasuba para seguir.

-¡Esto es lo mejor!- una sonrisa llena de ferocidad apareció en la cara de Karasuba.

* * *

De no ser porque esa cámara era especial para controlar los poderes de la Sekireis, la torre del MBI habría caído en el momento que esos dos comenzaron su lucha.

Benitsubasa, Haihane y Akitsu solo podían mirar desde lejos como esta "impresionante" batalla se llevaba a cabo, comprendiendo que aun había un largo camino para ellas.

-Kuro e Ise están a un nivel diferente- Benitsubasa se sentía "débil" al ver eso.

-no, Kuro es de por sí más fuerte que nosotras, e Ise es fuerte solo por el poder que el dragón le otorga, por esa razón él se hace más fuerte- Haihane miro a la peli roza con una expresión seria -¿Quién dice que nosotras no podemos hacernos mas fuertes?-

-Ise-sama no solo se entrena para hacerse fuerte-

-¿?-

-también quiere que nosotras nos hagamos más fuertes, me hare fuerte, no quiero separarme de Ise-sama…ni de ustedes-

-nos haremos fuertes, de eso no hay duda-

* * *

Issei había logrado llegar a empatar con Karasuba en poder luego de haber usado el balance Breaker, eso solo le demostraba lo fuerte que eran las Sekireis.

-…hah… ¿Qué sucede?... ¡sigamos!- Exclamo Karasuba, su ropa estaba algo rasgada revelando su seno derecho y su haori se había quemado por completo.

-por mucho que me gustaría seguir peleando- Issei cayó de rodillas, la armadura comenzó a evaporarse en pequeñas partículas.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-llegue al tiempo límite, en mi estado no puedo mantener la armadura por más de dos minutos- Issei apenas si se mantenía, en su rostro se notaba la fatiga.

Karasuba al verlo reprimió sus ganas de continuar, enfundando su Katana y a paso lento ayudo al castaño a pararse pasando su brazo por detrás de su cuello.

-te lo agradezco, el cuerpo me pesa-

-no tienes porque, eres mi Ashikabi, es lo menos que puedo hacer- antes de que el resto se acercara Karasuba le susurro algo al oído a Issei –será mejor que continuemos esto después, ya sea pelando con él la cama-

Issei miro a Karasuba esperando una explicación ante lo que ella dijo, ahí noto que los ojos de Karasuba rebosaban en lujuria, se había excitado demasiado en esta pelea.

-dame una hora-

Luego de eso Issei no estaba con las fuerzas para seguir el entrenamiento, por lo cual los cinco abandonaron la sala.

* * *

_**-Despacho De Sahashi Takami-**_

* * *

Con lo que Issei no contaban es que Takami le había mentido, la sala de entrenamiento contaba con una cámara de vigilancia diminuta que había grabado todo lo sucedido adentro.

-¿Qué demonios ah sido todo eso?- la cara de Takami era una de asombro total.

Aun más misterios rondaban en el regreso de Issei.

* * *

_**-Ciudad De Kuoh-**_

* * *

En la ciudad de Kuoh algo grande estaba por pasar.

Rías Gremory y sus siervos habían investigado sobre los movimientos de los ángeles caídos en la zona, al igual que la misteriosa desaparición de su sensei.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando se enteraron que su Sensei se había comunicado a la escuela para pedir unos días libres.

Eso lleno la cabeza de Rías Gremory si sobre la persona que hablo era en realidad Hyoudou Issei o alguien diferente, y de serlo si había pasado algo grande.

Pero ahora debía centrarse en algo más grande.

Los ángeles caídos habían hecho un movimiento, días atrás su [Knight] Kiba Yuuto había salido a hacer un contrato demoniaco que debía de ser algo simple.

Pero no lo fue, el contratista fue asesinado por un exorcista callejero llamado Freed Zelzan que apoyaba a los ángeles caídos.

Kiba había logrado sobrevivir a la emboscada pero eso declaraba que algo grande iba a pasar en el territorio.

Por esa razón Rías Gremory y su grupo se prepararon para atacar la base de los ángeles caídos, una vieja iglesia abandonada.

Una vez ahí la batalla inicio, barios exorcistas los atacaron, pero el grupo Gremory logro abrirse paso entre ellos.

Kiba se enfrento directamente a Freed logrando derrotarlo, pero este escapo antes de ser asesinado.

Una vez derrotados todos los sacerdotes Rías Gremory y compañía bajaron al sótano de la iglesia, ahí dentro presenciaron como los ángeles caídos extraían la Sacred Gear de una monja.

-tch, esos inútiles no pudieron ni hacerse cargo de ustedes malditos demonios- hablo una ángel caído de cabello negro, la misma que engaño a Issei Reynare.

-un gusto Datenshi-san soy Rías Gremory de la casa Gremory y eh venido a detener sus planes-

Junto a Reynare estaban los otros dos ángeles caídos listos para hacerle frente a Rías y a su grupo.

Los dos bandos estaban por iniciar la pelea cuando algo que nadie esperaba sucedió.

BOOOM

Fuera de ese lugar, justo en medio de la ciudad algo grande había empezado, y todo lo que acontecería en esa noche fue obra de un solo hombre.

-espero que mi mensaje te haya llegado Issei- parado sobre la iglesia abandonada un hombre vestido con un traje amarillo contemplaba como las llamas engullían la pacifica ciudad de Kuoh.

* * *

_**-Torre Del MBI-**_

* * *

Una hora luego del entrenamiento había pasado, Issei había recuperado sus fuerzas tras descansar y comer un poco.

Ya eran pasadas las once de la noche, sus Sekireis se encontraban ya dormidas.

En ese momento recibió una llamada urgente de Minato, indicándole que viniera a la sala de computación de la torre.

-¿Qué sucede? Porque la urgencia- Al llegar a la sala Issei vio que no solo Minato estaba ahí, sino también la Sekirei de este, Matsu.

-eres Ise-tan verdad, es referente a la información que le pediste a Mina-tan que investigara- exclamo la pelirroja tecleando rápidamente mostrando algo en pantalla –encontré una de las personas que pediste que buscara, en estos momentos el se encuentra en la misma ciudad donde vives…el problema es este- Ella presiono un botón.

Lo que apareció en pantalla dejo a Issei en shock.

Un gran grupo militar se movía en dirección a la ciudad, un grupo de al menos unos 200 guerrilleros, dos tanques y un helicóptero se movilizaban hacia la ciudad.

-¿Qué demonios? De cuando son esas imágenes- exigió saber.

-son de hace una hora, lo más probable es que ese ejercito ya deba de estar en la ciudad-

BLAM

-¡maldición!- Issei golpeo la mesa con fuerza –cuanto le tomara a las fuerzas de auto-defensa llegar a la ciudad-

-no han sido movilizadas, la ciudad entera a quedado aislada por lo que no hay forma de saber que pasara- Minato dijo asustado.

Issei debía pensar en algo rápido o de lo contrario Kuoh y todos sus habitantes desaparecerían.

-Minato, Matsu-san quiero que se queden aquí y jaqueen la red de vigilancia de la ciudad, quiero cámaras de tráfico, celulares todo lo que me permita saber lo que pasa en la ciudad y que me lo comuniquen en tiempo real- Issei paso a dejar la sala.

-¿Issei-san a dónde vas?- pregunto Minato.

-movilizare las fuerzas militares del MBI y me dirigiré hacia allá, somos lo más posible a una ayuda que esa gente pueda obtener, ya que personalmente me encargue en entrenarlos-

Issei abandono la habitación.

* * *

No le tomo mucho a Issei movilizar las fuerzas del MBI, todos los hombres estaban preparados y armados.

Issei vestía un traje parecido al de los SWAT, su arma principal era un sub-fusil, tenía una pistola en la pierna derecha y un rifle de francotirador en la espalda.

Llego el momento en que las fuerzas armadas del MBI que no eran más que unos 100 para esos momentos se movilizaron hacia Kuoh en varios helicópteros.

En el camino hacia Kuoh Issei apretó los puños con fuerza, enviando todo su odio hacia el responsable de todo.

(¡Pagaras por esto Hamada!)

El dragón pronto se enfrentara contra el escorpión, dos viejos conocidos se verán las caras luego de muchos años y el destino de Kuoh y sus habitantes penderá de un hilo.

* * *

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

_**-Avance: Narrado Por Issei-**_

La guerra se ha desatado en las calles de Kuoh, cientos de personas ya han perdido la vida.

Hamada tú has sido el responsable de esto y yo mismo pienso acabar contigo.

En el próximo capítulo: Los Marcados.

* * *

Listo capitulo completado.

Como sabrán no pude subirlo debido a que mi internet sigue fallando, no sé cómo le hare para mantenerme sacando capítulos si a cada rato tengo estas fallas.

Pero bueno hare lo posible, como verán la trama del volumen uno de DxD se fue a la mierda, lo primero es que Asia aquí se queda muerta.

Y es probable que Issei no sea un salvador en este fic, de abandonar a alguien lo hará.

Sin más que decir me despido Hablo RiseX-209 Chao.


	13. Los Marcados

Fanfiction escrito por diversión sin fines de lucro Basado en la obra de Ichiei Ishibumi y Ashika Sakura y de todos aquellos de los cuales tomare prestado cualquier, personaje, lugar, referencia, Etc.

X

**_Diálogos:_**

-Uno nace solo en esta vida… y uno muere solo también, nada cambiara eso- persona hablando.

(Muchas veces deseo haber muerto como mis camaradas) persona pensando.

[La guerra y la matanza está ligada al genoma humano, eso nunca cambiara] Ddraig ser de nivel superior.

"La muerte nos llama siempre" llamadas telefónicas, holográficas, etc.

X

Capitulo Trece _**[Los Marcados]**_

X

_**-Campo De Concentración: Once Años Atrás-**_

X

Esto ocurrió hace ya muchos años atrás.

En aquel infierno que tomo a muchos niños y los convirtió en maquinas de matar dispuestas a venderse al mejor postor.

Justo ahora, en una habitación amplia y oscura, dos pequeños se preparaban para tener un combate a muerte.

Dos niños de diez años habían sido escogidos para realizar un combate de exhibición, combate que sería observado por líderes militares de diferentes países.

El propósito era que estos líderes militares mostraran interés por los jóvenes que eran entrenados en este campo, y que de esa manera pudieran comprar los servicios de estos jóvenes.

-¡Muy bien sabandijas! ¡Ah llegado el momento de que demuestren sus habilidades!- Exclamo el instructor, un hombre de unos cuarenta de cabello negro y barba, vestido con ropas militares.

Los dos niños quienes estaban separados el uno del otro por diez metros comenzaron a caminar para entrar en el circulo que serbia como un ring.

Las cámaras en el lugar enfocaron a los dos chicos.

Uno de esos niños tenía el cabello castaño, sus ropas eran un pantalón de camuflaje, una guardacamisa blanca y botas, en su mano derecha empuñaba un cuchillo militar.

El otro era de cabello negro con un conjunto igual al otro muchacho.

Ambos respondían por los nombres de Issei Hyoudou y Hanzo Hasashi.

Ambos se colocaron en el centro del ring, el instructor de puso en el medio para dar una última explicación antes de dar comienzo a la batalla.

-como sabrán sabandijas, en estos momentos un gran número de personas los estarán observando, así que den un buen espectáculo, y con eso quiero decir que solo uno saldrá de esta habitación vivo, ¿me entendieron?-

-¡Señor si señor!- exclamaron los dos.

-¡Empiecen!- el instructor dio la orden de comenzar, alejándose de ring a una distancia segura.

Los dos niños tomaron su distancia, analizándose con la mirada.

La mirada de Hanzo estaba lleno de rabia y odio hacia el castaño, eso se demostraba por su expresión y por la forma con la que apretaba el mango del cuchillo.

En cambio Issei se mantenía tranquilo, su expresión vacía no mostraba ningún indicio de sus emociones, las cuales ya se habían perdido hace mucho.

-¡HAAAAAAAAAA!- Hanzo fue el primero en hacer su movimiento.

Lanzándose de frente contra el castaño, iniciando con varias puñaladas.

Issei hizo hacia atrás su cuerpo para esquivar las puñaladas de Hanzo, luego de un leve salto hacia atrás esquivo una cortada en diagonal.

-¿Qué sucede?- Hanzo paro momentáneamente -¡¿Acaso estoy siendo demasiado para ti robot?!- lanzándose nuevamente contra Issei.

Este ya tenía previsto el siguiente movimiento de Hanzo, preparándose para interceptar el movimiento y decidir el combate.

Cuando Hanzo se lanzo para dar otra puñalada, Issei en vez de hacerse hacia atrás para evadir el golpe prefirió avanzar y colarse en la defensa de Hanzo.

ZAS

El cuchillo había cortado la mejilla de Issei, ignorándola el sujeto el brazo de Hanzo el cual tenía el cuchillo, luego uso el suyo para cortar la muñeca de Hanzo.

Por el dolor Hanzo soltó el cuchillo.

Aprovechando eso, Issei barrió las piernas de Hanzo lanzándolo contra el suelo con fuerza, luego sujeto el brazo de Hanzo y coloco su pie en el cuello.

Ejerciendo presión Issei no solo estaba cortando el suministro de oxigeno que llegaba a Hanzo sino que también le estaba rompiendo el brazo.

-¡GHA!- En un inútil intento por liberarse Hanzo trato de alcanzar su cuchillo.

-es inútil, tu brazo no es lo suficientemente largo para alcanzar el cuchillo, perderás la conciencia en treinta segundos- dijo Issei sin la más mínima muestra de alguna emoción en su ser.

-¡PUDRETE!- grito Hanzo con rabia.

Issei solo aumento la presión sobre el brazo de Hanzo.

CRAK

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- el brazo se rompió de forma que el hueso perforo la carne.

Issei soltó el agarre, retirando su piel del cuello de Hanzo, caminando para recoger el cuchillo de Hanzo.

En el suelo Hanzo se retorcía de dolor por su brazo roto sumado a que por poco pierde la conciencia por la falta de oxigeno.

BLAM

Issei le dio una patada a Hanzo en el costado derecho, tumbándolo de espaldas en el suelo.

Luego este se sentó en el pecho del moreno, sujetándolo del rostro y levantando el propio cuchillo de Hanzo.

Lenta y tortuosamente Issei acerco el cuchillo al ojo derecho de Hanzo.

Hanzo usando su único brazo bueno sujeto la mano de Issei en un intento de salvarse.

-es inútil, la falta de oxigeno y el dolor en tu brazo provocaron que tus fuerzas sean nulas-

-¡Detente por favor!- Lagrimas comenzaron a formarse en los ojos de Hanzo.

Issei no mostro clemencia, enterrando lentamente el cuchillo en el ojo.

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- los gritos de dolor de Hanzo llenaban por completo el lugar.

Antes de que Issei pudiera acabar con Hanzo.

-¡Es suficiente!- Exclamo el instructor desde su lugar, acercándose con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Issei sacando el cuchillo del ojo de Hanzo, sacándolo de su cuenca en el proceso.

-nuestros invitados se vieron complacidos, además de que pese a que esa basura no hizo nada- señalando a Hanzo –ustedes se ganaron la aprobación de unos muy influyentes benefactores, es por eso que por ahora ambos puede vivir-

Issei no objeto nada, simplemente se paro y soltó el cuchillo.

Luego de eso Issei se marcho hacia su barraca mientras que Hanzo fue llevado a recibir atención médica.

Pero un gran odio hacia el castaño nació en Hanzo desde ese día, jurando que algún día mataría a Hyoudou Issei.

X

_**D-Gray Man Opening 4: **__**Gekidou**_.

_**Instrumental**_

Se ve a Issei de pequeño, corriendo con una pistola en su mano, la imagen se sobrepone a Issei de adulto junto a sus Sekireis.

_**Oh ¡Fight! Baby No**_

Se ve a Rías y a Sona con sus respectivos siervos.

_**Togisomasu EYES Kikiakita PHRASE Ya**_

Se ve a Karasuba empuñando dos espadas, dando un potente salto y cortando a dos grandes dragones.

_**Dare Ka No Copy Ja Mitasarenainda yo**_

Se ve a Benitsubasa Golpeando el Suelo con su puño, creando un terremoto que devasta todo, Haihane y Akitsu cortando y congelando a varios demonios.

_**Spark Kiete Kure Mata tora I O Karite Fuitekundarou**_

Se puede ver a Reynalle lanzando una lanza de Luz, Raiser atacando con una bola de fuego, Kokabiel usando sus alas y finalizando con Valí entrando en Balance Breaker.

_**Makki No Dosu Kuro No BEST PLAY IN THE HOUSE Daiissen no STAGE De Koreppochi Mo Makeru Ki Ga Shine Na 24/7, Come On, Fight It Out**_

Se ve la silueta Ennegrecida de una persona quien destaza a varios enemigos con una guadaña, a otro quien elimina a sus enemigos rápidos disparos de sus pistolas gemelas, la silueta de una mujer quien con su látigo parte a la mitad a sus oponentes y culmina con una persona cortando por la mitad a un enemigo gigante con su espada de gran tamaño.

_**Taiyou O Ushinatte Boku Wa**_

Se ve un fondo lleno de tubos científicos y una figura enmascarada saliendo de un tanque lleno de un líquido verde.

_**Tsuki No Arika O Sagasu**_

Se Ve a Issei en Balance Breaker chocando su puño contra alguien vestido con una armadura de un león dorado.

_**Mieteita Mono Made Miushinatte Bokura Wa Omoide No Umi No Naka Oboreteiku No Ni Doushite**_

Se ven a Issei y Rías Juntos, cuando Rías trata de tocar a Issei, este se rompe en varias partículas pequeñas, quedando solamente sus piezas de [Peón] entonces Rías rompe en llanto.

_**Chikai Atta Koto Made Nakatta Koto**_

La escena inicia una batalla entre dragones, unos de color dorado y azul pelando contra uno de color verde oscuro y otro que parece estar hecho de madera.

_**Ni Shite Tsugi No PASSPORT Rebel One towa No Koe Again Kokoro Ni Itsu Todoku**_

Se ve a Issei quien es rodeado por una sombra la cual cumbre por completo su cuerpo, una sombra se centra en su mano y comienza a tomar forma de un arma, un pequeño objeto de color blanco emerge de entre las sombras.

_**Rebel one towa No Koe Again Kikasete**_

Se ve a Issei cubierto por la sombra chocar su arma contra un hombre de cabellos largos color negro quien utiliza un traje del mismo color que su cabello.

_**Rebel One towa No Koe Again Kokoro Ni Itsu Todoku**_

Se Ven cuatro orbes de diferentes colores los cuales empiezan a brillar intensamente antes de partirse por la mitad cada uno.

_**Rebel One Turning Point Again**_

La Escena termina con un hombre de cabellos castaños seguido de un pequeño niño de cabellos castaños también.

Fin Del Opening.

X

-_**Helicóptero Del MBI: A Minutos De Llegar A Kuoh-**_

X

Habían pasado alrededor de cuarenta minutos desde que Issei acompañado por varios comandos militares del MBI abordaron los helicópteros.

-Escuchen todos- De pie Issei comenzó a dar las ordenes a seguir de sus hombres -¡Los equipos Alfa, Bravo y Charlé se desplegaran por la ciudad! ¡Su objetivo es ayudar a las fuerzas policiales de la ciudad a evacuar a cuantos sibiles se pueda y diezmar las fuerzas enemigas!-

Los militares acataban las órdenes, el respeto que todos tenían por la persona que el entreno se notaba en sus rostros.

-el equipo Tango y Delta se encargaran de acabar con los principales puntos de concentración de los atacantes, me escucharon- dijo Issei llevando su mano al intercomunicador en su oreja.

"¡Si Señor!" se trasmitió por la frecuencia de radio.

-Matsu-san, ¿las fuerzas de auto-defensa de Japón se están movilizando?-

"Si Ise-tan, pero les tomara como mínimo treinta minutos llegar a la ciudad" Exclamo la Sekirei del Norte desde la base de esta operación en la torre del MBI.

-pues que se den prisa, o quizás ya no habrá nada de lo que se puedan encargar para entonces- exclamo Issei mostrándose serio sobre para esto -¿Cómo están las cosas en la ciudad?-

"muy mal, las fuerzas enemigas comenzaron a incendiar las casas y abrir fuego contra las personas, las fuerzas de la ley de la ciudad no están preparadas, sino se apresuran"

-no habrá nada que salvar- completo la frase Issei -¡escuchen bien! ¡Nuestra misión principal es salvar a todos los que podamos y eliminar las fuerzas invasoras!-

-¡SEÑOR SI SEÑOR!-

Los helicópteros ya habían entrado en el espacio aéreo de la ciudad, recibiendo una cálida bienvenida con artillería anti-aérea.

X

_**-Torre Del MBI-**_

X

En la torre de MBI además de Matsu y Minato, otras dos personas se habían unido en la que se había vuelto la base de operaciones.

-una vez ese idiota regrese aquí pienso matarlo, mira que desplegar las fuerzas del MBI por su propio capricho, aun si está haciendo lo correcto merece un castigo- Dijo una extremadamente molesta Takami encendiendo su octavo cigarrillo en lo que iba de hora.

-no si yo lo hago antes Dr. Takami, creí haberle dicho que haríamos algo y el muy infeliz se larga- Exclamo igual de irritada Karasuba, aun si su rostro no perdía esa sonrisa típica de ella su enojo estaba por encima del de Takami.

Cabe decir que Minato y Matsu se encontraban asustados de las presencias tan intimidantes de esas dos.

(Siento lastima por Issei-san/Ise-tan) pensaron Minato y Matsu.

El que las fuerzas militares de la torre también era un problema ya que dejaba la seguridad del MBI fuera, siendo un momento perfecto para que alguien pudiera robar información o adueñarse de cierto dispositivo.

X

_**-Ciudad De Kuoh-**_

X

BOOM

BOOM

RATATATA

Los disparos y gritos resonaban por toda la ciudad.

En estos momentos en pleno centro de la ciudad un grupo de oficiales trataban de salvaguardar a un gran número de civiles.

BANG

-¡Tanaka dime que lograste comunicarte con el exterior!- Exclamo Saji Genshirou detrás de una de las patrullas.

-¡Nada! ¡Las líneas están muertas!- Exclamo un oficial detrás de una furgoneta, tirando al suelo con frustración su teléfono.

Saji y al menos otros siete oficiales de policía se encontraban detrás de vehículos o dentro de edificios por seguridad.

Los militares que los estaban atacando eran al menos unos veinticinco, todos armados con fusiles de asalto de alto calibre.

Saji se asomo luego de recargar su pistola para dispara de nuevo contra los que atacaban la ciudad.

BANG

BANG

BANG

Los disparos fueron precisos y mataron a tres de ellos, pero los restantes abrieron fuego contra la patrulla dejándola como un queso suizo.

Fue un milagro que Saji aun se encontrara vivo tras eso.

-esto se pone feo, a este paso nos mataran a todos- Saji comenzó a preocuparse, considerando el usar su as en la manga.

FLUSH

Antes de poder hacer algo, un helicóptero paso volando por encima de ellos, enfocando con sus luces a los militares y abriendo fuego contra ellos.

RATATATATA

Las ametralladoras integradas del helicóptero barrieron con ese grupo de militares con facilidad.

-¿Qué demonios?- Saji se encontraba confundido.

El Helicóptero se quedo sobrevolando en ese lugar, luego de uno en uno varias personas descendieron.

Saji estaba por prepararse para dispara en caso de que esta nueva fuerza fueran enemigos, pero vio que en los chalecos de estos estaba el logo del MBI.

-¿Qué demonios hace el MBI aquí?- se pregunto Saji.

En ese momento Issei descendió de helicóptero, dando las indicaciones a los escuadrones para que se movilizaran.

Al ver a Saji este se le acerco, quitándose el casco y bajando el cubre-bocas.

-¡Tu! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- Exclamo Saji sorprendido apuntando con el dedo a Issei.

-Eh venido a ayudar, traje a unos amigos conmigo- Dijo Issei señalando con la cabeza a las fuerzas del MBI –era un antiguo sargento militar a las órdenes del MBI, cuando me entere de lo que pasaba moví algunos contactos para traerlos hacia acá-

-pues llegaste en el momento justo, unos minutos mas y todos estaríamos muertos- exclamo Saji aliviado -¿las fuerzas de Auto-Defensa saben de esto?-

-ya están informadas, dentro de media hora deberán de llegar-

-¡¿Media hora?!-

-hasta entonces quiero que tu y los demás policías que puedan reúnan a los civiles y los lleven a las salidas de la ciudad- dijo Issei explicando su plan –Toma, ¿Sabes usarla?- Issei le entrego su rifle a Saji, sujetando ahora e francotirador que tenía en la espalda.

-Si- Saji ahí mismo demostró que podía manejar el arma, disparando contra un soldado que había sobrevivido -¿Qué harás tú?-

-busco al responsable de esto, si el líder cae la cadena de mando se rompe, este grupo está bien organizado- dio a conocer su plan Issei, enfocando a un blanco enemigo en el tejado de un edificio aledaño y matándolo den un tiro certero en la cabeza.

-Entiendo, haremos lo posible para sacar a todas las personas que podamos, pero aún quedan cosas que explicar Hyoudou Issei-

-puedo decir lo mismo Saji Genshirou, tu compañera a de estar esperando en Tokio-

-¿desde cuándo lo sabías?-

-desde mucho antes de que los dos llegáramos a esta ciudad, ahora hay que ponernos en marcha-

Con todo dicho los grupos se separaron, Issei tomo una moto que se encontraba tirada y se dirigió a donde por extraño que pareciese presentía que Hanzo se encontraba.

X

_**-Antigua Iglesia-**_

X

Dentro de esa iglesia Rías Gremory se encontraba ante una difícil situación.

El hacerse cargo de los ángeles caídos no presentaba un difícil reto para ella y su grupo, pero lo que ahora pasaba en la ciudad sin duda era algo para lo que ella no estaba preparada.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando en la ciudad?- Exclamo ella saliendo de la iglesia y observando cómo las llamas engullían la ciudad.

-se pueden escuchar gritos en la ciudad…además de disparos- Dijo la menor del grupo, Koneko Toujo arrastrando el cuerpo sin vida de un ángel caído.

-Sona-Kaicho dice que un grupo de militares humanos han invadido la ciudad y comenzaron a disparar a las personas- informo la segunda al mando del grupo de Rías Akeno Himejima.

BOOM

En ese momento Rías vio como uno de los helicópteros que sobrevolaban la ciudad recibió un disparo de un lanza-cohetes y cayó a tierra.

-¿Cómo ah podido pasar esto?- Rías dio media vuelta y encaro a quien pensaba era la responsable de todo esto -¡¿Tú hiciste esto?! ¡Responde!- Exclamo Rías furiosa creando una esfera de poder de la destrucción en su mano.

A quien Rías apuntaba era a una mal herida y agotada Reynalle, quien estaba recostada en una de las paredes de la iglesia, aun con la Sacred Gear que acababa de robar no fue oponente para los demonios Gremory.

-estoy tan sorprendía como tu demonio Gremory- respondió Reynalle quien estaba tirada en el suelo.

TAP

Rías y sus chicos escucharon un ruido que provino de la entrada, todos se giraron y se colocaron en posición de combate.

-puedo ver que les dieron una paliza, ¿eres la única viva?- exclamo un hombre vestido con un atuendo de ninja color amarillo, en su espalda llevaba dos katanas de tamaño medio y en sus piernas dos pistolas.

Reynalle al ver de quien se trataba se enfureció.

-¡Scorpion maldito! ¡¿Donde rayos estabas?!- Exclamo Reynalle incorporándose solo por el enfado contra el hombre -¡eres el peor guarda-espaldas de la puta vida!-

-lo siento, lo siento, simplemente estaba encargándome de que las personas que contrate entraran a la ciudad para armar esta fiesta- dijo Scorpion apuntando con su pulgar hacia atrás de él.

Al escuchar esas palabras Rías enfureció.

-tu… ¡Tu eres el responsable de todo esto!- Rías lanzo una esfera de poder de la destrucción contra el hombre.

Mientras esa masa de energía negra se dirigía de lleno contra él, Scorpion suspiro de aburrimiento.

-Típico de los jóvenes, se dejan llevar por sus emociones- Scorpion simplemente se inclino ligeramente hacia la derecha para evadir el ataque de Rías.

Rías estaba algo asombrada por el hecho de que hubiera esquivado con tanta facilidad su ataque.

-ya que me pagaste, supongo que podre encargarme de estos niños mientras escapas, ¿te parece?- le dijo Scorpion a Reynalle mientras desenfundaba las Katanas en su espalda.

Reynalle pensó que sería la oportunidad perfecta para escapar del lugar.

-¿creen que los dejaremos marcharse?- Rías y sus muchachos se pusieron en posición, con Kiba al frente, Koneko cubriendo la retaguardia y con Rías y Akeno a los lados para atacar con sus poderes.

Scorpion ya había analizado la formación de Rías y sus siervos y ya había planeado una manera de hacerse cargo de todos a la vez.

-esto será rápido, espero que él se haya dado cuenta y se dirija de una vez hacia aquí, muero de ganas por finalizar nuestra pelea pendiente- Exclamo Scorpion lanzándose en un ataque frontal.

Tan pronto vieron al hombre arremeter contra ellos, Rías y sus chicos se prepararon.

Kiba fue el primero en ir contra el sujeto, en sus manos ya tenía una espada lista para bloquear cualquier ataque.

FLUSH

Grande fue la sorpresa de todos cuando de la nada un muro de fuego apareció entre Scorpion y Kiba.

Kiba rápidamente ataco con un tajo horizontal, pero su espada no le dio a nadie.

Scorpion había desaparecido en sus narices.

FLON

Otra pared de fuego apareció en medio del grupo, justo detrás de Kiba, de ese portar apareció Scorpion, atacando por la espalda a Kiba con sus Katanas.

ZAS

Luego golpeando de una patada potente a Akeno en el estomago que la lanzo hacia atrás.

BLAM

Atravesando la pared de la iglesia.

Antes de que Rías y Koneko pudieran reaccionar ante lo que acababa de pasar Scorpion continúo.

BLAAAM

Usando la empuñadura de sus Katanas, Scorpion golpe el costado de Rías con fuerza suficiente como para romperle algunas costillas.

Luego, soltó la Katana que traía en la mano derecha y desde su palma abierta lanzo un gancho con cadenas que se incrustaron en el hombro de Koneko.

-¡ven aquí!- Scorpion jalo con fuerza la cadena, jalando en el proceso a Koneko y tirándola contra Rías.

BLAM

Ambas salieron disparadas hacia atrás, atravesando varias sillas de la iglesia sumamente lastimadas.

-eso fue fácil- Exclamo Scorpion recogiendo su Katana y enfundándolas nuevamente en su espalda.

Con suma facilidad Scorpion había reducido el equipo de Rías en unos segundos.

-Sera mejor que te vayas, tal parece que las cosas se pondrán interesantes ahora- le dijo Scorpion a Reynalle.

Pese a que quisiera matar a los Gremory, Reynalle hizo caso a las palabras de Scorpion y se marcho del lugar tan rápido como podía.

Scorpion a paso lento se acerco hacia donde Rías había caído, sacando la pistola de su pierna izquierda de su funda.

-Bu…chou…- Kiba intento pararse para ayudar a su ama.

BANG

Dos disparos en las piernas del rubio acabaron con su intento de hacer algo.

Scorpion se paro frente a Rías, luego él se agacho y coloco el cañón del arma justo en su frente.

-déjame preguntarte, ¿todos los demonios son así de débiles o solo lo eres tú? Porque déjame decirte que tú y tus chicos fueron una total decepción- exclamo Scorpion mirando directamente a los ojos de Rías.

En ese momento Rías empezó a caer presa del pánico, al observar pudo ver que nadie estaba en condiciones de ayudarla.

Kiba estaba tirado en el suelo con una gran cortada en la espalda y las heridas de disparo en sus piernas, perdiendo sangre a cada minuto.

Akeno se hallaba fuera inconsciente tras haber recibido ese duro golpe.

Koneko estaba inconsciente debajo de varias de las sillas de la iglesia con una profunda herida en el hombro y múltiples daños en huesos, además de sangrar por la frente.

Y ella misma estaba lastimada, podía jurar que tenía al menos unas cuantas costillas rotas.

En su estado y al tener al enemigo tan cerca cualquier intento por hacer algo acabaría en una sola cosa, en su **Muerte**.

-adiós, joven demonio- Scorpion estaba por jalar el gatillo.

RUUUUUUNG

BAAAM

Justo a segundos de su muerte Rías pudo oír el rugir de un motor y segundos después una moto pasó por encima de ella, impactando de lleno contra Scorpion y lanzándolo hacia atrás y chocando contra la pared.

BANG

Un disparo se escucho, la bala impacto de lleno en el tanque de gasolina de la moto.

BOOM

Provocando una gran explosión que destruyo la iglesia.

En ese momento Rías no sabía que es lo que había pasado, solo que antes de que el lugar explotara una figura vestida de negro la había sacado de ahí, arrastrando también a sus chicos.

Una vez ya en el suelo, ella se dio cuenta que la persona que los había salvado bestia atuendos militares y que estaba armado, el hombre miraba hacia las llamas dándole la espalda a Rías y sus chicos.

-¿Quién…eres?- pregunto Rías con dificultad debido a su lesión.

Antes de poder responder a la pregunta.

FLOM

Un portal de fuego se manifestó detrás del hombre, de este portal emergió un brazo que empuñaba una pistola.

El arma estaba demasiado cerca del casco del hombre.

Rías no fue capaz de advertirlo a tiempo.

BANG

X

_**-Torre Del MBI-**_

X

-¿Cómo va la situación en la ciudad?- le pregunto Takami a Matsu, revisando las imágenes que salían en las pantallas.

-las fuerzas enemigas han comenzado a retroceder tras la llegada de nuestros hombres, además que las fuerzas de Auto-Defensa ya llegaron a la ciudad, hasta los momentos no ha habido bajas de nuestro lado- Informo Matsu mostrando la transmisión de la llegada de los refuerzos.

-¡eso quiere decir que hemos salvado a esas personas!- Exclamo Minato emocionado -¡Issei-san lo logro! ¡Salvo la ciudad!-

La situación indicaba que lo peor estaba por acabar y que habían logrado salvar la ciudad y sus habitantes, pero había cierta inconformidad.

-demasiado fácil- Exclamo Karasuba recostada en la pared –esto ha sido demasiado fácil, tanto que es extraño-

Había cierta intranquilidad en Karasuba que no podía sacarse, la idea de que todo esto no era más que una trampa se hacía evidente.

DANGER

De repente las alarmas de la torre se activaron.

En la pantalla de Matsu aparecieron alarmas de todo tipo.

-¡¿Qué está pasando Matsu-san?!-

-¡la seguridad de la torre fue saltada!, ¡alguien se conecto ilegalmente a los servidores e introdujo un virus!- dijo Matsu tecleando a toda velocidad.

-¡¿la información de las Sekireis es lo que buscan?!- pregunto Takami suponiendo que esa sería la principal razón tras el Cyber-Ataque.

-¡No! ¡El virus no busca información! ¡Lo que busca es!- Tras ese último Tecleo Matsu y el resto pudieron ver a que se enfrentaban.

Lo las pantallas mostraron fue el posicionamiento y la activación del satélite de MBI, apuntando a un blanco en especifico.

Blanco que dejo pasmados a los presentes.

-esto es malo- Dijo Karasuba –extremadamente malo-

X

BANG

Un disparo.

En ese momento antes de que se jalara el gatillo, Issei se inclino hacia atrás, desenfundo su propia pistola y la introdujo en el portal, jalando el gatillo variaos veces.

De las llamas que engullían la iglesia una figura emergió.

-Veo que tus instintos siguen tan agudos como siempre, me alegro ya que de lo contrario esto sería aburrido- Exclamo Scorpion sin el más mínimo rastro de haber recibido daño por la explosión.

-pues tú sigues siendo el mismo sujeto petulante y arrogante que puedo recordar, Hanzo Hasashi- Exclamo Issei quitándose el casco y lanzándolo lejos.

Fue una sorpresa para Rías y sus chicos (quienes despertaron luego de la explosión) el ver que quien los rescato en ese precario momento fuera su Sensei.

-no has cambiado nada con el pasar de los años, oh gran **Shinigami**\- exclamo Scorpion cambiando el cargador de su pistola –aunque puedo ver que ahora pareces más "Humano" que antes-

-he cambiado- respondió Issei -¡¿Qué haces aquí Hanzo?!- exigió saber.

-oye, oye, las cosas se piden de buena manera, aunque aun así te responderé, vine a verte querido amigo, viene a resolver de una vez por todas lo que dejamos sin terminar años atrás- Scorpion señalo su ojo derecho.

Issei entendía que la motivación de Hanzo para hacer todo esto no era otra que atraer su atención, el recordaba el odio que Hanzo le tenía luego de esa pelea donde le arrebato el ojo.

-¿Por esa razón involucraste la ciudad? ¿Para retarme a tu estúpido juego?- Exclamo Issei molesto sujetando con fuerza su rifle de francotirador.

-era la mejor forma de llamar tu atención, fue una suerte el que lograra encontrar pista de ti, después de que desapareciste del radar hace seis años pensé que te habían matado, es una suerte que no ya quería ser yo el que te matara-

Issei estaba molesto, las ganas de matar que sentía en estos momentos eran tan palpables que llenaban el ambiente, generando una gran presión para todos los presentes.

Scorpion sonreía dentro de su máscara, era la primera vez que veía a Issei de este modo.

-Gremory-kun, tú y tus compañeros deben marcharse de aquí- dijo Issei caminando hacia Scorpion, despidiendo tanto instinto asesino que asustaba.

-¡Pe-Pero!-

FLUSH

BANG

Scorpion impaciente por comenzar el combate se lanzo contra Issei.

Issei levanto su rifle y disparo varias veces.

Scorpion con su mano derecha desenfundo su Katana y con facilidad corto las balas que iban contra él, disparando con la pistola que tenía en la otra mano.

Antes de que las balas llegaran a Issei.

[BOSST]

Issei materializo el brazo de loa Bossted Gear, desplegando las crestas picudas del brazo para que formaran un escudo que bloquearon las balas.

Scorpion formo un nuevo portal delante de él, introduciéndose dentro de él para moverse a otra distancia que él escogiera.

Issei presentía donde aparecería Hanzo, hacia que simplemente extendió el brazo que tenía el rifle y disparo.

BANG

Hanzo apareció a unos metros detrás de él parado sobre la rama de un árbol, al notar que Issei le había disparado el disparo su arma también apuntando a Issei.

BANG

CRAK

Las balas en el aire se rozaron, desviando la trayectoria de la otra por unos milímetros, lo suficiente como para que ambos disparos rozaran el rostro de ambos.

-fiu, no has perdido tu toque, **Shinigami**\- Exclamo animado Scorpion dejando caer su arma –No me queda más munición-

-y tú sigues igual Hanzo, ¿oh debería llamarte Scorpion desde ahora?- Issei dejo caer el rifle y tiro su pistola también –a mí tampoco me queda munición-

Los dos se miraron fijamente, el choque que se producía cuando la sed de sangre de ambos chocaba era tan fuerte que alguien normal se desmayaría.

X

Desde que el tiroteo empezó Rías y sus chicos se apartaron mientras curaban sus heridas.

-Esta forma de pelear, no es común- Exclamo Rías mientras usaba su poder demoniaco para curarse rápido –es como si ambos…-

-Fueran Asesinos profesionales- dijo Kiba mientras se curaba con ayuda de Akeno –la forma tan precisa y ese instinto tan siniestro que ambos posen…-

Para ellos era más que obvio pensar que lo que el rubio decía era correcto, además que eso explicaría el porqué no había información de su Sensei hasta ahora.

-otra cosa a recalcar, es ese guante que Hyoudou-sensei tiene- Exclamo Rías, clavando su mirada en el guantelete –no hay duda, se trata de una de las Longinus, la Bossted Gear-

X

CLANK

Una batalla intensa y a gran velocidad sucedía en estos instantes.

Las chispas volaban por los aires al momento en que las armas chocaban.

-¿Qué sucede? ¡¿Acaso ya estas cansado?!- Hanzo usando su habilidad se puso detrás de Issei, dando un tajo vertical.

CLANK

Issei se giro y freno el ataque de las Katanas usando su cuchillo, aprovechando para dispara un potente golpe con la Bossted Gear.

[BOSST][BOSST][BOSST]

Hanzo en lugar de eludirlo simplemente golpe el costado del puño de Issei para que la fuerza del golpe se desviara.

La fuerza de ese golpe rompió por la mitad el árbol.

Hanzo iba a aprovechar la pequeña apertura que Issei dejo en su movimiento para apuntar con sus armas al cuello.

-¡Esto es Todo!-

-¡AUN NO!- Issei sujeto el tronco del árbol roto para luego usarlo como arma contundente.

BLAAM

Issei le dio de lleno a Hanzo, golpeándolo en el área de las costillas.

Pero lo que sucedió después fue algo que Issei ni siguiera pensó que sería posible.

BOOM

EL cuerpo de Hanzo resplandeció por unos instantes para luego explotar, generando un pilar de fuego que engullo al castaño y se alzo a los cielos.

X

-¿Qué clase de pelea es esta?- exclamo Rías segura dentro de la barrera.

Justo antes de que Scorpion explotara, ella alzo una barrera de protección sobre ella y sus chicos, observando cómo las llamas borraban por completo el bosque.

Justo cuando las llamas cesaron, Rías presencio algo que el dejo asombrado a ella y sus siervos.

X

-Jajaja…tal parece…que ambos…somos aprueba de fuego…- dijo Hanzo entrecortadamente debido al cansancio, sus ropas estaban quemadas de tal forma que solo quedaron los pantalones.

-¿una…técnica…de auto-implosión? ¿Hasta qué…punto mejoraste…tu…habilidad?- pregunto el castaño igual de lastimado y cansado, sus ropas estaban igual de destruidas que las de Hanzo.

-mas que tu eso es seguro, si hubieras dedicado tu tiempo a mejorar tu _**Full counter**_ quizás no estarías tan lastimado- Exclamo Hanzo –aunque debo admitir que me arriesgue ya que desconocía si tu full counter repelería mi explosión-

-estas demente, por esa misma razón no puedo dejar que sigas vivo- Dijo Issei alzando sus puños, aun con las fuerzas suficientes como para seguir peleando.

Issei estaba determinado a acabar con esta batalla de una vez por todas.

Pero había algo que Issei desconocía, algo a lo que pudo ser alertado si no fuera porque su intercomunicador se destruyo con la explosión.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!- en sé momento Hanzo comenzó a reírse estrepitosamente -¡No importa lo que hagas! ¡Tanto tú como yo, y toda esta maldita ciudad están condenados!-

-¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?- pregunto Issei confundido por la reacción de Hanzo.

-¡lo que digo es que todos vamos a morir!- Hanzo disparo los ganchos de sus manos, los cuales perforaron los hombros de Issei.

Luego, al usar las cadenas Hanzo logro inmovilizar a Issei, no importa cuánto tratara, Issei no era capaz de romper las cadenas.

-¡Maldito! ¡Suéltame!- Issei aun aumentando sus poderes con la Bossted Gear no podía romper la cadena.

-porque la prisa, después de todo es igual ya que todos moriremos- Exclamo Hanzo aun con las cadenas saliendo de sus manos.

-¡¿a qué demonios te refieres con que todos moriremos?!- pregunto Issei.

-a que en cuestión de minutos toda esta ciudad desaparecerá al ser bañada por la luz, una luz que tú conoces muy bien ya que…- Hanzo apunto al cielo -¡SERA EL LASER DE TU COMPAÑÍA QUIEN ARRAZARA CON TODO!-

-¡!- Issei estaba en Shock.

De alguna forma Hanzo se había hecho con el satélite de la MBI.

-¡Eso es imposible! ¡No hay forma de que hayas sido capaz de hakear la seguridad de la torre! ¡Menos aun con ella conectada!- Exclamo Issei ya que el solo conocía a dos personas capases de hakear la seguridad del satélite, y ambas eran Sekireis que se encontraban en la torre.

-¡me las arregle para introducir un virus en la red central de la torre del MBI en Tokio, aunque nada de esto hubiera sido posible si no hubieras utilizado a las fuerzas militares del MBI, así que te lo agradezco Issei-

En ese momento Issei comprendió que todo esto era su culpa, el odio de Hanzo el lo provoco, el ataque a la ciudad simplemente por haber venido.

(¡Maldición! ¡¿Cómo soluciono esto?!) Pensó Issei sin hallar un método para solucionar esto.

Issei no quería que mas fantasmas rondaran su mente, él quería dejar atrás su pasado el cual había arrebatado tantas vidas, y ahora ese mismo pasado se encargaría de segar cientos de vidas inocentes.

-¡Puede que nadie lo sabrá, pero el responsable de toda esta catástrofe no será nadie más que tú!- Exclamo Hanzo, jalando las cadenas y estrellando a Issei contra un árbol.

BAAM

Issei se estrello duramente.

BAAM

Hanzo repitió la dosis, jalando las cadenas de forma de que Issei golpeara el suelo con su cuerpo repetidas veces.

Mientras Issei era azotado contra el suelo varias imágenes pasaron por su mente.

Los pocos momentos que había pasado en la ciudad habían sido agradables, había entablado una amistad con sus compañeros de trabajo, sus estudiantes.

Y más que nada quería que esta ciudad que había reunido a sus padres no desapareciera, no quería que los pocos recuerdos que había hecho desaparecieran como si nada.

X

Por unos instantes Issei se encontró frente a Ddraig en el interior de su alma.

-perdí, no hay nada que pueda hacer- exclamo Issei derrotado –Hanzo destruirá la ciudad y todo por mi culpa-

[¿Estás seguro?] Pregunto el dragón mirando directamente a los ojos de Issei [¿De verdad crees que ya no hay nada que puedas hacer para salvar tu ciudad?]

-¡¿Qué más puedo hacer?!- Grito Issei -¡Aun si derroto a Hanzo no hay forma de que pueda detener el disparo del satélite!-

El gigantesco dragón vatio sus alas generando mucho viento, tanto que lanzo a Issei hacia atrás.

[Recuérdalo Socio, las Sacred Gear responde a los sentimientos de su portador, si no quieres morir y perder lo que has ganado, supera tus propios límites] Exclamo el dragón con fuerza [¡Tu eres el **Sekiryuttei**, y nosotros jamás nos rendimos!]

Las palabras de Ddraig hicieron eco por todos lados, dándole a Issei las bases para superar esta crisis.

X

BAAAM

Issei golpe el suelo nuevamente.

-¡En solo tres minutos todo acabara!- Exclamo Hanzo con burla.

En ese momento el se dispuso a lanzar nuevamente a Issei contra el suelo cuando paso.

-¿Qué demonios? ¡¿Porque no se mueve?!- Hanzo intento jalar la cadena usando todas sus fuerzas, pero estas no se movían.

(Escuchar Digimon Adventure 02 OST Beat Hit)

Issei se hallaba firmemente parado, sujetando como podía las cadenas.

Un aura rojo comenzó a ser expulsada del cuerpo de Issei, esa misma aura comenzó a calentar las cadenas poniéndolas al rojo vivo.

-¡NO DEJARE QUE ESTO ACABE ASI!- Grito Issei, sus ojos resplandecieron en verde por unos segundos antes de que aun mas aura saliera expulsada.

[Bossted Gear Balance Breaker]

[Welsh Dragon Scale Mail]

El aura comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo hasta formar la armadura de la Bossted Gear.

CRAK

Con suma facilidad Issei rompió las cadenas que envolvían su cuerpo.

Cabe decir que Hanzo (y Rías y sus chicos desde donde estaban) estaba en Shock.

-¡¿Qué demonios es ese poder?!- Exclamo Hanzo asustado dando un paso atrás -¡¿Acaso conseguiste un nuevo poder mientras estuviste fuera del mundo militar?!-

Issei dio un paso al frente, resquebrajando el suelo por la presión de su poder.

[JET]

Activando los propulsores de la armadura, Issei salió disparado a toda velocidad para atacar a Hanzo.

Hanzo estaba en pánico ante el poder de Issei, cuando lo vio acercarse creó un portal para poder escapar, pero no lo hizo lo suficientemente rápido.

BAAAM

Issei lo había alcanzado antes de que pudiera escapar, impactando un potente golpe que desfiguro el rostro de Hanzo.

BAAM

Una lluvia de golpes impactó el cuerpo de Hanzo a gran velocidad y con mucho poder.

Hanzo fue lanzado metros atrás tras recibir un duro golpe en la cara.

-¡VEN AQUÍ!- Issei extendió su puño derecho, de cual tras un repentino cambio de forma salió disparado un gancho y cadenas con la forma de dragón.

STAB

El gancho perforo el pecho de Hanzo, a centímetros de llegar al corazón, pero lo que Issei quería no era matarlo ya sino jalarlo hacia él.

Tras jalarlo Issei impacto otro potente golpe que lanzo a Hanzo nuevamente hacia atrás, pero al estar aun enganchado fue jalado de regreso.

Issei siguió haciendo eso mismo por unos momentos para luego girar a gran velocidad y lanzar hacia arriba a Hanzo.

Hanzo ya se encontraba casi muerto cuando fue lanzado hacia arriba, logrando ver con su único ojo al quien sería responsable de su muerte.

X

_**-Espacio-**_

X

Justo en ese preciso momento el láser del satélite del MBI fue disparado pese a los intentos por detenerlo.

El rayo de luz solo tomaría segundos para que impactara sobre su blanco.

La cámara integrada del satélite estaba enfocada para ver el punto exacto donde caería, reproduciendo esas imágenes en la torre del MBI.

X

_**-Kuoh-**_

X

La luz del laser logro ser vista en el cielo de la ciudad, era cosa de segundos para que impactara contra la ciudad y la borrara.

Pero eso no pasaría, ¿la razón del porque?, es simple ya que un solo hombre se negaba a que esto pasara.

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Issei había liberado una gran cantidad de aura y doblado su poder hasta el límite.

Extendiendo el arco que estaba fusionado en su brazo izquierdo y creando una flecha con todo ese poder apuntando hacia arriba.

CRAK

FLUSH

La armadura comenzó a romperse y de las grietas emergía un montón de sangre.

[Socio…]

-¡NO IMPORTA, SIMPLEMENTE HAY QUE SEGUIR AUMENTANDO EL PODER!- Grito Issei apuntando.

Antes de disparar Hanzo comenzó a caer, divisando su perdición.

-¡MALDITO! ¡TE MALDIGO PRIMER LUGAAAAAAAAAAAAR!- Grito Hanzo lleno de envidia y rencor.

En todo lo sucedido nadie había sido capaz de notar que en la espalda de Hanzo se encontraba impreso un gran número Diez.

-¡Toma esto! _**[Revenge Dragón Arrow]**__(Flecha Del Dragón De Venganza)_-

FLASH

Issei disparo la flecha con todo su poder.

Esa flecha roja imito la figura de un dragón gigantesco de color rojo que impacto contra Hanzo, borrando cualquier rastro de su existencia para luego seguir y chocar contra el laser.

BLAAM

Ambas energías chocaron, pero la de Issei fue más fuerte superando el poder del laser y borrándolo, siguiendo su camino hasta salir del planeta e impactar contra el satélite y destruirlo.

X

De regreso en Kuoh.

-…hah…hah…- Issei respiraba agitado, la armadura de su cuerpo se rompió en pedazos que se evaporaron en pequeñas partículas.

El cayó de espaldas al suelo herido de gravedad, sus heridas estaban por todo su cuerpo y seguía perdiendo sangre a cada segundo, de no recibir atención médica rápido sería peligroso.

Justo antes de caer inconsciente, el pudo sentir una cálida luz y como su dolor disminuía un poco, abriendo los ojos pudo ver unas cabelleras roja y negra a sus lados.

-je, ¿no les había dicho que se fueran de aquí, Gremory-Kun, Himejima-kun?-

-Tiene muchas cosas que explicar Issei-sensei, por esa razón estamos curándolo- Dijo Rías, sus manos estaban cubiertas por energía demoniaca para acelerar la recuperación del castaño.

-ufufu, no creo que debería de hablarle así a las personas que lo están ayudando- Dijo con picardía Akeno, tratando de disimular el hecho de que estaba asombrada por la rápida recuperación del castaño.

-pues, todo indica que tendré muchas cosas que explicar a muchas personas- Issei levanto su brazo izquierdo apuntando al cielo –pero por ahora puedo decirlo, **Misión cumplida**-

Los rayos de luz del sol comenzaban a salir, indicando que esta noche de pesadilla había llegado a su fin.

X

_**-Algo Lejos De La Ciudad De Kuoh: Bosque-**_

X

Ya lejos de la ciudad, el ángel caído Reynalle creyó estar a salvo.

Grave fue su error al pensar que viviría otro día.

FLUSH

Una intensa luz verde se logro ver en las profundidades del bosque, indicando el fin de la existencia de Reynalle.

-te deje vivir lo suficiente como para que te alejaras de la ciudad, aun no quiero que él se percate de mi presencia- exclamo una mujer de voluminosa figura.

Su cabello era negro y largo, sus ojos de color verde además de llevar anteojos de montura roja, su atuendo consistía en zapatos de tacón, una falda negra corta, un suéter de color verde además de una bata de laboratorio.

-esto tendrá un mejor uso ahora- Ella recogió un par de anillos que despedían un aura verde -aun así rezo porque el alma de la chica tubo este Sacred Gear alcance la paz-

Con esas últimas palabras la mujer se marcho de ese lugar.

X

**Continuara…**

X

Avance Narrado por Kiba:

Ya ah pasado un mes desde los eventos ocurridos, parece que la normalidad ha regresado a la ciudad, Issei-sensei nos explico el motivo tras este ataque.

En el Próximo capitulo: Explicaciones.

X

Que tal gente, les habla su escritor favorito RiseX-209.

Pues espero sinceramente que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado y que dejen Reviews.

Debo recalcar que Asia permanecería muerta en este Fic ya que con su forma de ser no hubiera sido capaz de aceptar las formas de hacer las cosas de Issei, la misma Rías la tendrá difícil.

Y no Issei no es el [Peón] de Rías, y seriamente me estoy pensando el que nunca llegue a serlo.

Y lo que todos quieren, la llegada de Karasuba y el resto a Kuoh esta próximo.

En cuanto al Fic de Touma de Géminis, No entiendo el porqué el Fic desapareció y como mencione eh perdido los documentos de ese Fic, al igual que una gran parte de lo que tenía escrito, los documentos de este Fic del capítulo del tres al once está perdido.

Lamento informar que el Fic de Touma no regresara.

Sin más que Decir me despido CHAO.


	14. Explicaciones

Fanfiction escrito por diversión sin fines de lucro Basado en la obra de Ichiei Ishibumi y Ashika Sakura y de todos aquellos de los cuales tomare prestado cualquier, personaje, lugar, referencia, Etc.

* * *

**_Diálogos:_**

-Uno nace solo en esta vida… y uno muere solo también, nada cambiara eso- persona hablando.

(Muchas veces deseo haber muerto como mis camaradas) persona pensando.

[La guerra y la matanza está ligada al genoma humano, eso nunca cambiara] Ddraig ser de nivel superior.

"La muerte nos llama siempre" llamadas telefónicas, holográficas, etc.

* * *

Capitulo Catorce _**[Explicaciones]**_

* * *

_**-Torre Del MBI: Un Mes Después-**_

* * *

Ya había transcurrido un mes desde que la ciudad de Kuoh fue atacada por un viejo enemigo de Issei, que a la vez era uno de los diez que sobrevivieron a ese infierno junto a él.

Luego de que las fuerzas invasoras que llegaron a Kuoh fueran eliminadas y/o arrestadas, se traslado a los supervivientes de Kuoh a un lugar seguro designado.

Pero la triste realidad fue, que en este trágico evento alrededor de 100 ciudadanos inocentes de Kuoh perdieron sus vidas.

Además de que hubo muchos heridos y gran parte de la ciudad de Kuoh sufrió daños severos los cuales se escatimaron en Millones de yenes.

En estos momentos Issei estaba en la que era su habitación en la torre, revisando papeles, datos y archivos con lo poco que Matsu había logrado encontrar hasta ahora sobre sus antiguos "Compañeros".

-…- Issei miraba con suma interés los documentos en sus manos.

En ellos estaban las menciones de los otros nueve, pero había un extraño patrón que estaba molestando a Issei.

-hace seis años cualquier indicio de sobre ellos desapareció, casi a la fecha en que entre a la MBI…esto me da mala espina- Issei se quito las gafas para leer, suspirando cansado -¿Por qué desaparecieron, y donde están ahora?- se pregunto el mirando al techo.

GATCHA

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación del castaño se abrió, quien entro era Benitsubasa.

-Ise te traje algo de comer- exclamo muy feliz Benitsubasa, ella vestía las ropas del Escuadrón Disciplinario.

En sus manos ya hacia una bandeja de comida, la cual dejo sobre la meza que había en la habitación.

-deberías tomar un descanso Ise, llevas varios días revisando esos documentos- dijo ella con un tono preocupado -¿dormiste esta noche?- pregunto ella notando las ojeras en el castaño.

-te lo agradezco Benitsubasa- Issei dejo a un lado los documentos, tomando la taza con café en la bandeja –pero sabes que debo seguir investigando, no quiero que se repita lo sucedido- exclamo él con un semblante serio.

-…ya lo sé…fue un suceso terrible…- el semblante de Benitsubasa paso a uno triste – ¿pero es cierto que la persona responsable llevaba muerta ya un tiempo?- pregunto ella curiosa.

Eso era algo que también estaba incomodando a Issei, según Matsu quien ya lo había investigado, descubrió que Hanzo Hasashi había muerto en Irak hace seis años, al mismo tiempo que se perdió la pista de todos los demás "compañeros" de Issei.

-luego de lo que eh pasado estos últimos meses, el que un muerto regrese ya no me sorprende, es mas…apostaría que Mr. V fue el responsable de traer a Hanzo de regreso- dijo Issei acabándose el café –las últimas palabras que me dijo me hacen suponer eso-

-…- Benitsubasa no sabía exactamente que decir en estos momentos ya que ella no presencio el final de la pelea en la isla.

-ahora que me acuerdo- Issei recordó -¿terminaste de llenar la solicitud, Benitsubasa?- pregunto Issei centrando su atención en la peli rozada.

-¿eh? ¡Ah! La solicitud para ingresar a la academia Kuoh, si ya la llene, ¿aunque aun no entiendo el porqué debo ingresar?- exclamo ella haciendo un pequeño berrinche –aquí en la MBI aprendió lo necesario-

-puede que eso sea cierto, pero me gustaría que llevaras una vida más normal desde ahora, y un buen primer paso es que asistas a una escuela como alguien de tu edad- exclamo Issei actuando como un Sensei.

-bu-bueno, si Ise será mi profesor no veo el problema- dijo ella mientras jugaba con su cabello.

Mientras tanto Issei miraba por la amplia ventana, sus pensamientos estaban centrados en descubrir que tramaba ese misterioso Mr. V y que tenían que ver el y sus "Compañeros" en todo esto.

* * *

_**D-Gray Man Opening 4: **__**Gekidou**_.

_**Instrumental**_

Se ve a Issei de pequeño, corriendo con una pistola en su mano, la imagen se sobrepone a Issei de adulto junto a sus Sekireis.

_**Oh ¡Fight! Baby No**_

Se ve a Rías y a Sona con sus respectivos siervos.

_**Togisomasu EYES Kikiakita PHRASE Ya**_

Se ve a Karasuba empuñando dos espadas, dando un potente salto y cortando a dos grandes dragones.

_**Dare Ka No Copy Ja Mitasarenainda yo**_

Se ve a Benitsubasa Golpeando el Suelo con su puño, creando un terremoto que devasta todo, Haihane y Akitsu cortando y congelando a varios demonios.

_**Spark Kiete Kure Mata tora I O Karite Fuitekundarou**_

Se puede ver a Reynalle lanzando una lanza de Luz, Raiser atacando con una bola de fuego, Kokabiel usando sus alas y finalizando con Valí entrando en Balance Breaker.

_**Makki No Dosu Kuro No BEST PLAY IN THE HOUSE Daiissen no STAGE De Koreppochi Mo Makeru Ki Ga Shine Na 24/7, Come On, Fight It Out**_

Se ve la silueta Ennegrecida de una persona quien destaza a varios enemigos con una guadaña, a otro quien elimina a sus enemigos rápidos disparos de sus pistolas gemelas, la silueta de una mujer quien con su látigo parte a la mitad a sus oponentes y culmina con una persona cortando por la mitad a un enemigo gigante con su espada de gran tamaño.

_**Taiyou O Ushinatte Boku Wa**_

Se ve un fondo lleno de tubos científicos y una figura enmascarada saliendo de un tanque lleno de un líquido verde.

_**Tsuki No Arika O Sagasu**_

Se Ve a Issei en Balance Breaker chocando su puño contra alguien vestido con una armadura de un león dorado.

_**Mieteita Mono Made Miushinatte Bokura Wa Omoide No Umi No Naka Oboreteiku No Ni Doushite**_

Se ven a Issei y Rías Juntos, cuando Rías trata de tocar a Issei, este se rompe en varias partículas pequeñas, quedando solamente sus piezas de [Peón] entonces Rías rompe en llanto.

_**Chikai Atta Koto Made Nakatta Koto**_

La escena inicia una batalla entre dragones, unos de color dorado y azul pelando contra uno de color verde oscuro y otro que parece estar hecho de madera.

_**Ni Shite Tsugi No PASSPORT Rebel One towa No Koe Again Kokoro Ni Itsu Todoku**_

Se ve a Issei quien es rodeado por una sombra la cual cumbre por completo su cuerpo, una sombra se centra en su mano y comienza a tomar forma de un arma, un pequeño objeto de color blanco emerge de entre las sombras.

_**Rebel one towa No Koe Again Kikasete**_

Se ve a Issei cubierto por la sombra chocar su arma contra un hombre de cabellos largos color negro quien utiliza un traje del mismo color que su cabello.

_**Rebel One towa No Koe Again Kokoro Ni Itsu Todoku**_

Se Ven cuatro orbes de diferentes colores los cuales empiezan a brillar intensamente antes de partirse por la mitad cada uno.

_**Rebel One Turning Point Again**_

La Escena termina con un hombre de cabellos castaños seguido de un pequeño niño de cabellos castaños también.

Fin Del Opening.

* * *

_**-Pasillos De La Torre-**_

* * *

Issei y Benitsubasa caminaban por los pasillos de la torre de camino al laboratorio privado de Sahashi Takami.

-¿Cuánto le falta a Takami-san para acabar de una vez con los ajustes?- le pregunto Issei a la peli rosa –se que los ajustes de las Sekireis prosiguieron en el tiempo que estuve aquí-

-según la doctora Takami, las ultimas Sekireis en pasar por los ajustes estarían listas en una semana, nosotras ya no tenemos que pasar por eso ya que nos realizaron los ajustes mientras estuvimos en coma cuando te acompañamos en la Isla- dijo Benitsubasa –pero aun me molesta el hecho de que aun no podamos irnos hasta que los ajustes de TODAS las Sekireis se completen- dijo ella molesta por esa "injusticia".

-no podemos hacer nada- exclamo Issei más tranquilo –aunque ustedes ya hayan pasado por los ajustes, aun nos queda una última labor como el Escuadrón Disciplinario, no podemos dejar que la número 01 sea la única que se encargue de proteger a las Sekireis-

-esa mujer da miedo- exclamo Benitsubasa temblando al recordar lo aterradora que podía ser Miya -eso me recuerda… ¿Dónde están Kuro, Haihane y Akitsu? No las eh visto en todo el día- pregunto la peli rosa.

-Karasuba y Haihane están revisando constantemente el perímetro de la torre, luego de que alguien se infiltrara y Hackeara los sistemas del satélite se nos hizo evidente que había que triplicar la seguridad de la torre- exclamo Issei, preguntándose aun como lo había hecho Hanzo –en cuanto a Akitsu…la verdad es que no sé donde esta, pero confió en que puede cuidarse sola, además de que si dejaba la torre me avisarían-

-ya veo…lo que me sorprende es que se hayan infiltrado en la torre, y aun mas que no buscaran la información sobre las Sekireis-

-pocos son las personas que aun saben de la existencia de las Sekireis, muchos creen que todo lo relacionado a ustedes se perdió cuando la isla kamikura se hundió- explico Issei.

Issei y Benitsubasa se detuvieron frente a la puerta del laboratorio de Takami.

-…ah…- Issei suspiro cansado -pues es hora de seguir siendo el conejillo de indias de Takami-san…puedes regresar si quieres Benitsubasa- exclamo Issei desanimado.

-n-no, qui-quiero entrar también- dijo ella pese a estar asustada.

La razón de todo esto es que desde que Takami se entero (por no decir que espió el entrenamiento de Issei) de las habilidades de Issei, así como conoció sobre lo "sobrenatural", Issei se volvió un interés científico para Takami, razón por la cual ella realizaba pruebas con él desde que regreso de la misión en Kuoh.

Issei y Benitsubasa entraron, dentro ya los esperaba Sahashi Takami vestida como siempre con su bata de laboratorio.

-me preguntaba cuando llegarías- exclamo ella revisando el registro medico de Issei –quítate la camisa y acuéstate en la camilla- ordeno ella.

Suspirado otra vez, Issei accedió a las demandas de Takami quitándose la camisa y el colgante que traía su padre, quedando con el pecho al descubierto.

Cabe decir que en estos momentos Benitsubasa estaba comiéndose a Issei con la mirada, cosa que noto Takami.

-Benitsubasa, deja de babear- exclamo ella preparando una jeringa para extraer la sangre del castaño.

-¡No estaba babeando!- exclamo ella avergonzada sacudiendo los brazos en negación.

Las pruebas que Takami le hizo a Issei fueron extraer una nueva muestra sangre, entre otras cosas mientras Benitsubasa miraba atentamente.

-ahora saca esa cosa como sea que se llame- exclamo Takami apurando a Issei mientras tecleaba algunos datos en su ordenador.

-¿la Bossted Gear?-

-eso, rápido-

-…-

[Bosst]

Issei accedió, materializando el guantelete de la Bossted Gear en el brazo izquierdo.

Sacando un extraño aparato Takami comenzó a escanear el guantelete.

-interesante, el guante esta hecho de un material nunca antes visto, es más duro que el acero y extremadamente liviano, ¿al llevar la armadura sientes su peso o no?- pregunto ella mirando a la cara a Issei.

-para nada, al llevarla activa se siento como si llevara puesto una ropa cualquiera, el problema es que luego de que acaba el tiempo límite que puedo usarlo mi cuerpo sufre los efectos, cansancio entre otras cosas- explico Issei.

-ya veo, me gustaría tomar una muestra de este metal si pudieras darme un poco- pidió por no decir exigió ella.

-…-

CRACK

Issei ejerciendo un poco de fuerza rompió un pequeño pedazo del guantelete, rápidamente este se auto reparo.

Takami miraba con suma fascinación esto, ligeramente ansiosa por comenzar a realizar investigaciones con este material.

-¿Takami, que puedes decirme de mi actual condición?- dijo Issei poniéndose nuevamente la camisa y el collar de su padre.

-según los análisis realizados hasta ahora, parece que tu cuerpo ha sufrido varios cambios, el más importante es que tu cuerpo parece estar pasando por un envejecimiento acelerado producto de tu rápida sanación- explico ella –luego de lo que paso en Kuoh, tenias heridas que dejarían a una persona normal postradas en una cama de por vida, pero tú te recuperaste en días-

-¿debo preocuparme?- pregunto Issei.

-no sabría decirte, te curas rápido pero eso provoca que envejezcas más rápido, supongo que si evitas hacer uso de tu rápida sanación el envejecimiento también cesara, como estas ahora quizás vivas hasta los sesenta o cincuenta años- exclamo ella dando una hipótesis sin fundamentos.

-bueno, vivir cincuenta años para mí ya es un logro- exclamo Issei siendo irónico, ya que hubo un tiempo que pensó que no llegaría a vivir mucho.

Luego de unas últimas pruebas y preguntas, Issei y Benitsubasa abandonaron el laboratorio de Takami, dejando a la científica para que pudiera concentrarse.

-a veces me parece que Takami-san y el presidente son parecidos, debió haber una razón para que ellos se juntaron y tuvieran a sus hijos- exclamo Issei.

-¿Por qué lo dices Ise?- pregunto la peli rosa confusa por la declaración del castaño.

-el presidente se centro demasiado en el proyecto Sekirei y quedo como quedo, pero fue su afán por conocer más sobre ustedes las Sekireis lo que llevo a la creación de esta empresa, del mismo modo Takami-san se ha centrado en esto, por muy diferentes que esos dos sean, no veo el por qué no están casados- exclamo Issei.

-pero hay que evitar por cualquier medio que el presidente se entere de todo esto ¿verdad?-

-si, conociéndolo terminaría armando algo sumamente grande, estrafalario y posible termine con crear un gran desastre, de no ser por los funcionarios, Takami-san y yo, quien sabe que hubiera hecho el presidente con la empresa- dijo Issei suspirando cansado, otra vez.

* * *

Ya por la tarde Issei preparaba sus cosas para el día de mañana.

El día de mañana debía de regresar a Kuoh para retomar sus labores como profesor en la academia, aunque sabía que las cosas serian más difíciles y complicadas para él.

La razón tras de eso, fue que se hizo público que él fue el principal responsable de movilizar las fuerzas del MBI para rescatar a los habitantes de Kuoh y retener a las fuerzas invasoras hasta que las fuerzas de auto defensa llegaran.

El junto a la otra persona principal que se encargo de rescatar a los ciudadanos de Kuoh, el ahora teniente del departamento de policías de Kuoh, Saji Genshirou fueron condecorados por el propio primer ministro de Japón por sus acciones y rápida respuesta ante este atentado.

La condecoración de ambos fue en vivo por la cadena nacional, es por esa razón que Issei suponía que las cosas serian diferentes en Kuoh.

-"Héroe de Kuoh", fue mi culpa que tantas personas murieran- dijo Issei repitiendo las palabras que el ministro dijo al darle una medalla.

-¿seguirás martirizándote por eso?- exclamo Karasuba recostada en puerta de la habitación de Issei.

-también es tu habitación, pero sería bueno que tocaras-

-lo hice- ella golpeo dos veces a la puerta -¿lo ves?-

-¿Qué quieres Karasuba?- pregunto Issei.

-nada, simplemente vine a ver como estabas- ella se despego de la puerta, caminando hasta sentarse en la cama del castaño –si piensas deprimirte por la sangre que se derramo por tu culpa, volverás a estar en ese estado tan patético con el que estabas antes de la etapa final-

-…puede que tengas razón…- Issei se rasco la cabeza, quizás lo estaba pensando demás –pero eso no cambia el hecho de que soy responsable de esas muertes, más cadáveres se apilan a mis espaldas-

-¿y de que sirve el que pienses en eso?- exclamo ella siendo directa, parándose y mirando a los ojos del castaño –esa gente murió, no hay nada que hacer, pero recuerda que así como ellos murieron, tu y escúchame bien TU salvaste a las demás personas de esa ciudad, de no ser por ti todas las personas en esa ciudad hubieran muerto-

-ahora das palabras de ánimo, las vueltas que da la vida- exclamo Issei divertido, aceptando las palabras de ánimo de Karasuba –has cambiado mucho, ¿lo sabías?-

-¿y de quien es al culpa?- dijo ella golpeando levemente el hombro de Issei –tu me cambiaste grandísimo idiota-

-y tú a mí, así que creo que estamos a mano…- Issei se quedo un rato callado, pensando.

-¿en qué piensas?- pregunto Karasuba interesada.

-ahora se me hace claro las consecuencias de mis acciones, no solo por Hanzo y ese sujeto, Mr. V, muchos en el mundo pagarían lo que fuera por ver mi cabeza sobre una estaca, me pregunto… ¿quizás si me voy a donde nadie me encuentre?-

-¿vivir como un ermitaño escondido del mundo?, pese a que somos tus Sekireis y te seguiremos decidas lo que decidas…recuerda que esconderse es la opción de los cobardes- exclamo ella seria.

-…hah...lo estaba pensando, pero en verdad que eres la mujer perfecta para mi, a tu manera logras hacerme entrar en razón algunas veces, y pese a que das consejos con dobles intenciones, son consejos que ayudan- exclamo Issei sonriendo un poco -¿debería proponerte el matrimonio ya?-

-tú decides, ahora que el presidente se encargo de legalizar la…- exclamo Karasuba.

-es verdad, me había olvidado de eso, ahora debemos estar atentos de que el no vuelva a ir al congreso, si fue capaz de hacer a Japón un país donde la… es legal, quien sabe que hará después- exclamo Issei teniendo un ligero dolor de cabeza por las acciones de Minaka.

-¿y, tendré un anillo en mi dedo?- exclamo ella enseñando su mano.

-me gustaría, pero no lo veo justo para Benitsubasa, la edad mínima para casarse no ha cambiado, por lo que hasta que Benitsubasa cumpla la mayoría de edad…-

-no habrá boda para ninguna- exclamo Karasuba algo irritada -me molesta un poco el hecho que todas debamos esperar por ella-

-tenemos tiempo, no hay porque apresurarnos ya con este tema-

-lo que digas- exclamo ella fastidiada -¿la casa donde viviremos se mantuvo o desapareció en el atentado?-

-por increíble que parezca, la casa está intacta, de milagro ya que el helicóptero que derribamos casi cayó sobre ella- exclamo Issei no creyendo su buena suerte –luego de esta última semana ya podremos vivir todos en Kuoh, ¿Podrás adaptarte?- exclamo Issei en tono burlón.

-¿Por quién me tomas?- se molesto la peli gris, mirando al castaño con ojos molestos-

-era una broma, en todo caso, debo terminar de guardar estas cosas, que Matsu-san envié cualquier información que logre encontrar a mi celular-

-claro esta si ella logra encontrar algo, tus compañeros supieron como borrar cualquier rastro de ellos- exclamo –de cierta forma tú hiciste lo mismo, ¿No?-

-oye, yo no pedí que toda información sobre mí fuera borrada, eso fue algo que el presidente hizo, aunque agradezco el que lo haya hecho-

-dejando ese tema de lado, ¿tu cumpleaños esta próximo, verdad?-

-¿Eh?... ah es cierto, con todo lo ocurrido me había olvidado de eso-

-¿olvidarías tú propio cumpleaños?-

-Que te puedo decir, nunca fui de los que le prestan atención a esas cosas, y tampoco es como si lo fuera a celebrar, en lo que llevo aquí nunca lo celebre-

-ah de suponer que las niñas trataran de hacer una pequeña celebración, ¿deberé comprarte algún regalo?-

-antes no me diste ninguno, ¿Por qué te interesa ahora?-

-digamos que es para no quedar mal-

-cualquier cosa estaría bien, puedes decirle eso a Benitsubasa y las demás por si no saben que regalarme, aunque no que quisiera celebrar mi cumpleaños- exclamo Issei normalmente.

-te irás en la noche, ¿no?-

-supongo, debo regresar por mi trabajo como profesor, entre el viaje no planeado a esa isla y el atentado de Hanzo, es sorprendente que no me hayan despedido- exclamo Issei –debo regresar a Kuoh por la noche para entrar a trabajar el día siguiente- dijo Issei guardando lo último.

-perfecto, eso nos da algo de tiempo- dijo Karasuba cerrando la puerta con llave, dejando su Katana a un lado.

-¿tiempo para qué?- pregunto Issei confuso, para luego ver como la Sekirei comenzaba a desvestirse.

-no tengo que decirte que es lo que sigue verdad- exclamo Karasuba vestida únicamente con su ropa interior color negro.

Sin decir una palabra más, Karasuba pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Issei, besándolo con pasión y lujuria.

Sus alas se desplegaron al momento en que sus labios se unieron, iluminando la habitación con una luz oscura.

Ella rápidamente lo empujo a la cama, quitándole la camisa la camisa rápidamente, casi arrancándosela, para luego besarlo otra vez.

Mientras el pasaba sus manos por el cuerpo de su Sekirei, disfrutando del beso tanto como podía, separándose momentáneamente para respirar.

-últimamente lo hemos estado haciendo mucho, ¿No crees?- dijo Issei entre jadeos, quitando el sujetador de la peli gris y comenzando a succionar el pezón izquierdo de ella.

-de quien crees que es la culpa- dijo ella entre jadeos, llena de placer al sentir el tacto de su Ashikabi, excitándose más cada vez que se besaban –emanas un aura que me excita, tan fuerte, dominante, me es casi imposible controlarme cuando estamos juntos- exclamo ella desabrochándole el cinturón, bajándole los pantalones y los bóxers.

Sin esperar más ella se acomodo el duro miembro del castaño en la entrada de su vagina, bajando las caderas lentamente para mayor placer.

Issei sin poder aguantarse más la sujeto por el trasero, penetrándola de una sola vez, llegando hasta lo más profundo de ella.

-¡haaaaa!- Karasuba dejo escapar un fuerte gemido, mordiendo su labio para no desmayarse de placer –ma-maldigo esta función de nuestros cuerpos- dijo ella.

La saliva se mesclada con un poco de sangre, bajando por la comisura de su labio, comenzando a moverse, agitando sus caderas.

-cuando…experimentamos el sexo con nuestros Ashikabis…hasta lo más simple nos puede llevar…a un inmenso placer…arrastrándonos al borde de la locura- explico ella, soltándose el cabello, poniendo su mano en el pecho de Issei mientras lo montaba.

-el cabello suelto te queda, también tener el cabello corto- Issei sujeto los pechos de Karasuba, molestando los pezones de ella para darle más placer, al hacerlo ella comenzaba a apretar con más fuerza su pene.

Issei la volteo, comenzando a penetrarla por detrás con gran intensidad, besándola con pasión mientras lo hacía.

Sus lenguas peleaban por el dominio, pero era una batalla que Karasuba no ganaría.

Issei separo su rostro del de ella, viendo con diversión como la marca Sekirei en el cuello de ella ardía como metal al rojo vivo.

Al ver esa sonrisa en el rostro de Issei, Karasuba sabía que es lo que el haría.

-no…te ¡Ah! At-atrevas ¡ah!- dijo ella entre gemidos, incapaz de hablar con claridad.

-sabes que lo hare- Issei llevo su pulgar para tocar la marca –y se que te gusta, de lo contrario no me apretarías tanto ahí abajo, se que deseas que haga esto- Issei presiono con su pulgar la marca de Karasuba.

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- incapaz de contenerse, Karasuba tuvo un potente orgasmo cuando su marca fue tocada, apretando con fuerza el miembro de Issei.

-Gh…- disfrutando de esa sensación, Issei no pudo aguantar más, llegando al orgasmo también y llenando el interior de Karasuba con su semilla.

Issei, aun con su miembro dentro del interior de la peli gris, gravo en su mente lo que veía.

Karasuba temblando de placer, sujetando la sabana de la cama con fuera, con la lengua afuera y con una mirada perdía en su rostro.

-me fascina verte de ese modo…y parece que aun quieres seguir- dijo Issei con una sonrisa, sintiendo como Karasuba apretaba su miembro implorando por mas –tenemos al menos unos treinta minutos antes de que Benitsubasa, Haihane o Akitsu lleguen-

Karasuba sonrió al escuchar esas palabras.

Esos dos continuaron disfrutando de la tarde.

* * *

_**-Academia Kuoh: Al Día Siguiente-**_

* * *

Al día siguiente ya de regreso en Kuoh.

Issei se preguntaba como seria su recibimiento una vez regresara a la academia Kuoh.

Pensaba que quizás la gente lo evitaría o se alejaría de él, pero no esperaba esto.

FIUH

CLAP

Los otros profesores, estudiantones y personal de la academia al verlo lo saludaban, aplaudían y lo recibían como si fuera un héroe.

-ok, no esperaba este recibimiento- ser tratado de esa manera era algo para lo que Issei no estaba preparado.

Nunca en su vida abría esperado ser tratado de esta manera, siendo homenajeado y alabado como un héroe, siempre lo habían tachado de homicida, genocida y aquel al cual debes temer, alguien a quien odiar desde lo más profundo de tu corazón.

Pero ahora todos lo recibían con los brazos abiertos, agradeciéndole por todo lo que había hecho.

(No merezco que me den las gracias de esta manera, no cuando por mi culpa ocurrió esto)

[Recuerda lo que esa mujer te dijo compañero] fue lo único que dijo Ddraig antes de volver a dormir.

Cuando Issei entro para dar sus clases como debería, fue bombardeado por preguntas de sus alumnos.

Preguntas de todo tipo, como si sabía manejar vehículos militares, sobre cómo hacer mantenimiento a las armas entre más cosas.

-dejaremos las preguntas para después, ¿entendido?- exclamo Issei sonriéndole a sus alumnos, haciendo aparecer la máscara de Hannya roja para imponer el orden.

Sus alumnos se asustaron y regresaron a sus asientos.

-ya entiendo porque Sensei es tan aterrador- fue algo que todos los estudiantes dijeron.

-¿dijeron algo?- exclamo Issei con un pedazo de tiza en la mano.

-Nada-

Las clases prosiguieron, pero para Issei fue un alivio saber que ninguno de sus estudiantes habían sido lastimados en el ataque.

* * *

_**-Sala De Maestros: Receso-**_

* * *

Ya en la sala de maestros, Issei se alegro de ver que sus compañeros de trabajo estaban bien.

-¡un aplauso para el Héroe de Kuoh!- exclamo con ánimo el profesor de deportes y amigo de Issei Kenzan.

Todos los profesores en la sala comenzaron a aplaudir.

-vamos dejen eso- dijo Issei para calmar a todos –si nos ponemos así, ¿cómo podemos decirles a los estudiantes que se calmen?-

Ya con los ánimos más normales, Issei se sentó en su escritorio, preparando sus apuntes para la siguiente clase mientras conversaba con Kenzan.

-¿me perdí de algo mientras estuve ausente?- le pregunto Issei.

-no de mucho, antes de que eso pasara todo en la academia fue normal, incluso con tus estudiantes, ese par volvió a las andadas- dijo Kenzan refiriéndose a Matsuda y Motohama.

-hah…supongo que es bueno ver que algunas cosas nunca cambiaran-

-ah esta eso también, en tu ausencia entro una nueva enfermera escolar, y déjame decirte que ella es sumamente sexy- exclamo Kenzan con una mirada pervertida en su rostro –tiene la figura de una modelo, ¡y deberías ver el tamaño de sus pechos amigo!-

-…- Issei se limito a apuntar detrás de su amigo.

-mi esposa está detrás de mí, verdad- exclamo el aceptando su destino.

Issei asintió con la cabeza, tomando sus cosas y marchándose del salón de maestros, dejando a su amigo a su suerte a manos de su iracunda esposa.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, Issei pensaba que a veces Kenzan debería de medir sus palabras, y lo aterradora que podía a llegar a ser su compañera y sempai Aikawa-sensei.

Al bajar las escaleras del tercer piso, Issei se topo con alguien a quien no conocía.

Una mujer de gran figura, de cabello negro y largo, ojos color verde con gafas de montura roja, vestida con una bata de laboratorio sobre un suéter verde, falda negra y medias de encaje negro.

-debes de ser el famoso Héroe de Kuoh- dijo la mujer mirando a Issei de pies a cabeza, analizándolo con la mirada.

-supongo que debes de ser la nueva enfermera, Hyoudou Issei- se presento Issei estirando la mano hacia la mujer.

-Hasegawa Chisato, un gusto en conocerte, Issei- se presento ella estrechando la mano del castaño.

-¿nos hemos visto antes?- pregunto Issei, por raro que pareciese había algo en Chisato que le resultaba familiar.

-no lo creo, entre a trabajar en la academia mientras tú no estabas, tampoco estaba en la ciudad cuando ocurrió el atentado, así que esta sería la primera vez que nos vemos-

-ya veo, disculpa si te pareció extraña mi pregunta-

-no hay problema, desde que llegue, muchos de los otros maestros han intentado ligar conmigo, tú pareces de esos pocos que no parecieran tener otras intenciones al hablarme-

-ya veo, bueno tengo que dirigirme a mi siguiente clase, fue un gusto conocerte Hasegawa-san- dijo Issei despidiéndose de la mujer.

Mientras Issei se alejaba, Chisato miraba con interés al castaño.

* * *

Las clases habían terminado, la noche estaba por caer en la ciudad de Kuoh, e Issei se dirigía a un último lugar antes de poder regresar a su hogar.

El lugar al cual se dirigía era el antiguo edificio escolar, lugar donde debía encontrarse con dos de sus estudiantes, Rías Gremory y Sona Shiritori.

Ellas parecían tener cierto control sobre la ciudad, al menos en lo relacionado con el lado sobre-natural, y quisiera o no, les debía una explicación.

Caminando por ese viejo edificio, Issei noto ciertas cosas.

-el interior está en mejores condiciones de lo que demuestra el exterior, un claro indicio de que este sitio se ha estado usando en secreto por un tiempo, además de que se siente un aura alrededor, quizás para mantener el interior oculto a ojos ajenos- analizo Issei mientras pasaba su mano por la madera.

Issei llego a las puertas del salón del ocultismo, un club de la academia Kuoh dirigido por Rías Gremory.

TOC, TOC

-adelante-

GATCHA

Issei entro en la habitación, dentro como esperaba se encontraban Rías Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Kiba yuuto y Koneko Toujou.

-¿Shiritori-san no está?- dijo Issei tras no encontrar a su otra estudiante en el salón, pero había alguien más ahí a quien Issei nunca había visto, una Maid de cabellos plateados -¿Quién es ella, Gremory-kun?-

-mi nombre es Graifya, Maid de la familia Gremory- se presento la peli platino –tengo entendido que usted es un profesor de esta academia, así como la persona que ayudo a la señorita-

-era mi labor- respondió simplemente Issei, procediendo a tomar asiento -¿por donde debería empezar, Gremory-kun?-

-desde el principio sensei- exclamo Rías seria, colocando sobre la mesa los archivos que había podido encontrar del castaño.

-veo que me investigaste- dijo Issei tomando los papeles, ojeándolos brevemente –pero lamento informarte que esta no es toda mi información-

-eso ya lo suponía, dígalo claro sensei, ¿tuvo algo que ver en el ataque hacia la ciudad?-

-preguntas si fue mi culpa, pues déjame responderte de que si lo fue- exclamo el castaño.

CLAP

Rías golpeo la mesa.

-¡y se atreve a responder de manera tan sínica! ¡¿Sabe cuántas personas murieron?!- exclamo Rías enfadada.

-lo sé muy bien, cerca de 100 personas perdieron la vida en este incidente, y otras 50 personas resultaron heridas, gran parte de la ciudad fue dañada y muchas personas perdieron todo lo que tenían- exclamo Issei serio, sin una pisca de sentirse responsable –el ataque a esta ciudad fue únicamente para llamar mi atención, y como sabes, me encargue de ponerle un alto, no solo a las fuerzas invasoras si no también al líder-

-ese hombre contra el cual se enfrento en la iglesia abandonada que serbia de base a los caídos- dijo Rías.

Esa era información que Issei desconocía.

-ya veo, así que ese lugar era una tapadera, por el tono de tu voz Gremory-kun, debo suponer que algo paso ahí, ¿o me equivoco?-

-no, no se equivoca sensei- Rías saco otro folder de documentos, arrojándolos sobre la mesa.

Issei tomo el folder, en ellos se hacía mención de un nombre, Asia Argento.

-"Asia argento, antigua monja al servicio del vaticano, conocida como una santa capaz de curar las heridas, expulsada tras salvar a un demonio, desde ese momento su estatus como santa le fue revocada y fue tachada de hereje y bruja"-dijo Issei leyendo los papeles -¿ocurre algo con esta persona?-

-sucede que mientras usted no estaba, esa monja llego a esta ciudad sirviendo a los ángeles caídos, la conocí, era una buena chica que había pasado por dificultades, quería salvarla y que se uniera a mi grupo-

-por lo que dices debo de suponer que ella murió-

-si, ella poseía un Sacred Gear excepcional llamado twiligth Healing, los ángeles caídos tuvieron interés en esa Sacred Gear, se la extrajeron, matándola al hacerlo- dijo Rías molesta –el ángel caído que se llevo su Sacred Gear escapo por culpa de ese hombre, por lo cual no me fue posible revivirla-

-esa lastima, pero eso es algo que no me concierne- exclamo Issei.

No solo Rías, sino que los otros presentes (exceptuando a Graifya) estaban molestos por el comentario del castaño.

-Hanzo ataco esta ciudad buscándome, ese sujeto es alguien a quien conocí cuando era joven, un genocida capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, una prueba fue el hecho de que casi erradico esta ciudad el mapa-

-utilizando el satélite de la compañía para la cual usted trabajo sensei, escuchamos lo que él dijo mientras ambos se enfrentaban- exclamo Rías –es por eso que lo ocurrido nos lleva a la siguiente pregunta que le hare sensei, ¿es usted un peligro para esta ciudad?-

-no, además de que si lo fuera, eso es algo a lo que ustedes- refiriéndose a todos los presentes –no debería de importarles-

-pues importan ya que en parte es mi responsabilidad velar por la seguridad de esta ciudad-

-eso es algo que me gustaría preguntarte, ¿Cuánto de esta ciudad es controlado secretamente por los demonios?, porque investigue y encontré que en esta ciudad han habido muchos casos de personas desaparecidas y asesinatos brutales sin resolver, ¿debo suponer que esto fue obra de demonios o algo relacionado a su mundo?-

-si, demonios callejeros que invaden la ciudad en busca de energías y almas humanas, es por eso que a mí se me encargo el deber de encontrar y eliminar a esas criaturas-

-oh y se nota el buen trabajo- exclamo Issei siendo sarcástico, levantándose del asiento –si no hay nada más que discutir, me retiro-

Rías estaba por detener al castaño, cuando un círculo mágico apareció en medio de la habitación.

-ese emblema…- Kiba reconoció el emblema en el círculo mágico.

-Phenex- dijo Rías claramente molesta.

Del círculo mágico aparecieron varias personas, un hombre de cabello rubio vestido con un traje color rojo, a su lado estaba una chica joven vestida con un elegante vestido.

Detrás de ellos estaban alrededor de catorce mujeres.

-eh venido por ti mi adorable prometida, Rías- dijo el hombre extendiendo los brazos.

Sin quererlo, Issei se había envuelto en otro problema, uno que llevaría su vida a un camino sumamente complicado con un sinnúmero de problemas por delante.

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

Avance narrado por Issei:

Prepotente, ególatra y narcisista, este sujeto llamado Raiser Phenex, la clase de personas que no soporto, apenas si me contuve para no matarlo.

Ahora, parece que Gremory-kun se encuentra metida en un problema donde si pierde se verá obligada a casarse con ese sujeto, no es que me importe de por sí.

Pero como un sensei, es mi deber evitar que mis estudiantes cometan una tontería de la cual se arrepentirían, es por eso que eh decidido entrenarlos.

En el próximo Capitulo: **Entrenamiento Mortal**.

* * *

Listo, otro capítulo completado.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, de ser así dejen sus Reviews, esta vez no tengo mucho que decir así que me despido, les hablo su escritor favorito RiseX-209 CHAO.


	15. Entrenamiento Mortal

Fanfiction escrito por diversión sin fines de lucro Basado en la obra de Ichiei Ishibumi y Ashika Sakura y de todos aquellos de los cuales tomare prestado cualquier, personaje, lugar, referencia, Etc.

* * *

**_Diálogos:_**

-Uno nace solo en esta vida… y uno muere solo también, nada cambiara eso- persona hablando.

(Muchas veces deseo haber muerto como mis camaradas) persona pensando.

[La guerra y la matanza está ligada al genoma humano, eso nunca cambiara] Ddraig ser de nivel superior.

"La muerte nos llama siempre" llamadas telefónicas, holográficas, etc.

* * *

Capitulo Quince _**[Entrenamiento Mortal]**_

* * *

_**-Salón Del Club Del Ocultismo-**_

* * *

A lo largo de su vida como militar, Issei había logrado desarrollar un instinto especial.

Uno que le advertía cuando problemas estaban por venir o si estaba metiéndose en un problema del cual se arrepentiría.

Algo irónico ya que dicho instinto no se activó cuando conoció a Karasuba y se vio envuelto en el proyecto Sekirei.

Pero justo ahora su instinto le decía que la persona que acababa de aparecer en mitad del salón, seria alguien problemático.

(Espera…este problema no me concierne, ¿Por qué mi instinto se activó?) Pensó el castaño frotándose la barbilla.

Ajeno en sus pensamientos, Issei no estaba prestando la más mínima atención a lo que pasaba en estos momentos.

Rias Gremory confrontaba un problema de su vida quizás el más grave que debía enfrentar.

-Raiser… ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?- pregunto Rías con repudio, mirando con enfado al rubio.

-oye, oye, ¿es así como saludas a tu prometido?- exclamo el rubio divertido, sentándose en uno de los sillones cruzándose de piernas con aire de superioridad -tú la [Reina] de Rias, sírveme algo quieres-

Akeno lo miro con enfado, pero debía mantenerse tranquila y comportarse, sirviéndole una tasa de Te al rubio.

-aun no respondes a mi pregunta Raiser, ¿a qué has venido?- pregunto Rias ahora siendo más autoritaria, emanando un poco de su aura.

El cuerpo de Rias se cubrió con un aura roja carmesí, al igual que sus ojos brillaban.

-vamos Rias, sabes perfectamente a que eh venido- respondió el rubio emanando su propia aura de fuego.

Los dos demonios de sangre pura estaban expulsando sus auras para intimidar al otro, cosa que parecía una batalla la cual Rias no ganaría.

Por lo cual la Maid que se había mantenida callada hasta ahora se vio obligada a intervenir para calmar los ánimos.

-Ojou-Sama, Raiser Phenex-Sama, humildemente les pido a ambos que se tranquilicen- fueron las palabras de Graifya.

Solo sus palabras fueron suficientes para que ambos demonios dejaran de expulsar sus auras.

Luego de respirar hondo y de calmarse, Rias procedió a encarar a su "Prometido".

-ya te lo eh dicho Raiser, no me casare contigo- exclamo Rias seria.

Ante esa respuesta, la expresión de Raiser cambio, mostrando un rostro enfadado.

-oye Rias, sabes tan bien como yo que eso no es algo que puedas decidir por tu cuenta, ambos somos demonios de raza pura- Raiser dejo la tasa de te sobre la mesa, parándose y acercándose a Rias.

Tomando entre sus dedos uno de los mechones de cabello de Rias.

-para que la raza de los demonios continúen existiendo, es una Obligación el que te vuelvas mi mujer, no eh venido aquí a escuchar tus protestas, eh venido a ponerle fecha a la ceremonia- exclamo el rubio sujetando a la pelirroja por el mentón.

Rias estaba enojada y apunto de atacar a Raiser, sus siervos también estaban que podían soportar esto, por lo cual estaban preparados para iniciar un combate.

Todo indicaba que una batalla campal estaba por llevarse a cabo, por lo cual Graifya estuvo por intervenir cuando.

CLAP

El sonido de un aplauso llamo la atención de todos.

-ok niños creo que es momento de que todos nos calmemos- exclamo Issei siendo la persona que aplaudió –estamos en la academia y apostaría a que Shiritori-san se enojaría si repentinamente el campus es destruido-

Ahora que Raiser se había percatado de la presencia de Issei, este se mostró algo confuso ya que no lograba percibir ningún aura proveniente del castaño.

-tu… ¿Quién demonios eres?- pregunto Raiser mirando con repudio al castaño, encarándolo cara a cara.

-me presentare, mi nombres Hyoudou Issei, un simple maestro de esta academia, ¿y sería tan amable de decirme el suyo?- pregunto Issei, su rostro reflejaba una sonrisa falsa cosa que Raiser noto a leguas.

-¿acaso es un siervo tuyo Rias?- le pregunto Raiser sin despegar su mirada en el castaño.

-no, únicamente es un Sensei de la academia…el cual conoce sobre los demonios-

-ya veo…en fin- Raiser se giró olvidándose de Issei, encarando nuevamente a la pelirroja –también eh venido a llevarte de regreso al inframundo, escuche lo que paso en esta inmunda ciudad-

-¡!- escuchar eso dejo a Rias sorprendida, no esperaba que tuviera que regresar al inframundo (¿será acaso un plan de Oni-sama?)

GRAB

Raiser tomo a Rias por la muñeca.

-nos vamos al inframundo Rias- exclamo Raiser forcejeando para llevársela.

-¡Suéltame Raiser!- Rias se resistía.

Los siervos de Rias se prepararon para intervenir, y los de Raiser para contrarrestar al grupo de Rias.

Ambos grupos estaban por chocar en una batalla, y como era costumbre, Issei se veía en medio de una posible batalla campal.

(Hah…la paz no es algo que venga a mi vida) pensó Issei cansado, quizás el volverse un profesor y venir a esta ciudad no era una buena idea.

[Que se le puede hacer socio, tu vida siempre será así, no sé porque te quejas] exclamo el dragón.

GRAV

-¿Podrías soltar a mi estudiante?- exclamo Issei sujetando a Raiser por el hombro.

-¿hah? ¿Quién te crees que eres para darme ordenes, humano?- exclamo Raiser retirando con fuerza la mano de Issei de su hombro, soltando a Rias sin querer.

Cosa que Rias aprovecho para tomar distancia y juntarse con sus siervos, frotando su muñeca adolorida.

-únicamente soy su Sensei, y no puedo permitir que mi estudiante falte a las clases sin una justificación- exclamo Issei soltando tecnicismos.

La verdadera razón para intervenir es que Raiser era igual a aquellas personas a las cual Issei mas odiaba.

Ególatras, egocéntricos y narcisista que pensaban más con el pene que con la cabeza, viendo a las mujeres como simples juguetes sexuales.

Las miradas de Issei y Raiser chocaban.

Raiser estaba sumamente enojado con esta persona que de improviso había aparecido para fastidiar sus planes de casarse con Rias.

Pero aun por tan enfadado que estuviera, sus instintos le decían que no debía precipitarse, que aquella persona era alguien a quien no debía de atacar sin estar preparado.

(Es inteligente, eso debemos de aceptarlo) pensó Issei, este después paso su mirada a la Maid de cabellos plateados -tu nombre es Graifya ¿cierto?-

-si- respondió ella.

-no pienso intervenir directamente, ¿pero existe algún método para que Gremory-kun anule ese matrimonio?- exclamo Issei dándole la espalda a Raiser.

Todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos por las repentinas palabras del castaño.

Una leve sonrisa se mostró en los labios de Graifya, cosa que paso desapercibido para casi todos, salvo por el castaño cuya mirada era más perceptiva para los pequeños detalles que el de cualquiera.

(Entre directo en la trampa…pero eso no bastara para que me atrapen con los pantalones abajo)

-ciertamente el amo previo que algo como esto podría pasar, por lo cual se me informo sobre un plan a seguir en caso de verse necesario- exclamo Graifya.

Un leve rayo de esperanza se mostraba ante Rias, Raiser no pudo sino más que maldecir internamente por esta inesperada acción.

-el amo me dio las ordenes de que en caso de que Ojou-sama se negara a casarse con Raiser Phenex-Sama, entre ambos se llevaría a cabo un Rating Game, de ganar Ojou-sama el compromiso seria cancelado, en caso de ganar Raiser Phenex-Sama la ceremonia proseguirá-

-oh, ya veo, una competencia justa para decidir, me parece muy bien, ¿Cuándo se llevara a cabo dicha competencia?- pregunto Issei-

-el duelo será dentro de diez días-

-ya veo- Issei se acercándose a Rias –en los próximos días me encargare personalmente de entrenarte a ti y a tu grupo Gremory-kun, ¿alguna objeción?- pregunto el castaño sonriendo, emanando la máscara Hannya detrás de él.

-nin-ninguna- intimidada Rias acepto la propuesta de su Sensei.

-¡MALDITO! ¡QUE HACES METIENDO TUS NARICES DONDE NO TE LLAMAN!- exclamo Raiser completamente enojado expulsando fuego por su cuerpo.

Ante eso Issei no se vio ni meramente intimidado, el calor de esas llamas si eran algo fuertes, pero solo eso no bastaría.

-oye podrías bajarle a tus llamitas- Issei saco un cigarrillo de su abrigo, aprovechando las llamas de Raiser para encenderlo –no queremos iniciar un incendio aquí adentro-

Raiser estaba por lanzarse contra el castaño listo para quemarlo hasta las cenizas, pero la mirada fría y penetrante de Graifya fue suficiente para evitar que el hiciera algo.

-te recomiendo que te prepares también, pues luego de mi entrenamiento Gremory-kun barrera el suelo contigo fácilmente- exclamo el castaño, marchándose hacia la salida sin preocupación alguna.

Las burlas de Issei llevaron a Raiser hasta el límite de su paciencia.

Así que haciendo unas indicaciones con la cabeza, envió a una de las mujeres que lo acompañaban a que atacara al castaño por la espalda.

FLUSH

Una pequeña casi del mismo tamaño que Koneko, de cabello azul armada con un bastón se arrojó directamente contra el castaño.

Su rápido movimiento ocasiono que nadie pudiera detenerla a tiempo.

-¡Sensei!- Exclamo Rias en un intento de advertir al castaño del ataque.

Issei seguía dándoles la espalda a todos, ya había previsto que intentarían algo contra él.

-hah…no quería hacerlo, pero me obligaron- los ojos de Issei perdieron todo brillo, dejando al descubierto su instinto.

Por unos breves segundos, todos los presentes en el salón se paralizaron ante tan inmenso instinto asesino que el castaño estaba emitiendo.

Un instinto tan poderoso que el miedo a la muerte se apodero de todos, Graifya incluso pudo sentirlo, temiendo por su vida, a los ojos de todos, la habitación entera se puso en blanco y negro.

Era como si la guadaña de la muerte misma estuviera posada sobre sus cuellos en ese instante.

La joven que se lanzó a atacar a Issei sintió que todo su cuerpo era tragado por una oscuridad sumamente densa, su bastón estaba a centímetros de impactar al castaño, pero ella sabía que su ataque no llegaría.

Fue entonces que ella se resignó a lo que vendría, grabando en sus ojos la mirada fría y carente de emociones que el castaño le dio en ese breve momento al verla a la cara.

-**no me culpes, culpa a tu amo por no saber cuándo retirarse**-

CRAK

En un pestañeo Issei había sujetado la cabeza de esa pequeña y usando su fuerza le rompió por completo el cuello, dejándola con la cabeza al revés.

Una muerte rápida eh indolora, algo piadosa si lo preguntan.

TAP

El cuerpo inerte de la joven cayó al suelo, el sonido que produjo al caer saco a todos los presentes de ese leve estado de shock tras sentir el instinto del castaño.

-les recomiendo que se vallan y se lleven el cuerpo de esta chica, denle una sepultura digna- exclamo Issei serio sin emanar más su instinto.

Luego el castaño se giró y salió de la habitación, dejando a los presentes en el salón.

Todos estaban aún paralizados por el miedo, algunos eran incapaces de moverse.

Ellos siendo demonios nunca pensaron que un simple humano pudiera emanar esa sensación de peligro, decir que era un monstro era un insulto para el castaño.

* * *

_**D-Gray Man Opening 4: **__**Gekidou**_.

_**Instrumental**_

Se ve a Issei de pequeño, corriendo con una pistola en su mano, la imagen se sobrepone a Issei de adulto junto a sus Sekireis.

_**Oh ¡Fight! Baby No**_

Se ve a Rías y a Sona con sus respectivos siervos.

_**Togisomasu EYES Kikiakita PHRASE Ya**_

Se ve a Karasuba empuñando dos espadas, dando un potente salto y cortando a dos grandes dragones.

_**Dare Ka No Copy Ja Mitasarenainda yo**_

Se ve a Benitsubasa Golpeando el Suelo con su puño, creando un terremoto que devasta todo, Haihane y Akitsu cortando y congelando a varios demonios.

_**Spark Kiete Kure Mata tora I O Karite Fuitekundarou**_

Se puede ver a Reynalle lanzando una lanza de Luz, Raiser atacando con una bola de fuego, Kokabiel usando sus alas y finalizando con Valí entrando en Balance Breaker.

_**Makki No Dosu Kuro No BEST PLAY IN THE HOUSE Daiissen no STAGE De Koreppochi Mo Makeru Ki Ga Shine Na 24/7, Come On, Fight It Out**_

Se ve la silueta Ennegrecida de una persona quien destaza a varios enemigos con una guadaña, a otro quien elimina a sus enemigos rápidos disparos de sus pistolas gemelas, la silueta de una mujer quien con su látigo parte a la mitad a sus oponentes y culmina con una persona cortando por la mitad a un enemigo gigante con su espada de gran tamaño.

_**Taiyou O Ushinatte Boku Wa**_

Se ve un fondo lleno de tubos científicos y una figura enmascarada saliendo de un tanque lleno de un líquido verde.

_**Tsuki No Arika O Sagasu**_

Se Ve a Issei en Balance Breaker chocando su puño contra alguien vestido con una armadura de un león dorado.

_**Mieteita Mono Made Miushinatte Bokura Wa Omoide No Umi No Naka Oboreteiku No Ni Doushite**_

Se ven a Issei y Rías Juntos, cuando Rías trata de tocar a Issei, este se rompe en varias partículas pequeñas, quedando solamente sus piezas de [Peón] entonces Rías rompe en llanto.

_**Chikai Atta Koto Made Nakatta Koto**_

La escena inicia una batalla entre dragones, unos de color dorado y azul pelando contra uno de color verde oscuro y otro que parece estar hecho de madera.

_**Ni Shite Tsugi No PASSPORT Rebel One towa No Koe Again Kokoro Ni Itsu Todoku**_

Se ve a Issei quien es rodeado por una sombra la cual cumbre por completo su cuerpo, una sombra se centra en su mano y comienza a tomar forma de un arma, un pequeño objeto de color blanco emerge de entre las sombras.

_**Rebel one towa No Koe Again Kikasete**_

Se ve a Issei cubierto por la sombra chocar su arma contra un hombre de cabellos largos color negro quien utiliza un traje del mismo color que su cabello.

_**Rebel One towa No Koe Again Kokoro Ni Itsu Todoku**_

Se Ven cuatro orbes de diferentes colores los cuales empiezan a brillar intensamente antes de partirse por la mitad cada uno.

_**Rebel One Turning Point Again**_

La Escena termina con un hombre de cabellos castaños seguido de un pequeño niño de cabellos castaños también.

Fin Del Opening.

* * *

_**-Estacionamiento De La Academia Kuoh-**_

* * *

Issei caminaba tranquilamente hacia el estacionamiento para regresar a su hogar.

[Te preguntare, ¿Por qué hiciste eso socio?] Pregunto el dragón al no comprender las acciones de su anfitrión [ahora te has metido en un problema tu solito, ¿no que querías mantenerte alejado de ellos?]

-hmm…por ninguna razón en específico- respondió simple y llanamente el castaño –me importa muy poco todo este asunto, si Gremory-kun gana o pierde no es algo que me afecte, la única razón para inmiscuirme fue…para matar algo de tiempo-

[Sabes que con ese comentario demuestras que tú y esa mujer Karasuba son parecidos, ambos se meten en problemas únicamente por estar aburridos]

-Hmm…tienes tu punto- exclamo Issei pensativo –bueno, por alguna razón somos Ashikabi y Sekirei, en todo caso, ya me eh ofrecido a ayudar a Gremory-kun y a su grupo a "Entrenarlos" cosa que hare, por lo cual necesitare prepárame- la boca se Issei se torció en una sonrisa tétrica.

* * *

_**-Salón Del Club Del Ocultismo-**_

* * *

En el salón del club, Rias así como todos sus siervos tuvieron un escalofrió que les recorrió toda la columna.

-Bu-Buchou… ¿Estuvo bien lo que hizo? Me refiero a permitirle a Hyoudou-Sensei que nos entrenara- exclamo el príncipe de la academia y [Kngith] de Rias, Kiba Yuuto.

-… no, fue un error el que cometí- exclamo Rias siendo sincera –ese hombre es un misterio y por lo que acabamos de ver, alguien completamente peligroso, de ser posible preferiría mantenerme y mantenerlos a ustedes lo más alejados que puedan de él…pero para poder ganarle a Raiser…creo que necesitaremos de su entrenamiento-

Aunque desconfiados, los Siervos de Rias Gremory comprendieron la difícil decisión que Rias debió de tomar para poder escapar de este compromiso, y como sus siervos decidieron apoyarla hasta el final.

* * *

_**-Inframundo-**_

* * *

Mientras tanto en el inframundo una reunión se estaba llevando acabo, la Maid que acompaño a Rias estaba frente a tres personas, dos hombres de cabello rojo y una mujer de cabellos castaños.

-¿lograste reunirte con el Graifya?- pregunto uno de los hombres, el vestía un traje formal de color blanco, con una barba bien cuidada del mismo color de su cabello.

-Hai, Lord Gremory, no hay duda de que se trata del mismo- informo la Maid de cabellos plateados, avía cierto alivio en sus ojos.

-cuantos años han pasado ya, 19 si no me equivoco- exclamo el otro hombre con un semblante serio.

Esa persona era nada más ni nada menos que uno de los actuales Yondai-Maous que regían el inframundo, Sirzechs Lucifer.

-ha pasado mucho desde que le perdimos la pista tras ese fatídico día, pero ahora por su propia cuenta a regresado, debemos de prepáranos para lo que se avecina- exclamo Sirzechs poniéndose de pie.

-y pensar que tras todo lo que hicimos para buscarlo, fue Rias quien lo encontró, ¿será el destino?- exclamo lord Gremory divertido, agitando la copa que traía en su mano.

La mujer, quien podría decirse que era la viva imagen de Rias Gremory (O Rias de ella) se mantuvo callada, lo único que pasaba por su mente justo ahora era el encontrar la forma de reunirse con esa persona.

-Hyoudou Issei, no sabes cómo deseo volver a verte- fueron las palabras de Venelana Gremory, palabras que demostraban alivio y a la vez pesar.

* * *

_**-Residencia Hyoudou-**_

* * *

"Ya veo, así que te has vuelto a meter en un problema"

-acepto que esta vez fue mi propia boca la que me metió en este embrollo- exclamo Issei dando un largo suspiro –únicamente estaré entrenando a esos chicos por unos días, lo que pase después ya es cosa de ellos-

"días en los cuales estarás rodeado de tus "Estudiantes" las cuales son mujeres, ¿o me equivoco?"

-¿are?, detecto algo de celos y/o enojo en tu vos, Karasuba- exclamo Issei divertido.

"… ¿Quieres que me mate cabron? ¡¿Eh?!" a través de la línea telefónica se escuchaba el nivel de enfado que tenía Karasuba en estos momentos.

-sé que no lo harás, pero me alegro de saber que pudo sacarte celos- exclamo Issei sonriendo un poco –en todo caso, veo potencial en alguno de los miembros de Rias, potencial que se está desperdiciando-

"¿Es raro verte así de entusiasmado? Sea quien sea que haya llamado tu atención, ¿es bueno?"

-con algo de tiempo, podría presentar un reto incluso para ti Karasuba, quizás incluso para Miya-san-

"**Interesante**" Issei podía imaginar la clase de cara que Karasuba debía de estar poniendo ahora "pero dudo que eso se la única razón por la cual estás haciendo todo esto"

-correcto, eres perspicaz Karasuba- Issei se levantó, mirando el cielo nocturno de Kuoh –con los resientes hechos, me eh percatado que algo grande esta por ocurrir, y no hablo de algo pequeño, algo grande se avecina-

"una Guerra ¿verdad?"

-si, ese tal Mr. V quiere empezar algo grande utilizándome a mí y a los otros, y lo más seguro es que causara una guerra a gran escala en el intento, desconozco de que será capaz pero pienso prepararme para ello-

"y por eso te metiste en este problema, salvar a la chica es solo un pretexto, planeas medir la fuerza de ellos y evaluar si son lo suficientemente fuertes para ayudarte"

-de Gremory-kun y los otros no espero mucho, espero más de aquellos que la rodean- Issei pensó que esa tal Graifya era alguien extremadamente fuerte.

Y si ella era así, si movía bien sus fichas, podría de tener el apoyo del mundo demoniaco para esta guerra que se avecinaba.

-dejando ese tema aparte ¿Cómo van las cosas por allá?-

"igual de aburrido que siempre, ahora que la gran mayoría ha terminado con los ajustes en sus cuerpos, muchas quieren marcharse ya con sus Ashikabis, pero la insistencia de Takami por retenernos aquí es un fastidio"

-por alguna razón Takami quiere retener aun a las Sekireis en la torre, aún quedan un gran número que no tienen un Ashikabi propio ¿verdad? Aquellas que fueron aladas por la fuerza-

"muchas de esas ya han conseguido a sus Ashikabis, el número de las cuales aún no tienen ninguna se reduce a unas 20 o 30 creo, tal vez esa sea la razón para que Takami nos mantenga aun aquí, mantenga al escuadrón disciplinario aun activo"

-¿Cómo harán esas veinte para buscar a sus Ashikabis? ¿Takami-san las pondrá en libertad?-

"así es, las Sekireis volverán a deambular por la capital en busca de su Ashikabi, ya la responsabilidad de velar por ellas recaerá en las fuerzas del MBI el escuadrón disciplinario esta desmantelado"

-suena como si no quisieras trabajar, entonces el MBI se hará cargo…ya veo-

"la numero 06 también velara por ellas, tengo entendido que antes lo hacía"

-numero 06 Homura…je, siendo una de las Sekireis de Minato estoy seguro de que se las arreglaran- Exclamo Issei ahora más tranquilo relajándose en su asiento –tengo que prepararme para entrenar a esos chicos-

"¿Entrenar, tu? Jajajajaja" la fuerte risa de Karasuba era algo molesta "di la verdad Ise, más que entrenar…les harás ver el infierno en vida…aunque no sé si a un demonio le afectara eso"

-veremos…si son capaces de superar los retos que tengo preparados para ellos- una sonrisa siniestra la que Issei estaba poniendo justo ahora.

Ya había preparado todo lo necesaria para entrenarlos y ahora que Rias Gremory le dio la ubicación de donde entrenarían, podía prepararse para algo especial.

* * *

_**-Montañas-**_

* * *

Ya había comenzado los diez días de entrenamiento que Issei les daría a Rias Gremory y sus chicos.

Issei se preparó y llego mucho antes al lugar que Rias menciono, una mansión de ella que se hallaba junto a las montañas.

Cuando Rias y el resto llegaron al lugar, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el castaño ya se encontraba ahí.

-se tomaron su tiempo, espero que se preparen porque no seré suave con ustedes- exclamo el castaño vestido con un conjunto militar, pantalones de camuflaje, botas negras y un guardacamisa gris.

-¿Cuándo llego Sensei?- pregunto Rias desconfiando plenamente del castaño.

-ayer por la noche, me prepare un poco ya que será la primera vez en mucho tiempo que entrenare a alguien a mi modo, lo primero- Issei miro a todos fijamente, analizándolos con la mirada.

Todos podían presentir que en tan fija mirada se escondía algo más, que el castaño estaba analizándolos de cabeza a pies.

-ya veo, puedo decir que algunos son más "Fuertes" que otros y que algunos por alguna razón están escondiendo algo-

Akeno y Koneko se sorprendieron levemente, una sola mirada del castaño basto para que descubriera el secreto que ambas tenían o al menos tenía una leve sospecha.

-primero que nada me gustaría ver de que son capases, de esa forma puedo ver como entrenar a cada uno de una mejor manera, tenemos diez días hasta el encuentro por lo cual entrenare por dos días seguidos con uno y los siguientes días con otro, de esa forma hasta los últimos dos días donde terminare de entrenarlos a todos en conjunto y evaluare cuanto han mejorado-

Todos pensaron que había cierta razón en las palabras del castaño y que quizás él ya se había preparado para "ayudarlos".

-primero que nada, dejen sus cosas dentro de la mansión, una vez terminado vengan aquí cuanto antes, tendremos una batalla en tiempo real-

-espere Sensei, ¿espera que todos pelemos contra usted?- pregunto Akeno cordialmente levantando la mano.

-obvio, es la mejor forma de ver que es lo mejor que pueden hacer, y espero que esta vez se esmeren ya que…- el aura alrededor de Issei cambio, ahora era más densa y amenazante –**peleare contra ustedes con intensión de matarlos**\- los ojos del castaño eran fríos como el hielo.

Esa seriedad y el aura tan amenazante que él estaba emitiendo dejaban en claro que no jugaba.

(Este hombre es aterrador, si no vamos con todo estaremos en grandes problemas) fueron los pensamientos de Rias Gremory.

Luego de que ellos dejaran sus cosas, todos se reunieron frente a la mansión, Issei los esperaba tranquilo listo para comenzar el combate en cualquier segundo.

Todos tomaron sus posiciones rodeando al castaño, Kiba se colocó enfrente siendo el principal atacante, detrás se colocó Koneko y apartados del resto estaban Rias y Akeno.

(Ya veo, Yuto-kun y Toujou-san serán los primeros en atacar, intuyo que ambos serán combatientes de rango corto, mientras que Gremory-kun y Himejima-kun se mantienen lejos peleadoras a distancia) pensó el castaño analizando la formación de Rias y sus siervos.

[¿Empezamos con todo socio?] Pregunto el dragón.

(Aun no, evaluare lo que pueden hacer contra mi estando normal, luego usare el balance Breaker ten listo para iniciar la cuenta regresiva)

TAP

Kiba fue el primero en lanzarse al ataque.

En una décima de segundo creo una espada de la nada, lanzando un corte vertical contra el castaño.

Issei en el tiempo en que Kiba le tomo acercarse y atacarlo leyó el patrón de ataque, esquivándolo con un simple movimiento hacia atrás.

(Puede crear armas, podría ser de utilidad en el futuro)

Justo entonces alzo la mirada, viendo como la pequeña Koneko se abalanzaba contra él, apretando con fuerza su puño derecho.

Issei precinto peligro, sus instintos le decían que no debía recibir ese golpe.

[BOSST]

Materializando un guantelete en cada brazo, Issei disparo una ráfaga de energía roja hacia adelante, usando el empuje del ataque para sacarlo del camino.

BLAAM

El puño de la Loli impacto contra el suelo, formando un gran cráter cuyas fisuras se alargaron bastante.

(Alto poder físico, pero muy por debajo del de una Sekirei del tipo cuerpo a cuerpo)

Luego de esos ataques iniciales, Koneko y Kiba se lanzaron contra Issei al mismo tiempo.

(Bien pensado, planean atacarme al mismo tiempo)

Kiba comenzó a moverse a una gran velocidad, de no ser por sus buenos ojos Issei no hubiera podido ver los movimientos del rubio, evadiendo los ataques de su espada.

En cambio Koneko se movía a una velocidad promedio, pero sus golpes eran un tema serio ya que Issei trataba que ninguno impactara en su cuerpo.

FLUSH

Issei escucho un estruendo, y en una fracción de segundo inclino hacia atrás su cuerpo, evadiendo lo que parecía un relámpago.

Mirando hacia la dirección de donde provenía el ataque pudo ver a Akeno Himejima vestía con los atuendos tradicionales de las Mikos.

(Usa magia al parecer, afinidad con la electricidad, no quiero saber la escala pero creo que es inferior al de las gemelas de Seo)

Issei ahora peleaba contra tres al mismo tiempo, evadiendo los golpes de Koneko, las estocadas de Kiba y los ataques mágicos de Akeno.

(Tienen buenas bases, pero aún les falta mejorar bastante, están llenos de aberturas y hacen demasiados movimientos innecesarios)

Issei también noto que desde que la batalla de práctica comenzó, Rias Gremory no había mostrado ni el más mínimo indicio de unirse.

Luego de unos minutos Issei tomo distancia, cosa que aprovecharon los Gremory para tomar un leve respiro.

Issei al estar eludiendo nada más había comenzado a agotar a cada uno.

-muy bien, creo que ya eh calentado lo suficiente- exclamo el castaño moviendo su cuelo el cual trono.

[¿Usamos el Balance Breaker?]

-no hace falta- Issei comenzó a acercase hacia ellos a paso lento.

Ahora una leve gota de sudor frio comenzó a correr por las caras de todos, un sentimiento de intranquilidad comenzaba a aparecer en ellos.

(Hyoudou-Sensei no parece cansado en lo más mínimo, esto es complicado) pensó Kiba tras analizar con la mirada al castaño.

(Sensei no muestra ni una sola abertura, incluso al caminar normal se encuentra en guardia) pensó Koneko analizando los patrones del castaño siendo la única que sabía apreciar los leves indicios que el cuerpo demostraba en una pelea.

(Y lo peor de todo es que no ha usado al máximo su Bossted Gear, ni esa habilidad que demostró al enfrentarse al ángel caído) pensó Akeno preparándose para cualquier ataque él castaño estuviera por hacer.

Desde lejos Rias Gremory analizaba cada paso, cada movimiento y cada reacción que su Sensei hacía en este combate, antes de unirse al combate debía saber de qué era capaz Hyoudou Issei.

(Nada, este hombre no deja al descubierto ninguna falla, nada de sus acciones nos demuestra que está por hacer, sin duda un oponente problemático, ¿y dijo que todo esto no fue más que un calentamiento?) Rias Gremory estaba preocupada, ella había comenzado a pensar que quizás fue mala idea pelear contra este hombre.

-les recomiendo que…- el aura tranquila alrededor de Issei despareció -**No bajen su guardia ni una décima de segundo, o de lo contrario morirán**\- súbitamente expulso una cantidad colosal de instinto asesino.

La liberación de su instinto dejo petrificados a los Gremory, los cuales no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo a lo que les venía.

Issei apareció frente a Kiba, golpeándolo con fuerza en la boca del estómago, sujetando el brazo que sostenía la espada y rompiéndole la muñeca, luego barriendo sus piernas y en medio del aire golpeándole en el rostro, dejándolo incrustado en el suelo inconsciente.

En el momento que Koneko y Akeno reaccionaron al ataque que Kiba recibió, ambas al mismo se lanzaron contra el castaño.

Akeno canalizo relámpagos en sus manos y disparo un potente relámpago que se movió en línea recta hacia el castaño.

Mientras que Koneko cargo contra el castaño, canalizando toda su fuerza en sus brazos y piernas.

Issei reacciono a una velocidad sobre-humana, sujetando la espada que Kiba había tirado y usándola como un para-rayos absorbió el relámpago de Akeno.

Dando un giro sobre su propio eje y lanzando la espada ahora electrificada contra Koneko, la cual al ver la espada ir contra ella apenas si pudo evadirla al dar un salto hacia la derecha.

En ese momento que Koneko salto para esquivar la espada, Issei se colocó delante de ella, Koneko reacciono rápido y lanzo un golpe contra él.

Issei simplemente se movió para dejar que el golpe de Koneko pasara de largo, luego con su mano abierta trazo una línea frente a la cara de Koneko, segándola momentáneamente.

Al haber recibido daño en sus ojos Koneko no pudo defenderse, lanzando un golpe sin saber apuntando a donde creía que el castaño estaba.

Pero en cambio Issei se había posicionado detrás de ella, golpeándola detrás en la nuca, dejándola inconsciente al instante.

Ahora solo quedaba Akeno, la cual al ver como sus dos compañeros caían con facilidad opto por tomar distancia, manifestando sus alas de demonio y elevándose al cielo.

Pero sus acciones fueron erradas, ya que Issei ya había pensado que ella optaría por atacar desde arriba.

Por lo cual en el momento que ella desplego sus alas y se elevó, Issei transformo el guante de su brazo izquierdo, y saco el arco que tenía integrado.

Al ver el cambio de forma del guantelete y de deducir que era Akeno se precipito y lanzo unos varios relámpagos contra el castaño.

Issei al ver que los relámpagos estaban por darlo, cargo unas tres flechas de energía en el arco, apuntando contra la chica.

CLASH

-¡!-

Los relámpagos rebotaron antes de impactar contra el castaño, dejando a Akeno en un estado de shock.

-_**[The Reaper]**__ (La Parca)_\- Issei disparo las flechas, estas salieron propulsadas con una potencia que agrieto el suelo detrás del castaño.

Los relámpagos que Akeno había lanzado se unieron al ataque de Issei, creando una estela color rojo-amarillo las cuales golpearon en los hombros y alas de Akeno, descargando un ataque eléctrico sobre ella.

Tanto daño la dejo fuera de combate, cayendo duramente contra el suelo.

En menos de un minuto Issei había derrotado a los tres siervos de Rias, dejándola a ella sola.

Cuando ella por fin reacciono al choque inicial, sintió algo frio en su cuello.

-felicidades, todos reprueban- Issei se había movido en un instante detrás de ella, colocando un chuchillo sobre su cuello.

El arma estaba afilada, Rias sentía que con el más mínimo movimiento esta le cortaría el cuello.

En unos segundos Issei les había demostrado lo "Extremadamente" débiles que eras Rias Gremory y todos sus siervos.

Rias solo pudo apretar los puños con impotencia, había perdido y ni siquiera había podido reaccionar para ayudar a sus chicos.

* * *

Una hora más tarde dentro de la mansión, ya con todos habiendo recibido la atención médica requerida el castaño obligo a cada uno a sentarse en el suelo mientras él los sermoneaba.

-déjeme decirles esto, tienen buenas bases, pero cada uno de sus movimientos son un asco- exclamo Issei serio.

Todos bajaron la mirada mientras apretaban los puños con frustración.

-primero tu Kiba Yuuto-kun, tus movimientos son buenos y cuentas con una velocidad envidiable, ¿eres capaz de crear armas no?-

-s-sí, poseo una Sacred Gear que me permite crear cualquier clase de espada que se me venga a la mente- informo el rubio.

-ya veo, una interesante Sacred Gear la que poses, dejando eso de lado tienes buenas bases con el manejo de la espada, pero careces de un estilo, al momento de atacar bajas tu guardia-

Kiba escuchó atentamente las palabras de Issei, aunque no tuviera desagrado hacia su persona, sabía que podía sacarle provecho a las enseñanzas del castaño.

-la siguiente eres tú Toujou Koneko-kun-

-…-

-tienes una fuerza increíble y gran resistencia, lo note ya que hubiera sido inútil si hubiera intentado romper alguna de tus extremidades, pero te apresuras al atacar, lanzas golpes solo por golpear no apuntas a los puntos sensibles del cuerpo, cuando estaba justo a tu lado pudiste haber intentado golpearme en la traque eso me hubiera eliminado al instante pero dudas en usar atacar con todo-

-…- el semblante de Koneko se ensombreció, mirando hacia abajo.

-la siguiente, Himejima Akeno-kun-

-Hai, Issei-Sensei- por raro que pareciese ella era la única animada.

-tienen un buen control con la magia, mejor que la mía pero déjame decirte que la magia de relámpagos que usaste es…demasiado lenta, conozco a un par que usan electricidad en sus ataques y estos casi son imperceptibles-

-ara, entonces tengo mucho que mejorar- exclamo sonriendo cosa que confundía al castaño.

-y por ultimo esta la que no movió un musculo en el combate- exclamo Issei mirando a Rias.

Estaba baja aún más la cabeza si se podía, estaba molesta con el castaño por hacerla quedar en ridícula y también consigo misma por no haber hecho algo.

-los idiotas se curan muriéndose-

-¡a quien llama idiota!- Exclamo Rias molesta con la cara roja como tomate.

-a ti idiota, pensaste que quedándote al margen dejando que tus siervos hicieran todos ganarías, usa la cabeza idiota-

-GHz…-

-eres el "Líder" tu labor es pensar en situaciones difíciles y nunca bajar tu guardia, esa es la razón por la cual todos ellos perdieron, porque no supiste como dirigirlos- exclamo Issei fuertemente para que ella lo entendiera.

Duras palabras para Rias.

-en fin, iniciare entrenando a Kiba Yuuto-kun, el resto podrá entrenar a su manera- exclamo el castaño dándose la vuelta y marchándose a la salida.

Todos se quedaron unos instantes pensando las palabras que Issei les había dirigido, él les había demostrado que había una gran diferencia en sus habilidades.

-Sensei no nos ganó por fuerza, sino técnica, cada ataque que realizo lo hizo con un propósito- exclamo Rias suspirando con pesadez –odio admitirlo pero quizás no fue mala idea el que nos entrene-

-…-

-…-

-…-

Nadie tenía algo bueno que decir en estos momentos, por lo cual se quedaron callados.

-¡Yuuto-kun, o vienes de una puta vez o te pongo una bala en la frente!- grito desde afuera Issei.

El rubio recién se percató de su error, el no haber seguido al castaño cuando este salió y por esa razón su entrenamiento fue más severo.

* * *

Por los siguientes días, a aquellas personas que Issei escogió para entrenarlos les enseño que aun siendo demonios eran demasiado blandos.

Obligándolas a entrenar seguido, dándole solo diez minutos de descanso y una hora de sueño.

Forzándolos a llevar su cuerpo al límite de su resistencia.

Ya a escasos días de acabar, Issei decidió entrenar por ultimo a Rias, justo ahora ambos estaban fuera de la mansión teniendo un combate.

-Haaaaaa- Formando un anillo de pequeñas esferas negras a su alrededor, Rias disparo cada una de las esferas hacia Issei.

Issei simplemente se quedó inmóvil, analizando el patrón de vuelo de las esferas.

(Lo tengo)

[Bosst]

Issei materializo los guantes en cada brazo, cambiándolo de forma antes de que las esferas impactaran.

ZASH

Debajo del espacio en las gemas apareció el filo de una espada, Issei utilizando las hojas de las espadas corto limpiamente cada uno de los ataques en cuestión de segundos.

Moviéndose con gran destreza y aproximándose contra la pelirroja luego de repeler la última esfera.

Rias debía reaccionar rápido, el castaño cruzo el filo de las espadas formando una cruz, sabía que un ataque extremadamente fuerte se avecindaba.

ZASH

Rias salto hacia la derecha en el último momento esquivando el ataque, al reponerse vio como el árbol que estaba detrás de ella fue rebanado en muchas partes.

-**No bajes la guardia**-

Como la sombra de la muerte, Issei ya estaba detrás de ella, cruzando las espadas apuntando como si fueran tijeras, apuntando al cuello de Rias, con un simple movimiento acabaría con ella.

PIIIIII

Una alarma sonó, indicando que Rias había ganado su hora de descanso.

El castaño detuvo su ataque, retrayendo las espadas y dándole la espalda a Rias, acomodándose debajo de un árbol.

-debes mejorar tus reflejos y aprender a nunca despegar tu vista de tu oponente- le reprocho el castaño –apresúrate y vete a dormir-

Rias estaba cansada de que esta persona le estuviera reprochando, por lo cual decidió preguntarle por algo que desde el principio le había estado molestado.

-Sensei, ¿acaso tiene alguna clase de resentimiento contra mí?- pregunto ella mirando fijamente al castaño.

Issei se puso a pensar, y ciertamente había sido más duro con Rias que con los demás.

-…no creo que tenga algún resentimiento contra ti Rias-kun…pero ciertamente hay algo en tu persona que me molesta-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-…tu cabello, o mejor dicho el color de este-

-¿eh? ¿Mi cabello? ¿Por qué?-

-bueno eso se remonta años atrás- exclamo Issei poniendo mala cara al recordar el pasado -para simplificar, una perra de cabello rojo casi me mata, mira- Issei levanto su guardacamisa.

Rias pudo ver que en el pecho de Issei había una gran cicatriz justo donde iba el corazón.

-de no haberme protegido con mi arma ella me hubiera apuñalado el corazón y me hubiera matado- Issei sonrió de manera tétrica –aunque yo también le deje un recuerdito para toda la vida-

Rias ahora se sentía intrigada, ella quería saber un poco más del pasado de Issei, aunque savia que este no se lo contaría.

-¿Por qué nos está ayudando Sensei? Este es mi problema no el suyo-

-…bueno, para serte franco no era mi intención ayudarte- exclamo el castaño siendo completamente sincero con ella –las únicas motivaciones a ayudarte es que detesto a las personas como ese Raiser, imbéciles que creen que las mujeres son solo objetos, eh matado a muchos como ellos en el pasado-

-¿hay alguna otra razón?- pregunto ella tratando de ignorar el hecho de que el castaño revelo que había matado antes.

-…pues, por alguna razón me nació la intención de ayudarte, no me preguntes por qué ya que incluso yo lo desconozco…simplemente algo me motivo a ayudarte-

-…-

-en todo caso, será mejor que te vayas a dormir ya, dentro de una hora continuaremos el entrenamiento, exclamo el castaño recostándose debajo del árbol dispuesto a dormir un rato.

-¿no quiere entrar Sensei? Sería mejor dormir en una cama que aquí aun si es por poco tiempo-

-no, estoy acostumbrado a dormir a la intemperie, y mirar el cielo nocturno me tranquiliza- exclamo el castaño mirando hacia el cielo nocturno sonriendo levemente.

-hah, si así lo desea- Rias prefirió marcharse de regreso a la mansión, no tenía mucho tiempo y ya había desperdiciado algunos minutos –antes de irme, debería sonreír un poco más Sensei, tiene una linda sonrisa- exclamo dándose ella la vuelta y sonriéndole al castaño.

Quizás por las palabras que él había dicho la mentalidad de Rias referente a Hyoudou Issei había cambiado un poco, aunque solo un poco.

-¿?- Issei miro confuso a la pelirroja, ignorando sus palabras y recostándose a dormir.

No paso mucho antes de que Issei se quedara completamente dormido.

Fue entonces que Rias regreso unos momentos, trayendo consigo una manta, cubriendo al castaño con ella.

-Hmp, Sensei usted es muy estricto y no inspira nada de confianza en nosotros- fueron las palabras de Rias a un Issei dormido –pero por alguna extraña razón…usted me recuerda un poco a Oni-sama y a Sairaorg, ¿Por qué será?-

* * *

Queda solo un día de entrenamiento, Issei ya había entrenado a todos en diferentes puntos.

A Kiba le hizo entrenar más su manejo de la espada (aunque el suyo propio no fuera bueno), a no quedarse inmóvil luego de sentir la presencia asesina de su oponente.

A Koneko le enseño donde debía golpear para inmovilizar a su oponente así como que lugares apuntar si quería matarlos de un rápido movimiento, a lo cual la peli platino no quiso aprender.

A Akeno la instruyo en el combate a corta distancia, siendo ella una maga ya poseía un talento el cual él no podía ayudarle a desarrollar, pero carecía del entrenamiento físico adecuado para estar en una pelea, Akeno algo inconformo accedió, entendiendo que ella no sería capaz de acertar un solo golpe contra el castaño.

Issei también descubrió una extraña tendencia sádica y a la vez masoquista en ella, pero él no quería saber más de ese tema, muchos problemas ya tenía con una sádica como Karasuba y una masoquista en potencia que era Akitsu…aunque él cree que Haihane va por los mismos caminos.

Y por último era Rias, ella contaba con talento y aprendía rápido, a un nivel que superaba las expectativas del castaño, el entrenamiento estaba por culminar e Issei estaba conforme con los resultados hasta ahora.

RING RING

Repentinamente su teléfono comenzó a sonar, al revisarlo vio que se trataba de un mensaje de la Sekirei número 02 Matsu.

Al revisar los documentos adjuntos al mensaje, la expresión de Issei comenzó a tornarse más seria, cosa que sus estudiantes notaron.

-¿paso algo, Issei-Sensei?- pregunto Rias al notar la expresión de Issei.

-nada, necesito hacer una llamada, ustedes continúen-

Issei se apartó lo suficiente para realizar una llamada y que nadie pudiera escucharlo.

-Matsu-san, ¿los archivos que me enviaste están en lo correcto?-

"pfu, me molesta el que no confíes en mis fuentes Ise-tan, la información que te eh enviado es cien por ciento creíble, ya encontramos el paradero de otro de las que estuvieron contigo"

-ya veo… envía un helicóptero a mi posición, y luego prepara un avión para partir cuanto antes…- Issei miro los datos que decían hacia donde partiría -¿Qué haces en esa ciudad?-

* * *

Luego de un rato, un helicóptero del MBI apareció en las montañas descendiendo junto a la mansión, cosa que dejo confusos a todos.

-parece que mi transporte llego- exclamo el castaño detrás de ellos, el ahora vestía el mismo traje que usaba al dar clases.

-¡¿qué es lo que pasa Issei-Sensei?!- exclamo fuerte Rias ya que por el ruido del helicóptero apenas si podía escuchar.

Era algo que todos querían saber también.

-¡Cierto asunto importante se me ha presentado, por esa razón dejare hasta aquí el entrenamiento!- exclamo el castaño sorprendiendo a todos -¡Koneko, dentro de la mansión eh dejado algo que les será útil en el combate así como las instrucciones para usarlo, confió en que podrás hacerlo!-

-¡¿?!- Koneko estaba confusa, no sabía que es lo que el castaño había dejado.

Issei se dirigía al helicóptero, fue entonces que sintió la conexión.

FLUSH

La puerta del helicóptero se abrió, entonces Issei puso una sonrisa forzada al ver a cierta persona.

-¿se puede saber a qué has venido? Pedí un transporte tranquilo- exclamo Issei siendo sarcástico.

-un helicóptero armado no es mi idea de un transporte tranquilo, además vine ya que esta vez te acompañare- exclamo la compañera de vida de Issei y su primera Sekirei Karasuba.

-para mí lo es, el que tu estés abordo es casi como llevar un arma nuclear- el castaño se subió al helicóptero, pero antes de irse les dijo unas últimas palabras a sus estudiantes –les eh instruido en cuanto eh podido, ya depende de ustedes el ganar el combate, ese yakitori no es invencible…por ultimo a ti Rias-

-¡Hai!-

-sé que ganaras- exclamo el castaño dándole una sonrisa sincera a la pelirroja.

-¡¿?!- Rias sintió como su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, preguntándose el porqué.

Pero fue entonces que sintió una sensación de peligro, fue entonces que sus ojos se cruzaron con Karasuba.

Esta la miraba con ojos fríos y mortales, Rias presentía que esa mujer era peligrosa y que no quería meterse en su camino, pero desconocía el por qué la peli gris enviada esa mirada hacia su persona.

La puerta del helicóptero se cerró y luego este comenzó a ascender, en el aire Issei veía como sus estudiantes se despedían de él.

-no habías comentado que casi todas eran mujeres, ¿algo que deba saber?- pregunto Karasuba al lado de Issei, su mirada asustaba.

-te estas volviendo celosa ¿lo sabias?, en todo caso nada paso, únicamente los entrene y les enseñe un método para ganar, ya es cosa de ellos mas no puedo hacer-

-oh, ¿Por qué será que no confió?-

-jodete, en todo caso ya sabemos dónde está otro de mis antiguos compañeros, y pienso que el que ustedes me acompañen es una buena idea-

-y ¿hacia dónde nos dirigimos?- pregunto Karasuba.

Issei sonrió, no había estado ahí en mucho tiempo.

-¡Nos vamos rumbo a las Vegas!-

* * *

_**Avance Narrado por Hyoudou Issei (CP):**_

¿Eh? Donde estoy, que es este lugar.

¿Qué lea el guion? ¿Quién eres tú de todos modos? ¿El productor de este Fanfiction? ¿Qué es eso?

En todo caso, las Vegas, la ciudad del pecado, ahí Hyoudou Issei y sus Sekireis se embarcan en la búsqueda de una persona del pasado de Issei.

Quien esa belleza rubia y porque hay una ciudad bajo las vegas.

En el próximo capítulo: _**La Ciudad Oculta**_

-Ha pasado tiempo, idiota sin emociones-

….

….

¡Enserio que carajo acabo de leer!

* * *

Capitulo completado, luego de mucho subo un nuevo capítulo y este vino desde el Perú, carajo que este sitio es mejor que Venezuela y con creses.

Para los que no hayan entendido el que narro el avance del capítulo era el Issei del clan perdido, en todo caso fue solo algo que se me ocurrió de repente.

¿El entrenamiento de Rias y sus chicos habrá tendido éxito o no fue más que una pérdida de tiempo? ¿Quién será la siguiente persona del pasado de Issei? ¿Qué es eso de una ciudad oculta?

Para más vean el próximo capítulo, espero que este les haya gustado, me despido les hablo su escritor favorito el RiseX-209 y hasta la próxima Chao.


	16. La Ciudad Oculta

Fanfiction escrito por diversión sin fines de lucro Basado en la obra de Ichiei Ishibumi y Ashika Sakura y de todos aquellos de los cuales tomare prestado cualquier, personaje, lugar, referencia, Etc.

* * *

**_Diálogos:_**

-Uno nace solo en esta vida… y uno muere solo también, nada cambiara eso- persona hablando.

(Muchas veces deseo haber muerto como mis camaradas) persona pensando.

[La guerra y la matanza está ligada al genoma humano, eso nunca cambiara] Ddraig ser de nivel superior.

"La muerte nos llama siempre" llamadas telefónicas, holográficas, etc.

* * *

Capitulo Dieciséis _**[La Ciudad Oculta]**_

* * *

_**-Jet Privado Del MBI-**_

* * *

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que Issei fue recogido por Karasuba, para luego preparar un debido equipamiento y junto a sus Sekireis abordaran el Jet de la compañía para dejarlos en américa.

El que el resto de sus Sekireis decidieran unírsele no era algo que Issei planeara, ya de por si el hecho de que Karasuba viniera era algo no deseado.

Pero que más podía hacer, las cosas ya habían pasado y todos estaban rumbo a cierta ciudad escondida de la vista del mundo donde toda clase de negocios turbios se llevaban a cabo.

Sentado en su asiento con las piernas cruzadas mientras leía los documentos que Matsu le había facilitado, ajeno a lo que las demás estuvieran haciendo en el avión.

-y bien, ¿nuestro pequeño líder nos dirá hacia dónde vamos?- fueron las palabras de Karasuba.

Ella justo ahora estaba sentada en el asiento frente a Issei, limpiando su Katana preparándola y como de costumbre llevando las ropas del escuadrón disciplinario.

Issei dejo los documentos sobre la mesa que había entre ambos.

-nuestro destino son las Vegas, aunque más concretamente cierta ciudad que se encuentra debajo de esta- exclamo haciendo énfasis apuntando hacia abajo.

-¿hay una ciudad debajo?- pregunto Benitsubasa quien hizo aparición cargando con una gran cantidad de bocadillos.

Issei y Karasuba miraban a la peli rosa con expresiones indescifrables, pero dejando eso de lado Issei continúo con su explicación mientras Benitsubasa se sentaba en el asiento libre al lado de Karasuba, empezando a devorar de uno en uno los bocadillos.

-en efecto, ya varias décadas atrás una ciudad secreta se construyó debajo de la ciudad de las Vegas, la razón era simple un lugar donde cosas turbias pasaban- explico Issei teniendo un leve recuerdo de ella en sus tiempos como mercenario –la ciudad se creó pasados unos años luego de la segunda guerra mundial, la Mafia de todo el mundo había sido afectada por este conflicto y necesitaba un lugar donde continuar con sus operaciones y alzarse nuevamente-

-los humanos me impresionan, sus sucias ambiciones crean grandes hazañas nuevamente- fueron las duras palabras de Karasuba ella aun miraba por debajo a los humanos, bueno salvo a su Ashikabi.

-con el pasar de los años la ciudad que comenzó siendo pequeña creció y creció, en sus muros se lleva acabo muchos negocios ilegales, exportación de droga, compra y venta de esclavos, tráfico de órganos, armas, negocios sucios de políticos, etc la conozco ya que algunas misiones las realice ahí-

-¿en tu época como mercenario? Recuérdame nuevamente cuanto tiempo pasó desde que saliste del centro de entrenamiento y cuando me conociste- pregunto Karasuba.

-hmm…pasaron cerca de tres años que estuve en funcionamiento como mercenario, en ese tiempo realice muchas misiones y experimente muchas cosas, pero creo que nos desviamos del tema- exclamo Issei nuevamente tomando los papeles en la mesa.

-nuestra misión es llegar, buscar a ese Ex-Compañero tuyo y ver si podemos dialogar tranquilamente con él, de lo contrario le cortamos la cabeza- exclamo Karasuba terminando de limpiar su Katana.

-nunca cambiaras ¿verdad? Aunque no es del todo incorrecto, depende de cómo serán las negociaciones y preferiría el evitar un conflicto innecesario- dijo Issei, su expresión era seria.

Conocía un poco como era la personalidad de esta persona, y sabía que a no ser de que haya cambiado drásticamente en estos años o de que algo grande pasara no se produciría un conflicto, quizás de entre los otros 8 restantes era con quien más fácil podría dialogar.

-pero al menos esta vez estamos preparados, dentro no habrá ley alguna por lo cual se puede deambular portando algún arma, no habrá problemas de que lleves tu Katana y que Haihane lleve sus garras… por cierto ¿y Haihane?- pregunto Issei al no ver a su Sekirei por ningún lado.

Incluso se levantó de su asiento para buscarla, Akitsu estaba en los asientos de atrás, pero ni señales de Haihane.

-díganme que subió al avión-

-no te preocupes por ella, sabes que Haihane le teme a las alturas y desde que el avión despego se encerró en el baño- exclamo Benitsubasa acercándose al baño, tocando unas cuantas veces –oye Haihane sal de ahí, Ise quiere hablarte-

-¡No me moveré hasta que estemos en tierra!- se escuchó ese grito mesclado con llantos provenientes del baño.

-hah…aspirinas por favor- Issei estaba sufriendo ya una migraña y eso que ni habían llegado a su destino aun –en todo caso, será mejor que no hagan nada para resaltar, recuerden por todo lo que tuvimos que pasar para ocultar que las Sekireis aún viven y digamos que este sitio no es un lugar bueno para ninguna mujer-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- tal declaración había llamado la atención de Karasuba.

-pues que en esta ciudad las mujeres son un objeto más, esclavas, prostitutas, entre otras cosas, las mujeres que llegan o bien son vendidas o tienen el dinero y contactos suficientes para mantenerse seguras, aunque también está el que se cuiden ellas mismas- exclamo Issei desinteresado a todo esto.

-¡qué ciudad tan horrible!- exclamo Benitsubasa claramente enojada por lo que acababa de oír.

-eso no es algo que nosotros cambiemos, esa ciudad ha permanecido así por mucho y seguirá permaneciendo, por alguna razón se mantiene aun actualmente a casi ya medio siglo desde su creación- exclamo Issei mirando duramente a su Sekirei para hacerla entender.

Él había comenzado a comprender mejor a cada una de sus Sekireis, y sabía que aun cuando Benitsubasa se hiciera la dura y a veces actuara de mala ella tenía un gran corazón y quizás saltara para intentar ayudar a alguien.

-pero…pero…- Benitsubasa apretaba sus puños con frustración.

Issei no dijo nada, Karasuba poco le importaba esto así que no decía nada, y Akitsu por alguna razón andaba a la deriva y no presto atención.

-pero supongo que nos cuentas esto para que nosotras no armemos algún escandalo-

-en efecto Karasuba, estoy seguro de que pueden cuidarse solas, lo que temo es que causen un problema y tengamos a toda la ciudad contra nosotros- Issei ya podía imaginarse el panorama, balas, granadas, misiles y quien sabe que más volando por los aires teniéndolos a ellos como blanco.

-las armas de los humanos no son efectivas contra las Sekireis, fácilmente nos podemos hacer cargo de borrar la ciudad entera si nos lo proponemos- exclamo Karasuba de manera sombría poniendo una sonrisa siniestra.

Pero la expresión de Issei se mantenía seria.

-no estaría tan seguro de eso, después de todo el aun gobierna ese lugar-

-¿?-

-años atrás apareció un hombre, alguien que únicamente usando sus puños se adueñó de la ciudad y puso a todos de rodillas, llegue a conocerlo tiempo atrás y aun hoy sigo pensando lo mismo de él…-

Las Sekireis de Issei (Incluso Haihane desde donde estaba) guardaron un silencio absoluto a la espera de las siguientes palabras de Issei.

-ese sujeto es un monstruo- exclamo Issei mortalmente serio.

Para que Issei dijera algo así es que esa persona fuese quien fuese era alguien al cual uno no debía tener en su contra.

-¿era fuerte?- pregunto Benitsubasa algo emocionada.

Últimamente ella y Musubi habían estado juntas y quizás algo de la animosidad y forma de ser de la numero 88 se le había pegado.

-no sabría decirte, cuando lo conocí apenas acababa de ingresar al mundo de los mercenarios profesionales, aun me faltaba mucho por conocer…pero sin temor a equivocarme podría decir que su fuerza "Física" era igual o quizás superior a la de una Sekirei de combate-

Una declaración impactante para todos, pero enmascarado en su rostro de sorpresa una sensación de emoción brotaba en Karasuba y Benitsubasa.

Para Issei el que ambas estuvieran emocionadas no era algo que él no reconociera.

-que hare con ustedes dos, son como dos niñas emocionadas por un juguete nuevo- exclamo Issei reprochando el comportamiento de ambas –en todo caso evitemos cualquier incidente, no quiero al Rey de la Noche viniendo por mi cabeza-

El resto del vuelo prosiguió tranquilamente, Issei y sus Sekireis se prepararon para aterrizar.

Y con eso esta breve aventura comenzaría, aventura donde Issei se rencontraría con viejos conocidos.

* * *

_**D-Gray Man Opening 4: **__**Gekidou**_.

_**Instrumental**_

Se ve a Issei de pequeño, corriendo con una pistola en su mano, la imagen se sobrepone a Issei de adulto junto a sus Sekireis.

_**Oh ¡Fight! Baby No**_

Se ve a Rías y a Sona con sus respectivos siervos.

_**Togisomasu EYES Kikiakita PHRASE Ya**_

Se ve a Karasuba empuñando dos espadas, dando un potente salto y cortando a dos grandes dragones.

_**Dare Ka No Copy Ja Mitasarenainda yo**_

Se ve a Benitsubasa Golpeando el Suelo con su puño, creando un terremoto que devasta todo, Haihane y Akitsu cortando y congelando a varios demonios.

_**Spark Kiete Kure Mata tora I O Karite Fuitekundarou**_

Se puede ver a Reynalle lanzando una lanza de Luz, Raiser atacando con una bola de fuego, Kokabiel usando sus alas y finalizando con Valí entrando en Balance Breaker.

_**Makki No Dosu Kuro No BEST PLAY IN THE HOUSE Daiissen no STAGE De Koreppochi Mo Makeru Ki Ga Shine Na 24/7, Come On, Fight It Out**_

Se ve la silueta Ennegrecida de una persona quien destaza a varios enemigos con una guadaña, a otro quien elimina a sus enemigos rápidos disparos de sus pistolas gemelas, la silueta de una mujer quien con su látigo parte a la mitad a sus oponentes y culmina con una persona cortando por la mitad a un enemigo gigante con su espada de gran tamaño.

_**Taiyou O Ushinatte Boku Wa**_

Se ve un fondo lleno de tubos científicos y una figura enmascarada saliendo de un tanque lleno de un líquido verde.

_**Tsuki No Arika O Sagasu**_

Se Ve a Issei en Balance Breaker chocando su puño contra alguien vestido con una armadura de un león dorado.

_**Mieteita Mono Made Miushinatte Bokura Wa Omoide No Umi No Naka Oboreteiku No Ni Doushite**_

Se ven a Issei y Rías Juntos, cuando Rías trata de tocar a Issei, este se rompe en varias partículas pequeñas, quedando solamente sus piezas de [Peón] entonces Rías rompe en llanto.

_**Chikai Atta Koto Made Nakatta Koto**_

La escena inicia una batalla entre dragones, unos de color dorado y azul pelando contra uno de color verde oscuro y otro que parece estar hecho de madera.

_**Ni Shite Tsugi No PASSPORT Rebel One towa No Koe Again Kokoro Ni Itsu Todoku**_

Se ve a Issei quien es rodeado por una sombra la cual cumbre por completo su cuerpo, una sombra se centra en su mano y comienza a tomar forma de un arma, un pequeño objeto de color blanco emerge de entre las sombras.

_**Rebel one towa No Koe Again Kikasete**_

Se ve a Issei cubierto por la sombra chocar su arma contra un hombre de cabellos largos color negro quien utiliza un traje del mismo color que su cabello.

_**Rebel One towa No Koe Again Kokoro Ni Itsu Todoku**_

Se Ven cuatro orbes de diferentes colores los cuales empiezan a brillar intensamente antes de partirse por la mitad cada uno.

_**Rebel One Turning Point Again**_

La Escena termina con un hombre de cabellos castaños seguido de un pequeño niño de cabellos castaños también.

Fin Del Opening.

* * *

_**-Las Vegas-**_

* * *

Tan pronto aterrizaron, Issei y compañía se dirigieron rumbo a las vegas, una vez llegaron se dirigieron hacia cierto hotel-casino, donde Issei le enseño una tarjeta especial a uno de los empleados el cual los escolto a una habitación privada.

La cual era de un aspecto lujoso, amueblado con muebles de fina clase de apariencia victoriana, justo en el centro de la habitación había dos sillas finas y en el centro de estas una mesa pequeña.

-un lugar elegante si me permiten decirlo- exclamo Karasuba ojeando afondo la habitación -¿Qué esperamos?-

Antes de llegar Issei se cambió de ropas, dejando a un lado su traje para vestir otro conjunto además de equiparse con dos pistolas enfundadas en sus piernas y un chaleco con municiones. (N/A: Issei viste las mismas ropas de León de Resident Evil 6 cuando empieza lo de China)

Issei se sentó en una de las sillas y se quedó ahí a esperar ya que el conocía la forma en que llegarían a la ciudad y este era un lugar de paso.

Karasuba aburrida fue y se sentó en el asiento libre, mientras Benitsubasa, Haihane y Akitsu revisaban y tocaban algunas cosas de la habitación.

-les recomiendo el no tocar nada y que se preparen, pronto bajaremos- exclamo Issei calmado y a la espera.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto Karasuba pero no fue Issei quien respondió.

FLUSH

De repente la habitación comenzó a sacudirse y el suelo comenzó a descender dejando atrás las paredes y el techo.

Las paredes ahora eran de un cristal transparente que mostraba la tierra mientras descendía.

La habitación era en realidad un elevador oculto.

Karasuba al estar sentada ni se movió, pero Benitsubasa y Haihane por el repentino movimiento perdieron el equilibrio y se cayeron de cara al suelo.

En cuanto Akitsu al estar cerca de Issei este la sujeto para que no se tropezase, atrapándola entre sus brazos.

-te encuentras bien, Akitsu-

-si- aun con su perpetua expresión neutra era notorio como las mejillas de Akitsu se tiñeron de rojo.

Y no quería separarse así que se sentó sobre las piernas de Issei, pasando sus brazos por detrás del cuello del castaño y abrazándolo sin intención de soltarlo.

Issei no le vio problema a esto, supuso que su Sekirei estaba deseosa de algo de cariño, así que claramente le daría el cariño que pedía, pero le molestaba un poco la mirada tan penetrante que Benitsubasa le estaba dando.

-Benitsubasa, si sigues viéndome así terminaras haciéndome un agujero en la cabeza-

-injusto, Ise eres muy injusto- exclamo Benitsubasa haciendo un puchero y casi a punto de llorar -¡Cuando por fin estamos juntos de nuevo te la pasas encerrado o andas únicamente con Kuro y Akitsu!-

Issei se sorprendió, quizás con los resientes eventos ocurridos había descuidado un poco a Benitsubasa, y cuando lo pensaba era cierto que quizás había pasado algo de tiempo de sobre con Karasuba y Akitsu.

-¿te sientes de la misma manera, Haihane?- exclamo Issei mirando fijamente a su otra Sekirei.

Esta se enrojeció un poco.

-bueno…ha sido cerca de mes y medio que estuvimos separados de ti, luego cuando por fin nos reunimos empezaste a obsesionarte con tus antiguos compañeros y empezaste a distanciarte de nosotras cuando por fin habíamos logrado ser mas cercanos, Kuro es como tú y quizás por esa razón puedes ser un poco más abierto con ella sobre estos temas, pero nos duele el que nos dejes de lado- exclamo ella revelando como se sentían ella y Benitsubasa.

Issei se quedó callado unos instantes.

Parándose de nuevo y dejando a Akitsu en su asiento, dirigiéndose hacia sus dos Sekireis y abrazando a ambas.

Cabe decir que el rostro de ambas estalló en un rojo intenso producto del abrazo de Issei hacia su persona.

-discúlpenme, como saben no conozco mucho sobre sentimientos y estas cosas, las herí sin saberlo y espero que puedan perdonarme por ello, ustedes…son lo más importante de mi vida-

Esas últimas palabras tuvieron un impacto muy fuerte, dejando a Benitsubasa al borde del desmallo, a Haihane entrando en un nuevo tono de rojo emanando un vapor de su cabeza, Akitsu se sonrojo también y llevo su mano al pecho justo donde estaba su corazón el cual estaba latiendo con fuerza.

-esto es enfermamente cursi- exclamo Karasuba ya sintiendo nauseas.

Karasuba era un tanto…"Especial" y aunque ella no admitiría abiertamente que las palabras de Issei la hicieron "Feliz" pero tampoco lo negaría.

El panorama cambio, ahora por fin podían ver la ciudad a través de los cristales del ascensor, y aun estando tan arriba se podía decir que la ciudad era igual o quizás más grande que la ciudad de Las Vegas y brillaba quizás más que la ciudad de arriba, la parte superior estaba proyectando un holograma del cielo nocturno con luna y todo.

-porque siempre lugares altos, pasamos de uno a otro- exclamo Haihane comenzando a temblar y con el rostro azul del miedo.

-parece una ciudad animada- exclamo Benitsubasa observando el panorama a través del cristal.

Issei se acercó al cristal, observando la ciudad.

-ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuve aquí, solo espero que las cosas no se compliquen- exclamo deseando que nada pasara.

Pero quizás por esa razón, por el simple hecho de desearlo es que todo saldría al contrario de lo que Issei esperaba.

* * *

_**-Hotel-Casino: Yoshiwara-**_

* * *

En el centro de la ciudad se alzaba un inmenso hotel-Casino el cual era el más llamativo de la ciudad ya que su forma era muy similar al de antiguas construcciones del Japón feudal.

El lugar estaba repleto de individuos, todos gastando enormes sumas de dinero en apuestas entre otras clases de juegos de azar.

En la parte superior del edificio había un salón especial el cual era el lugar donde el regente de la ciudad pasaba el tiempo.

Y ese mismo regente acababa de ser informado de la llegada de nuestro héroe.

Un hombre ya mayor pero no un anciano, rodeado de lujos en sus aposentos mientras bebía cantidades insanas de alcohol.

-oh, así que aún vive, pensé que ese niño había muerte años atrás luego de su desaparición, fue una lástima ya que le había cogido estima al mocoso, será mejor que preparemos una bienvenida adecuada para el- exclamo el hombre poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia su balcón privado en la parte de atrás.

Fue entonces que una mujer apareció en la habitación, vestía una Yukata de color negro con estampados de hojas color marrón, botas negras hasta casi las rodillas, de cabello rubio sujeto en un moño y quizás lo más resaltante de su rostro, dos cicatrices, una debajo de su ojo izquierdo y en su frente.

-ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, busca al chico y tráelo conmigo, según tengo entendió es un viejo conocido tuyo ¿verdad Tsukuyo?- exclamo este mirando a la mujer por encima de su hombro con una mirada de superioridad.

-como ordene, Hosen-sama- exclamo la mujer inclinándose ante Hosen.

Pero en su mirada avía un profundo odio hacia esa persona, y Hosen claramente lo sabía, sabía que tarde o temprano ella intentaría algo contra su persona.

Pero él no era tonto, no había llegado hasta donde estaba sin tomar medidas necesarias.

La mujer se marchó rápidamente, dejando a Hosen solo en la sala.

Al poco tiempo de que Tsukuyo se marchara, un individuo entro a los aposentos de Hosen.

-sabes que tarde o temprano esa chica acabara con tu vida, ¿verdad viejo?-

Quien había aparecido era un joven quizás de unos 17 o 18 años, de cabello color naranja oscuro el cual estaba amarrado en una trenza, sus ropas consistían en ropas chinas de color negro a juego con unas botas.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Kamui? No recuerdo haberte invitado- exclamo Hosen sin voltear a ver al chico.

-simplemente me encontraba en el país y decidí pasar a saludar, la organización me tiene algo ocupado y no por eso no vengo mucho por aquí Viejo- Exclamo el despreocupado con un semblante sonriente en su rostro – ¿qué clase de misión le encargaste a esa mujer?-

Una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Hosen, se le acababa de ocurrir algo para matar a dos pájaros de un tiro.

-nada del otro mundo, únicamente el que escoltara a cierto chico hacia aquí, el "**Shinigami**" vive aún entre nosotros y se encuentra en esta ciudad- exclamo Hosen mirando por encima de su hombro a Kamui.

Al hacerlo pudo ver como el rostro de Kamui se deformaba al de una sonrisa casi Psicópata.

-así que está aquí, jeje, quiero verlo…- Kamui se paró y rápidamente salto por el balcón, comenzando a saltar de edificio a edificio en dirección donde pensaba que estaría su objetivo.

Hosen únicamente se quedó ahí observando como Kamui desaparecía a lo lejos.

-puedo entender tu emoción mocoso de mierda, ambos provenimos del mismo lugar y nuestra sangre hierve ante un oponente fuerte-

Fue entonces que otra persona entro a los aposentos de Hosen, esta persona era un hombre de cabello castaño y desarreglado con una ligera barba, en su cara se notaba que estaba apatico.

-disculpa por la intromisión ¿pero has visto a mi tonto capitán?-

-acaba de salir por la ventana Abuto, pero ya que estas aquí me podrías decir la verdadera razón de su llegada aquí- pregunto Hosen mirando a la cara a Abuto.

Abuto suspiro cansado, siempre le tocaba hacer la parte difícil.

Mientras tanto Kamui continuaba saltando de edificio en edificio, cada vez sonreía más y más tanto que el que lo viera podría morir de un susto.

-quiere verte otra vez, tenemos mucho que hablar… **Maestro**…-

* * *

Luego que bajaran del ascensor y empezaran a caminar por las calles Issei junto a sus Sekireis empezaron a notar que por donde pasaran las miradas hacia ellos no indicaban nada bueno.

-me estoy empezando a aburrir de todas estas miradas, ¿puedo ir y matarlos de una vez?- pregunto Karasuba posando su mano encima de la empuñadura de su Katana.

-trata de contenerte Karasuba, no hay que resaltar, la mayoría de estas miradas se deberán a ustedes por ser mujeres, a no ser que nos ataquen primero no haremos nada- exclamo Issei serio, en antaño hubiera hecho lo mismo que Karasuba pero ahora era diferente.

Pero comenzaba a dudar que únicamente se tratase de algún infeliz que intentara secuestrar a sus Sekireis para venderlas, algo más pasaba y él no estaba al tanto.

El plan era llegar hacia cierto Hotel-Casino que había en esta ciudad, los puntos malos eran que el Hotel-Casino le pertenecía al Rey de la noche y que quizás terminarían comenzando a pelear mucho antes de llegar.

(O trabajas para Hosen o has venido a matarlo) Pensó Issei tratando de buscar la conexión de su vieja compañera a este lugar y más aún al rey de la noche.

Faltaban algunos minutos para llegar al Hotel Yoshiwara, pero desde ya hace rato Issei había percibido algo.

-oye Ise, notaste que nos han estado siguiendo desde hace rato- exclamo Karasuba posando su mano en la empuñadura de su Katana.

Y era cierto, desde hace unos diez minutos un grupo de al menos unas 4 personas habían estado siguiendo al grupo, y sus movimientos eran buenos, casi se podría decir que eran imperceptibles pero ante los agudos sentidos de las Sekireis no habían nada que pudieran hacer.

(No sería bueno para nosotros llamar la atención, dado a que somos el blanco debo suponer que Hosen ya está al tanto de mi llegada aquí) pensó Issei analizando rápidamente la situación.

Sus Sekireis estaban a la expectativa de los movimientos de Issei.

-ha no ser de que hagan algo no empecemos un combate, estamos en una mala zona… (Aunque todas lo son) por lo tanto manténgase calmas y no hagan nada innecesario- exclamo Issei dándole una orden a sus Sekireis.

Benitsubasa, Haihane y Akitsu acataron las órdenes sin reproche alguno, no harían nada a menos que fuesen sus perseguidores los que hicieran el primer movimiento.

-sabes que no soy devota a seguir ordenes- exclamo Karasuba deteniéndose y dándose la vuelta, sujetando la empuñadura de su Katana y lista para desenvainar.

Era claro que Karasuba se lanzaría a matar a los perseguidores, ella no era paciente y si los mataba eso alertaría a Hosen el cual enviaría a más personas a casarlos.

Issei se giró rápido, desenfundando una de sus pistolas y apuntando hacia la parte de atrás de la Katana de Karasuba.

BANG

El impacto de la bala provoco que la Katana fuera lanzada lejos de Karasuba y además alerto a los perseguidores los cuales salieron de sus escondites armados con diferentes armas de fuego.

En cuestión se segundos Issei y sus Sekireis se vieron rodeados de al menos unas 10 personas, cuatro de ellos eran los que los estaban siguiendo desde hace rato.

Karasuba ignoro a todos los demás, ella se giró para ver a Issei con una cara de enfado.

-¿Qué crees que haces Ise?- exclamo esta, su mirada era gélida y aterradora.

-puedo preguntarte lo mismo Karasuba- Exclamo Issei extremadamente serio apuntando a Karasuba con la pistola –o sigues mis malditas órdenes o te largas de aquí, ¡¿está claro?!- exclamo Issei disparando nuevamente.

La bala rozo la mejilla de Karasuba, matando a la persona que estaba detrás de ella la cual estaba por dispárale por la espalda.

BANG BANG

Comenzaron a disparar en contra de Issei y las demás, pero las balas terminaron chocando contra una gruesa pared de hielo.

Todos se encontraban en shock por la repentina aparición de ese muro de hielo, distrayéndose unos instantes.

Dándole a cierta Sekirei el tiempo suficiente como para moverse entre ellos y desarmarlos.

Y en un parpadeo las armas de todos habían sido cortadas.

-no se atrevan a atacar a mi Ashikabi- exclamaron Haihane y Akitsu al unísono, una rodeada por aire frio y la otra haciendo relucir sus garras.

Los atacantes se vieron sorprendidos por lo que acababa de pasar, pero no tendrían tiempo para reponerse de su sorpresa inicial ya que cierta persona se había enojado.

-como se atreven… ¡Como se atreven a intentar lastimar a Ise!- Rugió Benitsubasa hecha una furia, lanzando un golpe contra ellos.

FLUSH

Una poderosa corriente de aire mando a volar por los aires a todos los atacantes, la fuerza del golpe de Benitsubasa había provocado esa onda de choque.

Cuando Issei se acercó al que había matado, se percató de cierto emblema que llevaba en el pecho.

-maldición, son miembros del Hyaka-

Issei lo sabía, acababan se encender la mecha de una bomba, ahora tendrían a los hombres de Hosen detrás de ellos.

-¡esto se pondrá peor, tenemos que marcharnos de aquí pero ya!- exclamo Issei enfundando su pistola, comenzando a correr hacia el casino.

-¿eh?- Benitsubasa y Haihane fueron tomadas por sorpresa por las repentinas palabras de Issei.

Pero sin objetar comenzaron a seguir a Issei, Akitsu sin decir mucho también empezó a seguirlos.

En cuanto Karasuba esta fue a recoger su Katana, su rostro se mantenía serio pero era más que claro que estaba enojada.

Pero por los momentos se guardaría su enfado con Issei, más adelante le haría pagar con creses lo sucedido.

* * *

Las cosas se habían ido al carajo muy rápido, a los pocos minutos de haberse deshecho de ese pequeño comité de bienvenida un grupo más grande comenzó a perseguirlos.

Librarse de ellos seria relativamente sencillo si tanto Issei como sus Sekireis se soltaban un poco, pero Issei sabía que teniendo al Hyaka detrás de ellos pronto aparecerían los guardias personales del Rey de la noche e incluso el mismo Hosen podría aparecer.

Por lo cual guardar sus energías era algo de vital importancia, pero las cosas no serían fáciles desde ahora.

Issei robo un auto y empezó a conducir en un intento de perder a sus perseguidores pero sin mucho éxito.

-son molestos, no se rendirán hasta que nos atrapen- exclamo Issei conduciendo a toda velocidad.

RATATATA

Para colmo sus perseguidores también habían conseguido vehículos y además habían empezado a disparar, la ciudad entera parecía estar en contra.

Por su parte sus Sekireis estaban de diferentes formas, Karasuba quien estaba en el asiento trasero simplemente estaba cruzada de brazos y con los ojos cerrados.

Benitsubasa a su lado estaba nerviosa debido a los disparos y el movimiento errático del auto.

Akitsu seguía igual, ella ni se inmutaba por lo sucedido y mantenía su calma y expresión neutra.

Haihane quien estaba en el asiento del copiloto estaba a segundos de vomitar por el movimiento excesivo del auto.

BANG

Un disparo arranco uno de los espejos laterales del auto, Issei hacia lo posible para maniobrar el vehículo y que no recibiera mucho daño, pero había un límite de lo que podía hacer.

-si esto sigue el auto va reventar- exclamo Issei desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad y sacando una de sus pistolas –Haihane te encargo que manejes, sigan de frente luego las alcanzo- exclamo Issei abriendo la puerta y lanzándose en pleno movimiento.

-¡!- Tan loca acción dejo completamente sorprendidas a todas.

Entre Haihane y Karasuba agarraron el volante del auto para que este no se saliera de control.

-ese infeliz está completamente loco- dijo Karasuba pasándose al frente, de entre todas era la única que sabia manejar.

Issei por su parte termino atravesando el parabrisas del auto que los perseguía.

Su cara y cuerpo tenían algunas cortadas así como una contusión, pero el factor regenerativo que había ganado hizo que el dolor pasara rápido.

Fue también una suerte que el haya impactado por el asiento del copiloto el cual no tenía ocupante, de lo contrario maniobrar en tal espacio reducido se le hubiera vuelto más difícil.

En unos instantes Issei golpeo al conductor, tomando el brazo del pasajero de atrás quien iba a dispararle y rompiéndole el brazo, luego agarrando al chofer por la parte de atrás de la cabeza y golpeándolo contra el volante nuevamente.

Para entonces el auto de los perseguidores ya estaba fuera de control, chocando con los otros autos provocando que uno se saliera de la pista y terminara dando vueltas por los aires, el otro término atravesando un edificio.

BANG

Issei recibió un disparo en el hombro pero eso no lo detuvo, moviéndose como podía se inclinó hacia la parte de atrás, quitándole el arma al otro y disparándole por error en las piernas.

(Quería darle en la cabeza pero con tanto movimiento se me dificulta apuntar) pensó Issei mientras le daba una patada al chofer otra vez.

[Tú eres el único loco que vería hacer algo como esto]

Se había armado una pequeña pelea en los asientos de atrás, Issei golpeaba ya que no podía disparar bien al del arma, entonces se uno el cual Issei le había roto el brazo.

En el forcejeo una bala perdida termino perforando la cabeza del chofer.

-esto no será bueno-

[No lo dudes]

El auto donde ellos iban termino chocando con un hidrante y luego termino volando por los aires también.

Dentro Issei podía decir que girar sin control no era una sensación placentera.

BAAM

Al final el auto término de cabeza completamente destruido, los otros dos terminaron con la cabeza aplastada eh Issei con algunos huesos rotos y un hombro dislocado.

BLAM

De una patada Issei arranco una de las puertas, arrastrándose fuera del auto.

-bueno…salió mejor de lo esperado, ahora solo sería cuestión de reunirme con Karasuba y las demás-

Con un sonoro crack Issei se reacomodo el hombro, podía sentir como las cortadas y el orificio de bala en su otro hombro comenzaban a cerrarse.

[Este factor regenerativo resulta útil]

-sí, pero dudo seriamente que pueda curarme de todo lo que me pasara si me muevo- exclamo Issei levantando las manos en rendición.

Varios puntos rojos aparecieron en su cuerpo, Issei se había visto rodeado por un gran número personas armadas, seguro había incluso francotiradores apuntándole justo ahora.

(Un paso en falso y me dejan como coladera, sin duda no es mi día) pensó Issei desinteresado de lo que acontecía.

Fue entonces que alguien apareció frente a él, una mujer a la cual Issei no había visto en un largo tiempo y la principal razón de venir a este inmundo lugar.

Tsukuyo apuntaba su pistola hacia Issei, ante la más mínima cosa dispararía y una bala se alojaría en la cabeza de nuestro héroe.

-ah pasado un tiempo, bastardo sin emociones- exclamo Tsukuyo mirando con suma seriedad al castaño.

-puedo decir lo mismo, dama de la muerte- exclamo Issei con una sonrisa sarcástica –vine a conversar y no conozco a alguien que sea capaz de dialogar tranquilamente con tantas armas apuntándole-

BANG

Una bala rozo la oreja de Issei, pero este ni se inmuto, su rostro permanecía serio.

-ya veo, pensé que no eras tú ya que te comportabas diferente, pero supongo que con los años desarrollaste un "Alma" ahora si pareces un ser vivo-

-¿antes pensabas que no lo estaba?-

-eso no es algo que te incumba- Tsukuyo enfundo su arma, acercándose a Issei y esposándolo –Hosen-sama quiere verte, y ya que has causado algunos problemas serás escoltado como un prisionero-

Issei fue esposado y forzado a abordar un vehículo especial, un limo escoltado por otros autos.

-tomarse tantas molestias por mí, al parecer ese maldito viejo aun quiere que sea su sucesor- exclamo Issei resignándose a no hacer nada por los momentos.

Le despojaron de todas sus armas y permaneció muy vigilado por la propia Tsukuyo que se sentó frente a él, en su estado actual fácilmente podría liberarse, aun sin armas aún tenía su BG y el arco integrado a esta.

(Bueno, el plan inicial era encontrarme con ella y charlar, pero con esto dudo que las cosas salgan tan fáciles) pensó Issei mirando a Tsukuyo para luego ver las esposas en sus muñecas y analizar rápidamente el patrón del convoy.

Quizás en unos 20 minutos los vehículos llegarían al hotel, o al menos cerca para luego escolarear a Issei directamente hacia Hosen.

(Solo espero que Karasuba no termine creando un camino de sangre hasta que nos reunamos) era la mayor preocupación que Issei tenía ahora.

-ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos, ¿nueve años?- dijo Issei para iniciar una conversación con Tsukuyo.

Tsukuyo dejó escapar una bocanada de humo, mirando desinteresadamente al castaño.

-menos, creo que la última vez que nos cruzamos fue en África hace 7 años, me ayudaste cuando la tuve difícil en un bombardeo, aunque no creo que me reconocieras-

-¿así?, ciertamente en esos tiempos no me era importante con quien me cruzara, si no era mi objetivo de caza nada más me importa- exclamo Issei con un aura relajada.

-cambiaste y a la vez no- exclamo Tsukuyo mirando seriamente a Issei, mirando directo a sus ojos –sigues siendo la misma persona que se bañaría en la sangre de sus víctimas y no mostraría sentimiento o remordimiento alguno-

-que puedo decir- Issei sonrió, una sonrisa fría, gélida que congelaba el alma –fui creado de esa forma, una arma, una bestia, un individuo, nadad de eso me importaba, pero seguía siendo una criatura que seguía ordenes, y sé que tú eres igual Tsukuyo, ambos provenimos del mismo círculo del infierno-

La plática entre ambos no continúo más, por cómo iban las cosas el sacar el tema de Mr. V no ayudaría en algo.

Fue entonces que Issei sintió la conexión que había entre él y sus Sekireis, ellas estaban cerca y quizás podría utilizar eso a su favor.

(Espero que esto funcione, apenas sé de qué va todo esto) pensó Issei.

* * *

Mientras tanto algo lejos de donde Issei estaba, Karasuba había logrado ocultar el auto en un callejón poco vigilado.

-bueno, nos deshicimos de las molestias pero perdimos a Ise por el camino, la pregunta es ¿qué hacemos ahora?- exclamo Karasuba bajando del auto.

Al cerrar la puerta este término saliéndose, el auto había recibido bastante castigo.

Las demás bajaron, siendo únicamente Akitsu la que bajara normalmente, las otras dos se desplomaron al suelo.

-no se quien manejo peor, o si Ise o Kuro BLU- Haihane mareada y siendo incapaz de retenerlo más fue y vomito en un basurero.

-¡NO es momento de perder tiempo! ¡Debemos reunirnos con Ise cuanto antes!- exclamo Benitsubasa reincorporándose agitando los brazos.

Tanto escándalo le estaba causando un dolor de cabeza a Karasuba.

-que fastidio, ¿Por qué siempre me toca el cuidar de estas?-

"que dices, tu siempre ibas y venias como se te diera en gana, yo era quien siempre vigilaba a Benitsubasa, Haihane y Akitsu"

-¡!-

-¡!-

-¡!-

-¡!-

-¡es la voz de Ise! ¡Ise donde estas!- Exclamo Benitsubasa intentando encontrar a Issei pero sin resultado alguno.

"en estos momentos estoy siendo escoltado hacia el hotel Yoshiwara por nada menos que la persona por la cual vine a este lugar en un principio"

-cómo es que podemos escucharte…déjame adivinar, tiene algo que ver con nuestra conexión ¿verdad?- exclamo Karasuba irritada, más cosas con respecto a la unión Ashikabi Sekirei seguían apareciendo.

"si, hace poco descubrí esto, por error escuche los pensamientos de Haihane"

-Míos- exclamo la peli gris sorprendida – ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué pensamientos?-

"cuando me encontraba en la torre, algo referente a tu y yo y unas cuerdas"

-¡HAAAAAAAAAA NO DIGAS MAS! ¡NO DIGAS UNA PALABRA MAAAAAAAAAAAS!- grito Haihane, su rostro estallo en un rojo intenso.

CHIIII

Las demás se le quedaron mirando fijamente.

Haihane justo ahora deseaba que la tierra se la tragara, siendo algo irónico el que estuvieran de por si bajo tierra.

"dejemos este tema para otra ocasión, ahora necesitamos ponernos en marcha, primero que Na…"

-Ise… ¿Ise? ¡Oye Ise!, ¡Idiota responde!-

La comunicación telepática entre ellos se había cortado, algo le había pasado a Issei.

* * *

Continuara…

* * *

Avances Narrados por Tsukuyo:

Su llegada aquí era la oportunidad que necesitaba.

La oportunidad de liberarme de mis cadenas, de liberarla a ella.

Un poco más, solo espera un poco más…Hinowa.

En el próximo capítulo de Ashikabi no DxD

El valor de una madre.

-romperé esas cadenas en un instante, solo espera un poco más, Hinowa-san-

* * *

Listo otro capítulo completado, y valla que me tardo en sacarlos, dios no me crucifiquen por hacerlos esperar.

Bueno ya conocemos a otro personaje que estuvo con Issei en ese infierno, Tsukuyo de la serie Gintama, aquí su personalidad es igual salvo que quizás su forma de actuar con Issei sea diferente a la que tuvo con Gin-san.

(Sigo diciendo que cuando el gorila acabe con Gintama el mundo perderá un poco de su brillo)

Otra cosa es que cambiare un poco el final que le di a Sekirei, pues para cuando lo escribí aún no había salido nada del final, más adelante se verán sobre esos cambios.

Sin más espero que les guste y de ser así dejen sus reviews, sin más me despido hablo el siempre BRONZA RiseX-209

CHAO.


	17. El Valor De Una Madre

Fanfiction escrito por diversión sin fines de lucro Basado en la obra de Ichiei Ishibumi y Ashika Sakura y de todos aquellos de los cuales tomare prestado cualquier, personaje, lugar, referencia, Etc.

* * *

**_Diálogos:_**

-Uno nace solo en esta vida… y uno muere solo también, nada cambiara eso- persona hablando.

(Muchas veces deseo haber muerto como mis camaradas) persona pensando.

[La guerra y la matanza está ligada al genoma humano, eso nunca cambiara] Ddraig ser de nivel superior.

"La muerte nos llama siempre" llamadas telefónicas, holográficas, etc.

* * *

Capitulo Diecisiete _**[El Valor De Una Madre]**_

* * *

_**-Campo De Entrenamiento: Años Atrás-**_

* * *

Esto paso tiempo atrás, cuando Issei aún no pasaba de los diez años de edad y aun se hallaba preso en ese lugar infernal donde lo moldeaban para convertirse en un mercenario.

En varias ocasiones al grupo de Issei se les hacía pelear entre ellos usando únicamente un chuchillo hasta matar o en otros casos hasta que el oponente perdiera la conciencia.

Pero.

Habían casos que esta regla no se llegaba a concretar, momentos en que ambos combatientes no podían ser detenidos y ninguno de ambos lograban matar o dejar fuera de combate a su oponente.

Y los instructores ni se molestaban en detenerlos, simplemente disfrutaban de ver como en esos casos los dos se mataban.

CLANK

Justo ahora, siendo monitoreado por varios militares y otros miembros encargados del lugar, dos pequeños estaban teniendo una pelea extremadamente reñida.

Puesto a que entre todos ambos eran los mejores exponentes en lo que pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y usando un cuchillo se refería.

Un pequeño de cabello castaño vistiendo únicamente una guardacamisa gris y unos shorts militares, estando completamente descalzo y empuñando su cuchillo al revés.

Tomando distancia de su oponente, ambos girando alrededor de la plataforma sin perder de vista a su oponente.

Su oponente era una niña de su misma edad, cabello rubio ligeramente verdoso, de ojos color morado oscuro y vistiendo las mismas ropas que el pequeño castaño.

En un rápido movimiento el pequeño castaño fue el primero en lanzarse al ataque, colándose muy cerca de ella lanzando un tajo con su cuchillo apuntando hacia el cuello de ella.

Ella rápidamente levanto su cuchillo en defensa, bloqueando el tajo.

Chispas salían despedías tras ese intercambio rápido.

Luego de ese fallido intento de asesinato el pequeño castaño intento barrer las piernas de la niña con una patada, lo cual función ya que ella cayó de espaldas.

Al caer al suelo perdió su guardia, observando como el niño se lanzaba sobre ella empuñando el cuchillo con ambas manos, listo para darle una apuñalada en el pecho.

Ella rodo hacia la derecha evitando ser apuñalada, levantándose rápidamente e intentando apuñalar el hombro derecho del niño.

STAB

Lográndolo pero recibiendo una apuñalada en la pierna izquierda como contra ataque del niño.

Ambos habían experimentado el dolor muchas veces ya, pero eso no significaba que no les doliera el recibir una puñalada.

Por lo cual ambos cayeron hacia atrás por el dolor, pero sabiendo que el mostrar el más mínimo indicio de debilidad les provocaría la muerte ambos.

Ya sea por su oponente o por los instructores que los estaban observando.

Por esa razón ambos se levantaron de nuevo olvidándose del dolor.

El niño saco el cuchillo de su hombro empuñándolo contra ella.

Ella se sacó el cuchillo de su pierna empuñándolo contra él.

Y ambos arremetieron de frente, empuñando con todas sus fuerzas los cuchillos.

CLANK

El filo de las armas chocaron con fuerza, generando chispas por la fricción, ambos mirándose fijamente apretando con fuerza los dientes.

Ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, ninguno de los dos noto como el suelo bajo ellos comenzaba a resquebrajarse poco a poco y como unas muy leves auras emergían de su cuerpo.

CRAK

La fuerza que ambos estaban poniendo en sus armas fue demasiado como para que esos simples cuchillos pudieran resistir, rompiéndose a la mitad ambos tras unos instantes.

Pero eso no significaba que la pelea había acabado, puesto que ambos tomaron los pedazos del cuchillo que salieron.

Sujetándolos con fuerzas lastimando sus propias manos en el proceso, apuñalando simultáneamente el costado derecho de su rival.

Ambos empezaron a vomitar sangre, pero sus ojos aun reflejaban esas ganas de matar a su oponente.

Apretando su puño derecho con fuerza el pequeño impacto un golpe en la cara de la niña, lanzándola hacia atrás.

Aprovechando esa oportunidad para quitarse el pedazo del cuchillo de su costado.

Luego de hacer eso el prosiguió a atacarla para darle el golpe final de una buena vez.

Entonces corrió hacia donde ella había caído.

Justo cuando él estaba por lanzarse sobre ella, esta barrió los pies del pequeño ocasionando que cayera de espaldas.

Issei cayó duramente golpeándose la cabeza, y antes de poder levantarse la niña se puso encima de él, dándole repetidos golpes en la cara.

La cara del pequeño ya estaba cubierta de sangre al igual que la de la niña, ambos iban a matarse de proseguir, pero nadie movería un dedo para detenerlos.

BLAM

Cansado de recibir los golpes el pequeño levanto la mitad de su cuerpo para darle un cabezazo que la hizo retroceder para luego patearla en el estómago lanzándola hacia atrás.

Ambos niños estaban en sus últimas, ya nos les quedaba fuerzas para continuar, la sangre que estaban perdiendo por sus heridas estaba pagando factura.

A gatas Issei camino hasta alcanzar un arma, al parecer alguien de los que estaban viendo le arrojo un pedazo de madera.

Tomando ese pedazo de madera como su única arma Issei volvió a ponerse de pie, sujetándola con fuerza.

Mirando hacia el frente con los ojos borrosos por la sangre, observando como esa niña todavía estaba de pie y al igual que él sus ojos reflejaban una voluntad de no querer caer y morir.

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Issei arremetio empuñando el pedazo de madera.

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Tsukuyo empuñaba con todas sus fuerzas el pedazo de cuchillo que había recogido.

Ambos chocaron en un instante.

BLAAM

STAAAB

Issei había golpeado el costado herido de Tsukuyo con el pedazo de madera con la suficiente fuerza como para romperle varias costillas.

Mientras que Tsukuyo enterró el pedazo de chuchillo en hombro de Issei, rozando demasiado cerca el cuello de este.

-¡HOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Con un poderoso rugido ambos descargaron todo la frustración, la rabia, el resentimiento que tenían dentro.

El suelo debajo de ellos exploto por la tan intensa aura que ambos despidieron.

Luego de esa explosión todo quedo en silencio, ambos aun juntos tras haber atacado, pero entonces uno de los dos cayó al suelo.

Issei cayo inconsciente tras ya no poder soportar más castigo, y segundos después Tsukuyo también cayo inconsciente.

Los instructores habían registrado todo por pedido del administrador principal de la instalación.

En una sala más apartada, un hombre extremadamente viejo que prácticamente parecía una momia se hallaba apoyado en su bastón de madera sonriendo complacido tras ver por un monitor ese encuentro a muerte.

-Jojojo, como se esperaba de los especímenes número uno y seis, nuestro benefactor se encontrara complacido de ver la tasa de crecimiento-

Junto a él había cientos de más monitores donde se reflejaban todas las instalaciones del centro de entrenamiento así como todas las personas dentro, instructores, guardias y esclavos.

* * *

_**D-Gray Man Opening 4: **__**Gekidou**_.

_**Instrumental**_

Se ve a Issei de pequeño, corriendo con una pistola en su mano, la imagen se sobrepone a Issei de adulto junto a sus Sekireis.

_**Oh ¡Fight! Baby No**_

Se ve a Rías y a Sona con sus respectivos siervos.

_**Togisomasu EYES Kikiakita PHRASE Ya**_

Se ve a Karasuba empuñando dos espadas, dando un potente salto y cortando a dos grandes dragones.

_**Dare Ka No Copy Ja Mitasarenainda yo**_

Se ve a Benitsubasa Golpeando el Suelo con su puño, creando un terremoto que devasta todo, Haihane y Akitsu cortando y congelando a varios demonios.

_**Spark Kiete Kure Mata tora I O Karite Fuitekundarou**_

Se puede ver a Reynalle lanzando una lanza de Luz, Raiser atacando con una bola de fuego, Kokabiel usando sus alas y finalizando con Valí entrando en Balance Breaker.

_**Makki No Dosu Kuro No BEST PLAY IN THE HOUSE Daiissen no STAGE De Koreppochi Mo Makeru Ki Ga Shine Na 24/7, Come On, Fight It Out**_

Se ve la silueta Ennegrecida de una persona quien destaza a varios enemigos con una guadaña, a otro quien elimina a sus enemigos rápidos disparos de sus pistolas gemelas, la silueta de una mujer quien con su látigo parte a la mitad a sus oponentes y culmina con una persona cortando por la mitad a un enemigo gigante con su espada de gran tamaño.

_**Taiyou O Ushinatte Boku Wa**_

Se ve un fondo lleno de tubos científicos y una figura enmascarada saliendo de un tanque lleno de un líquido verde.

_**Tsuki No Arika O Sagasu**_

Se Ve a Issei en Balance Breaker chocando su puño contra alguien vestido con una armadura de un león dorado.

_**Mieteita Mono Made Miushinatte Bokura Wa Omoide No Umi No Naka Oboreteiku No Ni Doushite**_

Se ven a Issei y Rías Juntos, cuando Rías trata de tocar a Issei, este se rompe en varias partículas pequeñas, quedando solamente sus piezas de [Peón] entonces Rías rompe en llanto.

_**Chikai Atta Koto Made Nakatta Koto**_

La escena inicia una batalla entre dragones, unos de color dorado y azul pelando contra uno de color verde oscuro y otro que parece estar hecho de madera.

_**Ni Shite Tsugi No PASSPORT Rebel One towa No Koe Again Kokoro Ni Itsu Todoku**_

Se ve a Issei quien es rodeado por una sombra la cual cumbre por completo su cuerpo, una sombra se centra en su mano y comienza a tomar forma de un arma, un pequeño objeto de color blanco emerge de entre las sombras.

_**Rebel one towa No Koe Again Kikasete**_

Se ve a Issei cubierto por la sombra chocar su arma contra un hombre de cabellos largos color negro quien utiliza un traje del mismo color que su cabello.

_**Rebel One towa No Koe Again Kokoro Ni Itsu Todoku**_

Se Ven cuatro orbes de diferentes colores los cuales empiezan a brillar intensamente antes de partirse por la mitad cada uno.

_**Rebel One Turning Point Again**_

La Escena termina con un hombre de cabellos castaños seguido de un pequeño niño de cabellos castaños también.

Fin Del Opening.

* * *

_**-Ciudad Debajo De Las Vegas: Tres Calles Hasta Yoshiwara-**_

* * *

Cuando Issei abrió los ojos se topó con una escena que ya le había ocurrido en algunas cuantas ocasiones antes.

Encontrándose de cabeza dentro de un auto volcado, con vidrios en su rostro, lo normal cuando repentinamente eres envestido por otro auto.

Recordaba cómo se estaba comunicando telepáticamente con sus Sekireis que se encontraban cerca, mientras miraba fijamente a su captora Tsukuyo.

Las cosas iban "Normales" dentro de lo que se cabe al ser un prisionero, pero todo cambio cuando repentinamente Tsukuyo abrió la ventana de arriba del auto, saltando por ella segundos después.

Issei se quedó perplejo por unos instantes, para luego prepararse para lo que vendría.

Ser impactado por un camión que saco el auto fuera del camino, en el movimiento del auto se golpeó la cabeza duramente, a lo mejor quedo unos segundos o algunos minutos inconsciente.

BLAAM

De una patada Issei salió del coche volcado, ya era la segunda vez que hacia esto en menos de unas horas.

-esto sería ridículo si llegase a pasar por tercera vez hoy, además espero no tener tan mala suerte- exclamo sacándose un trozo de vidrio de gran tamaño del cuello.

Su factor regenerativo entro en efecto cerrando la herida en instantes, emitiendo un leve humo donde estuvo la herida.

Issei miro a sus alrededores, era obvio que el camión que lo saco del camino tenía como blanco el vehículo donde él estaba, y era más que claro aún que Tsukuyo tenía algo que ver.

El camión que lo envistió estaba en llamas y desde donde estaba podía ver que el conductor estaba muerto.

-necesito una ligera ayuda con las esposas Ddraig-

[Carga un Bosst y las romperás fácilmente]

[BOSST]

CRAK

Sin mucho esfuerzo Issei rompió las esposas, ahora quedaba el ver que hacer.

-lo mejor será salir de aquí y reunirme con Karasuba y el resto-

Ese era el plan que Issei iba a seguir, pero no conto que ni bien se alejó un poco del auto volcado.

RATATATATATA

Desde los tejados un gran número de miembros del Hyaka habían llegado, todos apuntaron sus armas en contra de Issei y abrieron fuego sin dar advertencia alguna.

Issei comenzó a correr esquivando las balas como pudiese, aunque recibía algunas pero con nuevo factor regenerativo esto no le formaba algún inconveniente.

Las balas que impactaban contra alguna parte de su cuerpo eran expulsadas cuando la regeneración entraba en funcionamiento.

Eso sí, él no estaba dispuesto a recibir una bala en la cabeza ni loco, no estaba de ánimos para probar hasta donde podía curarlo este factor regenerativo.

Justo cuando estaba por doblar en una esquina y así perder momentáneamente a los miembros de Hyaka, unas cadenas se enrollaron alrededor de su cuello, jalándolo por atrás y asfixiándolo.

Tsukuyo fue quien había capturado nuevamente a Issei, y tras tenerlo apresado con esas cadenas ella salto.

Y en medio del aire empezó a patear el aire mismo alejándose a gran velocidad de los miembros del Hyaka quienes empezaron a abrir fuego contra los dos.

Mientras forcejeaba Issei vio cómo se alejaba a gran velocidad de donde estaba, viendo los edificios ya a lo lejos y una explosión.

Para él era más que obvio que se trataba de Tsukuyo, su Sky Walk no era más que una simple copia de baja calidad del de Tsukuyo.

-¡Tsukuyo!- Logro gritar segundos antes de romper las cadenas, cayendo en picada hacia el piso.

Aterrizando sobre un viejo edificio creando un cráter al impactar, al parecer se habían alejado lo suficiente hasta llegar a las partes más antiguas y deterioradas de la ciudad.

Issei no necesitaba mas, era obvio que no podría dialogar con ella así que sería mejor ser el primero en atacar.

[BOSST]

La Bossted Gear se materializo en unos instantes.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?-

Desde el aire Tsukuyo vio sorprendida como una garra metálica de color rojo se materializo repentinamente sobre el brazo izquierdo de Issei.

Mayor fue su sorpresa cuando la garra comenzó a cambiar de forma, expulsando dos partes alargadas por los lados, formando una línea fina de energía roja que conectaba un lado a otro.

Issei activo el arco que había ganado en la isla esa, cargando una flecha de energía roja y apuntando a Tsukuyo.

Justo cuando estaba por dispararle.

-¡Espera!- Tsukuyo podía sentir el poder que emanaba Issei ahora, por lo cual procedió a descender –entiendo, no quiero pelear contigo- exclamo ella tirando la pistola que traía en su muslo y tirando al suelo un par de cuchillos que traía ocultos.

Issei vio las armas, mirando fijamente a la rubia en busca de cualquier otra arma oculta en su persona.

-¿Por qué será que no te creo?- exclamo Issei sin dejar de apuntarla –dame una buena razón para no usar tu cabeza como diana-

Ante el mas mínimo indicio de algún truco y dispararía.

-comprendo el que estés enfadado, es mas de ser posible no quisiera recurrir a esto, pero por favor te pido que me brindes tu ayuda-

-¿hah? ¿Quieres mi ayuda? Eso suena poco creíble de la persona que hace no más de media hora tenia a medio grupo de Hosen apuntándome a la cabeza-

-es como tú lo dices, el grupo de Hosen…yo no trabajo para el por gusto…-

-…- Issei se le quedo observando fijamente -…hah… ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?- exclamo dejando de apuntarle con la flecha, desmaterializando la BG también.

-como dije, tu ayuda, no sé si será suerte o que pero el que repentinamente vinieras a este lugar apresuro algunos planes que yo y un grupo aparte teníamos-

-déjame adivinar, lo que tú y ese grupo quieren es matar a Hosen-

-eso es lo que ese grupo quieren, mi meta es otra completamente diferente…- ella miro fijamente hacia donde estaba el hotel Yoshiwara –yo…quiero salvar alguien importante para mi…-

Issei la miro fijamente, esa mirada que tenía Tsukuyo era una que nunca espero ver en ella o en alguien de los que pasaron ese infierno junto a él.

-…déjame decirte que eso será algo muy difícil de lograr, no sé cuánto abras mejorado con los años pero aun si tú y yo peleamos juntos dudo que podamos hacer algo contra Hosen, debes saber tan bien como yo lo monstruoso que puede ser- exclamo Issei serio mirándola directo a los ojos.

-eso lo sé a la perfección, eh estado trabajando para el por ya un buen tiempo y eh sido testigo de su fuerza, pero por muy fuerte que sea no es invencible ni inmortal-

BOOM

Repentinamente varias explosiones empezaron a ocurrir por toda la ciudad, además de que se podían oír el sonido de disparos y más.

-tal parece que la facción anti-Hosen se ha puesto en marcha, será mejor que avancemos también- exclamo ella para luego mirar a Issei – ¿puedo contar con tu ayuda?- le pregunto por una última vez.

-hah maldigo el que me haya vuelto tan altruista últimamente- exclamo tras suspirar cansado –te ayudare pero permíteme recordarte algo, **traicióname y te matare**\- exclamo Issei con un tono de voz que helaría la sangre.

Y Tsukuyo sabía que si ella intentaba traicionarlo y por mala suerte él sobreviviese, la cazaría hasta matarla de la forma más horrible posible.

-sé que no debo traicionarte, eres un despiadado que no duda al matar a miles ya sean mujeres o niños, pero eres extrañamente alguien demasiado leal, más que a nadie si se pudiera decir, todos lo sabemos desde el incidente de…-

-**atrévete a nombrarla y te mato aquí mismo Tsukuyo**\- Issei ya tenía otra flecha de energía apuntándola, una con más energía que la otra.

El aire alrededor de Issei irradiaba demasiada energía al punto de ser peligroso acercarse.

-entiendo, parece que aun guardar un gran rencor contra ella- Tsukuyo había empezado a sudar frio estuvo a punto de morir por una estupidez.

Tsukuyo prefirió no agitar más este panal de avispas, prefiriendo mantenerse callada por ahora.

Eso era un tema del pasado ya, de la única vez que Issei confió en alguien plenamente y fue apuñalado por la espalda por hacerlo.

Issei miro hacia la ciudad, tratando de sentir a sus Sekireis sin éxito alguno.

-antes de entrar a atacar a Hosen, primero debo encontrarme con ciertas personas, su ayuda evitaría que el porcentaje de fracaso de todo esto sea del 100%-

-se trata de las personas que te acompañaban, ¿es tu equipo o algo por el estilo?- pregunto ella, se la había informado que Issei había venido acompañado pero no sabía cómo eran esas personas.

Lo que era raro ya que al igual que Issei ella había recolectado algo de información sobre Issei, y sabía que los miembros de su equipo estaban todos muertos desde hace unos siete años y no se le había vuelto a ver desde entonces.

-yo nos las llamaría así, pero será mejor para todos que las encuentre rápido, o no solo tendremos que liderar con esta pequeña fiesta…sino que también con un arma de destrucción masiva con la forma de una mujer de cabello gris-

-¿?- Tsukuyo con comprendió las palabras de Issei.

Por otro lado Issei sabía que esto avivaría las llamas de pelea de Karasuba y armaría una grande en la ciudad para divertirse, más aun si ella lo estaba buscando.

Su único consuelo es que si Benitsubasa, Haihane y Akitsu estaban con ella entonces estas podrían frenarla aunque sea un poco.

BLAAAM

Absorto estaban tanto Issei como Tsukuyo tras su plática, que se sorprendieron cuando vieron como una estaca de hielo de gran tamaño les pasó por encima enterrándose en las paredes de un edificio aledaño.

Notando como habían algunas personas sobre la estaca.

-¿una estaca de Hielo? ¿Cómo demonios llego eso aquí?- exclamo Tsukuyo confundida ante tan raro hecho.

Ya que ella a diferencia de Issei no se había topado con nada del mundo sobre-natural exceptuando su poder el cual lo clasificaba cono una habilidad física y no mágica.

Mientras que Issei solo miraba la estaca fijamente.

(N/A: Insertar ese raro gruñido que aparece de vez en cuando en Gintama cuando tonterías como estas pasan)

Había un pensamiento que se repetía una y otra vez como un mantra en su cabeza justo ahora.

(Que Karasuba este con ellas, que Karasuba este con ellas, que Karasuba este con ellas, que Karasuba este con ellas)

Issei y Tsukuyo se acercaron hacia la estaca, saltando de hacia el edificio más cercano, cuando estaban lo suficientemente cerca algo salto desde la estaca, apuntando a Issei como su sitio de aterrizaje.

-¡ISE!- una cabellera rosa de abalanzo sobre Issei.

-lo sabía- Issei atrapo al vuelo a Benitsubasa -¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Dónde está Karasuba?- pregunto al no ver a su primer Sekirei.

Mientras Benitsubasa se aferraba a su pecho sumamente feliz de que no le hubiera pasado nada, luego notando a la otra mujer junto a Issei.

Rápidamente Benitsubasa se puso a la defensiva para proteger a Issei, levantando su puño para golpearla, pero Issei la detuvo sujetándola del brazo.

-¿Ise?- ella giro la cabeza para verlo.

-por los momentos somos aliados, ella es a la que vine a buscar en un principio- exclamo serio soltando su brazo –una de mis viejas compañeras, Tsukuyo Alias: Shinigami Tayyu- presento.

Benitsubasa se le quedo mirando fijamente, aun con las cicatrices en su rostro ella podía decir que Tsukuyo tenía una bella cara, y lo peor para ella.

(¡Acaso todas las mujeres que se cruzan con Issei tienen que tener más tetas que yo!) Pensó iracunda por ese hecho mirando a Tsukuyo molesta y haciendo puchero.

Tsukuyo no comprendía por qué la veía así, por lo cual decidió ignorarlo.

Luego de eso Issei enfoco su atención en la estaca.

Encima de la estaca de hielo Issei pudo notar a Akitsu y Haihane, esta última aferrándose a la estaca con sus garras y con la cara más pálida que de costumbre.

-me alegro de verlas bien a ambas- exclamo Issei mirando a ambas -¿pero no pudieron escoger una mejor forma de transportarse hacia donde me encontraba?- pregunto confuso por el hecho de usar una estaca.

-…Kuro dijo que viniéramos aquí…yo solo cree la estaca y Benitsubasa la lanzo…- exclamo Akitsu informando lo acontecido hasta ahora.

-eso no me dice porque Karasuba no está con ustedes, y bajen de una vez de ahí arriba, es difícil tener una conversación así-

-Kuro…está peleando contra…un sujeto extraño…BUAWWWWW- Haihane asomo la cabeza por encima de la estaca de hielo, vomitando después y luego cayendo al suelo.

El viajecito que Benitsubasa había hecho al mandarlas a volar hacia donde Issei estaba la había dejado mareada y ya no pudo aguantar.

Akitsu como siempre miro estoica lo que le sucedía a Haihane, bajando de un salto y aterrizando justo al lado de Issei.

Issei la miro enojado, la razón era una que Issei había intentado quitarle a Akitsu pero esta no aprendía la lección aun.

-Akitsu… ¿y tu ropa interior?-

-…ha…- Akitsu miro hacia abajo, una leve brisa levanto la parte de debajo de su kimono revelando su falta de ropa interior-…me olvide…- exclamo ella recordando ese pequeño hecho.

Issei estaba por sufrir una migraña, pero debía posponer todo eso por ahora, además esa mirada que Tsukuyo le estaba mandando era como para hacerla enojar aún más.

-puedo ver que cambiaste mucho y a peor si me lo preguntas, **cerdo**\- exclamo Tsukuyo mirándolo con desprecio tras mirar ese numerito por parte de Akitsu.

-¡oye! ¡Mil y una vez le eh dicho que se ponga ropa interior! ¡No es mi culpa que esta cabeza hueca siga olvidándola!- exclamo Issei intentando no parecer el malo justo ahora.

Akitsu simplemente se quedó ahí sin comprender mucho de lo que decía Issei o el porqué de su enojo, a arrastras Haihane le paso un par de ropa interior como la encargada de turno.

-a mí me parecen simples escusas, además ¿ellas son las que te acompañaban?-

-sí y son lo mejor que tenemos para evitar que Hosen nos borre del mapa sin esfuerzo alguno- exclamo serio y con una mirada que demostraba lo mucho que confiaba en ellas.

Tsukuyo miro a las tres, y ninguna le daba una idea del porque Issei estaba refiriéndose a ellas como su mejor opción contra Hosen.

Issei entonces recordó lo que había dicho Haihane, levantándola y tomándolo por los hombros.

-¿ah que se refieren con alguien extraño? ¿Qué paso antes de que perdiéramos el enlace?- exclamo zarandeándola ya que por alguna razón tenía un mal presentimiento.

-…deja…de…zarandearme…así…- los ojos de Haihane ya eran unos remolinos.

Luego de calmarse Haihane procedió a contar lo que había sucedido cuando a la comunicación entre ellos se cortó.

* * *

Esto ocurrió no hace más de 10 minutos, justo cuando la comunicación telepática entre Issei y sus Sekireis se vio cortada por el repentino choque.

-¡Ise! ¡Ise respóndeme!- exclamo extremadamente preocupada Benitsubasa.

Todas y cada una de ellas tenía sus preocupaciones por lo que le sucedía a Issei, pero solamente Benitsubasa era la única que no podía esconder sus emociones.

BOOM

Repentinamente por toda la ciudad empezaron a ocurrir múltiples explosiones, al igual que gritos y el inconfundible sonido de disparos.

Karasuba tenía un mal presentimiento, pero eso quedo de lado cuando su instinto le dijo que algo sumamente peligroso acababa de aparecer.

Y quizás por haber detectado esa peligrosa presencia tan cerca los sentidos de Karasuba se agudizaron mucho, al punto de poder localizar a Issei fácilmente mediante el vínculo entre ellos.

-Niñas, Ise se encuentra en esa dirección, vallase ahora mismo- exclamo señalando hacia una dirección, mientras su mirada se centraba hacia el frente.

-¡Estás segura Kuro!- Benitsubasa miro fijamente hacia la dirección que Karasuba estaba señalando.

Y al afinar su mirada pudo ver a Issei volar por los aires junto a otra persona.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Ise está por haya!-

-tienes una buena vista, yo no logro ver nada- exclamo Haihane intentando ver hacia donde Benitsubasa apuntaba pero nada.

-¡Tenemos que darnos prisa y reunirnos con Ise rápido!- exclamo más que lista para saltar de techo en techo hasta llegar donde su Ashikabi.

Akitsu y Haihane se prepararon para imitar a Benitsubasa, aun cuando Haihane no le gustara la idea de saltar desde lugares tan altos.

-les recomiendo que se vayan de una vez, yo pienso quedarme a hacerle compañía a este individuo-

Las tres reaccionaron confusas ante las palabras de Karasuba, fue entonces que algo cayó duramente donde ellas estaban formando un gran cráter y levantando mucho polvo.

Todas excepto Karasuba se cubrieron los ojos por el polvo, cuando este se disipo pudieron ver qué fue lo que causo todo esto.

Se trataba de un joven de cabello naranja claro vistiendo unas ropas chinas color negro al par de unas botas del mismo color y en sus manos traía un paragua de color purpura.

-yare yare, pensé haber encontrado el aroma de mi maestro pero veo que me equivoque, supongo que mi nariz esta algo confusa con tanta sangre en el aire- exclamo el joven frotándose la nariz, mirando a las personas frente a él.

Con solo verlo a los ojos Karasuba comprendió que esta persona frente a ella no sería alguien fácil de vencer.

-veo que lo que Ise y ese Dragon en su brazo dijeron no era una mentira después de todo- exclamo Karasuba avanzando, desenfundando su Katana –este mundo tiene muchas personas fuertes que desconocía, quizás la vida ya no será aburrida después de todo- ella sonreía.

-oya, me abre equivocado de lugar pero en cambio me topé con algo interesante, tú ¿no eres un ser humano verdad? Además de ese aroma en ti… ¿por casualidad estas relacionada con mi maestro? Con el Shinigami Hyoudou Issei- exclamo Kamui apretando con fuerza el mango de su paraguas sonriendo igual que Karasuba.

Había una tensión en el aire sorprendente, cualquiera notaria a leguas que una batalla estaba por estallar y sería bueno no estar en medio.

Pero lo sorprendente para Haihane, Benitsubasa y Akitsu era el hecho de que alguien que no fuera una Sekirei lograra poner a Karasuba tan seria para una pelea.

-no sé en realidad de que lugar provengo, pero los registros me ponen como una humana pareja de un tonto mercenario redimido- La mirada en Karasuba demostraba mucha seriedad –soy Karasuba Hyoudou esposa de Hyoudou Issei y si quieres llegar ante mi marido primero deberás pasar sobre mí-

-me parece bien- La sonrisa de Kamui pasó a una psicópata.

BAAM

Y con esas últimas palabras y en un movimiento demasiado rápido como para poder ser apreciado se produjo un choque.

Karasuba empuñando su Katana arremetio de frente contra Kamui quien usando su paragua golpeo contra ella.

La Katana y el paragua chocaron produciendo varias chispas producto de la fricción entre ellas, el suelo bajo los pies de ambos se agrieto producto de la intensa presión.

Ambos, Karasuba y Kamui tenían una sonrisa psicópata de oreja a oreja, no cabe duda que ambos eran bestias sedientas de batallas.

-¡Kuro que estas!-

-¡váyanse! No me gusta que se metan en mis peleas- exclamo mientras forcejeaba.

Para ella era sorprendente encontrar a alguien con una fuerza física tan grande, era como si estuviera peleando contra una Sekirei de combate física, no contra alguien más fuerte que una Sekirei del tipo físico.

Alguien a un nivel comparable con Yume o Musubi.

Luego de eso y pese a no querer hacerlo Benitsubasa, Haihane y Akitsu dejaron atrás a Karasuba mientras peleaba.

Akitsu creo una enorme estaca de hielo parándose en ella, seguida de Haihane y luego Benitsubasa usando su fuerza mando a volar la estaca hacia donde Issei estaba.

* * *

Luego de que Haihane terminara de relatar todo lo que había pasado.

Se vio un rápido cambio en Issei, su rostro está sumamente serio además de pensativo.

-Kamui, es alguien que ha visitado a Hosen un par de veces estos años- informo Tsukuyo tras oír el relato y reconociendo las similitudes -¿Cuál es tu relación con Kamui?- pregunto mirando fijamente a Issei.

-la misma que tengo contigo y con los otros, al igual que nosotros él estuvo en ese infierno también, es una de las persona que tome como un aprendiz por un corto tiempo- revelo sin importarle mucho.

Las Sekireis de Issei estaban sorprendías, pese a que Issei aún se negaba a contar más sobre su pasado, no esperaban escuchar que Issei tuvo un aprendiz.

Lo cual también daba a pensar sobre cuantas cosas Issei hizo en tan solo tres años como mercenario activo antes de entrar en la MBI.

-espera un momento, ¿me estás diciendo que Kamui también estuvo preso en ese lugar? Pero eso no puede ser posible, la "Guardería" fue destruida hace años-

-lo sé a la perfección, puesto a que yo y Coll fuimos los que desmantelamos ese lugar-

Ahora Tsukuyo era la que más sorprendía se encontraba.

-¿fueron ustedes?…eso explica muchas cosas- exclamo tras liberar una bocanada de humo -si tú el Shinigami y One Shoot trabajaron juntos se podría explicar cómo una organización tan grande y organizada como la "Guardería" callo en tan solo un día-

-no fuimos únicamente nosotros, varias organizaciones enemigas y la UN tenían a la "Guardería" como una organización a eliminar cuanto antes, Coll y yo simplemente fuimos contratados por ciertas personas- exclamo desinteresado.

Y era cierto ya que en esa época e incluso ahora poco le importaría que la guardería estuviera en funcionamiento o no.

Además que no era de las primeras organizaciones ocultas que Issei desmantelaba, tuvo un par de trabajos que trataban de eso.

-luego de la caída de la "Guardería" todos los prisioneros en las distintitas ramas alrededor del globo fueron puesto en libertad y reubicados- Explico lo que sabía –pero algunos estaban demasiados dañados como para notar que estábamos ayudándolos, muchos murieron ya que atacaron a quienes vinieron a salvarlos-

-esa persona… ¿Kamui era uno de ellos?- quien pregunto eso fue Benitsubasa quien estaba interesada en saberlo.

Akitsu y Haihane estaban igual y querían saber más detalles.

De reojo Tsukuyo observaba a esas tres mujeres que acompañaban a Issei, y ninguna de ellas provocaba alguna reacción en ella, preguntándose por qué tal insistencia de Issei por encontrarlas antes de atacar a Hosen.

-exacto, Kamui estaba en el centro que Coll y yo atacamos, por alguna razón él fue directamente contra mi tras ser liberado, le rompí los brazos tras doblegarlo, pero tras eso desapareció, no le di importancia en su momento hasta que unos meses después apareció ante mi rogándome que le enseñara a ser más fuerte- exclamo Issei recordando un poco el pasado.

* * *

El a unos catorce años de edad, tras completar una misión difícil en el vaticano y encontrándose con un pequeño de nueve años, de cabello naranja desordenado y vistiendo harapos con las manos ensangrentadas.

Golpeando el suelo con su frente y rogando ser más fuerte.

Ese día Issei sin pensarlo o quererlo tomo a Kamui bajo su ala y lo instruyo por un año junto a otra persona más.

* * *

Sabiendo que las cosas empezarían a ponerse más y más caóticas, los 5 bajaron del tejado hasta llegar a la cochera de ese viejo edificio.

Dentro de esta había un vehículo APC armado con una torreta Gatling así como varias armas, munición, granadas, etc.

-es uno de tantos lugares que abastecí para un momento como este, tomen lo que necesiten y vámonos- exclamo Tsukuyo dirigiéndose al APC y encendiéndolo.

-pido la gatling, además de estas en remplazo de mis armas Tsukuyo- exclamo Issei tomando una M-16 modificada con lanza granadas, unas Desert Eagle y unas cuantas granadas fragmentarias.

Subiéndose por atrás y colocándose en la ametralladora.

-Benitsubasa, Haihane, Akitsu suban de una vez, las cosas se pondrán más movidas que antes y este bebe aguantara mejor que ese auto- exclamo Issei golpeando ligeramente el capo del APC.

-presiento que volveré a vomitar- exclamo Haihane pale-diciendo de nuevo.

-¿papel o plástico?- Akitsu saco dos bolsas de quien sabe dónde.

Sin más ellas tres se montaron en el APC.

Y con ellas ya abordo Tsukuyo arranco el vehículo, atravesando el garaje del viejo edificio.

Issei agacho la cabeza par no golpearse con algún metal, se preguntaba si Tsukuyo había hecho eso a propósito.

Estando algo más lejos Tsukuyo presión el botón de un detonador que había traído consigo, tras hacerlo el edificio donde estaban hace solo unos minutos exploto y se derrumbó sobre sus cimientos.

-así que borrar las evidencias ¿eh?- exclamo Issei observando la caída del edificio y la nube de polvo que esta género –bueno, el borrar cualquier evidencia de que estuvo ahí siempre fue su especialidad-

Y sin mas ellos emprendieron el rumbo hacia el hotel Yoshiwara, pero entre todo este caos era más que obvio que no habría un viaje tranquilo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, dentro de la ciudad todo era un caos.

Muerte por todos lados, todos los criminales que poblaban la ciudad habían entrado en guerra con Hosen y oh contra las fuerzas anti Hosen y habían empezado a matarse entre ellos.

Las explosiones y disparos ocurrían por todas partes dentro de la ciudad.

Muchos de los edificios, casinos, hoteles y demás empezaban a caer producto de disparos de artillería pesada y la movilización de vehículos pesados como tanques.

Pero en medio de todo ese caos había algo mucho peor sucediendo.

Una pelea sin cuartel entre dos criaturas ajenas a la humanidad que estaban destruyendo todo y a todos los que se toparan en su camino.

ZASH

BAAM

Un tanque de las fuerzas anti-Hosen acababa de ser cortado a la mitad.

Generando una explosión de gran potencia desparramando pedazos del tanque hacia todas las direcciones.

Varias de las fuerzas apuntaron sus armas contra lo que sea que causara eso, para ser todos aplastados y/o cortados en pedazos en menos de un segundo.

BLAM

Nuevamente un choque de gran poder entre Karasuba y Kamui.

Karasuba intento decapitar a Kamui con su Katana pero este uso su brazo izquierdo como defensa, propinándole al mismo tiempo un golpe a ella justo en la mano que empuñaba la Katana.

-¡GHH! Maldito ¿acaso eres un ser humano?- pregunto Karasuba dando un salto hacia atrás tomando distancia entre ellos.

Pensándolo bien no habían pasado ni diez minutos desde que el combate empezó y este sujeto la había forzado a pelear con todo.

No se ponía seria desde su pelea con Musubi, luego analizando el daño que había sufrido hasta ahora.

Viendo de reojo como su dedo meñique de la mano derecha estaba completamente roto al punto de que su color cambio a un purpura oscuro.

(Tch, bastardo resistente) Pensó molesta y sumándole el hecho de que le dolía empuñar su Katana.

-podría hacerte la misma pregunta a ti, los humanos normales no podrían hacerme frente por tanto tiempo- exclamo Kamui sonriendo.

Él también estaba herido, Karasuba le había dado un corte en el brazo izquierdo tan profundo que le era imposible moverlo, pero al parecer no le estaba prestando caso al dolor.

-pues será mejor que vallamos acabando con esto de una vez, pelea contigo fue entretenida pero mi tiempo es muy valioso, debo ir y verme con mi maestro- exclamo Kamui empuñando su paragua y apuntando a Karasuba con él.

BANG

Apretando el mango de la sombrilla esta disparo por la parte de arriba.

ZASH

Clink

Karasuba había cortado la bala por la mitad.

-una bala no podrá matarme mocoso, si de verdad quieres matarme, apunta aquí- exclamo señalando su pecho justo donde estaba su corazón –solo pasando sobre mi cadáver es que te dejare ver a Ise-

Provocando a Kamui para que la atacase de frente, y ella también pensaba en lo mismo.

-o de lo contrario yo perforare este corazón tuyo con mi Katana-

-eres interesante, puedo ver ahora porque estas junto a mi maestro, tanto tu como yo somos criaturas que viven para matar a otros- exclamo mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Ambos se quedaron quietos, mirándose el uno al otro.

FLUSH

BLAM

Y en un parpadeo ambos arremetieron contra el otro, empuñando sus armas y apuntando hacia el corazón de su oponente.

-¡Ghh!- el paragua de Kamui había impactado directamente a su pecho.

-¡Jeje!- del mismo modo la Katana de Karasuba había dado en el pecho de Kamui.

CLANK

Pero ninguna de las armas había logrado soportar la intensa fuerza que habían ejercido en ellas y las demasiado dura pieles contra las que se suponía debían perforar.

Por lo cual tanto las puntas de sombrilla como la Katana se rompieron sin causar un daño letal en su oponente.

Karasuba estaba por usar la Katana aun en este estado para apuntar hacia la cabeza de Kamui.

Pero este se le adelanto dándole una patada en el estómago con suficiente fuerza como para mandarla a volar.

Karasuba apretó los dientes con fuera expulsando algo de sangre entre sus dientes, usando sus pies para hacer fricción en el suelo y no salir disparada hacia atrás.

Pero la potencia de esa patada el mando contra una pared incrustándose en ella.

Justo cuando estaba por salir pudo ver como Kamui apareció sobre ella con su puño derecho lista para borrarla de un potente golpe.

Lanzándole el pedazo de Katana que aun traía en manos.

El cual Kamui esquivo moviendo ligeramente la cabeza, apretando su puño con fuerza.

-¡Jodete, no caeré maldito mocoso de mierda!- Exclamo Molesta, usando su mano derecha para frenar levemente el puñetazo.

CATCH

Había parado el golpe pero su mano había pagado el precio, estaba completamente rota, pero no dejaría que esto quedara así.

Moviendo su mano para que tanto esta como el puño de Kamui golpearan la pared a su costado izquierdo usando la fuerza que Kamui había puesto en ese golpe.

-¡!- Kamui no esperaba que ella hiciera algo tan temerario como eso.

Menos aún se esperó que tras sacrificar su mano derecha para parar su golpe esta mujer usara su rodilla y una fuerza increíble para romperle el brazo al punto que el hueso sobresalía de la carne.

En esa fracción de segundo Karasuba aprovecho para tomar la funda de su Katana con su mano izquierda y con esta dar una estocada a Kamui en la boca del estómago con la suficiente fuerza como para mandarlo a volar hacia atrás.

CRACK

Atravesando un edificio en el proceso el cual también se despojó encima de él.

-eso de que existían seres más fuertes que nosotras…empiezo a pensar que quizás fue mala idea saberlo- exclamo ella sintiendo un horrible dolor justo ahora.

También podía sentir como sangraba por la frente, la herida en su pecho y esa sensación de haber golpeado algo extremadamente duro en su mano izquierda aun empuñando la funda de la Katana.

CRAK

Con una mirada cansada Karasuba vio como a través de los escombros emergía Kamui, este ya sin poder mover ninguno de los dos brazos y con la cara bañada en sangre.

-jujuju, ¡Esto es divertido! ¡NO ME HABIA DIVERTIDO ASI EN MUCHO MUCHO TIEMPO!- Exclamo riendo como un maniaco –eres la segunda mujer que me lleva hasta estos extremos, la primera tras despertar mi sangre Yato y saber sobre mi origen-

-pues no me alegra ser tu primera vez mocoso- exclamo ella cansada.

Ella arranco un pedazo de la tela de su Haori y con este envolvió con fuerza la funda de su Katana con su mano derecha rota, para que esta no se soltara y pudiera continuar peleando.

Karasuba miro desafiante a Kamui, apuntándole con la funda.

-ven con todo mocoso, aun no eh caído-

-¡Eso quería escuchar!- exclamo Kamui lanzándose contra Karasuba.

Parecía que la pelea entre estos dos estaba aún lejos de terminar.

* * *

Por otra parte con Issei y compañía las cosas se ponían un tanto difíciles.

-¡creo que ya lo sabes pero tenemos varios amiguitos siguiéndonos!- Exclamo Issei girando la torreta y empezando a disparar.

Ni bien entraron nuevamente en la ciudad varios camiones, autos blindados y otros APC empezaron a seguirlos y dispararles.

Los miembros de Hyaka, las fuerzas que iban anti Hosen y quien sabe quién más habían empezado a moverse en esta ciudad del crimen.

Obviamente Issei devolvió el fuego cargándose a varios de los vehículos con la gatling pero esta no tenía munición infinita como en los videojuegos.

Si seguían así el APC explotaría nuevamente antes de poder llegar hasta Hosen.

-Tch, las cosas no van como se esperaba, ¡Oye Tsukuyo trata de perderlos!-

-¡Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo!- exclamo ella mientras dirigía el vehículo en un intento de perderlos –también podrías dispararles-

-¿Qué crees que hago?-

Derrapando en las esquinas, acelerando a fondo en un intento de despistar a sus enemigos pero nada surtía efecto.

Los vehículos que los perseguían seguían viniendo por más que Issei los derribara uno tras de otro.

Y como se esperaba la gatling se quedó sin municiones.

-maldita sea, no me queda más remedio que usar la Bossted Gear para derribarlos a todos de un solo tiro-

[No lo recomendaría, si gastas tu energía de esa forma no podrás hacerle frente a ese tal Hosen más adelante, provocando que la posibilidad de que sobrevivas sea menor]

-¡Dime algo que no sepa lagartija!-

Issei estaba quedándose corto de opciones, notándose intranquilo y sin poder pensar rápidamente en una solución.

Lo que en antaño hubiera resuelto en pocos minutos con una mente fría y calmada, ahora le dificultaba pensar con claridad un método para salir de esta.

Recuperar su "Humanidad" lo había entorpecido.

¿Debía abandonar nuevamente su humanidad y convertirse en una máquina de matar para poder salir de esta situación?

¿Debía volver a desechar sus emociones?

Justo cuando estaba por llegar a una conclusión la puerta trasera del ACP se abrió.

Rápidamente bajo de la Gatling para ver quien la había abierto, encontrándose con una gran sorpresa.

-¡Akitsu ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?!-

Akitsu fue quien activo la trampilla del ACP parándose justo en esta lista para salir fuera del vehículo.

-no se preocupe Ise-sama, prometo que regresare sana y a salvo- la expresión en el rostro de Akitsu no era su expresión estoica de siempre.

Justo ahora ella tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro mirando con afecto a su amado Ashikabi.

Entonces ella salto fuera del vehículo, Issei no tuvo tiempo de detenerla, Haihane y Benitsubasa quienes estaban junto a ella no esperaban que hiciera algo así.

-¡AKITSU!- Gritaron tanto Issei, Haihane y Benitsubasa.

Quizás los tres estaban exagerando en mostrarse tan preocupados, Akitsu era una Sekirei poderosa de un solo dígito, la N° 07 pero eso no cambiaba el hecho que era una valiosa integrante de la nueva familia de Issei.

Y la sola idea de perderla era algo que no estaba dispuesta a aceptar.

Por lo cual estaba por saltar con todas sus fuerzas y traerla de regreso, pero cuando estaba por hacerlo fue detenido por Benitsubasa y Haihane.

-¡¿Qué demonios hacen?! ¡Suéltenme!- exclamo tratando de liberarse del agarre.

-no lo hagas Ise, no sé qué es lo que está pensando Akitsu, pero confía en ella- exclamo Benitsubasa mirando a Issei con una expresión complicada.

Haihane era quizás la persona con la que Akitsu había} socializado más en todo este tiempo.

Y al ver esa expresión que ella había puesto antes de saltar del vehículo la había dejado pensando.

Mientras Tsukuyo cerró la trampilla del APC y piso a fondo el acelerador.

Issei empezó a discutir con ambas por detenerlo, mientras ellas se disculpaban con él por haberlo detenido.

Pero ellas confiaban en Akitsu y que ella podría arreglárselas.

* * *

Y eso era justamente lo que la Sekirei del Hielo estaba haciendo.

Una vez aterrizo en el suelo suavemente pese a la velocidad con la que iba el vehículo ella entro en combate, mostrando una expresión fiera.

Usando su control sobre el Hielo para crear sientas de estacas que destruyeron los vehículos, aprisionando o incapacitando a los atacantes.

Justo ahora tenía una meta en mente, acabar con todos y regresar al lado de Issei cueste lo que cueste.

-no pienso perder, hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirle-

Por mucho tiempo ella siempre pensó que no merecía tener la vida que tiene ahora.

Que nunca hubiera encontrado a Issei y siguiera siendo nada más que un estorbo que no traería beneficio a nadie.

Pero el conocer a Issei, el verlo todos los días, el ver como cambio para mejor le hizo reflexionar.

Al igual que el cambio, ella cambiaria también, sería mejor más fuerte para poder estar siempre a su lado pase lo que pasara.

Por eso estando ahora frente a un gran número de enemigos armados ella no dudaría ni tendría miedo.

-Soy Akitsu Hyoudou Sekirei N° 07 y no les dejare dar un paso más por este camino-

Todo el aire alrededor de ella bajo mucho más allá del cero absoluto, congelando todo a su alrededor y deteniendo a las fuerzas armadas.

* * *

_**-Hotel-Casino Yoshiwara-**_

* * *

Mientras tanto en el hotel Hosen admiraba desde su palco privado lo que ahora estaba sucediendo en la ciudad.

Desde tiempo atrás sabía que había fuerzas que estaban atentando contra él.

Pero nunca les tomo atención, incluso con la fuerza militar de un país pequeño no sería lo suficiente como para derrotarlo.

Lo que le intrigaba era ver como Tsukuyo vendría por su cabeza, lo más seguro es que la aparición del Shinigami también fuera obra de ella o al menos lo usaría para ir tras su persona.

-veamos de lo que es capaz esa Hija tuya Hinowa- exclamo girando su vista hacia dentro de la habitación.

Ahí dentro se encontraba una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos azules, maquillada y vistiendo un kimono rojo.

Su expresión parcia la de alguien en transe sus ojos estaban vacíos y sin brillo.

Como si fuera alguien que perdió los deseos de vivir ya hace mucho tiempo.

Hosen se acercó a la mujer, levantándola por el cabello, mirándola a los ojos en espera de obtener una reacción en ella.

-lo escuchaste Hinowa, aquella mocosa de Tsukuyo a la cual protegiste años atrás ahora ha venido a rescatarte, ¿Qué tienes que decir a eso?-

Por unos breves instantes pareció que una leve chispa se reflejó en los ojos de aquella mujer, quizás muy en el fondo de su alma el escuchar el nombre Tsukuyo provoco que esta regresara en sí.

* * *

Alguna vez se han preguntado ¿Cuál sería la mejor forma de entrar a un lugar?

La respuesta es simple si te pones a pensarlo.

BLAAM

CRASH

Atravesar la entrada con el primer vehículo que tengas a mano.

Eso fue exactamente lo que Tsukuyo hizo una vez llegaron al Hotel-Casino.

Arremeter de frente con el APC por la entrada principal.

La cual como se esperaba estaba siendo defendida por varios miembros del Hyaka los cuales no dudaron en abrir fuego tan pronto vieron el Vehículo acercarse.

Sin duda alguna Tsukuyo les pasó por encima a todos, matando a un gran número de ellos.

Ya dentro del casino las cosas se pusieron en marcha.

Issei, Tsukuyo, Benitsubasa y Haihane bajaron del APC.

Y ni bien dieron un paso fuera de este.

BANG

BANG

RATATATA

Una lluvia de balas callo sobre el APC, todos los miembros del Hyaka estaban reunidos justo en la entrada y comenzaron a disparar.

Issei y los demás se cubrieron detrás del Vehículo para no recibir algún disparo, pero por cómo iban las cosas esto se podría feo.

-¡o eres tú o soy yo pero de que atraemos los disparos eso nadie lo negaría!- exclamo Issei bajando del APC y disparando con la M-16.

-¡Gajes del oficio ¿no?! ¡No sé por qué te quejas!- Tsukuyo se colocó a su costado, disparando con la pistola que traía enfundada en su muslo.

Mientras que Benitsubasa y Haihane se cubrían dentro del vehículo, si bien podrían salir y acabar fácilmente con todos los atacantes, Issei les había prohibió el pelear uno por enojo por no detener a Akitsu y dos porque ellas serían necesarias si querían ganarle a Hosen.

Con la M-16 Issei empezó a cargarse a los miembros del Hyaka, el fusil contaba también con un lanzagranadas por lo cual tras cargar una de estas.

-cómanse esta- exclamo Issei saliendo del costado del APC apuntando a un grupo y jalando el gatillo.

BOOM

Los miembros del Hyaka salieron volando por los aires tras el impacto de la granada.

Luego de diez minutos de continuo disparo Issei y Tsukuyo se habían cargado almenas a unos sesenta miembros del Hyaka.

-ya no me queda munición- exclamo Issei dejando caer su ultimo cargador, lanzando la M-16 a un costado justo al par de pistolas que traía.

-lo mismo por aquí- Tsukuyo lanzo su pistola también –y parece que las cosas ya cambiaron a peor para nosotros-

Ella centro su atención hacia la escalera principal del casino por la cual una persona venia bajando a paso lento y calmado.

Issei hizo lo mismo, poniendo una mueca de cansancio al ver a esa persona.

CLAP

CLAP

CLAP

Este hombre quien vestía una Yukata bajaba a paso lento mientras aplaudía.

En su rostro había la expresión de alguien que veía a viejos amigos y no a quienes vinieron a matarlo.

-han pasado años desde que te volví a ver, Shinigami- Hosen el rey de la noche por fin hizo acto de presencia.

-por desgracia tuve que volver a verte viejo, veo que has envejecido más- exclamo Issei en burla pese a estar intranquilo.

Para Issei y Tsukuyo quienes ya tenían experiencia al estar presente ante este tipo no hubo algún inconveniente.

Pero para Benitsubasa y Haihane quienes por primera vez veían a este sujeto solo pudieron sentir una sola cosa.

**MIEDO**

Un profundo y poderoso miedo que les hacía poner los pelos de punta.

-Ise… ¿Qu-quien es ese monstruo?- Benitsubasa apretaba su mano derecha en un intento de que esta dejara de temblar.

Haihane estaba en las mismas, esa sensación de peligro en su cabeza no era algo que debía ignorar.

Para estas dos Sekireis quienes habían peleado contra otras Sekireis se les hacía increíble el toparse con tal monstruo que lograba ponerlas tan intranquilas.

-prepárense ustedes dos, él es por el quien vinimos- exclamo Issei preparándose, materializando la BG.

[Iniciando el conteo, será mejor que evites a toda costa morir a la primera]

Tsukuyo saco dos cuchillos y se puso en guardia siendo imitada por Benitsubasa y Haihane quienes aun estando algo confusas se prepararon para pelear.

Al ver eso y los instintos asesinos que Issei y Tsukuyo estaban despidiendo Hosen se llevó la mano al mentón pensativo.

-hmm…si bien me ahorraría problemas eliminándolos a todos de una vez, creo que debería limitarme a atender a los principales revoltosos- exclamo centrando su vista únicamente en Issei y Tsukuyo.

Ellos dos sintieron un escalofrió que les recorrió la columna vertebral, justo ahora se sentían insignificantes contra él.

Como comparar a un grupo de hormigas intentando derribar a un elefante.

-Abuto, ya cerramos el trato pero te daré algunos bonos extras si me haces el favor de encargarte del par restante- exclamo Hosen mirando hacia arriba junto a un pilar.

Issei y los demás vieron en la misma dirección que Hosen, al hacerlo vieron a un hombre ligeramente viejo, de cabello marrón claro y algo largo, vistiendo una capucha que cubría en gran parte sus ropas.

-yare yare, ¿Por qué tengo que meterme en estos fregados? ¿Dónde estará el tonto de mi capitán ahora? El estaría saltando de alegría en una situación como esta-

Ellos lo notaron o mejor dicho Benitsubasa y Haihane lo notaron primero, esta persona despedía un aura similar a la del joven con el que se toparon antes, ese tal Kamui.

Abuto se retiró del pilar, llevando su mano derecha hacia su espalda y sacando un paragua de color rojo oscuro, llevándoselo al hombro y mirando a las Sekireis con una expresión cansada.

-muy bien Oyou-chans simplemente por el algunos detalles que no necesitan saber seré quien jugara con ustedes por un rato, será mejor que se preparen, me contendré ligeramente para no hacerles mucho daño- exclamo este centrando su atención únicamente en ellas dos.

Benitsubasa y Haihane se prepararon para atacar, este sujeto no se las podría fácil ya que despedía un aura de peligro.

Pero Issei tenía un pensamiento diferente, Issei sabía que su mejor oportunidad para vencer a Hosen era Benitsubasa y Haihane, si dejaba que estas dos se separaran de él todo su plan se iría al desagüe.

Justo cuando estaba por intervenir para evitar que el combate entre Abuto y las Sekireis iniciase.

-yo me hare cargo de ambos les quedo claro, no permitiré que vean a otro lado en medio de nuestra pelea-

Hosen se había movido a una velocidad imperceptible para el ojo humano normal, apareciendo justo frente a Issei y Tsukuyo.

Antes de que ambos pudieran hacer algo o tan siquiera moverse.

CATCH

Hosen los tomo por el cuello a ambos, lanzándolos hacia una pared con una tremenda fuerza.

Los cuerpos de Issei y Tsukuyo atravesaron la pared.

-Te dejo este problema a ti Abuto, si no las vas a matar al menos déjalas en un estado en el que pueda sacar provecho de ellas- exclamo una última vez Hosen antes de marcharse hacia donde Issei y Tsukuyo quedaron.

Debido a estos rápidos acontecimientos, Benitsubasa y Haihane no reaccionaron a tiempo.

Cuando por fin salieron de su asombro era claro lo que ambas iban a hacer.

-¡Ise!- exclamaron las dos antes de lanzarse en búsqueda de Issei.

BANG

Pero sus intentos fueron detenidos por Abuto quien al verlas moverse disparo con su sombrilla, deteniéndolas en el acto.

-lo siento señoritas, pero debido a cosas que escapan de su control no puedo permitirles avanzar, así que serían tan amables de quedarse quietas sin hacer nada, de esa forma todos ganamos- exclamo Abuto colocándose frente a ambas.

Abuto no quería que esto se volviera una batalla ya que eso sería demasiados problemas para él.

Pero eso les importaba poco a ellas, viéndolo como un enemigo al cual debían de quitar de su camino a la fuerza.

-¡quítate del medio barbudo!- sin poder aguantar su propio enojo Benitsubasa cargo de frente contra Abuto.

Lanzando un golpe con "Demasiada" fuerza, la cual habría sin duda matado un humano normal.

BLAAM

Pero ese no fue el caso aquí ya que Abuto paro el golpe de Benitsubasa usando únicamente su brazo derecho, siendo empujado levemente hacia atrás.

Tras eso Benitsubasa abrió ampliamente los ojos, si bien se había dejado llevar y puso demasiada fuerza en su golpe, no espero que este fuera detenido con tanta facilidad.

-fue un buen golpe, con un demonio fue un golpe que realmente me dolió, ¿acaso eres una Yato?- exclamo Abuto sujetando a Benitsubasa por el brazo dando un giro y lanzándola hacia Haihane.

Quien ya estaba detrás de él luego de ver que el golpe de Benitsubasa no había surtido efecto.

Ambas Sekireis chocaron en el aire y siendo lanzadas hacia atrás rodando unas cuantas veces por el suelo.

-eso dolió, Beni estas pesada-

-¡¿Me estas llamando gorda?!-

BLAM

Ambas pararon la breve rutina cómica para hacerse a un lado y evitar el golpe del paraguas de Abuto.

Ya una vez tomado distancia de él ambas tomaron posiciones defensivas.

-Beni esto es extraño, los humanos no son tan fuertes como para aguantar el golpe de una Sekirei física, ni tienen instintos tan agudos como para haber podido detectarme cuando me acerque tan sigilosamente- exclamo Haihane levantando sus garras.

Antes ella había usado sus habilidades de movimientos rápidos y sumándola a ocultar su presencia tanto como se podía intento atacar, acabando como ya sabemos.

-no importa si es humano o lo que sea, él nos está impidiendo ir junto a Ise, cada minuto que perdemos con él es un minuto más que Ise pelea contra ese monstruo- exclamo ella apretando sus puños con fuerza.

-tienes razón, mejor acabamos con esto rápido- exclamo Haihane lista para pelear.

Las dos empezaron a emitir un instinto de pelea, instinto que no habían podido dejar libre desde que el plan Sekirei termino.

-fui, esto es curioso de por sí, toparse con alguien físicamente comparable a nosotros los Yato y alguien capaz de casi borrar su presencia de la existencia al momento de atacar, maldito Shinigami ¿acaso trajo consigo del inframundo a demonios capases de destruir el mundo?- exclamo Abuto con una expresión cansada.

Él también se preparó para pelear, algo le decía que debía apresurar el paso y bien vencer a este par o salir rápidamente de aquí y buscar a su tonto capitán.

(¿Dónde demonios te metiste Kamui?)

Y con eso una batalla se desato.

* * *

BLAAAM

Mientras ya dentro del casino (N/A: Mismo lugar donde se lleva a cabo la batalla de Gintoki contra Hosen) Issei y Tsukuyo se levantaban a duras penas tras haber atravesado mínimo cuatro paredes con sus cuerpos.

-ese monstruo, no perdió condición con los años- Issei se levantó acomodándose el hombro derecho dislocado que tenía – ¿aun vives Shinigami Tayyu?-

-algo como esto no es tan simple para matarme, pero lo verdaderamente difícil viene ahora- Tsukuyo volvió a ponerse de pie.

Ellos dos observaron a la enorme montaña que tenían de frente.

Hosen ya los había alcanzado, quitándose levemente la Yukata que traía puesta hasta quedarse con el pecho al descubierto y empuñando en sus manos una sombrilla demasiado grande.

-esperaba que con el tiempo te revelaras contra mi Tsukuyo, tu deseo de salvar a quien llamas "Madre" era lo único que te mantenía aquí- exclamo mirando fijamente a Tsukuyo, pasando su mirada a Issei –y tu ¿porque estás aquí Shinigami? tengo entendido que desapareciste hace algunos años, te daba por muerto mocoso-

-bueno, la muerte no me quiso y en varias ocasiones y me mando de regreso, y en cuanto a lo que me trajo aquí es algo que no te incumbe maldito viejo- exclamo Issei mirándolo con fiereza, materializando la BG en cada brazo.

ZASH

Sacando de cada brazo una larga cuchilla de espada, espadas que le quito a Kiba cuando lo estaba entrenando y fusiono con la Bossted Gear.

De reojo Tsukuyo se mostró interesada por la extraña arma que Issei tenía y preguntándose de donde la saco, pero eso sería para otra ocasión.

Ahora lo que tenían que hacer era de alguna forma vencer a Hosen.

Lo cual no sería fácil y el plan de rescatar a Hinowa y marcharse de ahí ya no sería factible.

-Es momento de su ejecución, es una pena que deba matarte chico, eras un gran partido años atrás, tenía altas expectativas en ti-

-Bla Bla Bla, mejor cierra esa boca o yo te la cerrare- exclamo Issei y en un movimiento.

**[Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst]**

**[Explosión]**

Liberando de golpe todo el poder que había estado guardando Issei arremetio de frente y lanzo un tajo con el filo de la mano derecha.

Hosen simplemente sonrió sin miedo alguno y únicamente con su dedo meñique detuvo el ataque de Issei.

Es más el filo de la espada integrada en la Bossted Gear fue la que termino agrietándose tras golpearla.

(Quizás fue una suerte el haberle dicho a Yuuto-kun que aumentara la dureza de sus armas)

Pero eso era algo con lo que Issei ya contaba, por lo cual procedió a usar su siguiente truco.

Estando aun a una corta distancia de Hosen se preparó para lo que estaba por hacer.

-ten un regalo de mi parte viejo de mierda- Issei dejo caer una granada de fragmentación justo en la cara de Hosen.

-¡!-

Hosen se sorprendió levemente de tan suicida acción por parte de Issei, estando a esta distancia ambos recibirían daño pero Issei contaba con su factor regenerativo.

BOON

La granada exploto engullendo a Issei y Hosen en una bola de fuego de tamaño promedio, liberando también esquirlas que salieron disparada para todas las direcciones.

Issei sufrió un gran dolor al sentir como su carne se quemaba producto de la explosión y como metrallas de la granada se incrustaban en su carne perforándolo.

De no ser por su factor regenerativo ya no estaría en condiciones para pelear.

-maldito moco, eso me dolió un poco sabes- Hosen salió del humo con simples rasguños en su rostro.

Empuñando esa monstruosa sobrilla Hosen ataco molesto por lo anterior, levanto la sombrilla y estaba por aplastar a Issei con ella.

Issei quien estaba recuperándose no se movería a tiempo para poder esquivar el ataque.

Antes de que el golpe impactara Tsukuyo pateo a Issei para sacarlo de la zona de impacto, moviéndose ella también en el último segundo para evitar el golpe.

BLAAAAAM

El fuerte golpe que termino golpeando el suelo pareció que iba causar un terremoto, toda la ciudad subterránea se sacudió producto de este.

Luego de haber salido del rango de ataque Issei volvió a pararse tras ya estar recuperado, mas no al 100% de sus fuerzas.

[Si continuas usando de manera tan descuidada tu regeneración terminaras perdiéndola cuando realmente la necesites] advirtió el Dragon en su brazo izquierdo.

-luego lagarto, ¿Cuánto falta para la armadura?- Exclamo Issei preparándose para atacar.

[Debido a los golpes que has sufrido el conteo se reinició en dos ocasiones, si quieres el Balance Breaker trata de no recibir un golpe grave]

-Tch- Issei chasqueo la lengua en molestia.

Las cosas no serían fáciles, hasta ahora el contador para el Revenge Counter estaba al 14% siendo esta su última carta a jugar para vencer.

Issei miro brevemente a Tsukuyo, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron ambos asintieron.

-¡En marcha!- exclamo Issei con fuerza.

**[EXPLOSION]**

Haciendo estallar barios Bosst Issei volvió a arremeter de frente, esta vez lanzando varios tajos contra Hosen.

Tsukuyo también aprovecho y moviéndose rápidamente usando su [Sky Walk] ataco a Hosen por la espalda, apuntando a todos los puntos vitales en rápida sucesión.

El plan era simple, Issei atacaría con fuerza atrayendo toda la atención de Hosen mientras Tsukuyo hacia ataques rápidos y precisos hacia los puntos vitales.

Fácil era pensar pero difícil el llevarlo a cabo.

-¡Vengan!- Hosen abanico su sombrilla contra Issei y girando sobre sí mismo.

Issei y Tsukuyo detuvieron su ataque y retrocedieron, dándole tiempo a Hosen de atacar.

Hosen había aparecido encima de Issei, listo para aplastarlo con su sombrilla.

Issei cargo instantáneamente barios Bosst y envió la energía generada de ellos hacia sus brazos y el filo de las armas.

BLAAAM

Se levantó una espesa nube de polvo tras el impacto.

-¿?- Hosen noto algo.

Al mirar hacia donde esperaba ver un cadáver se encontraba Issei.

Cruzando el filo de las espadas por encima de su cabeza Issei logro frenar el golpe, generando un cráter debajo de él producto inmenso impacto, forzándolo a tener una rodilla tocando el suelo.

Issei apretaba los dientes con fuerza, sus brazos apenas si podían aguantar el peso de la enorme sombrilla y la fuerza de Hosen, de no haber enviado las cargas de la Bossted Gear ahora mismo seria hombre muerto.

Pero en su estado actual él no podía dar ni siquiera un paso ya que toda su fuerza en sus brazos.

-oh, me sorprende que hayas sobrevivido a eso- Hosen ciertamente se encontraba sorprendido poniendo presión para aplastarlo.

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAA!- Issei podía oír con claridad como los huesos de sus brazos crujían.

Hosen sonrió, pero tuvo que detener su ataque cuando vio el filo de un chuchillo pasar cerca de sus ojos, retrocediendo y liberando a Issei.

Tsukuyo quien había estado todo este tiempo aquí aprovecho que Hosen se había concentrado en Issei para atacar.

Lanzando uno de sus cuchillos para distraer a Hosen permitiéndolo a Issei escapar.

Luego de eso ella salto y lanzo sobre Hosen una lluvia de Kunais.

-¿piensas hacerme daño con esos juguetes?- Hosen abrió su sombrilla para parar todos los ataques -¡Me decepcionas Tsukuyo!-

Este con solamente agitar su sombrilla libero una ráfaga de aire que mando a volar lejos a Tsukuyo, estampándola contra la pared.

Tsukuyo escupió un poco de sangre tras chocar contra la pared.

Issei aprovecho el que Hosen haya centrado su atención en Tsukuyo, dándole tiempo suficiente para cargar energías.

**[Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst]**

**[Explosión]**

Acercándose a Hosen hasta estar juste delante de él, concentrando en su mano derecha una esfera de energía color rojo que emitía leves relámpagos del mismo color.

-veamos si puedes aguantar esto _**[Dragon Shoot]**_\- Issei disparo a quemarropa el ataque más potente que tenía en su repertorio.

Hosen presintió peligro por lo cual abandono su sombrilla y cruzo sus brazo por delante de su cuerpo levantando una defensa solida esperando el ataque.

FLASHH

Una estela de color rojo salió disparada tragándose a Hosen por completo, borrando del mapa la mitad del hotel-casino y destruyendo gran parte de la ciudad.

Tras ese ataque Issei respiraba agitado, cayendo de rodillas al suelo y con el brazo derecho sangrando por montones.

La fuerza que Issei puso en ese ataque fue demasiada para que su cuerpo pudiera soportarlo, su brazo izquierdo se había quemado hasta tener una tonalidad negra y la sangre no paraba de salir.

[¡Muévete Issei!]

-¡!- Issei logro reaccionar en el último segundo gracias a la advertencia de Ddraig.

Retrocediendo de un salto evitando el golpe de Hosen.

Ese simple golpe estaba cargado con una fuerza demoledora, agrietando el suelo al impactar y generando temblores por toda la ciudad.

Incluso partes del falso cielo empezaron a romperse y caer por diferentes partes de la ciudad.

-maldito mocoso, ¡eso sí me dolió!- exclamo Hosen mirando con rabia a Issei.

Su cuerpo entero humeaba y se notaban quemaduras grabes en sus brazos, pero aun con todo eso el muy canalla no caía.

-jajajaja, carajo ¿porque demonios tengo que meterme en estos problemas?- Issei volvió a ponerse de pie aunque con dificultad tras soltar una risa cansada –bien ven maldito viejo, espero tu mejor golpe-

Issei dejo salir todo su instinto asesino de golpe, lanzándose contra Hosen sacando el filo del brazo izquierdo.

Lanzando un tajo contra el brazo de Hosen.

Este simplemente paro el golpe con sus músculos, lanzando un puñetazo contra Issei.

El cual se inclinó para atrás evitando el golpe pero sintiendo la presión generada de este.

Hosen luego lanzo una patada que concepto de lleno en él pecho de Issei.

Issei sintió como sus costillas se rompían y perforaban sus órganos, además de ser lanzado hacia atrás.

Antes de ser lanzado Issei cubrió su herido brazo derecho con una garra de la BG, disparando una cadena desde esta que se enrollo alrededor del brazo de Hosen.

Retrayendo la cadena e impulsándose hacia Hosen empuñando la el filo de la espada con la otra mano apuntando hacia la cara de Hosen.

Hosen levanto su mano su mano izquierda parando la estocada y rompiendo el filo, sonriendo tras ver el intento fallido de Issei.

Pero Issei en cambio sonrió, cosa que confundió a Hosen.

-recuerda que no estoy solo, maldito viejo-

ZASH

Cuando Hosen reacciono a las palabras de Issei ya era tarde, Tsukuyo había vuelto a pararse y siendo opacada por el potente instinto asesino de Issei se acercó furtivamente detrás de Hosen.

Empuñando una Kunai y con esta cortando el cuello de Hosen de lado a lado.

Ambos esperaban que esto fuera suficiente como para detenerlo, pero se equivocaron.

-¡Esto no es nada!- Hosen rugió con enfado y soltando la sangre que se había acumulado en su boca.

Sujetando a Issei y Tsukuyo por la cabeza e incrustando a ambos en el suelo.

-¡Gha!-

Ambos estando en el suelo y sufriendo gran daño, luego vieron como Hosen salto dispuesto a aplastarlos.

Issei apunto con su mano derecha a un pilar, disparando la cadena la cual se incrusto en esta.

Sujetando el brazo de Tsukuyo y retrayendo la cadena para escapar.

Justo antes de que Hosen cayera formando un enorme cráter que se hundió mas en el suelo.

Hosen miro con rabia hacia el lugar donde estaba Issei colgado.

Este con sangre bajando por la comisura de sus labios lo vio igual.

-ah este paso seremos nosotros los que terminaremos muerto- exclamo Tsukuyo mirando fijamente a Hosen.

-no, es posible que tengamos una oportunidad, el corte en su cuello está provocando que pierda sangre rápido, aun siendo el monstruo que es si puede sangrar puede morir- exclamo Issei teniendo un plan –necesito al menos un minuto que mantengas entretenido a Hosen-

Tsukuyo miro fijamente a Issei a los ojos.

Cosa extra que no tenía nada que ver con la tensión del momento, Tsukuyo estaba aferrada a los hombros de Issei mientras este tenía su brazo izquierdo pasado por su cintura para sostenerla, sumado a la forma con al que lo miraba podría dar marcha a malentendidos.

-entendiendo, un minuto es lo que necesitas ¿verdad?-

-te lo agradezco, procura no morir antes Compañera- y con eso pusieron en marcha el último ataque.

Hosen arranco uno de los pilares cercano a él y se los lanzo a ambos.

Issei soltó a Tsukuyo, no por abandonarla, sino porque "confiaba" en que su compañera no morirá con eso.

Tsukuyo se movió por el aire usando su Sky Walk para acercarse hacia Hosen, empuñando dos cuchillos.

Issei camino por encima del pilar que fue arrojado hacia él, desactivando la BG en su brazo derecho para no gastar más energías.

Empezando la cuenta regresiva para la Bossted Gear.

Además su Revenge Counter estaba ya al 85% de su capacidad.

59

Tsukuyo empezó a atacar, moviéndose a una velocidad sorprendente con el Sky Walk esquivando los golpes de Hosen.

Ella empezó a girar alrededor de él lanzando corte y corte, Hosen intentaba golpearla pero ella se movía rápido para no ser impactada por esos mortíferos golpes.

Los cortes no eran profundos, pero Hosen no podía más que molestarse por los ataques de Tsukuyo, era como ser atacado por una mosca muy molesta.

30

Tsukuyo logro dar un corte que cerceno el ojo derecho de Hosen, pero al hacer eso fue atrapada por él.

-¡Molestas!-

Hosen sujeto a Tsukuyo por la pierna, apretándola hasta romperle el hueso y luego golpeándola contra el suelo.

-¡GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Tsukuyo grito de dolor cuando Hosen tras impactarla contra el suelo pisara su muñeca derecha rompiéndosela.

-¡Muere de una vez!- Hosen apretó su puño derecho con fuerza.

Era un golpe de muerte segura si impactaba contra Tsukuyo.

Issei quien había estado inmóvil para no perder el conteo regresivo vio como Tsukuyo fue inmovilizada y estaba a punto de ser asesinada, apretando los dientes y sin saber porque se lanzó en su ayuda.

Fácilmente la hubiera ignorado, dejándola morir y tras eso escapar de ahí, buscar a sus Sekireis e irse.

Pero no lo hizo, en cambio prefirió salvarla sin saber el porqué de sus acciones.

Issei apunto hacia Hosen con su mano derecha, una pequeña esfera de color rojo se formó en su dedo índice.

FLUSH

Una estela de energía roja salió disparada desde la punta del dedo de Issei, la cual perforo la carne del brazo derecho de Hosen.

Hosen centro su atención hacia dónde provino el ataque, mirando hacia Issei quien ya había saltado hacia él.

Disparando la cadena de su brazo derecho apuntando hacia el pilar tras Hosen.

Retrayendo la cadena a máxima potencia para salir impulsado a gran velocidad.

Hosen preparo su puño para recibirlo con un golpe que lo borraría del mapa.

Justo cuando su puño estaba a escasos centímetros de impactar, Issei uso su versión de Sky Walk para elevarse y evitar el golpe.

Al ser esquivado su golpe Hosen quedo en una mala posición.

Issei al ver eso aprovecho y usando el filo de su brazo izquierdo cargado con toda la energía restante que le quedaba.

ZAS

-¡HAAAAAAAAAA!-

Corto el brazo derecho de Hosen hasta la altura del codo, Hosen había perdido uno de sus brazos.

Tras ese golpe Issei se quedó sin fuerzas y cayó al suelo al no poder mantener su Sky Walk.

Hosen sostenía su muñón el cual no dejaba de sangrar, el corte fue limpio y atravesó carne y hueso.

Issei y Tsukuyo respiraron momentáneamente tranquilos, pero un segundo después ambos fueron superados por una presión abrumadora.

-¡MATAR!- Hosen volteo a ver a Issei con una mirada psicópata llena de instinto asesino.

Issei no supo en que momento pero Hosen se había acercado a él en menos de un segundo.

Con su único brazo bueno sujeto el brazo derecho de Issei y luego conecto una patada en el pecho de Issei.

CRACK

GRASH

El golpe fue con una fuerza más allá de lo soportable, toda la caja torácica de Issei se rompió, sus pulmones y corazón explotaron por el golpe.

Y al tenerlo tan fuertemente agarrado del brazo cuando la fuerza puesta en ese golpe lo mando a volar hacia atrás Hosen término quedándose con el brazo derecho de Issei que fue desprendido desde el hombro.

Issei atravesó varios muros antes de desaparecer.

Hosen estaba en un estado Berserker, sosteniendo aun el brazo de Issei luego lanzándolo como si fuera simple basura.

Entonces centro su mirada en Tsukuyo, esta había logrado ponerse de pie, pero tras ver como Issei callo y el poder abrumador de Hosen callo de rodillas.

Los pensamientos de Tsukuyo eran que no había forma de ganar, que tan solo pensar en derrotar a Hosen ya era de por si una fantasía.

Hosen se iba acercando peligrosamente a ella, la sangre no paraba de salir de la herida de su cuello y su brazo cortado.

Pero sus ojos mostraban que no le importaba, estos inyectados en sangre miraban únicamente a Tsukuyo como una basura a la cual eliminar.

Ya rendida a que pronto moriría Tsukuyo empezó a recordar por alguna razón.

Ella no recordaba a sus padres en lo más mínimo, toda su niñez estuvo presa en un lugar horrible que la rompió para volverla un arma para matar, había sufrido abusos, golpes, fue violada en repetidas ocasiones pero aun con todo ella no se rompió.

Simplemente esto forjo en ella un carácter duro, no se rompería y no necesitaba a nadie.

Cuando fue puesta en libertad tras graduarse de ese infierno ella fue lanzada al mundo de la guerra.

Mato a muchos como una mercenaria, conoció a personas pero nunca se apegó a nadie, ella no confiaba en nadie ni confiaría nunca.

Hasta que un día tras una misión fue atacada, no recuerda nada de lo que ocurrió después aun ahora.

Ella fue vendía aquí en esta inmunda ciudad como una simple prostituta más, pero ella quien para ese entonces no tenía claro sus recuerdos no olvido como matar.

Formando una masacre en el lugar de ventas, nadie sobrevivió.

Eso llamo el interés de Hosen quien la compro y mantuvo a su lado como una de sus guardias personales.

Tsukuyo sintió la enorme fuerza de Hosen, es por eso que nunca intento algo contra él.

Con el tiempo ella conoció a una mujer que también era presa de Hosen, Hinowa la Cortesana número uno de la ciudad y la "Mujer" de Hosen.

Esta mujer era todo lo contrario a Hosen, una simple mujer sin fuerzas remarcables que había sido vendida al rey de la noche.

Por alguna rara y misteriosa razón esta simple mujer había cautivado a Hosen, era la piedra más preciosa para él.

Por esa razón nunca dejaría que ella se apartara de su lado, cortando sus tendones obligándola a estar eternamente postrada.

Tsukuyo vio todo esto sin importarle, día a día por meses, años.

Aun con todo lo que había sufrido esta mujer Hinowa nunca mostraba una expresión de desesperación ante ella.

Hubo una vez que le pregunto porque ella actuaba tan amigable con ella pese a ser otro de los perros guardianes de Hosen.

La respuesta que obtuvo de ella.

"_eres más fuerte que yo Tsukuyo, para ti quizás yo no sea nada importante pero es diferente conmigo, para mi aun cuando no ha sido mucho el tiempo desde que nos conocemos…te eh visto como una hija y me gustaría que algún día seas libre"_

No lo entendía, ¿Por qué esta mujer le sonría con tanta calidez cuando ella siempre fue fría con ella?

Porque justo ahora que estaba por morir lo único que venía a su mente era una imagen, un deseo imposible.

Estar junto a Hinowa en un lugar apartado de los problemas, que ella volviera a esa época de niña con Hinowa como su madre.

Vivir una vida diferente a la suya.

Cuando vio a Hosen preparando su puño para matarla, cerró los ojos y se despidió.

(Adiós Hinowa, lamento no haber podido salvarte)

Ella se preparó para morir, lamentándose únicamente el no poder salvar a su Madre.

PLASH

STAB

-¡ESTO AUN NO AH TERMINADOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

Un rugido lleno de poder seguido del sonido de carne siendo perforada.

Cuando Tsukuyo abrió los ojos vio que de alguna forma, Issei había vuelto.

En su brazo izquierdo empuñando una masa de energía negra en forma de un tridente y apuñalando con este el brazo de Hosen.

Issei había llevado al extremo su regeneración para curarse, de lo contrario habría muerto luego de eso, es más le sorprendió mucho el hecho de que su regeneración había logrado curar o más bien regenerar su corazón y pulmones.

Pero esto tuvo un precio, ya no podría usar más su regeneración hasta un tiempo indeterminado, su cabello castaño se había vuelto blanco completamente.

Otro factor determinante fue una misteriosa energía negra que empezó a emerger de su cuerpo, no sabía que era ya que se sentía diferente al poder de la Bossted Gear pero también se sentía familiar.

Decidió ignorarlo, no le tomaría más atención a eso, había sobrevivido de milagro y ganado una misteriosa pero momentánea fuerza.

Issei saco el tridente del brazo de Hosen, girando sobre sí mismo y transformando la materia oscura en un mazo que golpeo de lleno en los costados de Hosen mandándolo a bolar.

Issei no perdería esta oportunidad, corriendo hacia Hosen y por el camino recogiendo su brazo derecho.

Colocándolo en la posición exacta donde debía ir y por una última vez su factor regenerativo se activó uniendo de nuevo su brazo.

[Listo compañero, ya puedes usarla]

-¡BALANCE BREAKER! ¡REVENGE COUNTER!- Rugió Issei liberando todas sus fuerzas de golpe.

Una enorme cantidad de energía roja salió despedida desde el cuerpo de Issei, envolviéndolo y formando la armadura.

Ya con esta Issei no espero para que Hosen se recuperase y arremetio de frente.

Moviéndose como un rayo y acortando la distancia.

BLAM

Un poderoso golpe en el estómago contra Hosen que rompió el guantelete de la armadura.

BLAAM

Una patada alta apuntando hacia el cuello, las botas de la armadura se rompieron.

BLAM

Un cabezazo que también rompió el casco de la armadura.

STAB

Formando una lanza con la energía oscura Issei perforo el pecho de Hosen hasta que esta salió por su espalda.

-¡Esto acaba ahora!- Issei cargo toda la energía Qu le quedaba, quemando con ella algunos cuantos años de su vida.

**[Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst][Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst]**

**[EXPLOSION]**

El cuerpo entero de Issei expulso una marea de energía roja, la cual se centró en la lanza negra, los propulsores de las alas se accionaron.

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

Segundos después Issei libero la energía de golpe, la lanza se adentró más y más por el pecho de Hosen, empujándolo hacia atrás de apoco para luego levantarlo del suelo.

La energía disparada impulso la lanza cual cohete empujando a Hosen eh Issei hasta que ambos atravesaron el techo del casino.

-¡Maldito mocoso!- Rugió Hosen incapaz de parar la lanza.

-¡Esto acabo viejo! ¡Tú mueres!- fueron las palabras de Issei soltando la lanza.

Esta siguió adelante arrastrando a Hosen con ella, impactando contra el techo artificial traspasándolo y saliendo hasta la superficie.

La piel de Hosen empezó a humear cuando fue impactada por la luz del sol, su cuerpo entero empezó a agrietarse.

La lanza empezó a brillar en negro y rojo despidiendo relámpagos de las mismas tonalidades, aumentando la fuerza de empuje más y más.

Subiendo más y más hasta perderse en el firmamento del cielo azul para luego.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Explotar en una estela rajo que ilumino el cielo, quizás fue una suerte que la explosión ocurriera en medio del desierto de nevada y no cerca de las vegas porque hubiera llamado mucho la atención.

* * *

Por otro lado una feroz batalla llego a un estado inconcluso.

-esto fue inesperado, no pensé que el viejo de Hosen perdería, el maldito Shinigami sin duda es alguien al que no podemos pasar por alto- exclamo Abuto tomando distancia de las chicas dispuesto a marcharse.

La batalla fue intensa al punto que tenía sangre corriendo por su rostro, algunas costillas y faltándole el brazo izquierdo.

-¡Vuelve aquí maldito!- Exclamo Benitsubasa molesta.

Ella también estaba herida, con algunas costillas rotas y sangre por su frente, su traje del escuadrón disciplinario estaba rasgado.

Haihane estaba un poco peor que Benitsubasa, su garra derecha estaba destreza al igual que su mano, no podía ver bien ya que la sangre que bajaba por su frente le tapaba la visión.

El combate no termino ya que tras el estallido de poder de Issei (que las chicas reconocieron) todo el techo falso empezó a desplomarse.

Abuto también pudo ver como Hosen salía disparado hacia el techo, supuso que tras eso el no saldría vivo y con el muerto ya no tenían motivo para estar aquí.

Por lo cual priorizo marcharse antes de que el techo se les cayera encima.

Viendo una última vez a esas dos.

-dejaremos nuestro pequeño encuentro hasta aquí, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que morirme peleando con ustedes dos- exclamo cansado y preguntándose donde quedo su brazo –díganle al Shinigami que esto no quedara así, además de que quiero saber cómo logro tener a una Yato en su equipo- exclamo viendo una última vez a Benitsubasa.

Luego de eso Abuto se fue saltando de edificio en edificio, ambas molestas querían seguirlo pero priorizaron ir con Issei.

Pero había algo que les molestaba a ambas, ese sujeto parecía estar reprimiéndose lo cual les hacía pensar que tan fuerte era en realidad.

* * *

Por otro lado una batalla también quedó inconclusa.

-parece que me perdí de algo sumamente divertido, pero no me quejo, me divertí también mocoso- exclamo Karasuba apuntando a un caído Kamui con la funda de su Katana.

Su rosas estaban hecho jirones pero sin revelar algo importante, su cabello había quedado corto tras frenar un ataque, tal parece que el mundo no la quiere con cabello largo, tenía la cara empapada en una mescla de su sangre y la de su oponente.

Su batalla con Kamui desato un caos que destruyo edificios y mato a muchos involucrados.

Kamui había caído momentáneamente tras recibir un golpe que casi lo parte por la mitad.

-yo también me divertí, es una pena que las cosas no puedan continuar, más tarde castigare a Abuto por meterse- exclamo Kamui cansado pero aun con una sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Qué?- Karasuba no entendió lo que quería decir.

Pero entonces presintió peligro, alejándose de ahí evadiendo unos disparos.

Cuando volví a mirar donde estaba Kamui este estaba apoyándose en una persona desconocida.

-parece que tú también te divertiste dancho, pero que pasa con estas apariencias, ¿acaso peleaste contra el rey demonio?- pregunto Abuto con una voz entre cansada y confusa.

-no sé si era una reina demonio pero era fuerte y es la mujer de mi maestro, en todo caso Abuto te castigare por meterte-

-¡Venga dame un respiro por favor! ¡No ves que también estoy herido!-

-me parece que te estuviste conteniendo-

-no se dé qué me hablas- desvió la mirada.

-en todo caso apártate, esta pelea aun no acaba-

-¡Ni loco, no pienso quedar sepultado en esta cueva!-

Karasuba miro a ambos, a leguas podía notar que ambos eran iguales ósea criaturas ajenas a este mundo.

BLAAM

Las cosas empezaban a ponerse complicadas, el techo empezaba a derrumbarse.

Una enorme piedra cayó entre los dos levantando una cortina de polvo.

-nos vamos dancho- exclamo Abuto pasando uno de los brazos de Kamui por detrás de su hombro y emprendiendo la huida.

-tch, parece que dejaremos esto para después- exclamo Kamui molesto pero antes tomo la sombrilla de Abuto y la lanzo.

CLANK

De entre la nube de polvo algo salió disparado incrustándose cerca de ellos, era la funda de una Katana.

Cuando la nube de polvo se disipo Abuto vio a Karasuba a la cual su sobrilla había quedado incrustada en una pared detrás de ella.

-yare yare, ambos idiotas aun quieren continuar jugando- exclamo cansado.

Karasuba y Kamui se miraron a los ojos, parece que una nueva rivalidad había nacido.

-antes de que me valla, dile a mi maestro que pronto iré tras de él, después de todo es mi presa- exclamo sonriendo.

-primero tendrás que vértelas conmigo Baka- Karasuba estaba decidida a pelear contra el de nuevo.

-a una última cosa, dije a mi maestro que su Hija debe cuidarse las espaldas, Harsuame no soporta a los traidores-

Y con esas últimas palabras los dos Yatos desaparecieron.

Karasuba se quedó mirando hacia donde ambos se habían ido, cambiando su atención hacia el hotel que se veía a lo lejos, de seguro Issei estaba ahí.

-Hija ¿eh? No pensé que esa mocosa seguiría viva-

* * *

Luego de liberar tanto poder de golpe Issei quedo agotado, sus fuerzas se habían esfumado junto con la armadura, cayendo en picada al suelo.

Como estaba ahora una caída tan grande sin duda lo mataría.

Justo antes de impactar contra el suelo Tsukuyo uso lo que le quedaba de fuerzas para atraparlo, rodando por el suelo tras eso.

-estoy en un estado deplorable, al menos trátame con cariño- exclamo Issei apenas si podía moverse.

-estoy igual que tú, agradece que al menos te atrapara, idiota- Tsukuyo tampoco podía moverse más por el estrés que nada – ¿Hosen está?-

-si estuviera vivo ya habría bajado a matarnos, esta vez ganamos contra un monstruo que nos superaba…momentos como este me hacen pensar que debería haber muerto hace mucho-

Tsukuyo miraba a Issei fijamente, si bien Hosen era un monstruo Issei quien fue capaz de derrotarlo también podría decirse que entraba en esa categoría.

CRACK

Ambos escucharon un estruendo, Tsukuyo miro al lugar de donde provino mientras Issei solamente giro la cabeza.

-¡Ise! ¡Donde estas! ¡Ise!- Benitsubasa había aparecido derribando todo y buscando con desesperación a Issei.

Junto a ella estaba Haihane que sorpresivamente estaba igual de preocupada por Issei, se notaba hasta en su rostro.

Tras verlas Tsukuyo e Issei se relajaron.

-vinieron a por ti, ¿son tus amantes?- pregunto Tsukuyo algo interesada ya que ellas eran la causa del cambio del castaño.

-en estos momentos me encuentro viviendo en Japón, recientemente se estableció la Poligamia haya por lo cual son mis esposas, aunque aún no lo son porque la peli rosa es menor de edad-

-¿Qué has estado haciendo estos años?- pregunto ella con clara desconfianza.

-jodete, es mi vida y la vivo como quiera, en todo caso, no tienes algo que hacer, alguien a quien salvar- dijo para recordarle el porqué de todo este embrollo.

Tsukuyo sonrió y tras pararse a duras penas e indicarle a las chicas donde estaba Issei fue hacia donde Hosen tenía cautiva a Hinowa.

Benitsubasa y Haihane corrieron hacia donde estaba tirado Issei.

-Hola, me alegro de ver que están bien- exclamo Issei levantando su mano en saludo.

-¡ISEEEEE!- Benitsubasa como de costumbre se tiro sobre el llorando a moco tendido.

Generándole dolores a Issei por las lesiones sufridas.

No mucho después Tsukuyo regreso trayendo consigo a una mujer, Issei la reconoció ya que la había visto en el pasado, pero ese sería un tema para después.

Ahora tenían que salir de la ciudad que se venía abajo, por suerte había un elevador hacia la superficie en el casino.

-Tsukuyo tú y Hinowa-san deben adelantarse, me quedare a esperar a mis otras dos esposas- exclamo Issei mirando fijamente a la rubia.

Esta asintió y subió al elevador, mientras subía había algo que le llamo la atención.

-nunca le dije el nombre de Hinowa-

De regreso con Issei no tardo mucho antes de que Karasuba y Akitsu regresaran.

-tal parece que este viaje fue un destre en grandes proporciones por nuestras apariencias- exclamo Karasuba.

Y desde un punto de vista aparte todos a excepción de Akitsu estaban lastimados y cubiertos por sangre seca.

-¿Qué le paso a tu cabello?- le pregunto Karasuba a Issei.

-podría hacerte la misma pregunta, pero será mejor irnos, este lugar se caerá en pedazos pronto-

-si mejor apurémonos- exclamo Haihane metiéndose en el elevador y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

A eso Karasuba e Issei suspiraron cansados, con todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora parecía que lo peor para Haihane era las alturas.

* * *

_**-Torre Del MBI Japón-**_

* * *

Ya de regreso en Japón Takami tenía una vena pulsante tras enterarse de todo lo que había pasado tras el viaje de Issei.

-déjame ver si lo entendí, te marchaste para meterte en una pelea que no solo casi te mata sino que además te topaste con gente capaz de herir a una Sekirei a tal grado y además traes contigo a una persona incapacitada para que nosotros la curemos…el que debe causarme migrañas es Hiroto no tu Issei-

Issei estaba recibiendo una reprimenda por parte de Takami mientras era atendido, tras llegar a Japón las chicas fueron a recibir el tratamiento médico adecuado.

Las más graves fueron Karasuba quien tenía cinco costillas rotas, la mano derecha rota, el hombro izquierdo dislocado y algunas con tuiciones.

Seguido por Benitsubasa con dos costillas rotas, la muñeca derecha fracturada y heridas internas.

Haihane estaba bien ya que no sufrió nada más que algunos cuantos hematomas.

Y Akitsu no sufrió daño alguno.

Eh Issei, pues él era un caso especial ya que tras recuperar energías su factor regenerativo entro en acción curando todas sus heridas, pero sus fuerzas y los años de vida que perdió en curarse y ganar la pelea si fueron algo a tomar en cuenta.

Luego de ser resondrado por Takami por hora y media se dirigió hacia una habitación en específico dentro de la torre.

-voy a pasar- exclamó como advertencia antes de entrar.

Ahí dentro estaban Tsukuyo y Hinowa, esta última ya despierta.

Tsukuyo traía vendas en sus heridas al igual que yeso en sus articulaciones rotas.

Su Yukata negra fue cambiada por una ropa más cómoda mientras estaban aquí.

-¿Cómo estas tus heridas?- pregunto.

-nada grave, en un mes estaré mejor, lo molesto es que no me dejen fumar- exclamo Tsukuyo intranquila.

Ella tenía el habito de fumar con su pipa y al estar en un recinto medico como era la torre no se le permitía el fumar.

-deja ese hábito, es malo para la salud-

-eh escuchado que tú caíste en la bebida-

-fue en un momento de debilidad pero eso ya paso, en todo caso tengo buenas noticias- Issei se dirigió hacia Hinowa, sentándose en la banca al lado de la camilla –los análisis dieron buenos resultados, con el tratamiento adecuado serás capas de caminar nuevamente Hinowa-san-

Hinowa sonrió, ella pensó que nunca sería capaz de volver a caminar tras lo que Hosen le hizo, pero ahora que le decían que volvería a caminar, no podía más que estar feliz.

-esto es algo que me ha estado molestando por un tiempo ¿se conocían desde antes?- pregunto Tsukuyo mirando a ambos.

Es más ella quería saber el como Hinowa su madre y el Shinigami Issei se conocieron.

Ambos voltearon a verla.

-cuando era mercenario en algunas ocasiones tuvo que recibir algunos trabajos en esa ciudad, mis contratistas en ocasiones me pagaban un cuarto de hotel con un acompañante-

-no necesitas decir más, ya entendí el punto- Tsukuyo esperaba algo así, pero no quería oírlo desde un principio.

Tras una breve charla donde Issei le conto más sobre el tratamiento de Hinowa para luego pasar a hablar con Tsukuyo en privado sobre la razón de su llegada a la ciudad y de porque quería verla las cosas terminaron.

En su camino hacia la sala médica donde hablaría con Takami Issei se topó con Karasuba, esta tenía su brazo derecho enyesado y con unas vendas alrededor de su cabeza.

-cómo va el brazo, no quedaran secuelas-

-nada, en una semana estaré como nueva, pero déjame decirte que ese aprendiz tuyo es algo a tomar en cuenta-

-llegando el momento me ocupare personalmente de Kamui, algo más que quieras decir y si me teñiré el cabello-

-me alegro, el blanco no te pega- ella contuvo sus risas.

-jodete, en todo caso ya tienen sus cosas listas, mañana partimos hacia nuestra nueva casa-

-todo listo y empacado, ciudad de Kuoh haya vamos, aunque vivimos una emocionante última aventura no puedo evitar deprimirme porque los días de peleas se acabaron-

-no sé por qué pero presiento que ese no será el caso, ya vimos lo que paso al buscar a Tsukuyo, quien sabe en qué jaleo se habrán metido los demás-

-¿habrá diversión?- Karasuba tenía la expresión de una niña esperando por un dulce.

-tal parece que si-

-no puedo esperar-

Issei no podía hacer nada, esta mujer no tenía arreglo.

Los dos llegaron a la sala media, Takami le había pedido a Issei hacerse un nuevo chequeo ya que se sentía algo preocupada por el sobre esfuerzo usado en regenerarse.

Cuando entraron vieron a Takami y a una persona más, era alguien a quien no conocían.

Una mujer de tés morena, cabello blanco y corto sus ojos eran de un color dorado y tenía una cicatriz pasando por encima de su nariz.

Sus ropas consistían en una camisa blanca de botones encima de esta una chaqueta negra, unos pantalones Jeans rotos hasta los muslos, botas de tacón y lo más notable era unos guanteletes dorados de gran tamaño en sus brazos.

Era obvio que se trataba de una Sekirei además se podía ver su marca.

-ah ya llegaron, apúrate y acuéstate en la camilla, empezare a analizarte tan pronto me ocupe de ella- exclamo Takami refiriéndose a la Sekirei.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Issei pasándole por el lado a la Sekirei, la cual se había quedado mirando a Issei por un rato.

-numero 37° Bullet, es la última Sekirei que no ha conseguido un Ashikabi, estaba hablando con ella sobre negarle el salir más allá de la ciudad- exclamo Takami luego se paró para iniciar el análisis de Issei –como te dije Bullet no puedo dejarte salir de la ciudad, espera un poco y veras que encontraras a tu Ashikabi-

-…no…ya no necesito eso doctora Takami- exclamo Bullet, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, su respiración era irregular y sus ojos estaban centrados en Issei.

El observado y Karasuba notaron a leguas este patrón ya conocido.

-hah…otra… ¿eres un mujeriego?- exclamo Karasuba llevándose la mano a la frente y mirando con frialdad a Issei.

-claro como yo tengo el control sobre esto- exclamo Issei al ser el único culpado.

Takami iba decir algo cuando repentinamente Bullet la quito del camino, aferrando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Issei y besándolo.

Issei ya sabía que esto iba a pasar hace que no trato de evitarlo, ya que más daba si una más se unía.

Unas alas color marrón oscuro emergieron de la espalda de Bullet iluminando la sala medica.

Takami suspiro cansada, al parecer sus hijos tenían alguna extraña clase de gen que atraía mujeres, de hecho ella estaba pensando en estudiarlo muy a fondo.

Tras un minuto Bullet se separó de Issei, mirándolo con una expresión llena de amor por él.

-Sekirei Numero 37 Bullet, por y para siempre fiel a ti, mí amado Ashikabi-

Súbitamente Issei se había ganado una nueva Sekirei y sabía que esto solo traería problemas.

Pero ese será para después.

* * *

Continuara…

* * *

_**Avance narrado por Issei:**_

Solo fueron unos días pero que gusto volver a casa.

Espero que Benitsubasa pueda adaptarse a la escuela.

Hoy es mi cumpleaños.

Así que Gremory-kun perdió…

En el próximo capítulo: Verdad y Phenex.

Espérenlo con ansias.

* * *

LISTO FINITO

Coño que me eh tardado en sacar capítulos de este Fic, estamos demasiado atrasados en comparación con las otras historias.

Pero es que soy un bajo de cuidado y con tan poco tiempo me siento como el culo al no poder traer más capítulos seguidos.

Creo que podre traerles un capítulo de los fics que tengo por mes, ósea uno un mes y así.

Ahora por fin arrancamos al final del volumen dos de la novela, cuantos años desde que empezó este Fic y recién tocamos la novela madre mía.

Bueno sin más me despido, espero sus reviews ya que esos son los que hacen que uno quiera escribir, chao.


End file.
